


Vízválasztó

by AritaReal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Developing Relationship, Drunk!Will, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Murder Husbands, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Phone Sex, Pining, Possesive Hannibal, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Post-Season/Series 03, Protective Hannibal Lecter, References to Sexual Assault, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Rough Sex, Sassy Will Graham, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tenderness, Top Hannibal, Top Will, Will's POV
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 70,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AritaReal/pseuds/AritaReal
Summary: Ez a történet a sorozat közvetlen folytatása. A zuhanás után Will a kórházban tér magához, Hannibal eltűnt, a házasságának Mollyval vége, ő pedig teljesen szétesik. Újjá kellene építenie az életét, de képtelen elengedni a múltat, ráadásul új veszélyek fenyegetik és a régiek közül is előbukkan néhány. Bizonyos apró jelekből azt a következtetést vonja le, hogy Hannibal közelebb van, mint remélni merte.





	1. 1. fejezet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Shape of Me Will Always be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367389) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



> "– Elkaptam magának a Fogtündért, nem? – felelem. Szünet. – A szó bizonyos értelmében.
> 
> Jack kissé elmosolyodik.
> 
> – Igen, elkapta – ő is elhallgat. Lenézek a kezére, és látom, hogy még mindig idegesen tördeli. – De közben elveszítette Hannibal Lectert, Will. "
> 
> A címért, a bétázásért és a bátorításért köszönet Dahlia Variabilisnek!

Ma rólad álmodtam.

Legalábbis azt hittem, hogy álmodom, de az is lehet, hogy csak afféle éber álom volt. Bejöttél a kórházi szobámba, fogtad a kopott műanyag széket, és enyhén összerezzentél a kellemetlen zajra, amikor végighúztad a padlón az ágyam felé. Aztán elhelyezkedtél _,_ hosszú lábaidat csak _úgy_ keresztbe vetve _,_ és _…_ figyeltél. Csak ültél: ültél és figyeltél. Az egyik röhejesen feltűnő öltönyödet viselted, ami bárki máson borzalmasan nézett volna ki, de neked valamiféle egzotikus, kifinomult eleganciát kölcsönzött. Olyan régóta nem láttalak ezekben az öltönyökben, hogy már majdnem teljesen meg is feledkeztem róluk. Évek óta nem láttalak máshogy, csak a kórházi ápoltak egyenruhájában vagy vérrel befröcskölve. Így először inkább az öltönyt néztem, mint téged. Nem hiszem, hogy ínyedre lett volna, amilyen nárcisztikus vagy.

Sehogy sem illettél ebbe a hétköznapi, szürke környezetbe, a színeiddel, az energiáddal. Amikor az arcodra néztem, figyelmesen néztél vissza rám, a szád körül nagyon halovány mosoly játszott. Mindig kifürkészhetetlen voltál. Szfinx-szerű. Soha nem tudtam, mi jár a fejedben.

– Helló, Will – mondtad végül. A szemed, mint két fekete lyuk.

– Mit keresel itt? – Valószínűleg nem ezzel kellett volna indítanom, mintegy kérdőre vonva téged, de nem tudtam, mi mást mondhatnék.

– Nem voltam tudatában, hogy indokra lesz szükségem.

– _Neked_ mindig van indokod, nem? Te _mindent_ okkal teszel. Itt vagy, és még csak nem is vagy igazi! – Most, hogy a szemedbe néztem, nem tudok betelni a tekinteteddel, és próbálok nem elveszni benne. (Természetesen) észleled az elragadtatásom és a vonakodásom, és az a halovány mosoly alig észrevehetően szélesebbé válik. Élvezed (nárcisztikus).

Lehunyom a szemem, hogy elmeneküljek a tekinteted elől, és a sötétben hallom, ahogy hátratolod a széket, és az ágy felé indulsz. Lassan közelítesz, kecsesen, macskaszerűen (nem látlak, de tudom), és érzem, hogy a matrac besüpped a súlyod alatt, amikor leülsz mellém. Érzem a lélegzetedet az arcomon, hihetetlenül könnyű, alig érzékelhető, majd pókszerűen hosszú ujjaiddal végigsimítasz az arccsontomon, mire én levegő után kapok és kinyitom a szemem. Legalábbis úgy gondolom, hogy kinyitom, az is lehet, hogy eddig is nyitva volt. És persze nem vagy itt. Halvány fénycsík szűrődik be az ajtó alatt, villog az EKG, lépteket hallani, a betegség és a halál hangjait, de te nem vagy itt, és ordítóan hangos a távolléted. A szoba sikolt a hiányodtól.

Mélyen beszívom a levegőt, ami fáj, és kibogozom az infúzió csövét, hogy elérjem a pohár vizet az ágyam mellett. Remeg a kezem.

Szinte elviselhetetlen, hogy még a képzeletemben élő verziód is mindig több lépéssel előttem jár.

*****

Kade Prurnell ül az ágyam mellett a székedben (nekem most már mindig a Te Széked lesz, ebben biztos vagyok). Majdnem egy órája itt van, úgy vakkantja felém a kérdéseit, mint egy kutya. _Vau, vau, vau._ Nem tudom, a viselkedése mennyiben tudható be a vallomásommal kapcsolatos őszinte fenntartásainak (ami nem volt _teljes_ _egészében_ hazugság, mint inkább az igazság nagyvonalú értelmezése… afféle Kamu Light), és mennyiben öncélú szemétkedés – élvezi, hogy a földbe döngölhet, pusztán azért, mert megteheti. Az is lehet, hogy csak az alaposságra törekszik, meg akar bizonyosodni, hogy szabályszerűen tisztázott minden részletet. Nem vagyok biztos benne, nehéz belelátni. Bár feltételezem, hogy egy olyan ügyben, amelyben megöltek és megcsonkítottak egy sorozatgyilkost, egy másik eltűnt, az FBI egyik profilozóját pedig félholtan mosta partra a tenger, az alaposság nem teljesen indokolatlan.

Tart egy kiszámítható és (valószínűleg) előre megírt szónoklatot egy „kimerítő hivatalos vizsgálatról” – nem kétlem, hogy előzőleg elpróbálta, hogy félelmet és engedelmességet váltson ki belőlem. (Ha megerőltetem magam, még azt is el tudom képzelni, amint a tükör előtt gyakorolja a különféle szemöldökráncolásokat és ajakbiggyesztéseket.) Nyilvánvaló, hogy rám akar ijeszteni, és a figyelmem azonnal elkalandozik, mert őszintén szólva magasról leszarom. Nem fognak elkapni. Ha még élsz, nem fogod hagyni, hogy megtaláljanak, hacsak te úgy nem akarod – és akkor az is a játszma része lesz. Ha még _életben vagy_ egyáltalán. Nem, nem haltál meg. Nem. Nincs semmilyen kézzelfogható bizonyítékom erre, ennek ellenére hiszek benne. Ugye tudnék róla, ha meghaltál volna? Egyszerűen csak tudnám.

– Rendkívül szerencsés volt, Mr. Graham – mondja Kade kelletlenül, mintha direkt az ő bosszantására lettem volna szerencsés, mintha a jó szerencsém a végtelen személyes elégedetlenségére szolgálna. Le vagyok nyűgözve a patikamérlegen kimért, kiszámított haragjától. Persze a tiédnek a nyomába sem érhet, de azért nem rossz. Egyáltalán nem rossz. Tízes skálán adok neki egy jó hetest.

– Valaki megtalálta – folytatja. Még mindig azt taglalja, milyen szerencsés vagyok, mintha érdekelne. – Kihúzta a vízből, bekötözte a sebeket az arcán és a mellkasán… – Elhallgat, nem tudja, hogyan tovább. Nem mondja ki, hogy te voltál az az irgalmas szamaritánus, de nincs is rá szükség, mert nyilván te voltál az. Ha lehunyom a szemem, biztos vagyok benne, hogy akár vissza is tudok emlékezni rá. A kezed a tarkómon, a tenyeredben tartod a koponyám, nyugodt vagy és hatékony, mint mindig, de a mélyben ott lapul a gondosan féken tartott kétségbeesés, mert nem válaszolok neked, és nem tudod kitapintani a pulzusomat.

– „ _Lélegezz, Will”_ – mondod –, „ _lélegezz a kedvemért, muszáj, hogy lélegezz!”_ – Hosszú ujjaiddal tartod össze a vágást az arcomon, légmentesen lezárva a számat, hogy lélegeztethess. – „ _Élned kell, Will! Szükségem van rád!”_ – Így visszagondolva, ezt a végét lehet, hogy csak kitaláltam. Sőt, szinte biztos; te sohasem mondanál ilyeneket.

Az elmém elkalandozik, és elképzelem, mit tennél, ha itt lennél: hogyan szednéd darabokra a tökéletesen időzített csípős megjegyzéseiddel és néhány finom szemöldökrándítással. Még valószínűbb, hogy a szó szoros értelmében darabokra szednéd, talán puszta kézzel. Fél kézzel, úgy, hogy a másik hátra van kötve…

Most alig leplezett undorral mered rám.

– Jól szórakozik, Mr. Graham? – csattan fel.

Éles hangja visszaránt a szobába, mintha a körmét húzta volna végig egy iskolai táblán, és zavartan pislogok rá.

– Elnézést, hogyan? – mondom ostobán. Lelki szemeimmel látom, ahogy mosolyogsz rám.

– Ön mosolyog. Nem tudtam, hogy a témánk nevetnivaló. Mondtam valamit, ami szórakoztatja?

Ó, istenem, miért tesznek fel emberek ilyen kérdéseket? Nem várja el, és nem is akarja, hogy őszintén válaszoljak. Röviden elgondolkodom, mit tenne, ha azt mondanám: – „Igen, kiválóan szórakozom.” – Vagy: – „Igen, és találja ki milyen magasról szarom le! Mérje le! Na, hány kilométer?”

 – Nem mosolyogtam – mondom e helyett –, _fintorogtam_. Még mindig jelentős fájdalmaim vannak, asszonyom.

Tiszta hitetlenkedéssel bámul rám, és nincs különösebben elragadtatva az otromba gúnnyal odavetett „asszonyom”-tól. De nem teszi szóvá, nem fog ezzel vesződni. Rám hagyja, én pedig cserébe alkalomhoz illően komoly vonásokba rendezem az arcom, és rá figyelek. _Quid pro quo._ Úgysem érdemes azt találgatnom, mit tennél. Soha nem voltam képes megbízhatóan bejósolni a tetteidet. Épp annyi a valószínűsége, hogy engem szednél darabokra, mint annak, hogy őt.

– Hát akkor… – mondja. Fontoskodó mozdulatokkal szedi össze a táskáját és keményen rászorít a vállpántjára. Tisztában van vele, hogy elvesztette a kontrollt a beszélgetésünk felett. Legszívesebben elküldene melegebb éghajlatra, ez egyértelmű. A tény, hogy bár borzasztóan szeretné, de nem teheti meg, igazából szerfelett kielégítő.

Egymásra meredünk, felmérve az erőviszonyokat.

– Köszönöm, hogy beugrott – mondom végül elbocsátóan. Minden csepp önuralmamra szükségem van, hogy ne kezdjek el ismét mosolyogni.

Keskeny, dühös arca megrándul, tekintete rosszul álcázott megvetéssel söpör végig rajtam. Tudom, hogy még nem végeztünk – még nem győztem. De bassza meg, ezzel majd később foglalkozom. A kis győzelem is győzelem. Most csak arra vágyom, hogy lehunyhassam a szemem, és nagyon-nagyon hosszú ideig ne kelljen újra kinyitnom.

– Mielőbbi gyógyulást kívánok önnek, Mr. Graham – ennyit mond csupán (nagyon helyes), aztán teljes magasságában felegyenesedik, ami elég látványos a fényes tűsarkújában, keresztüldöf a tekintetével (tényleg ezt csinálja, nincs jobb szó rá), majd egy elegáns kis mozdulattal sarkon fordul, és elindul az ajtó felé. Szándékomnak megfelelően lehunyom a szemem és csak fekszem, kicsit úgy érezve magam, mint aki mártíromságot szenvedett. Undorodva veszem észre, hogy reszket a kezem, és gyorsan bedugom a takaró alá. Az ajtó zárja élesen kattan, amikor becsukja maga után. A cipője fontoskodva kopog végig a folyosón, kopp, kopp, kopp, én pedig elképzelem, milyen lenne átszúrni a szívét az egyik túlárazott tűsarokkal. Utána megpróbálok megbotránkozni magamon, de nem igazán sikerül. „ _Kicsit közönséges lenne, nem gondolod, Will?” -_ hallom a hangodat, de tudom, hogy jobb meggyőződésed ellenére is mosolyogsz.

 *****

Eltelik valamennyi idő. Nem tudom mennyi. Aztán zajt hallok a szobán kívülről, és amikor nagy nehezen kinyitom a fél szememet, a tejüvegen keresztül egy magas alakot pillantok meg. A testalkata alapján férfi – széles vállak, erőteljes testfelépítés. Nem te leszel az, mondom magamnak, nem te, ó, istenem… aztán feltárul az ajtó, és természetesen nem te lépsz be rajta. Jack az, (kiöltözve nagykabátba és abba a nevetséges fedora kalapba), és sugárzik róla, mennyire zavarban van. Gyakorlatilag vibrál tőle, hullámokban árad belőle. A kezét esetlenül összekulcsolja a háta mögött, mintha szorongatna benne valamit, és egy szürreális/rémületes pillanatra eszembe villan, hogy virágot hozott. De persze nem, (hála istennek), csak nem tudja, mihez kezdjen vele. Összefogja elöl a hasán, majd leengedi, és úgy lóbálja az oldala mellett, mint egy ingát.

 – Hát, Will… – ennyit sikerül végül kipréselnie, de a szavai feltorlódnak és egymásba botlanak, miközben próbálnak kimenekülni a száján, ezért az egész összefolyik: _Hátwill._ Érzem, hogy megint megrándul az ajkam. Mikor lettem ilyen hisztérikus? Sosem szoktam nevetni. _„Olyan töprengő, Will”_ – mondtad nekem egyszer – _„mindig olyan komoly.”_

Jack még egyszer próbálkozik: meg kell adni, rendíthetetlenül küzd.

– Hé, Will – mondja (ez már jobb), aztán egy rövid szünet után hozzáteszi. – Pokolian néz ki (ez nem annyira).

– Igen? – kérdezem. – Végül is, csak most jöttem vissza onnan. – Igazából nem vagyok megsértve. Pokolian nézek ki. Legalább azt nem kérdezi meg, hogy vagyok, amikor egyértelmű, hogy az összes közmegegyezés szerint elfogadott kritérium szerint a szarnál is szarabbul érzem magam.

Erre horkant egyet, és óvatosan odahúzza a széket (a te székedet) az ágy mellé. Az erőtartaléka, amivel eddig eljutott, mostanra láthatóan kimerült, mert újra visszaesik a hallgatásba, és a kezét kezdi el tördelni. Visszanézek rá, hirtelen ugyanúgy elnémulva, mint ő. Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék neki, és úgy látszik, ő sem tudja, mit mondjon nekem. A végén addig fogunk itt ülni egymásra meredve, míg az osztály be nem zár, és meg nem érkezik a nővér, hogy kikísérje a kőkemény csendbe burkolózó méltóságteljes alakot.

Jack boldogtalannak tűnik, mert milyennek is tűnhetne, és egy mély, dübörgő sóhaj szakad fel belőle.

– A sebe hogy van? – kérdezi végül, és az arcára mutat, arra a helyre, ahol a kötés van az enyémen. Válaszként próbálom megvonni a vállam, amit azonnal megbánok, mert a mozdulatra a mellkasomon lévő szúrt sebből az egész felsőtestemben fájdalomhullám árad szét. Rohadjon meg Francis Dolarhyde, azzal a vigyorgó, gonosz kis késével együtt.

– Rosszabb is lehetett volna – felelem (bár sokkal rosszabb valószínűleg nem). – Azt mondják, nem lesz ronda a heg. – Nem mintha emiatt aggódnék. Ez is csak egy újabb bélyeg, egy újabb jel, amit te hagytál rajtam, mint a kezed nyomai a testemen. Harci sérülés: párbajban szerzett.

– Majd az a három szál kis szakálla eltakarja – mondja Jack, és fojtottan felnevetek, mert mi mást is tehetnék? A zavara mostanra már-már eposzba illő szintet ért el, és azon veszem észre magam, hogy szánom.

– Minden rendben, Jack – mondom neki végül –, nem a maga hibája.

– Tudom – feleli, amivel kissé fel is dühít, mert legalább egy minimális kis tiltakozást elvártam volna. Megérdemlem – tudhattam volna, hogy nem lesz esélyem rá, hogy nagylelkűséget tanúsítsak vele szemben.

Jack még egyet sóhajt, és én is sóhajtok, hogy ne érezze magát annyira egyedül.

– Szép kis tetthelyet hagytak maguk után – mondja. – Egy igazi vérfürdőt.

Azt hiszem, így is mondhatjuk.

– Elkaptam magának a Fogtündért, nem? – felelem. Szünet. – A szó bizonyos értelmében.

Jack kissé elmosolyodik.

– Igen, elkapta – ő is elhallgat. Lenézek a kezére, és látom, hogy még mindig idegesen tördeli. – De közben elveszítette Hannibal Lectert, Will. 

Egy pillanatra rábámulok, a döbbenettől elakad a szavam. Érzem, hogy a szám némán mozdul; nevetségesen nézhetek ki, mint egy levegőért tátogó hal. Lefogadom, hogy te soha életedben nem voltál ilyen helyzetben.

 – Az istenit neki, Jack! – nyögöm ki végül. – Nem _veszítettem el_ Hannibal Lectert. Nem az történt, hogy elfelejtettem visszarakni a kocsiba, és otthon rácsodálkoztam, hogy jé, hát Hannibal Lecter hová lett!? – zihálva, reszelősen veszek egy mély lélegzetet. – Megkéseltek és lelöktek egy szikláról. – Újra elhallgatok. Ezúttal nem teszem hozzá, hogy _a szó bizonyos értelmében_. 

 Ezzel nem sikerült eltántorítanom (hogy is képzeltem?), és igazának tudatában Jack Crawford ismét síkra száll.

 – Will, tudja, hogy meg kell kérdeznem. Tudja, hogy muszáj. Tudta, hogy meg fog szökni? – Keményen mered rám. – Nem először fordult volna elő.

 Egy rövid, rettenetes pillanatra úgy érzem, elsírom magam.

 – Fogalmam sincs, mi történt vele – sikerül végül kinyögnöm. – Elmondtam már ezt, vallomást tettem. Velem együtt zuhant le a szikláról. Megöltük Dolarhyde-ot, aztán megragadott – _óvatosan_ magához ölelt, gondolom –, elvesztettük az egyensúlyunkat és lezuhantunk. Lehet, hogy meghalt. Valószínűleg halott…

– Igen, lehetséges, hogy meghalt.  Ahogy maga is meghalhatott volna. És mégis itt van.

– Igen, itt vagyok.

– És mi mind nagyon örülünk ennek – feleli Jack visszataszító szívélyességgel. Bűnösnek érzi magát, és most visszakozik. Próbára tett, hogy kicsikarjon belőlem valamilyen reakciót, és most elégedett, látva, hogy a fájdalmam őszinte, így (egyelőre) meghátrál. A munkát elvégezte. Egyébként igazából tényleg az ő hibája… részben. Kicsit vidámabbnak tűnik, a feszültség egy része elszivárgott belőle. Talán nem mindenben hisz nekem, de látszik, hogy hinni akar. Megint rám mosolyog, atyáskodva, jóindulattal. Ha így megy tovább, még ráveszi magát, hogy összeborzolja a hajam és kölyöknek szólítson (Istenem, ez ugye nem fordulhat elő? Vagy igen?). Nem mintha ez az egész előadás rólam szólna – még nagyrészt sem. Főleg az ő jóllétéről szól: szüksége van rá, hogy újra a helyemre tegyen, hogy újra az a szelíd, törékeny lény lehessek a szemében, aki nem jelent veszélyt, akit a pártfogásába vehet, és akihez leereszkedhet. A látszólagos éleslátása ellenére fogalma sincs semmiről.

– Kade beszélt már magával? – kérdezi.

Válasz helyett csak látványosan megforgatom a szemem, mire újra felszakad belőle az az ugatásszerű nevetés. Biztosan tudott róla, miért tőlem kérdezi? Tényleg nagyon bénák, úgy tűnik, egyik sem tudja, mit csinál a másik. Nem csoda, hogy annyi ideig az orruknál fogva vezetted őket.

Jack toleranciaküszöbét (az enyémhez hasonlóan), úgy látszik, elérte ez a beszélgetés, és nagy elánnal elkezdi összeszedni a kabátját és azt a hülye kalapot. Vajon te tudnál viselni egy ilyen kalapot? Valószínűleg igen. De rosszfiúsan, féloldalt az egyik szemedre húzva.

– Vigyázzon magára, Will – mondja Jack. Óvatosan vállon vereget. Visszamosolygok rá, mert ezt várja tőlem.

– Később még beszélünk – teszi hozzá, ami egyszerre fenyegetés és ígéret.

Miután elment, kinyújtózom, és lehunyom a szemem, élvezve a csendet és a nyugalmat (végre). Egy idő múlva újra kinyitom, de te nem vagy itt, természetesen nem.

 – Nem tudom, hol vagy – mondom ki hangosan. Remélem, nem hallja senki. El tudom képzelni az aggodalmas bejegyzést az orvosi aktámban: _Will Graham a kórteremben fekszik, boldog beszélgetésbe merülve önmagával._ De nem zavar annyira, hogy abbahagyjam. Nem az én hibám, nem önmagammal kéne beszélgetnem. Hanem veled. De nem tudom, hol vagy, tényleg nem tudom. Sehol sem vagy, és bárhol lehetsz – vagy mindenhol egyszerre.

 – Ha tudnám, sem mondanám el nekik. Nem engedném, hogy elvigyenek – mondom a sötétségnek. Az, hogy „ _mert az enyém vagy_ ” kimondatlan marad, de ha itt ülnél a székedben, meghallanád. Tudnád. Mindig tudtad.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Az estéim majdnem mindig ugyanúgy végződnek: lehunyom a szemem és elképzelem, hogy itt vagy. A legtöbb esetben határozottan elutasítod, hogy megjelenj, de nem mindig. "

További hat hét vánszorog el, mire kiengednek a kórházból. Ez nyilvánvalóan nevetséges – és orvosilag aligha indokolható – de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy Jack biztos helyen akar tudni, ahol rajtam tarthatja a szemét. Az is kimondatlan, de kétségtelen tény, hogy a kórházban könnyebben le tudnak kapcsolni, ha visszatérnél befejezni, amit elkezdtél. Szánalmas ötlet; soha nem esnél bele egy ilyen primitív csapdába. Ha felbukkannál, sem tudnának elkapni.

Nem bukkansz fel.

Kevés látogatóm van, de ők kitartóan csörgedeznek. Alana jön, és egy komoly kisfiút hoz magával, aki az ő világos szemét és sötét haját örökölte. Behúzza a székedet a szoba sarkába, és az anyja kabátja segítségével erődöt épít belőle, élénk madárszemeivel kikukucskál a réseken. Van valami nagyon különös abban a feszült kis arcban. Rámosolygok, de ő csak kifejezéstelenül bámul rám, és megtagadja, hogy visszamosolyogjon. Nem hibáztatom, ijesztően nézhetek ki, űzött vagyok, a tekintetem zavaros, az arcomon egy fénylő vörös heg húzódik. Később valószínűleg könyörögni fog Alanának, hogy ne kelljen újra eljönnie. Zeller és Price is beugranak, és majdnem (de csak majdnem) ugyanolyan zavarban vannak, mint Jack, bár sokkal gyorsabban és meggyőzőbben engednek fel.

– Túl hosszú a hajad, Will – mondja Price, miután kritikusan végigmér –, akár össze is köthetnéd. Aj, tényleg, össze kéne kötnöd, nagyon csinos lenne! – Vetek rá egy gyors pillantást, de nem akart semmit ezzel, csak ugratott. Egyébként igaza van: lassan kezdek elvadultnak tűnni. (Nem kezdek, már most annak tűnök.) Az ágyam szélén ül, és az összes szőlőt kilopkodja az Alana által hozott gyümölcskosárból. Nevetek és teszek egy gyenge kísérletet arra, hogy ellökjem a kezét. Azt hiszem, lehetne rosszabb is. A szobám csillogóan tiszta, tágas és nagyon jól felszerelt; biztos vagyok benne, hogy az Iroda fizeti a számlát, az én nyomorúságos biztosításomból aligha futná ilyesmire. Tényleg, van még egyáltalán biztosításom? Emlékeztetem magam, hogy nézzek utána. Nem mintha még mindig olyan sürgetően fontos lenne, mint korábban – most, hogy már nem vagy a közelemben, a várható sérüléseim száma exponenciálisan csökkenni fog.

Egyedül Molly tüntet a távollétével. Nyilván beszélt vele valaki (aki szinte biztos, hogy Freddie Lounds volt), és őszinte bűntudatot és szomorúságot érzek, amiért ez a tudat nem fáj jobban. Nem hibáztathatom. Nem is teszem. Én sem próbáltam felvenni vele a kapcsolatot.

Kade is újra megjelenik, és ezúttal elutasítja a széket, inkább az ágyam fölé tornyosul, vagy fel-alá járkál a szobában. Elmondja, hogy a helyszínelők további vizsgálatokat folytattak a sziklán; akarok-e módosítani a vallomásomon? A trükk olyan triviális, hogy majdnem a szemébe nevetek – nyilvánvaló, hogy nem találtak semmi újat, pláne semmi olyat, ami alapján vádat emelhetnének ellenem. Ha így lenne, aligha ülnék itt.

– Nem, tökéletes úgy, ahogy van – felelem (tudom, nagyképűnek tűnök, de nem bírom megállni). – Kitartok amellett, amit eddig mondtam.

Csak néz rám kihívóan, de megtagadom, hogy elfordítsam a tekintetem, és végül ő süti le először a szemét. Tényleg nagyon határozott tudok lenni, ha akarok. Ez tetszett volna neked.

– Tudja, Will, a szülei nagy előrelátással választottak nevet magának – mondtad nekem egyszer. – _William_. Ógermánul azt jelenti, „bátor harcos”.

– Igen? – feleltem.

– A „will” szó jelentése önmagában „bátorság” és „határozottság”. Állhatatos jellem; erős akarat. – Kicsit elmosolyodtál. – „Willpower”, azaz akaraterő.

– Úgy hangzik, mint a legbénább szupererő a világon. – Zavarba jöttem, és próbáltam viccelődni, hogy leplezzem. 

– Feltételezem, maga időnként így érzi – felelted. Elgondolkodó volt a hangod. – A képességei, amivel megáldották; nem mindig viseli könnyen őket, igaz? Egy nap talán ez majd megváltozik.

– Képességeim, többes számban? – kérdeztem összezavarodva. – Azt hittem, az empátiámra gondol.

– Arra is – válaszoltad ugyanazon a nyugodt hangon –, de arra a képességére is, amellyel oly kiválóan képes megérteni és befogadni a sötétséget. 

Ha bárki más mondja ezt, nevetségesen hangzott volna, de a te akcentusod pont a megfelelő adagnyi méltósággal és fenyegetéssel töltötte meg.  Akkor nem egészen értettem, mire gondolsz – de persze végül rájöttem.

*****

A másik megkerülhetetlen tényező, ami meghosszabbítja a kórházi tartózkodásomat, az, hogy gyakorlatilag nincs hová mennem. A Wolf Trap-i házat rég eladtam – ez volt az első a sok veszteség közül – és aligha csoszoghatok fel újra Molly kocsifelhajtóján (nem érzem a sajátomnak… most azon gondolkodom, éreztem-e annak valaha). És ha megtehetném, vajon akarnám-e? Nem, valószínűleg nem. Akit ő ismert, az az „ _édes ember_ ” – elképzelem, hogyan görbül az ajkad ennek hallatán – már nem létezik. Lezuhant a szikláról, és az ár magával ragadta. Elnyelte a tenger. _Apád öt öl mélyen pihen, lett csontjából korall, két szeméből gyöngyszemek_.* Honnan is van ez? Istenem, mi ütött belém, soha nem volt szokásom random idézetekkel dobálózni! Te persze tudnád. Mindig tudtad az ilyeneket.

 _A vihar_ , abból van.

A pénz ugyan kérdés, de nem jelent leküzdhetetlen problémát. Nem vagyok annyira naiv, hogy azt képzeljem, Quanticóban tárt karokkal fogadnának a közeljövőben, de vannak megtakarításaim, plusz megbízható jövedelmem származik a könyveim jogdíjaiból is (amelyek biztató emelkedést mutatnak, mióta újra benne vagyok a hírekben – mint mindennek, a morbid kíváncsiságnak is megvan a maga piaci értéke). Egy részem így is lázadozik a gondolat ellen, hogy eltemetkezzek valahol egy kertvárosban. Azon kapom magam, hogy a hirdetéseket nézegetve lerobbant lakásokra vadászom a város rossz hírű negyedében. Vonzódásomat az elhanyagoltsághoz és az elhagyatottsághoz a magány iránti vágyamnak tulajdonítom: olyan környéket keresek, ahol senki sem méltat figyelemre, ahol senkit sem érdekel, ki vagyok, és senki sem tesz fel kérdéseket. Folyamatosan azt mantrázom magamnak, hogy mindennek semmi köze ahhoz, hogy olyan ingatlant szeretnék, ahova észrevétlenül bejuthatsz. Néha majdnem sikerül is meggyőznöm magamat róla, hogy ez igaz.

Alana felajánlja a segítségét a költözésben, de olyan szánalmasan kevés holmim van, hogy nem éri meg fáradnia. Abszurdum lenne idecitálni a város másik végéből azért pár szakadt kartondobozért. Nem arról van szó, hogy nem akarom megadni neki a címem. Ugye? Nem, hiszen Jacknek úgyis meg kell adnom. Nem ez az oka.

A lakás tényleg undorító. Lefogadom, hogy valaki meghalt benne, valószínűleg nem is csak egyvalaki. Talán egyszerűbb lenne összeszámolni azokat a bérlőket, akik _nem itt_ haltak meg. Maga az épület is úgy roskadozik a két szomszédos ház között, mint egy görnyedt részeg, akit két vonakodó segítője támogat. Azzal szórakoztatom magam, hogy elképzelem, mit szólnál hozzá, ha meglátnád; itt állnál a nappali közepén az egyik kurvaronda puccos öltönyödben, és a szemed forgatnád elszörnyedésedben. A gutaütés kerülgetne. Utálnád. Istenem, mennyire utálnád! Te, az üvegenként 1500 dolláros brandyddel, a firenzei bőrcipőiddel, és a 19. századi bútoraiddal. Te hivalkodó rohadék, úgy büszkélkedtél a vagyonoddal és a kifinomult ízléseddel, mint valami műtárggyal, amit a személyiséged erejével formáltál meg. Lefogadom, hogy az egész elkényeztetett életed során soha nem kellett ilyen helyeken meghúznod magad. Nem, ez nem igaz, ugye? Voltál te is szegény, éltél borzasztó szegénységben. Fiatal korodban, mielőtt a nagybátyád és a nagynénéd magukhoz vettek. Emlékszem, meséltél erről, lényegre törően, tárgyilagosan. A tekintetedben komolyság villant, amikor elmondtad, de semmi egyebet nem árult el. A hangod egyszer sem tört meg. Nem fejeztem ki az együttérzésemet, mert tudtam, hogy nem díjaznád, de nagyon sajnáltalak – sajnáltam azt az árva kisfiút, aki egykor voltál. Azon gondolkodom, hol lehetsz most: egy koszos sarokban kuporogsz valami lepusztult bérlakásban, vagy fáradtan, rongyosan, a karodon lévő horzsolásokat dörzsölgetve állsz sorban fekvőhelyért egy hajléktalanszállón? Valahogy kétlem. Hihetetlenül nehéz téged ilyen környezetben elképzelni. Túl leleményes vagy, túl merész, téged nem lehet a padlóra küldeni. Ha valaha is nyomorúságos körülmények közé kerülnél, az csak azért fordulhatna elő, mert te magad úgy döntöttél.

Talán nem vagyok teljesen igazságos veled szemben. Soha nem éreztetted velem, hogy társadalmilag mennyivel alattad állok. Tudtam, hogy titokban arisztokratikus ellenszenvet táplálsz a flanelingeim és az engem körülvevő kutyaszőr iránt. A lerobbant kocsim és a kerítésről pergő fehér festék iránt. Az arcszesz iránt, aminek hajó van az üvegén. Leszólhattál volna miattuk, volt rá épp elég lehetőséged. De soha nem tetted. Soha nem éreztem, hogy lenéznél engem. Azt hiszem, ezek a dolgok nem voltak fontosak számodra. Ilyen tekintetben nem voltál sznob. 

Másfél hét telik el. A dobozokat a lakásban még mindig nem csomagoltam ki, ellenben került sör és kaja (nem sok, de valamennyi – nagyrészt az olajban kisüthető, feldolgozott, porcukorral megszórt fajtából, amitől rád jönne az idegrángás), két szék és internetkapcsolat. Jack kétszer hív, Alana egyszer, de nem veszem fel. A TattleCrime oldalát böngészem, sokkal többet időzve a kommentszekcióban, mint maguknál a cikkeknél. Azokat nem kell elolvasnom, ott voltam; tudom mi történt igazából. Már megszámolni sem tudom, hányszor és hányan neveznek minket Gyilkos Férjeknek (Freddie-nek rajongói cuccokat kéne piacra dobnia ezzel a szlogennel, egy vagyont kereshetne). Sokan találgatják, hogy tényleg lefeküdtünk-e egymással, és ha igen, mióta, és ki volt felül (nyilván te, közmegegyezés szerint). Hangosan felnyögök, és a kezembe temetem az arcom. Iszonyúan megalázó.

A kommentek úgy tűnik, a szerint oszlanak meg, hányan hiszik azt, hogy én is benne voltam, és segítettem megrendezni a halálodat. ZombieCannibal99 szerint én haltam meg, és a jelenlegi Will Graham igazából Hannibal Lecter, parókában és dioptria nélküli szemüvegben. Erre felvonom a szemöldököm. FBI_Titkok_Nélkül azt mondja, hogy titokban profilozói munkát szereztem neked az Irodánál, ahol senki nem ismert fel, és az a szándékom, hogy a sajátomként adjam el a meglátásaidat. Egy magát meghatóan komolyan vevő hozzászóló részletesen leírja, hogyan lehet az eredetihez megtévesztően hasonló FBI-jelvényt hamisítani, mintha a hamis igazolvány lenne a legfontosabb sarokköve a történetnek. A legtöbben egyetértenek azzal, hogy élsz.

Eljátszok a gondolattal, hogy regisztrálok egy hamis profilt és én is beszállok a vitába. Meglepően sokan választottak az enyémre emlékeztető felhasználói nevet (van számos Az_Igazi_Will_Graham és WillGraham2015), jelentős részük azt állítja, hogy ők én, és azzal hergelik a többieket, hogy _tényleg_ tudják, mi történt akkor éjjel. Sokkal kevesebben állítják ezt veled kapcsolatban – mintha még avatarként is tiszteletet ébresztenél bennük. Végül nem bírom tovább cérnával, és megmondom a magamét Graham666-nak. „Ez egy kurvanagy kamu. BIZTOSAN tudom, hogy Will Graham nem tudott volna visszamászni a sziklára, mert fóbiásan retteg a zuzmóktól, és inkább megfulladna, minthogy hozzáérjen azokhoz a gusztustalan szőrös izékhez”. Az IgazságOdaátVan azonnal alákommentel és hozzáteszi, hogy *mindenki* tudja, hogy Will Graham utálja a zuzmókat, uhh, ki nem tudja ezt, és hogy Graham666 tényleg kamuzik. Csak pislogok a képernyőre, aztán kikapcsolom a laptopot. Késve veszem észre, hogy piszkosul részeg vagyok (az utóbbi időben gyakran vagyok részeg).

Alkalomadtán végigtekerem a hozzászólások sorát, hátha látok valakit, aki esetleg te lehetsz, egy billentyűzet és egy ártalmatlannak tűnő felhasználói név mögé rejtőzve, de soha semmi gyanúsat nem találok.

Istenem, mikor lettem ennyire szánalmas – eszméletlenre iszom magam, és a TattteCrime-on trollkodom? Olyan emberré váltam, mint akiket régen megvetettem. Tudom, hogy össze kell szednem magam, és fel kell készülnöm az életem hátralévő részére, de nem tudom, hogyan. Még nem tudom, milyen lesz az életem nélküled. Nem olyan, mint korábban, amikor még ha nem is találkoztunk, mindig pontosan tudtam, hol vagy. Ezúttal cserben hagy a képzelőerőm. Van bennem egy tátongó üresség, egy seb. Egy hatalmas, vérző hasadás ott, ahol egykor te voltál.

Az estéim majdnem mindig ugyanúgy végződnek: lehunyom a szemem és elképzelem, hogy itt vagy. A legtöbb esetben határozottan elutasítod, hogy megjelenj, de nem mindig. Figyellek, ahogy besétálsz, egy éles pillantással villámgyorsan felmérve a terepet. Végignézel ezen a csodálatosan ocsmány helyiségen, és felvonod a szemöldököd. 

– Óh, kedves Will – mondod. Úgy tűnik, jól szórakozol. Az akcentusod kicsit erősebb, mint amilyenre emlékszem, hangsúlyosabban ejted a magánhangzókat. W-i-ll. Óvatosan elhelyezkedsz a velem szemben álló székben, hosszú lábaidat kinyújtod magad előtt, ujjaidat összeérinted az állad alatt.

– Bazdmeg – mondom vidáman. Feléd emelem a sörösüvegemet, mintha tósztot mondanék. Nevetséges, milyen kicsinyes öröm tölt el attól, hogy undorítónak találod ezt a szaros lakást.

Te csak mosolyogsz rám. A tekinteted gyengéd. Felismerem ezt a kifejezést, láttam már korábban. Gyakran néztél rám így. Először elég hátborzongatónak találtam, nem tudom, mikor változott ez meg. Visszamosolygok rád, és belekortyolok a sörömbe. 

– Túl sokat iszol – mondod. Megint mosolygok, és tudomást sem véve rólad, újból meghúzom az üveget. Csend van, de barátságos csend. Mindig szerettem benned, hogy soha nem érezted szükségét a társasági közhelyeknek és az üres csevegésnek. Rád nézek, és te csak ülsz ott, figyelsz és legelteted rajtam a tekinteted.

– Elküldted nekem az összetört szíved – mondom hirtelen. Erre felpillantasz. – Olaszországban. A templomban. – Miért mondom ezt neked? Nem mintha nem tudnád.

– Valóban.

– Miért?

Nem válaszolsz. Csak ülsz és figyelsz engem, azzal az átkozott önelégült mosollyal a képeden. Arra vársz, hogy magamtól találjam ki. Tudod, hogy ki fogom.

– Az összetört szív mély érzéseket feltételez – mondom. A hangom el-elcsuklik és köhögni kezdek, hogy elrejtsem. – De te nem érzel ilyesmit, ugye? Te nem vagy olyan, mint más emberek.

– Kétségtelenül nem.

– Bedelia azt mondta, hogy szerelmes vagy belém.

– Ezt mondta? – kérdezed udvarias érdeklődéssel.

– Miért hagytál ott? – támadok neked. – Te szemét! Miért nem vittél magaddal?

– Soha nem hagytalak magadra. – Megfontoltan cseng a hangod. Vagy csak unsz engem és unod ezt az… akármi is legyen _ez_ (baszódjak meg, ha tudom). – Valami mindig a közeledben tart, még ha nem is vagyunk együtt – teszed hozzá.  A hangod most enyhén tűnődő; lehetetlen megmondani, hogy komolyan beszélsz vagy sem.

– Süket duma – csak ennyit felelek.

– Megfelelő orvosi ellátásra volt szükséged.

– Neked is.

– De én nem vagyok olyan, mint mások – azt hiszem, ezt már megállapítottuk.

– Te vagy az _én_ fejemben – mondom sértődötten. – Nem lehet a tiéd az utolsó szó.

– Rendben, legyen, ahogy akarod.

– Így akarom. – Most már tényleg nagyon részeg vagyok. Nagyon-nagyon részeg. Leveszem a szemüvegem és lehunyom a szemem, felvonom a vállam, megfeszítve és elernyesztve az izmokat. Mindenem fáj. Hallom, hogy közelítesz felém, érzem, ahogy az ujjaid a hajamba túrnak, és a fejbőrömet masszírozzák. A hüvelykujjad végigsimít az érzékeny bőrön a fülem mögött.

 – Nagyon hosszú a hajad.

– Tisztában vagyok vele – felelem lazán, holott örülök, hogy észrevetted, hogy feltűnt neked ez a jelentéktelen, apró részlet. Aztán döbbenten (vagy inkább elszörnyedve) ébredek rá, hogy kielégítőbb számomra, ha veled beszélgetek a fejemben, mintha valódi emberekkel beszélgetnék a való világban. Valódi, nem őrült emberekkel. Ráadásul azt is be kell látnom, hogy ez a gondolat _messze_ nem zavar annyira, mint amennyire zavarnia kéne. Tényleg zavarnia kéne. De úgysincs jobb dolgom, szóval ez van. Ez az én tervem.

– Jó éjt Dr. Lecter – mondom hangosan. De ezúttal csend honol a szobában; nem kapok választ, mert már elmentél. Csak én vagyok ebben az üres lakásban a város leglepusztultabb negyedében, beleveszve az álmodozásba a legjobb/legrosszabb emberről, akivel életem során találkoztam, és aki több alkalommal is megpróbált megölni (és még több alkalommal mentette meg az életemet), és akiről azt sem tudom, életben van-e még. A szemem nedves és szúr, de áltatom magam, hogy nem sírok. Nem sírok; egyáltalán nem. _És nem fuldoklok, hanem úszok._

Találok egy darab papírt, ráfirkantom, hogy „ _hozd rendbe az életedet_ ” (háromszor aláhúzva két felkiáltójellel), és nekitámasztom a vízforralónak, hogy ez legyen az első, amit meglátok, ha holnap reggel kijövök a konyhába.

Miközben részegen botladozva próbálok megágyazni, engedem, hogy a gondolataim visszakalandozzanak hozzád. Sokat gondolkodtam azon, mi járt a fejemben, amikor magammal rántottalak arról a szikláról. Azon is sokat gondolkodom, hogy a tiédben mi járhatott, jóllehet tétován, mert azt sokkal nehezebb megragadni. A legjobban arra emlékszem, hogy érzem a kezeidet a testemen – az egyiket a hátamon, a másikat a csípőmön – és a hallgatásodra. A hallgatásod döbbenetes volt; egy hangot sem hallottam tőled, miközben zuhantunk, egyetlen egyet sem. Nem vergődtél, nem küzdöttél, csak hagytad, hogy magammal rántsalak, mintha megbékéltél volna a tudattal, hogy _így fog végződni_. Végig a karjaidban tartottál, a fejemet a mellkasodra vonva.

Végre átléptem a határt, ugye? Nem csoda, hogy olyan elégedett voltál. Régen te voltál, aki _élvezted_ és én, aki _elviseltem_ ; aztán jött a Nagy Vörös Sárkány és én _élvezetemet leltem_ az elpusztításában. A ráébredés végtelenül megsemmisítő volt. A kielégülés érzésének dübörgése, amikor a kés belehasított, a tudat, hogy te és én együtt vadászunk – milyen élőnek éreztem magam, milyen kibaszottul élőnek, ott a mészárlás közepette. Furcsa módon (vagy nem?), a fontos dolgokra nem emlékszem – hogyan értük el a vizet, hogyan merültünk alá, hogyan jutottunk ki utána a partra – de emlékszem a kezeidre és a hallgatásodra, az egésznek a borzasztó elkerülhetetlenségére. _Nem tudok élni veled, nem tudok élni nélküled._ Meg akartam halni és azt akartam, hogy te is velem halj. Erre emlékszem.

Amikor felébredtem a kórházban, úgy éreztem, ez a lehető legnagyobb árulás – megint túljártál az eszemen. A te játszmád, a te szabályaid… és nincs vége, amíg te úgy nem döntesz. Még az óceán is engedelmeskedett a szeszélyednek, és kiköpött minket a partra, mert te úgy akartad. Most, hogy itt vagyok, ahol mintha egy egész élet választana el attól a rettenetes, mámorító éjszakától – a sokktól, a fájdalomtól, az adrenalintól, a vértől (feketének látszik a holdfényben), és a gyönyörtől – örülök ennek. Vagy talán nem is örülök, nem ez a jó kifejezés – csak már nem vagyok dühös. Azt hiszem, neked hála, kaptam még egy esélyt. A nagy kérdés az, hogy mit kezdek vele. Ezzel még nem vagyok kész szembenézni. Valahol persze tudom, mi következik – újabb leszámolás. Közben ez a furcsa, köztes időszak az alternatívám, amelyben, mint egy marionettbábunak, meg kell tennem az elvárt mozdulatokat, produkálni a megfelelő tánclépéseket és meghajlásokat, és meggyőzni az embereket, hogy még mindig ugyanaz a Will Graham vagyok, aki a tengerbe zuhant. Holott én (és te) tudjuk, hogy nem ez a helyzet.

A józan énem (ami még mindig itt van valahol), tudja, hogy végül el kell, hogy engedjelek, és talán egy nap majd meg is teszem. Csak most még nem.

 

* Shakespeare, William: A vihar (ford. Fábri Péter)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Van egy olyan furcsa érzésem, mintha a világ nélkülem haladt volna tovább (ami alapjában véve igaz is), én pedig próbálom leinteni és visszakapaszkodni rá. Némi mérlegelés után kötök egy egyezséget önmagammal, hogy ha legközelebb felhív valaki, felveszem a telefont."

Másnap reggel lüktető koponyával ébredek, és azzal a felettébb kellemetlen érzéssel, hogy az éjjel valami belemászott a számba és alighanem megdöglött odabent. Istenem, ez szánalmas – túl öreg vagyok már ehhez. Kivánszorgok a konyhába aszpirinért, és rögtön kiszúrom a magamnak írt üzenetet, ami vádlón mered rám a vízforralónak támasztva, ha lehetséges, még élesebben és parancsolóbban, mint tegnap este. Aztán irracionális harag önt el a részeg önmagam iránt, amiért ilyen álszent seggfej, holott tudom, hogy neki van igaza. Mint egy úszó, összezavarodva és bizonytalanul küzdöm magam felfelé, hogy elérjem a felszínt (szó szerinti és képletes értelemben egyaránt, hiszen nem ezt tettük akkor éjjel is?). Tudatosan el kell kezdenem újra élni. Tudom. _Tudom._ Nem színlelhetem tovább, hogy nem.

A probléma az, hogy nem látom semmi értelmét, de kellene valami, amivel kitölthetem az egyre céltalanabb napjaimat, mielőtt megőrülök a saját fejembe zárva. Akár azt is mondhatnám, hogy tartozom neked ennyivel (mondhatnám… akár… ) Végül is, ha már gondoskodtál róla, hogy túléljem a zuhanást, nyilván azért tetted, mert terveid voltak velem. De hol kezdjek neki?

A lakás még a szokásosnál is nyomasztóbb hatással van rám ma reggel. A vékony függönyökön beszivárgó sápadt, erőtlen napfényben tisztán látszik minden repedés és a beázások foltjai, ezért úgy döntök, inkább kimozdulok egy időre. Lesütöm a szemem, és csak néha-néha nézek fel, gyors pillantásokkal felmérve magam körül a terepet. Körülbelül 20 perc elteltével ráébredek, milyen paranoiásan rettegek attól, hogy valaki felismer, ezért az arcomat elrejtendő felhajtom a kabátom gallérját. Ettől jobban érzem magam, egészen addig, amíg meg nem látom a tükörképem egy kirakat üvegében. Rá kell döbbennem, hogy ha eddig nem figyeltek fel rám, most biztosan fel fognak, mert rohadt gyanúsan nézek ki. Kompromisszumként lehajtom a gallért, de előtúrom a zsebemből a sapkámat, és mélyen a homlokomba húzom. Átvágok a parkon, az egyik padon egy férfi újságot olvas; a címlapon a te fényképed, és a főcím: AZ FBI MÉG MINDIG TANÁCSTALAN. Észreveszi, hogy bámulom, és vádlón rám mered, így elfordulok, és továbbállok.

Végül egy apró kávézóban kötök ki, ami kissé túlzottan igyekszik trendinek és menőnek tűnni, de egyébként barátságos és csendes. Én vagyok az egyetlen vendég, és üres csevegésbe bocsátkozom a pincérnővel. Kitűzőt visel, amin egy mosolygós fej mellett kézzel írt felirat látható: „Szia! A nevem Sarah!”. Mindenen, amit csak mondok, kacarászik és megérinti a karomat, ha fel akarja hívni a figyelmemet valamire. Tudom, hogy flörtölni próbál velem, és a maga egészséges, rózsás arcú módján valóban nagyon csinos. Régen simán vettem volna a lapot, és bepróbálkozom nála, de most már a puszta gondolatra is hullafáradtnak érzem magam. Inkább segítek neki keresztrejtvényt fejteni. Az ő újságjának is te vagy a címlapján, de most legalább nem ér felkészületlenül. Gondosan elfordítom a tekintetem, és a cukortartót fixírozom a pulton.

– Ritka fertőzés a kupidóívben – mondja. – Tizenhárom betű, e-vel kezdődik és sz-szel végződik.

– Endokarditisz – felelem. – Az endo azt jelenti, _között_ – teszem hozzá kissé feleslegesen.

– Szuper – válaszolja. Nem tudom megmondani, hogy őszintén le van nyűgözve, vagy udvariasan próbál eltekinteni attól, hogy (még saját magam számára is) elviselhetetlenül okoskodónak tűnök. Segítek megfejteni neki a „boncolás” és a „malária” szavakat is.

 – Nagyon jó vagy az orvosi dolgokban – most megint rám mosolyog, túltéve még a kitűzőjén lévő emotikonon is. – Orvos vagy?

– Nem, egyáltalán nem – mondom bizonytalanul –, csak azért ismerem őket, mert a halállal kapcsolatosak. – Jaj, baszki, ezt tényleg hangosan kimondtam!? Ilyenkor mindig azon csodálkozom, hogy ilyen szintű, potencionálisan végzetes szociális ügyetlenséggel, hogyan éltem túl az elmúlt pár évtizedet. Megadóan emelem fel a kezem.

– Basszus, bocsánat – mondom. – Ez nagyon hülyén hangozhatott. A rendőrségen dolgozom. Kriminalisztikával foglalkozom, tudod, mint… – habozok egy kicsit, igyekezve kitalálni valami megnyugtató másik kifejezést a kriminalisztikára, amitől nem fog kiakadni, de látványosan felsülök. Lehet egyáltalán megnyugtatóan beszélni erről a témáról?

– Ó – feleli elgondolkodva –, úgy érted, mint a _Helyszínelők_ ben?

– Igen! – vágom rá kicsit túl lelkesen. – Igen, pont mint abban! – Hát igazából nem… egyáltalán nem.

Mosolyog és felkacag, az egyensúly helyreállt, és miközben örülök, hogy megint boldognak látom, magamban sóhajtok egyet, és azt kívánom, bár megmondhatnám neki, hogy jobban teszi, ha bízik az első megérzésében, és távol tartja magát tőlem, mert valóban zavarodott és zavaró vagyok. Nem tartozom az ő világához, ahol az emberek megbízhatóak, épelméjűek és _kedvesek_. Én egyik sem vagyok, csak álcázom magam. Amikor szedelőzködni kezdek, tesz pár egyértelmű utalást arra, hogy nézzek be megint, és a vendége leszek egy kávéra és egy újabb keresztrejtvényes kihívásra, én pedig azt mondom, hogy majd meglátom, mit tehetek az ügyben, de tudom, hogy soha többé nem térek be ide még egyszer.

*****

Van egy olyan furcsa érzésem, mintha a világ nélkülem haladt volna tovább (ami alapjában véve igaz is), én pedig próbálom leinteni és visszakapaszkodni rá. Némi mérlegelés után kötök egy egyezséget önmagammal, hogy ha legközelebb felhív valaki, felveszem a telefont. Mindent összevetve ez egy elég szánalmas célkitűzés, de valahol el kell kezdenem. Eltelik egy-két nap eseménytelenül, aztán egyszer csak megcsörren a telefon, és Jack az. Kicsit elszomorodom – reméltem, hogy Alana lesz. Nem fűzök hozzá sok reményt, hogy Jack olyasmit fog mondani, amit különösebben hallani szeretnék, de az sem lenne jó ómen, ha kapásból megszegném az önmagamnak tett ígéretemet, így megnyomom a fogadás gombot.

– Helló, Jack!

– Will! – mondja, mintha örülne, hogy hallja a hangomat (ami nem lehet igaz, ugye?). – Rég beszéltünk. Kezdtem azt hinni, hogy megint megszökött.

– Nem – felelem –, itt vagyok – ami elég bénán hangzik, mert hol máshol lehetnék?

– Lenne egy tetthely – tér a tárgyra. – Egy magánlaksértés és egy halott lakástulajdonos. Szeretném, ha megnézné.

Tekintve azt, ahogy a kórházban viselkedett velem, nem erre számítottam és őszintén meglepődöm.

– Tényleg? – nyögöm ki végül.

 – Igen, tényleg – feleli Jack. Kissé türelmetlennek tűnik. A háttérben beszélgetést és telefoncsörgést hallok.

– Nincs más, aki szóba jöhetne és gondolom, magára is ráférne a munka. Készen áll?

Hirtelen jó érzés önt el iránta. Kedves öreg Jack. Miért bízik bennem ennyire? Az utóbbi időben nem sok mindent tettem, amivel rászolgáltam.

 – Készen állok – mondom. (Nem állok készen.)

– Jobban is teszi – feleli Jack. – A fejemet kockáztatom most maga miatt, Will. Mondjuk ki… nem volt éppen egyhangúan népszerű a döntés, hogy újra bevonjam magát. Nem fogom tudni kihúzni a bajból, ha megint belekeveredik.

– Jack, jól vagyok és meg tudom csinálni – mondom és elégedettem veszem tudomásul, milyen meggyőző a hangom. – Senkinek sem kell kihúznia a bajból.

Te kihúztál egyszer, a karodban cipeltél, amikor a térdig érő hóban botorkálva menekültél a Pézsmapatkány Farmról. Mindketten remegtünk és fájtunk az elszenvedett sérülésektől és a kimerültségtől, én hol magamhoz tértem, hol elvesztettem az eszméletem. Részben a drogoktól, amiket kaptam, de azt hiszem, a sokknak nagyobb szerepe volt ebben. Az elmém bezárult; bölcsen arra jutott, hogy jobb, ha nincs tudatában, mi történik a testemmel. Hogy veled mi történt, csak isten tudja, gondolom, veled sem bántak éppen kesztyűs kézzel. De ott voltál: szilárdan, egyenletes léptekkel, rettenthetetlen céltudatossággal haladtál előre, míg én rongybabaként csüngtem a karjaidban. A szemem néha-néha kinyílt, és egyszer láttam, ahogy lepillantasz rám. Észrevetted, hogy nézlek, elmosolyodtál és a szemedet forgattad.

– Ahhoz képest, hogy milyen vékony Will, sokkal nehezebb, mint amilyennek látszik – mondtad megjátszott bosszúsággal. De csak vittél tovább, egyszer sem tettél le. Azt hiszem ez a sikereid egyik titka: soha nem adod fel. Talán nem is tudod, hogyan kell, fölényesen léped túl mindenki más határait.

– Will?

 – Igen, bocsánat, itt vagyok.

– Biztos jól van?

– Rendben vagyok – ismétlem el, mintha az által, hogy elégszer elmondom, közelebb kerülne a valósághoz. Jack megkérdezi, szeretném-e, hogy valaki eljöjjön értem, mire én azt felelem, hogy magam megyek, így megadja a címet és lerakja. Óvatosan leteszem a telefonomat az asztalra, aztán egy pillanatig csak állok mozdulatlanul, és veszek pár mély lélegzetet. Furcsa energialöket árad szét a testemben. Nem tudom, mi fog történni.

Oké, kezdjük az elején. Előások egy inget az egyik kartondobozból (még mindig nem csomagoltam ki őket, csak kibányászom, amire épp szükségem van), és teszek egy felületes kísérletet arra, hogy kivasaljam. Kár, hogy az arcomat nem tudom kivasalni, lévén gyűröttebb, mint az ing. Tudom, hogy szarul nézek ki. Sokat fogytam, a szemem túl nagynak tűnik az arcomban, a járomcsontom élesen kiugrik (bár még mindig nem olyan jellegzetes, mint a tiéd). Legalább a hajamat levágtam. Nem tudtam rávenni magam, hogy elmenjek egy fodrászhoz, ezért aztán a múlt héten magam estem neki egy körömollóval a koszos fürdőszobatükör előtt. Sokkal rendezettebb lett, de nem tehetek róla, úgy érzem, csak rontottam a helyzeten. A hosszú fürtök lágyítottak az arcomon – a rövidebb frizurától komorabbnak tűnök, mint valaha; minden vonásom csupa él és sík.

*****

Egész úton odafelé az jár a fejemben, hogy mi a faszt csinálok.

*****

Már azelőtt meglátom a villogó fényeket, hogy befordulok az útra, és leparkolok a rendőrségi kordonok, a mentősök és az aggodalmas csoportokba verődött szomszédok szokásos gyülekezete mellett. Az FBI jelenléte nem egyértelműen nyilvánvaló, de aztán észreveszem Jacket, amint a periférián ólálkodik és parancsokat vet oda a beosztottjainak. Amikor meglát, üdvözlésként int egyet.

– Áh, Will! – mondja. – Köszönöm, hogy eljött. Örülök, hogy ideért.

 – Szívesen – felelem. Egy kicsit túl őszintén cseng a hangom. Majdnem hozzáteszem, hogy „én örülök, hogy itt lehetek” de szerencsére még időben leesik, milyen hülyén venné ki magát: normális ember nem _örül_ annak, hogy egy bűncselekmény helyszínén lehet. (Főleg nem azok után, hogy a kávézóban latin szakkifejezésekkel megspékelve előadta, hogy mindent tud a halálról). Jack futólag vállon vereget. Ha van is még benne kétség, azt nem fogja itt, mindenki előtt kimutatni. Egy külső szemlélő számára úgy tűnhet, hogy őszintén örül nekem. Tudom, hogy ez a kis előadás legalább annyira szolgálja az ő érdekét, mint az enyémet – ki kell állnia a saját döntése mellett – mégis hálás vagyok érte.

– Nem olyan, mint amihez hozzászokott – mondja Jack. Tesz egy mozdulatot a ház irányába. – Talán egy kicsit unalmasabb. De gondoltam, kezdjük inkább kicsiben.

Felvonom a szemöldököm.

– Próbál beszoktatni?

– Igen, valami olyasmi – mondja Jack pléhpofával. Vállat von. – A helyi rendőrség kérte a segítségünket. Errefelé alacsony a bűnözési ráta, és van valami furcsa a hullán.

 – Valami furcsa?

– Az arcát valamilyen halotti maszkkal takarták le. Azt gondolják, előre megfontolt szándékról van szó, betörésnek álcázva.

– Rendben – felelem –, mutassa.

Jack mutatja az utat, én követem, igyekezve, hogy ne kepesztessek túl szerencsétlenül a nyomában. Nagy megkönnyebbülésemre nem látok senki ismerőst, bár az egyik rendőr feltűnően megbámul, ahogy elhaladunk mellette; gyanítom, hogy felismert valahonnan. Hihetetlenül fiatalnak tűnik, alig többnek tizenévesnél – fényesre suvickolt, élénk rózsaszín arcáról sugárzik az őszinte idealizmus. Van benne valami meghatóan szánalmas; az ember azt hihetné, hogy műanyag pisztolyt és játékjelvényt hord magánál. Próbálok visszaemlékezni, mikor voltam ennyire ártatlan és lelkes, de nem sikerül. (Voltam valaha? Talán soha.)

– Hé! – kiált rám. Ó, baszki, jön utánunk; úgy ugrándozik az ösvényen, mint egy óriási, kajla kölyökkutya. – Hé! Will Graham! Ugye maga Will Graham?

 Eszembe jut, mi lenne, ha letagadnám ( _Nem, nem én vagyok, de tudom, hogy hasonlítok rá, állandóan összekevernek. Totál szívás_.), aztán rájövök, hogy ezt Jack jelenlétében aligha tehetem meg. Ennek eredményeként olyan lassan nyögöm ki a választ, mintha nem emlékeznék a saját nevemre.

 – I-g-e-n – mondom végül (kelletlenül). A hangsúly a szó végén kérdően felfelé kunkorodik. Jézusom. Jack rám néz, és az arcára van írva, hogy nem érti, mi a francot művelek.

– Öregem! – mondja az embrió őrmester – Milyen menő személyesen is látni magát! Mindent olvastam magáról!

– Tényleg? – kérdezem. – Én vagyok az a fickó, aki _nem_ ölte meg azokat az embereket. – Nagy a kísértés, hogy vessek egy szándékosan rosszindulatú pillantást Jack felé, de úgy döntök, inkább nem kockáztatom a szerencsémet. 

– Király! – mondja a kölyök, mire megajándékozom egy bólintással és egy mosollyal (esküszöm, hogy barátságosnak szántam, de egy kicsit félresikerül, és nagy valószínűséggel úgy nézek ki, mint akinek idegrángása van.) Egy szürreális kép tolakszik be a fejembe, amint később elmeséli a kollégáinak, hogy: „ _Igen, találkoztam Will Grahammel! Ideges, fura egy pasas, még a saját nevére is alig emlékezett…_ ” Egy szörnyű pillanatra úgy érzem, mindjárt elröhögöm magam.

– Nem inkább a tanúvallomásokat kellene felvennie, őrmester? – szúrja oda Jack élesen. A szemét és rosszindulatú énem szeretne rákontrázni (bizony, _őrmester_ , ki veszi fel így a vallomásokat?), de nem teszem, hiszen csak egy kölyök, és mindez nem az ő hibája. Gyerekes ámulata most Jack felé fordul, mint valami reflektor, én pedig kihasználom az alkalmat, és letérve az útról a ház felé indulok.

 – … _Természetesen_ , Mr. Crawford, azonnal, uram – hallom távolodva.  A ház kívülről tágasnak és drágának tűnik, egyáltalán nem passzol a falai közt történt tragikus és erőszakos halálesethez.

– Az áldozat neve Andrew Atherton – mondja Jack, amikor utolér. – Fehér férfi, 42 éves, elvált.  Jól fizető állása volt, befektetési bankárként dolgozott. Nem szerepel a bűnügyi nyilvántartásban, és amennyire tudjuk, nem állt kapcsolatban a szervezett bűnözéssel. A hobbija az utazás és a borkóstolás.

– Miért nevezik „utazásnak”, ahelyett, hogy azt mondanák: „az a hobbim, hogy szabadságra megyek”?

Jack meg sem hallja.

– A szomszédai szerint rendes fickó volt.

– Mindig ezt mondják, ha valaki meghal. Nem jelent semmit.

– Azt sem jelenti, hogy nem volt az – feleli Jack. – A tettes itt jutott be – teszi hozzá, és egy kis szárnyas ablakra mutat kb. ötlábnyira a talajszinttől. Nem könnyű kiszúrni, részben eltakarja egy terebélyes szikomorfa, és Jacknek kétszer is rá kell mutatnia, mire észreveszem. Általában ennél jobb megfigyelő vagyok, ezért kissé kínos is. Jack vet rám egy mogorva pillantást.

– Jól van? – kérdezi.

– Jól. Jól vagyok. – (Hangfelvételt kéne készítenem, vagy felírni egy darab kartonra). – Hová vezet az az ablak?

– A mosókonyhába. 

– Aha. – Rászánok egy percet, hogy tanulmányozzam az ablakhoz vezető lábnyomokat. _Nem tétovázom, a lépéseim határozottak. Betöröm az ablakot, hogy bejuthassak. Egy alkalmi tolvaj nem venné észre, de én ismerem az ingatlant és pontosan tudom, hová megyek. Kiváló választás, mert takarásban van; nagyon valószínűtlen, hogy észrevesznek, miközben kinyitom._

– Mi van bent? – kérdezem.

– Andrew Atherton – feleli Jack. – Vagy legalábbis, ami maradt belőle. – Bevezet a nappaliba, ahol megpillantom a néhai Mr. Athertont, amint elnyúlva fekszik a padlón, feje köré glóriát von a vér, az arcát egy részletesen kidolgozott fa maszk takarja, rafiából készült hajjal.

– Váratlan – mondom. – Nagyon. 

Jack a nyombiztosítókhoz fordul.

– Oké, tisztítsuk meg a helyszínt pár percre. Will? Szóljon, ha talált valamit.

Szórakozottan bólintok Jacknek, de már hunyom is le a szemem, és belépek az elmém megfelelő terébe (ami nem megfelelő, és soha nem is volt az, ellenben nagyon is helytelen). _Pánikba esek, sav tolul fel a számba. A szívem dübörög; nem ez volt a szándékom. Ez_ nem _az én tervem._ Újra kinyitom a szemem és pislogok párat. Aztán kimegyek, és ott találom Jacket. Meglepődve veszem észre, hogy 15 perc telt el.

– Ez egy rosszul elsült betörés – mondom neki.

– Komolyan mondja? Mivel indokolja?

– Tudta, hogy egyenesen ahhoz a félreeső ablakhoz kell mennie – felelem –, ami azt jelenti, hogy ismerte a házat. De nem azért, mert megfigyelte – ezen a környéken ismerik egymást az emberek, ha egy ismeretlen ok nélkül sokat jár erre, azt észreveszik. Utánanézhetnek, jelentettek-e csavargókat errefelé, de én azt mondanám, olyasvalakit keresünk, aki járt már korábban az ingatlanban. Egy munkás, egy szerelő… vagy valami hasonló. Átpréselte magát az ablakon, ezért biztos mozgékony, elég fiatal és sportos lehet. Ahhoz, hogy fényes nappal betörjön egy házba, bizonyos fokú tervezésre és önbizalomra volt szükség, ezért valószínűleg nem először csinálta – lehet, hogy már szerepel is a rendszerben betöréses lopás miatt.

– Oké, riasztom a betörési osztályt. Még valami?

– Az elsődleges célja nem volt erőszakos: a betörés. A nappalit átkutatták, biztosan hiányoznak értéktárgyak; talán le is lehet követni őket. A tulajdonos meggyilkolása másodlagos és nem szándékos, olyan értelemben, hogy nem emiatt hatolt be a házba. Arra számított, hogy üresen találja. Mr. Athertonnak munkában kellett volna lennie, a nap közepén jártunk.

– Utánanéztünk. A főnöke azt mondja, beteget jelentett – mondja Jack.

– Oké, akkor ezért. A hálószobában volt, talán aludt, vagy tévét nézett, ezért nem hallotta meg hogy betört az ablak, de azt igen, hogy valami zörög a nappaliban. Lejön a lépcsőn, szembe találja magát az elkövetővel, és akkor lesz a betörésből gyilkosság, mert a tettesnek védenie kell magát, és kiiktatni a szemtanút. Ez megint arra utal, hogy Mr. Atherton ismerte; tudta, hogy azonosítani fogja, figyeljenek a szerelő-szálra. Plusz, mivel arra számított, hogy a ház üres lesz, nem álcázta magát. Vizsgálják meg, hogy a golyók az áldozat fegyveréből származnak-e. Ha nem, akkor a tettes hozta magával, nézzenek utána a nyilvántartásban, hogy tartóztattak-e le betörésért valakit, akinek ilyen típusú fegyvere volt.

 – Mi bizonyítja, hogy nem Atherton volt a célpont? – kérdezi Jack.

– A _test_ – mondom türelmetlenül. – Nincs jele szexuális vagy rituális elemeknek, nem próbálták megkínozni vagy megalázni az áldozatot. Ez nem volt _személyes_. A tettes számára nem jelentett érzelmi kielégülést a megölése. A fejlövés arra enged következtetni, hogy a kizárólagos célja az volt, hogy a lehető legrövidebb úton végezzen vele, de túl ügyetlen ahhoz, hogy profi munka legyen – nézze a védekezésből eredő sérüléseket a kezén. A bútorokat felborították; itt dulakodás folyt. A gyilkos pánikba esik és megöli, de nem tisztán. Látja a golyó ütötte lyukakat a falon? Nem találta el elsőre, többször is elhibázta.

– De ha betörésről van szó, miért érintetlen a ház többi része? – kérdezi Jack. – Miért csak ezt az egy szobát kutatta át?

 – Mert megzavarták, és most már vér is tapadt a kezéhez. Gyorsan kellett elmenekülnie, ezért csak erre a szobára korlátozta a kutatást.

– És a maszk?

– A maszknak nincs jelentősége, eredetileg is az áldozaté volt. Látja azt az üres kampót a falon? – rámutatok, és Jack egyetértően felsóhajt. – Maga mondta, hogy szeretett utazni, így majdnem biztos, hogy a maszkot is ő vásárolta. Kérdezzék meg a barátait, de én nem kétlem, hogy a maszk használata véletlen volt. A tettes azért tette Mr. Atherton arcára, hogy ne kelljen szembesülnie azzal, amit elkövetett, és kevésbé érezze a holttest jelenlétét a szobában, miközben értékek után kutat. A betörés kiszámított és alapos munka, de a gyilkosság nem – lopni jött ide, nem embert ölni. Nem szokott hozzá az erőszakhoz – legalábbis nem az ilyen szintű, halálos kimenetelű erőszakhoz – ezért deperszonalizálnia kellett az áldozatot, azzal az eszközzel, ami először a kezébe akadt. Nem lepne meg, ha lezárta volna Mr. Atherton szemét, mielőtt rátette a maszkot.

– Tehát – mondja Jack –, ez valóban csak egy félresiklott betörés.

Kényszeredetten elmosolyodok.

– Ugye tényleg nem viccelt, amikor azt mondta, hogy sokkal unalmasabb a szokásosnál?

*****

Kint már sötétedik, és a levegő megtelik valami nyers, fémes ízzel. A falnak támaszkodom és veszek pár mély lélegzetet; a homlokomban érzem a kezdődő fejfájás ismerős lüktetését, és otthon hagytam a fájdalomcsillapítómat. De oké, rendben van. Jól vagyok. Jól. Eljöttem, végeztem a dolgom, és minden rendben volt. Éles hang hasít a fülembe, és már azt hiszem, migrénem lesz, amikor megérzem a zsebemben a vibrálást, és rájövök, hogy a telefonom cseng. Nem semmi: két hívás egy napon. Úgy érzem magam, mint Miss Népszerűség.

A kijelzőn Alana Bloom neve jelenik meg, és akaratlanul is elmosolyodom.

 – Will, de jó hallani a hangod!

– Szia, Alana.

– Egy bűnügyi helyszínen vagyok – bököm ki.

Szünet, aztán Alana válaszol.

– Igen? – úgy tűnik, nincs elragadtatva.

– Öh, hogy vagy?

– Én jól vagyok, Will – feleli, a hangja óvatosan semleges –, hogy őszinte legyek, a _te_ hogyléted jobban érdekel.

– Összefuthatnánk valamikor – mondom, ahelyett, hogy válaszolnék a kérdésére.

– Az nagyszerű lenne – mondja, azonnal megragadva a lehetőséget. – Mit csinálsz ma este?

  – Öh, nekem jó. A ma este – felelem, mielőtt meggondolhatnám magam. – Miért ne?

– Oké, remek. – Meglepettnek tűnik, hogy ilyen készségesen belementem (bár nem lepődhetett meg annyira, mint én – mégis mi a francot képzelek?). – Mit szólnál a nyolc órához? 

– Jól hangzik – felelem rosszkedvűen. – Nyolcra oda tudok érni.

– Remek. Remélem, nem bánod, de jönne velem még valaki. Valaki, aki nagyon szeretne találkozni veled – már nyílna a szám, hogy tiltakozzak, de ő elhadarja a bár nevét, figyelmeztet, hogy ne késsek, és leteszi.

A fejemet a falnak támasztom és hangosan felsóhajtok. Egy másik helyi rendőr sétál el mellettem, és vet rám egy furcsa pillantást, amit figyelmen kívül hagyok. Mi a baj velem? Miért érzem ezt olyan nehéznek? Nem kéne ilyen nehéznek lennie. Csak megiszom valamit egy régi baráttal ( _és egy ismeretlen valakivel, aki nagyon szeretne találkozni velem_.)

Mentálisan megrázom magam és ellököm magam a faltól. Mennem kell. Jót fog tenni; kötelességtudóan vánszorogok vissza a kocsimhoz. Aztán észreveszem, hogy a rendőr még mindig figyel, és muszáj visszafognom magam, nehogy odamenjek és beverjem a mocskos pofáját. Gyűlölöm (gyűlölöm… tényleg gyűlölöm)… de nem tagadhatom, milyen megsemmisítő csalódottságot érzek minden alkalommal, amikor megcsörren a telefonom, és nem te hívsz. Soha nem te.


	4. Chapter 4

Az Alana által megnevezett bár tágas (magas mennyezet, hosszan lecsüngő csillárok, fent a semmibe vesző, faborítású falak) és drága (keményített fehér kézelők alól kicsillanó míves aranyórák; törékenynek és ridegnek tűnő, makulátlanra sminkelt arcú nők) és amint átlépem a küszöböt, érzem, hogy szörnyű hibát követtem el. Alanát nem látom sehol. Tudom, hogy a házilag levágott hajammal, az ősrégi farmeremben és a kopott kabátomban feltűnően nem illek ide, amit előbb-utóbb valamelyik kikent-kifent pincér is észrevesz majd a sok közül, és udvariasan megkér, hogy távozzak (jó is lenne).

Á, ott van Alana. Észrevett, vagy van még esélyem lelépni? Nem, meglátott – a tekintete összevillan az enyémmel a tömeg feje felett, hozzám siet, és karjait egy illatos ölelésben fonja körém. Elbűvölően néz ki: jól áll neki a boldogság. Egy magas férfi követi, aki nem titkolt kíváncsisággal les rám a válla felett. Elgondolkodva viszonzom a pillantását, azon töprengve, ki lehet.

– Will – mondja Alana, kibontakozva az ölelésből, majd elfordul és tesz egy mozdulatot a férfi felé –, ő itt egy nagyon kedves barátom, Michael French. Együtt voltunk rezidensek a Hopkinsban.

 Szóval ő akart találkozni velem. Miért? Nem látszik olyan típusnak, akit érdekel a munkám. Nem mintha ezt ránézésre meg lehetne mondani, a felszín alatt akárki rejtőzhet. Röviden elszórakoztatom magam a gondolattal, hogy mi van, ha ő ZombieCannibal99 a TattleCrime-ról.

 – Természetesen tudom, ki ön Mr. Graham. – mondja egyenesen a tárgyra térve. Erőteljesen megszorongatja a kezemet. – Alana lenyűgöző dolgokat mesélt a munkájáról. Úgy tűnik, ön egy igazi sárkányölő hős.

Michael French karcsú és előkelő, élére vasalt öltönyben, elegáns ezüstös-fekete hajfürtökkel. A negyvenes évei közepén járhat. Angol – erre utalnak a metszett üveg tisztaságú magánhangzói, az udvarias mosolya és a fejbólintásai – ezért próbálok nagylelkű lenni, és a kulturális különbségnek betudni, hogy képes valakit sárkányölőnek nevezni, anélkül, hogy mint minden önmagára valamit adó ember, elszégyellné magát ezért a nevetséges szóhasználatért.

 – Kérem, szólítson Willnek – mondom. Úgy tűnik, a mosolya és a bólogatása kissé fertőző, mert rám is átragadt.

 Alana szerencsére közbeavatkozik, (kénytelen, ha meg akarja akadályozni, hogy én és Michael French addig mosolygunk és bólogassunk egymásnak, míg el nem megy az eszünk), és megkérdezi, hogy áll a nyomozás. Kicsit szerencsétlen kérdés, de nem hibáztathatom, mert az egyetlen alternatívája az, hogy megkérdezze, mit csinálok mostanában, és nem hiszem, hogy Michael French minden udvarias mosolya és életunt sármja ellenére hallani szeretné, mi az őszinte válaszom _erre_. Mellesleg Alana barátja (mi több, kedves barátja), szóval valószínűleg nem fog sokkot kapni, ha bűnügyi helyszínelésekről beszélek neki. Mégis óvatosan fogalmazok, egyrészt mert igazából _nem_ _akarok_ beszélni erről, másrészt pedig mert még nem sikerült felmérnem, ki ő (és mit akar valójában).

– Jól, köszönöm – felelem. – Jól áll. Azt hiszem, most már hamarosan megoldódik az ügy. – Ennyi. Érzem, hogy nem igazán mozdítottam előre a társalgást, és hogy hozzá kéne tennem még valamit, de nem tudom, mit mondhatnék. Mind Alana, mind Michael bátorítóan néznek rám, a tőlük telhető legjobb indulattal mosolyogva és bólogatva (Jézusom).

A gyávák útját választom és teszek egy mozdulatot a bár felé.

– Hozzak valamit inni? – kérdezem.

Alana megforgatja a borospoharát, jelezve, hogy ő nem kér, de Michael French azt mondja:

– Nem, nem, majd én megyek. Ragaszkodom hozzá. Mit iszik, Will?

– Óh, köszönöm – mondom félszegen –, egy sör jól esne.

– Rendben – feleli és elindul a bár felé, határozottan, mint a Férfi, Akinek Küldetése van. Alana és én bemenekülünk az egyik oldalsó bokszba, leveszem a szemüvegem és fáradtan végigsimítok az arcomon. Alana elgondolkodva mér végig. Na, most megkapom a magamét, gondolom. Vesz egy mély lélegzetet.

– Őszintén, Will. Terepen voltál? Gondolod, hogy ez okos ötlet _mindazok_ után, ami történt?  Megjártad a legmélyebb poklot, és az első adandó alkalommal újra beleveted magad a borzalmakba? – A homlokát ráncolja és dühösen kortyol egyet a borából. – Néha meg tudnám ölni Jack Crawfordot.

Ahelyett, hogy válaszolnék, csak pislogok rá. Bűnösnek érzem magam, amiért az az első gondolatom, hogy akkor be kell állnia a sorba, mert te úgyis előbb elkapod Jacket, mint ő. Bölcsen úgy döntök, hogy ezt a sajátságos megjegyzést megtartom magamnak, és inkább teszek egy türelmetlen gesztust a kezemmel.

– Nem erről van szó – mondom. Nem mintha nem értékelném az aggodalmát, de mérhetetlenül irritál, amire célzott: hogy gyenge ember vagyok, aki azonnal ugrik, ha Jack egyet füttyent.

– Hát akkor miről van szó?

Visszaveszem a szemüvegem és a keret felett pillantok rá.

– Mi mást csinálhatnék? – kérdezem. – Ehhez _értek._

– Tudom, hogy értesz hozzá. És azt is, hogy a múltkor majdnem rámentél. 

– Igen… de az a múltkor volt. 

– Will, egy csomó minden mást is csinálhatnál. Három egész évre abbahagytad.

– Hát, most újrakezdem – mondom ingerültem. – Minden megváltozott. _Minden_. Mollyval hónapok óta nem beszéltünk, és megőrülök egyedül a lakásban… – szeretném hozzátenni, hogy „ _és Hannibal eltűnt_ ” de az kész agyrém lenne, ezért nem teszem.  – Csinálnom kell valami értelmeset – folytatom bénán. – Jack felhívott és ez járható útnak tűnt. – Ez jól hangzik, ezért megismétlem (bár ezen a ponton már nem vagyok biztos benne, melyikünket akarom jobban meggyőzni). – Járható útnak tűnik, hogy az Irodának dolgozzak. Ennyire egyszerű. Legalábbis rövidtávon, amíg ki nem találok valami mást.

 Alanán látszik, hogy ehhez bőven lenne hozzáfűznivalója, de Michael ekkor ér vissza az italokkal – nekem egy sörrel, magának valami ragyogó borostyánszínű kotyvalékkal egy karcsú pohárban – és afeletti megkönnyebbülésemben, hogy nem kell folytatnom ezt a kínosan bizalmas beszélgetést, egy örömteli, széles mosolyt villantok rá. Visszamosolyog, és felém tolja a sört.

 – _Cin cin_ – mondja.

 – _Santé_ – mondja Alana. Frusztráltnak tűnik.

 – Egészségünkre – felelem, és felhajtom a söröm felét.

 Michael ránk pillant.

 – Remélem, nem zavartam meg semmit – mondja.

 – Nem, semmi gond – bocsánatkérően mosolygok Alanára, hogy tudja, nem lerázni akarom. – Csak bepótoltunk néhány dolgot. 

 Visszamosolyog rám, és röviden a kezemre teszi a kezét.

 – Nagyon jó látni téged, Will – mondja és tudom, hogy őszinte. Michael is mosolyog és egy pillanatig csak ülünk ott, bazsalyogva egymásra, mintha valami idióta sitcomban lennénk. De legalább senki nem kezd el bólogatni. Csendesen gratulálok magamnak, amiért általában kerülöm a szocializálódást, mert kibaszottul fárasztó.

Alana megkérdezi Michaelt, mi újság a kórházban, én pedig olyan erővel próbálok némi érdeklődést kicsiholni magamból, hogy az már-már fájdalmas. Elkerülhetetlenül túlzásba is viszem, mert Michael hirtelen elhallgat, és áthatóan rám néz.

– Jól van, Will? Kissé fáradtnak tűnik.

Ez igaz, fáradtnak tűnök – fáradt vagyok – mégis felidegesít a megjegyzése. Mindig felidegesít, ha az emberek azt mondják, fáradtnak tűnök – ennyi erővel azt is mondhatnák, hogy kurva szarul nézek ki. Azon gondolkodom, mi történne, ha itt lennél. Talán semmi különös: elbűvölő lennél és magabiztos, és csüngenénk minden szavadon. Később kikapcsolnék magam körül minden egyéb hangot, és csak veled beszélgetnék, hogy sütkérezhessek a kizárólag rám irányuló feszült figyelmedben. Bár ha őszinte vagyok, nem tudom elképzelni, hogy valaha is saját akaratodból részt vennél egy ilyen estén.

Michael közben belevág egy anekdotába a kollégáiról – valami bonyolult történet egy ittas nővérről az éjszakai műszakban a sürgősségin – én pedig elkalandozom, ügyelve, hogy a megfelelő helyeken nevessek. Folyamatosan arra várok, mikor kezd a munkámról faggatni (vagy ami még rosszabb, rólad), de nem teszi. Sokkal udvariasabb és/vagy visszafogottabb, mint feltételeztem volna róla – vagy csak elriasztotta a nyilvánvaló furcsaságom. Inkább megkérdezem Alanát, hogy van Margot, ő pedig elmeséli, hogy azt tervezik, versenylovakat fognak tenyészteni és alapítanak egy edzőközpontot. Alanát kellemes és lebilincselő hallgatni, így egyre lelkesebben vonódok be a társalgásba. Elmondom neki, mennyire örülök, hogy mindketten jól vannak, és jól mennek a dolgaik. A következő kört ő fizeti, az az utánit én. Amíg a bárpultnál állok, vetek egy lopott pillantást az órámra: már majdnem két órája itt vagyok, ami egész elfogadható időtartam, így hamarosan elnézést kérhetek és leléphetek.

Alana és Michael összedugják a fejüket, amikor visszatérek a bokszunkhoz. Szétosztom a különféle poharakat és visszacsusszanok a helyemre. Michael felnéz rám és elmosolyodik. 

– Szereti az operát, Will?

– Nem, nem igazán – felelem keresetlenül. Alana vet rám egy morcos pillantást, én elkapom és visszapasszolom neki. Mit kellett volna mondanom? Csak őszinte vagyok: nem érdekel az opera. Michael az arcán különös kis mosollyal néz ránk.

 – Bocsánat – teszem hozzá kissé ügyefogyottan, engedményként Alanának a nyilvánvaló nehezteléséért.

 – Sose kérjen bocsánatot – mondja Michael derűsen, mintha csupán elbűvölően excentrikus lennék, nem durva, barátságtalan és szociálisan fogyatékos.

 – Csak arról van szó, hogy van két jegyem a _Toscá_ ra pénteken és a szokásos operapartnerem az utolsó pillanatban lemondta. – (Te jó isten, kinek van szokásos operapartnere? Itt még te is meghúznád a határt). Mélyet sóhajt és tovább magyarázza a nyilvánvalót.

 – Reméltem, hogy Alana elkísér, de úgy tűnik, ő sem ér rá. – Alana is sóhajt egyet, gondosan demonstrálva, mennyire bánja, és belém villan a szörnyű felismerés, hogy ők ketten ezt előre kitervelték. Kíváncsi vagyok, ki volt az ötletgazda: vajon Alana akart jót tenni a tragikusan izolálódott barátjával, vagy Michael érdeklődését keltette fel, amit rólam olvasott a sajtóban, és ő kereste a módját, hogy megismerhessen. Akárhogy is, ez egy nyilvánvaló csapda. Nem hiszem el, hogy pont Michael ne találna egy nálam alkalmasabb személyt, akinek odaadhatná azt a jegyet.

– Nagyon kedves öntől – mondom, óvatosan megválogatva minden szavamat –, de attól félek, pazarlás lenne rám vesztegetni. Szégyellnék megfosztani tőle valakit, aki tényleg tudná értékelni. – Nem szégyellném (egyáltalán nem), és magasról leszarom azokat az operabarátokat, akiket ily módon megfosztanánk az élvezettől, de elhatároztam, hogy Alana jelenlétében viselkedni fogok.

– Ó, nem értek egyet. Will! – mondja. – Attól félek, ezt nem tudom elfogadni. Szerintem ön nagyon is méltó lenne rá. – Komolyan gondolja? Egy pillanatra elgondolkodom, milyen szintű önbizalom kell ahhoz, hogy valaki ennyire nyíltan tolakodó legyen, és ennyire ne zavartassa magát. Közölhetném vele, hogy dugja fel a jegyeit a seggébe, de arra is csak joviálisan mosolyogna, és még nekem kéne kínosan éreznem magam, és elkullognom szégyenemben. Utálom, hogy úgy forgatja ki a szavaimat, mintha én lennék túl szerény és önmegtagadó (ami ellen tiltakozhat), ahelyett, hogy elfogadná az eredeti állításomat (ami véget vetne az egész játszmának), hogy _egyszerűen nem érdekel a kibaszott opera_.

– Őszintén – mondom –, tényleg nem az én műfajom.

– Milyen operákat látott eddig? – kérdezi. 

Istenem, ez így fog menni, ugye? Feladom és beismerem a vereséget; vagy összekapom magam és olyan határozottan mondok nemet, hogy elálljon ettől az ostoba tervtől. Még mindig beszél, költői képekben áradozik a hangszerelésről, egy bizonyos szopránról, és hogy egyszerűen muszáj adnom neki egy esélyt, mert biztos benne, hogy hihetetlenül imádni fogom, és ha nem is, akkor is csak pár óra az életemből, és hogy szörnyen hálás lenne, ha elfogadnám tőle azt a kurva jegyet. Megfájdul a fejem. Alana továbbra is bátorítóan mosolyog rám.

 Nem válaszolok azonnal, ami végzetes következményekkel jár, mert él az alkalommal, és a visszautasítás hiányát csendes beleegyezésként értelmezi.

 – Találkozunk az előcsarnokban hét órakor – mondja, és élénken bólint egy aprót. Legalább nem ajánlotta fel, hogy eljön értem. Talán ragaszkodnom kellett volna hozzá – vagy lelopják a kerekeit, amíg becsenget, vagy meglátja azt a nyomorúságos szemétdombot, ahol lakom, és hanyatt-homlok elmenekül, én pedig visszatérhetek a szokásos péntek esti programomhoz: a berúgáshoz és a TattleCrime-on való trollkodáshoz.

Ironikus módon pont ez a felismerés bír rá, hogy meggondoljam magam. A szociális életem gyakorlatilag halott; láttam boncolt hullát, amiben több élet volt. Nem lehetne ez is a része a fogadalmamnak, miszerint Will Graham Új Életet Kezd? Azt mondtam, hogy több mindent akarok csinálni, még Alanának is elmeséltem; amire emlékeztetni fog, ha ragaszkodom a visszautasításhoz. Végül is, mi a legrosszabb, ami történhet? (Furcsa módon, még a veled való kapcsolatom hatásra sem szoktam le ezekről a beugratós kérdésekről.) Mi van, ha még élvezni is fogom? (El kell ismernem, hogy valószínűleg nem.) Nem mintha nem lennék képes túlélni egy estét az operában. Hiszen szinte bármit képes vagyok túlélni. Téged is túléltelek.

– Oké, akkor rendben – mondom végül, mielőtt újra meggondolhatnám magam. – Köszönöm – teszem hozzá a jó modorom utolsó morzsáit összeszedve. Emlékszem a megjegyzésedre, hogy „ _ha megoldható, mindig meg kell enni a barmot_ ” és küzdök, hogy elrejtsem a szörnyű vigyorgást, ami erre elfog. Ha lesz pofája most diadalittasan nézni, akkor elküldöm a picsába. De nem teszi. Csak mosolyog, felém emeli a poharát és azt mondja:

– Köszönöm, Will. Örülök, hogy élvezhetem a társaságát. – Aztán Alanához fordul, és a Baltimore-i Állami Kórház Elmebeteg Bűnözők Osztályának költségvetéséről kérdezi, mintha az utóbbi tíz perc meg sem történt volna. Fejemet a boksz hűvös kárpitjának támasztom, és egy rövid pillanatra elgondolkodom, hogy mibe kevertem magamat.

Tudom, hogy nevetséges, de majdnem úgy érzem, mintha hűtlen lettem volna hozzád. Mintha ez neked valaha is számított volna.

*****

A telefonhívás az éjszaka közepén fut be, a mobilom élesen és makacsul visít az ágyam mellé támasztott kopott, lehajtható lapú asztalon. Felugrom, és vakon kotorászni kezdek utána. Összetéveszthetetlen csörömpölés hallatszik, ahogy egy sörösüveg leesik a padlóra.

– Bassza meg – mormogom magamban. Lenézek a telefonomra (amit szerencsésen begyűjtöttem): titkos szám.

– ló? – mondom. Köhögök párat, hogy kitisztuljon a fáradtság a torkomból. – Halló?

Nincs válasz. Sem lélegzés, sem semmi.

– Halló? – mondom újra bosszankodva. Még mindig semmi. Tökéletes a csend. Még a szoba is csendes, sem az ablakon túlról, sem az épületből nem szűrődik be semmi zaj. Mintha egyedül én lennék ébren az egész világon: én, és az a másik a vonal túlsó végén.

Te vagy az?

Majdnem kimondom a neved, de még pont időben leállítom magam. Nem valószínű, hogy te vagy. A névtelen, néma telefonhívások nem igazán vágnak a profilodba, te inkább néhány művészien elrendezett végtagot hagynál az ajtóm előtt. És ha kimondom a neved, elárullak, és elárulom saját magam is annak, aki a vonal másik végén tartózkodik.

– Ki az?  – kérdezem. Próbálok határozott és magabiztos lenni, de túl zavart és álomittas vagyok hozzá, és érzem, hogy csupán ijedtnek tűnök. Még mindig semmi válasz. Az ébresztőórámra pillantok, ami kísérteties kék fényben világít a sötétben: 02:33. Mit csinálok, miért nem teszem le? 02:34. Várom, mit tesz a hívó. Hirtelen feltámad bennem a versenyszellem, hogy ne én legyek, aki először megtörik és leteszi. Tehetnék valami elmés megjegyzést (Milyen beszédesek vagyunk!), de nem érzem helyzethez illőnek a vicceskedést. 02:35. Kísérteties a csend, nyomasztó. A hangtalan jelenlét a vonal másik végén kiszívja belőlem a bátorságot, a varázs hirtelen megtörik, és egyszerűen csak véget akarok vetni az egésznek. Gyorsan leteszem, és kikapcsolom a telefonomat. Aztán a fejemre húzom a takarót, és várom, hogy jöjjön az álom, de soká elkerül. Végül egy autó hajt el a ház mellett, és a reflektorok felcsapódó fénye úszó fantomsereget fest a szobám falára.

Mire eljön a reggel, akár azt is hihetném, hogy csak álmodtam az egészet, ha nem lenne a híváslistám, hogy emlékeztessen az éjszaka közepén történtekre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „A bátor fiúk nem félnek a farkastól.”

Ahogy közeledik a péntek, egyre többet agyalok az operalátogatáson Michaellel (ami _semmi esetre sem_ randi, azt istenit neki). Hol őt és Alanát átkozom dühödten, amiért belerángattak, hol saját magamat, amiért hagytam, hogy ezt tegyék velem. Úgy érzem magam, mint egy alvajáró, aki ismét vakon belesétál valami óriási szerencsétlenségbe, mert túl tehetetlen (és kimerült és demoralizált) ahhoz, hogy kézbe vegye a saját életét. Michael bizonyos szempontból (nagyon, _nagyon_ halványan) emlékeztet rád, főként az európai kifinomultsága miatt, de csak azért vettem egyáltalán fontolóra, hogy elmenjek vele, mert unatkozom és nyugtalan és magányos vagyok.

Nincs meg a száma, de Alanától megszerezhetném és lemondhatnám a programot. Állhatnék hozzá könnyű szívvel és lazán, mint minden más normális ember („Rakjuk át máskorra, Michael!”) mintha nem lenne olyan nagy dolog. Hivatkozhatnék arra, hogy beteg vagyok, de mivel orvos, meg fogja kérdezni, mi a bajom… sőt, talán azt is felajánlaná, hogy átjön. Mondhatnám, hogy dolgoznom kell (nem, ezt nem mondhatom, nincs munkám, és ezt valószínűleg ő is tudja). Hazudhatnám azt, hogy épp most, teljesen váratlanul elhelyezkedtem… Óh, istenem, hagyjuk – hagyjuk. Minden tiltakozásom és ellenkezésem ellenére valahol mélyen tisztában vagyok vele, hogy úgysem fogok ilyesmit tenni. Végül felülmúlom önmagam, és nem csakhogy odaérek az operába, hanem még időben is érkezem. Michael az előcsarnokban téblábol, és szélesen elmosolyodik, amikor meglát.

– Nagyon szép magától, hogy eljött ma este, Will – mondja és megrázza a kezem. – Tudom, hogy eredetileg nem lelkesedett túlzottan az ötletért. Félek, hogy kissé erőszakos voltam.

 – Semmi gond – felelem. – Az utóbbi időben túlságosan is bezárkóztam, el kell kezdenem többet eljárni otthonról. – Elgondolkodom, hogy jó lenne ezt az (őszintén megvallva elég deprimáló) kijelentést valami viccel elütni, de semmi nem jut eszembe, ami kicsit is vicces lenne, és mellesleg engem nem is zavar. Inkább csak megvonom a vállam. – Jól tette, hogy vette a fáradtságot és kirángatott.

Ettől kicsit lelohad a lelkesedése (ami nem csoda, hiszen úgy hangzott, mintha valamiféle szociális segítőnek tekinteném), de mégis, mire számított? Az a baja, hogy túlságosan el van szállva magától, valószínűleg megszokta, hogy mindenki kezét-lábát töri, hogy vele mutatkozhasson. Nem fog neki megártani, ha a változatosság kedvéért kicsit megdolgoztatják. Mindazonáltal hamar magához tér, és megdicséri az öltönyömet: azt mondja, nagyon jól nézek ki formális öltözékben. Tudom, hogy viszonoznom kéne, de az már veszélyesen közel állna a flörtöléshez – és bár a finom utalásokban nem én vagyok a legjobb, azért nem is vagyok teljesen tudatlan – így végül csak mosolygok és megköszönöm neki.

– Fáradjunk be – mondja megjátszott szertartásossággal. Kezét lágyan a hátamra helyezi, amikor áthaladunk a főbejáraton, de aztán gyorsan le is veszi, és többször nem próbál megérinteni, amire nem igazán számítottam. Egyelőre merek (egy kicsit) lazítani.

Az előadás kezdete előtt még megiszunk egy italt, és Michael a tanári munkámról kezd el faggatni, majd arról, hol nőttem fel, hogyan találkoztam Alanával, és mit gondolok a belbiztonságról. Kényelmes, biztonságos témák; kicsit sablonosak. Semmi az enkefalitiszről vagy utánzó gyilkosságokról, és főként semmi, de semmi rólad. Nyilvánvaló, hogy informálódott velem kapcsolatban, mert sok cikkemet ismeri, beleértve a jelentéktelenebbeket is, és még a horgászatot is szóba hozza. Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy ezt behízelgőnek vagy tolakodónak és túl rámenősnek tartom; talán van benne mindkettőből. A térde hozzáér az enyémhez az asztal alatt, és nem húzódok el azonnal. Michael _sugárzik_ a boldogságtól, baszki! Normális esetben utálnám ezt. Utálnom _kellene_. De van valami mámorító ebben a rám irányuló nagy-nagy figyelemben. Talán magamnak sem mertem bevallani, milyen magányos voltam az utóbbi pár hónapban.

Michael (természetesen) kiváló helyeket foglalt le a színpad előtt, és megkönnyebbülök, amikor végre leülünk és kialszanak a fények, mert bár a vártnál jóval elviselhetőbb társaságnak bizonyult, már elhasználtam – és jócskán túl is léptem – az egy estére való bájcsevegés-adagomat. Fent a színpadon színpompás abroncsos szoknyákban, hímzett térdnadrágokban és földet söprő köpönyegekben szökdécselnek és parádéznak a színészek, enyhén meg-meginogva, amint díszesen vésett feszületekkel hadonásznak. Eszembe jut a templom Olaszországban. Istenem, ez dögunalmas lesz. Te imádnád. Odalennél érte.

Michael (magától értetődően) beszél olaszul „de vette magának a bátorságot” és szerzett nekem egy angol nyelvű librettót, amennyiben szeretném követni a cselekményt. Lelkiismeretesen tanulmányozom a félhomályban, intelligens emberhez illő érdeklődést színlelve. _Vissi d’arte_ : a művészetnek éltem. Ezt te is mondhattad volna. Engem soha nem érdekelt igazán a klasszikus zene. Emlékszem, amikor megmutattad a thereminedet és lejátszottam rajta a _Smoke on the Water_ kezdő akkordjait: úgy néztél rám, mint aki minden életkedvét elveszítette.

Tökéletes ellentétemként te szeretted a zenét, állandóan az operában voltál. Általában nem ismertem fel a darabokat, amiket játszottál, sem felvételről, sem hangszeren (mert persze magad is tehetséges muzsikus voltál). Bár ez így nem igaz, egy alkalommal felismertem valamit.  Játékos, vidám kis dallam volt, és azonnal feltűnt, mert annyira másként hangzott, mint azok a hullámzó harmóniák és bombasztikus áriák, amiket rendszerint hallgatni szoktál; magadban fütyörészted kávéfőzés közben.

– Ez valami gyermekdarab? – kérdeztem. A címére nem emlékeztem, talán a tévében hallottam egyszer.

Azt hiszem, ha jobban figyelek – és amennyiben ilyesmi egyáltalán lehetséges – talán láthattam volna, hogy kissé zavarba jöttél.

– Valóban gyerekeknek íródott – mondtad –, de én is gyerekkoromból emlékszem rá. A húgom nagyon szerette. Péter és a farkas. _Petya i Volk._ _– Az orosz kiejtésed természetesen hibátlan volt, mégis kibukott belőlem az akaratlan nevetés._

_– Ezt úgy mondta, mint valami főgonosz egy Bond-filmben._

Hosszú, türelmesen szenvedő pillantást vetettél rám.

– Micsoda dolog ilyet mondani nekem – felelted. De mosolyogtál, nem igazán bántad. Mindig szeretted, hogy nem félek tőled.

Felém csúsztattad az asztalon a kávét, a szemed szinte itta a látványomat. Figyeltél; mindig figyeltél, ugye?

 – Természetesen az egészet allegóriaként is lehet értelmezni – folytattad. – Oroszország geopolitikai helyzetét mutatja be Prokofjev szemével. A farkas a náci Németország által jelentett fenyegetést testesíti meg, Péter pedig maga Oroszország. Ez a jámbor, közkedvelt, klasszikus értelmezés, ám az országot valójában a kegyetlenség, az elnyomás és a terror kovácsolta össze. Legalábbis sokan ezt állították. – Egy kissé vad mosolyt villantottál rám. Még mindig engem néztél, miközben idézted:

 – „ _A bátor fiúk nem félnek a farkastól.”_

 A színpadon a szoprán énekesnő egy túláradóan érzelmes jelenetben a rendőrfőnök szívébe mártja a pengét. _Questo è il bacio di Tosca:_ _ez Tosca csókja._ A harmadik felvonás hamarosan eléri a szörnyű végkifejletet. Tosca elmenekül a katonák elől, és a mellvédről a tengerbe veti magát, a halálban egyesülve szerelmével. Összerezzenek ültömben. Michael hozzám hajol és suttogva megkérdezi, jól vagyok-e.

_–_ Köszönöm – a hangom kifejezéstelen –, jól vagyok. 

*****

Utána bemegyünk az opera bárjába, ami természetesen tömve van azokkal a típusú emberekkel, akiket, ha csak tehetem, elkerülök. Elit társaság: egy közeg, ahol elemedben lennél, uralva a termet; míg én legszívesebben fognék egy tálcát és pincérnek tettetném magam. Michael előreenged, és érzem, hogy sok kíváncsi szempár fordul felénk. Próbálom nem összehúzni magam. Őt természetesen mindenki ismeri, és már csak ezért is tudni akarják, én ki lehetek. Hirtelen csendre és magányra kezdek vágyni, és a hűvös éjszakai levegő érintésére a felhevült arcomon. Túl mélyen hatott rám ez az este, és nem tudok nem arra gondolni, hogy itt vagy valahol. Nem is olyan sok évvel ezelőtt itt is voltál. Akármelyik magas, sötét öltönyös férfi lehetnél.

– Most már tényleg mennem kéne – mondom kicsit zaklatottan.

Michael csalódottnak tűnik (megint), de nem makacskodik. 

– Persze – feleli –, kikísérem.

– Ez tényleg nem szükséges… – mondom, de mielőtt elkezdhetnénk veszekedni, félbeszakít minket egy magas, nyúlánk férfi, aki ugyanolyan tekintélyt és jogosultságérzetet sugároz magából, mint Michael, és sápadt, petyhüdt kezét az utóbbi vállára helyezi. Tudom, hogy késleltetni fogja az indulásomat, mégis hálás vagyok a közbeavatkozásáért. Visszarántott a valóság talajára; az előbb már a pánikroham szélén álltam. Ahogy rákoncentrálok, érzem, hogy a terem újra megszilárdul körülöttem, mintha egy vödör hidegvizet loccsantottak volna az arcomba – nyugodtabb vagyok és jobban önmagam (akárki legyen is az mostanában). Azonnal észreveszem, hogy idősebb Michaelnél és sokkal idősebb nálam (még nálad is ha, ha), és kissé egy hintalóra emlékeztet: nagycsontú, nagy fogú, hullámos ősz hajjal.

 – Michael French! – kiáltja. – Hol bujkált eddig, doktor? Kihagyta az utóbbi két előadást!

 Ekkor vesz észre engem, hiába próbálok kétségbeesetten odébb oldalazni, és helyeslően végigmér. Olyan otromba, hogy zavaromban kicsit össze is rezzenek. Reménykedem, hogy nem pirulok el. 

 – Úgy látszik, mással volt elfoglalva, Michael – mondja, miközben éhesen, kihívóan bámul rám, a rohadék –, és meg kell mondanom, tökéletesen megértem, miért.

– Mi nem vagyunk… – kezdem hangosan, épp amikor Michael is megszólal.

– Épp ellenkezőleg, Jonathan, attól félek, Will _nagyon is_ friss ismeretség.

 _Szóval fogd vissza a mocskos fantáziádat_ (nem) teszem hozzá. Nevetséges. Attól hogy két férfi együtt vesz részt ugyanazon az (unalmas és puccos) eseményen, miért kell automatikusan feltételezni, hogy együtt vannak? Amennyire ez a seggfej tudhatja, akár lehetnék Michael segítője is a szingli operapartnerek felhajtásában. Próbálok visszaemlékezni, hogy amikor annyi időt töltöttünk együtt, előfordult-e, hogy valaki igazi párnak nézett minket, és hogy vajon engem zavart-e volna, ha így történik. Igen, zavart volna, az elején biztosan. Kurvára kiakadtam volna. Jonathan csak bámul ránk, és az arcára van írva, hogy nem hisz nekünk.

– Will az FBI-nak dolgozik – mondja Michael, hősiesen próbálva megmenteni ezt a beszélgetést, amikor nyilvánvaló, hogy jobb lenne, ha hagynánk csendben kiszenvedni.

– Óh, milyen vicces – ömleng Jonathan (Vicces? Mi ebben a vicces?). – Tudom, mi járja arra maguk felé. „Elmondhatom, de akkor meg kell, hogy öljem.” – Úgy vigyorog ránk, mintha most eszelte volna ki a legjobb epigrammát Oscar Wilde óta. 

– Igazából nem – közlöm vele unott hangon –, az az MI5, nem az FBI.

Kellemetlen csend lesz. 

– Mindegy – töröm meg –, mint mondtam, nekem most már tényleg indulnom kell.

– Jonathan, azonnal visszajövök – mondja Michael. – Annyira sajnálom, Will – súgja oda nekem halkan. 

– Semmi gond – felelem, bár ez nem igaz. – Ne is törődjön vele.

– Attól félek, javíthatatlan.

– Vén hülye – válaszolom, és mindketten elnevetjük magunkat.

Kimegyünk az előcsarnokba, és hirtelen az az érzésem támad, hogy meg akar csókolni, ezért elkerülendő a kockázatot, teszek pár lépést hátra. Ha észreveszi is, nem adja jelét.

 – Köszönöm, Will – mondja –, nagyon kellemes este volt. Ha ön is egyetért, én szívesen megismételném valamikor máskor.

Az őszintesége kissé zavarba ejtő, de azon veszem észre magam, hogy egyetértek, megrázom a kezét és megköszönöm a jegyet. Ez a legkevesebb, amit tehetek, ha már ennyit bajlódott vele.

*****

Hazaérek és ledobom a kabátom a szék hátára, aztán, amíg arra várok, hogy a víz felforrjon, gépiesen rápillantok a TattleCrime-ra. Freddie ma kétszer frissített. Az egyik a szokásos spekulatív cikk rólad a körözési fotóddal illusztrálva (természetesen még a körözési fotódon is sikerült jól kinézned), de csak az eddigi elméleteit és túlzásait ismétli benne, ezért nem olvasom végig. A másik új cikk rólam szól, a mellékelt fotót titokban lőhették az Atherton-féle háznál. Nem igazán jó kép, a tekintetem eszelős, a tartásom bűntudatról és kétségbeesésről árulkodik. Őszintén szólva egy kicsit háborodottnak tűnök; talán akkor készült, amikor azon gondolkodtam, hogy pofán vágom azt a rendőrt. Látszik, hogy gondosan választották ki (hacsak nem így nézek ki mindig, de azért csak szólt volna már valaki). A cikk témája nem meglepő módon az, hogy Jack majdnem ugyanolyan bolond, mint én, ha megengedi, hogy egy tetthely közelébe menjek. Igazából Jack is a képen van, de nagyrészt lemaradt róla, csak a kabátja szárnya látszik a kép sarkában.

SzokásosGyanusított azt írta (szinte biztos, hogy csak gúnyolódott), hogy „cuki” vagyok.

– Köszi – mondom hangosan.

Vannak még további kihagyhatatlan poénok a Graham kekszről.

Haragomban bejelentkezem a hamis profilommal és beírom: „OMFG Will Grahamet megint letartóztatták. 30 percig álltak a háza előtt a szövetségiek. Most mentek el egy civil autóval.” Hátradőlök és várom, hogy mindenki begőzöljön, míg végül bejelentkezik az adminisztrátor (bingó!), és kérdőre von, hogy ki vagyok, és honnan szedtem az információt (kicsit elkeserítő a gondolat, hogy őt is beleértve mindenkit csak az érdekel megszállottan, hogy az illető mit látott, az senkit sem zavar, hogy megfigyeli a házamat). „Beszéljen Ms. Prurnellel, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.” válaszolom. Büszke vagyok erre az utalásra: Jack Crawford túl nyilvánvaló lenne – mindenki tudja, ki ő – de az, hogy Kade-et említettem, pont annyi belsős infót feltételez, amit Freddie már komolyan vesz, és előre mosolygok magamban, mennyi időt fog elpazarolni az utánajárásra (remélhetőleg). Elgondolkodom, hogy hozzáfűzzek-e még valami felháborodott kommentet ( _Megint lábbal tapossák az igazságot!_ ), de úgy döntök, inkább nem kísértem a szerencsémet.

 Visszatekerek az oldal tetejére, és végigolvasom a korábbi hozzászólásokat. A rólam alkotott vélemények két fő kategóriába sorolhatók: mérhetetlenül kedvezőtlen vagy hátborzongatóan lelkes. Talán aggódnom kéne (Aggódnom _kéne_? ) Aztán találok valami teljesen mást. A sok hozzászólás között, amelyek szerint félreértett zseni vagy elbaszott pszichopata vagyok, egy Maniloa nevű kommentelő a következőt írta: _„Ilyen mongúzt akarok a házamnál, ha jön a kígyó.”_ Hátralököm a székem, és úgy ugrok fel a monitor elől, mint akit megszúrtak.

Baszki.

Baszki, baszki, baszki.

Nagyon jól emlékszem arra a beszélgetésre. Persze, hogy emlékszem, az volt az első rendes beszélgetésünk. Beállítottál a hotelszobámba, Tupperware edényekkel felszerelkezve, hogy a tudtomon kívül emberhússal etess (a folytatást tekintve nagyon jellemző kezdete volt ez a kapcsolatunknak, azt hiszem). És megnevettettél azzal a gonoszul találó hasonlattal Jackről és a teáscsészéről. A következő megjegyzésedre pedig nem tudtam mit reagáljak: _„Hát köszönöm, a mongúz mégiscsak jobb, mint a teáscsésze.”_ vagy „ _Hé, mi van? Most lemongúzozott?”_

Kígyók és mongúzok, nem olyan ritka párosítás. Vagy igen? Szokás ilyet mondani? Nem tudom. Ki tudhat még erről a megjegyzésedről? Nem forog közszájon, abban biztos vagyok. Hogy lehet ez? Próbálok visszaemlékezni, beszéltem-e róla valakinek. Esetleg a kórházban. Talán Chiltonnak – de nem tűnik valószínűnek. Miért meséltem volna neki ilyen triviális dolgokról? Az életemért küzdöttem (neked köszönhetően). Ha el is mondtam neki, most nincs abban a helyzetben, hogy visszaéljen vele, és ha módjában állna is, nem így tenné. Visszamegyek a laptophoz, megnyitom a Google-t és tíz szürreális percen keresztül írogatom be különféle kombinációkban a nevemet, a tiédet és a kígyó valamint a mongúz szavakat, hátha kijön valami, hátha valaki említi. Semmit nem találok, kivéve a TattleCrime jelenlegi oldalát, amitől egyszerre érzek mély megkönnyebbülést és keserű csalódottságot. Ez még mindig nem jelenti, hogy te vagy az. Lehet véletlen (bár valószínűtlen, ugye?). Lehet, hogy valaki szórakozik velem (ez már valószínűbb). Lehet, hogy te szórakozol velem. Istenem, így van? Te vagy az? Akarom, hogy így legyen (kétségbeesetten), de már maga a gondolat is az őrületbe kerget.

Maniloa… Mi a francot jelent ez egyáltalán? Megnyitok egy új oldalt, és beírom. A kezem remeg. Először rosszul gépelem be, és kapok egy hosszú listát Manila látnivalóiról. Itt is van: Maniloa… a kannibalizmus szamoai istene. Mi van? Végignézem az oldalt: Maniloa csapdát állított az embereknek és megette őket, majd amikor bosszúból megölték, a kannibalizmus átka a gyilkosaira szállt. Akaratlanul is elmosolyodom: olyan nevetséges, nem vehetem komolyan. Biztos csak kitalálta valaki, nem illik hozzád, túl elcsépelt.

De… Mi van, ha mégsem? A szememet dörzsölöm, a hüvelykujjammal a homlokomat masszírozom – próbálj gondolkodni! Mi van, ha ez valami belsős poén a részedről? Tudtad, hogy figyelni fogom az oldalt. Hány embernek van fogalma a TattleCrime-on arról, ki az a Maniloa? Kitalációnak tűnik, mintha nem is egy létező szó lenne. Rajtam kívül senki sem méltatná második pillantásra ezt a kommentet – az oldal tele van random hülyeségekkel, messze nem ez a legbetegebb dolog rajta. Senki másnak nem tűnne fel.

Üldögélek egy darabig, rágom a tépett bőrt a hüvelykujjam körül, és próbálom eldönteni, mit csináljak. Válaszolnom kéne, ugye? Valami teáscsészével kapcsolatosat (hogy jutottam odáig, hogy a TattleCrime-on trollkodjak egy hamis profillal, azon tipródva, hogy utaljak-e magamra teáscsészeként? Jézusom.) De nem lesz feltűnő, hogy kódolt nyelven beszélünk? Az lesz – fel fognak figyelni rá. Olyasmit kell írnom, ami nem túl ezoterikus, de elég specifikus, hogy felismerj, és tudd, hogy eljutott hozzám az üzeneted.

Először is létre kell hoznom egy új profilt, mert az eddigi, amit trollkodásra használtam Will_Graham_Egy_Becsületes_Vagány volt, és ha tényleg te vagy Maniloa, és rájössz, azt nem élem túl.

 Kurva sokáig ülök ott, míg a molylepkék vadul keringenek a fejem felett lógó pucér villanykörte körül, és végül beírom: „Értelmetlen a titokzatoskodás, nem gondolod? És mi történik, ha a kígyó és a mongúz helyet cserélnek?” Rányomok a küldésre, mielőtt meggondolhatnám magam. A felhasználói nevem „Primavera”. Elég lesz vajon? A fülemben hallom a szívem dübörgését.

  _A bátor fiúk_ – mormogom magamnak –, _nem félnek a farkastól._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " – Remélem nem bánja, hogy ezt mondom, Will, de úgy néz ki, mint akinek összetörték a szívét."

Várni és figyelni, félni és remélni.

Hajnali négyig maradok ébren, hideg pizzával és forró kávéval erősítve magam, és megszállottan frissítem a TattleCrime-ot, hogy átnézzem a kommentszekciót. Semmi. „ _Te vagy az? Ugye te vagy az? Muszáj, hogy te legyél, muszáj”_ – ez dübörög át az agyamon, őrjöngve, lélekszakadva, újra meg újra.

Hogy eltöltsem az időt, amíg várok, Maniloa korábbi hozzászólásait keresve végigpörgetem a régebbi kommenteket. Eltart egy darabig, mert az oldalon nincsenek felhasználói profilok, így nem lehet utánanézni a tagok eddigi aktivitásának. Minden egyes oldalt manuálisan kell végigtekernem, de nem találok semmi mást – az egyetlen bizonyíték arra, hogy Maniloa a saját fejemen kívül is létezik, az a 12 odavetett szó, amire épp rá vagyok fixálódva. A felhasználónév mellett nincs avatár, csak egy üres, fekete négyzet. Végül úgy kimerítem magam az aggodalmas várakozással, hogy elalszom az asztalon. Másnap délben ébredek, fájdalmas görccsel a nyakamban. A hozzászólásom továbbra is ott van sorsára hagyatva. Nem érkezett válasz. 

Megtörlöm az arcomat a kezemmel, hogy elűzzem a rám törő csalódottságot. Türelmetlen vagyok, nem? Akárhogy is nézem, csak 24 óra telt el. Ez nem jelenti, hogy egyáltalán nem is fogsz válaszolni, lehet, hogy épp nem áll módodban. Talán korlátozott az internet-hozzáférésed (bár a gondolat, hogy a normál emberekre érvényes korlátok rád is vonatkoznak, nem tűnik meggyőzőnek). Talán történt valami, és bár szeretnél válaszolni, nem tudsz. Ez még kevésbé hihető – hogy történhetett volna veled bármi, amit nem tudtál tökéletesen kontrollálni? De ez se teljesen igaz, ugye? Hiszen én is megtörténtem veled.

Rá kell ébrednem, hogy nem készültem fel erre. Számítottam haragra, vagy megbocsátásra, gúnyra vagy megvetésre, valami titokzatosra és érthetetlenre – és átgondoltam, hogyan reagálnék ezek bármelyikére – de azt nem vettem komolyan számításba, hogy egyáltalán nem válaszolsz. Vagy talán ez a válaszod: a némaság. Talán az, hogy semmibe veszel. Nem, azt biztosan nem tennéd. Mi értelme lenne? Bár most ezt mondom magamnak, tudom, hogy pont rád vallana.

Miután mindezt átgondolom, megint fáradtnak érzem magam, és elszundítok egy időre, kényelmetlenül összekuporodva a székemben. Reménykedem, hogy rólad fogok álmodni, de nem így lesz.

Este megcsörren a telefonom. Átrohanok a szobán, hogy lecsapjak rá, és vissza kell nyelnem a keserű csalódottságomat, amikor meglátom Alana nevét a képernyőn. 

– Csak eszembe jutottál – mondja, aztán huncutul hozzáteszi –, milyen volt a randevúd Michaellel?

 – Az nem randevú volt! – gyakorlatilag üvöltök.

Javára legyen írva, rögtön meghátrál.

– Ne haragudj, Will, hülye voltam. Nem akartalak ezzel cikizni, csak reméltem, hogy jól telt az este – visszakozik ügyetlenül, és én azonnal elkezdem rosszul érezni magam, amiért így nekiestem. 

– Rendes fickó, és nagyon érdekesnek tart téged. Úgy gondoltam, jól jönne neked most egy új barát.

– Tudom – mondom. – Köszi. – Nem az ő hibája.

 – Valami hír Mollyról?

– A válási papírok. 

– Óh, Will, annyira sajnálom.

– Aha, én is. 

– Van kedved találkozni valamikor és beszélni róla? Itt vagyok, ha szükséged lenne egy barátra, aki meghallgat. Vagy egy ivócimborára.

– Remélem, neked nincs olyan bánatod, amit alkoholba kéne fojtanod.

– Majd csak találok egyet.

– Ne. Az enyém nem fog harc nélkül megfulladni, lehet, hogy segítségre lesz szükségem.

 – Ihatunk olyan pancsolt whiskyt, amit az Iroda bárjában szolgálnak fel, abban a Bismarck is elsüllyedne; a te bánatodnak esélye sem lesz.

Beszélgetünk még egy kicsit, aztán megmondom, hogy majd keresem, és leteszem. Megint ránézek a TattleCrime-ra, még mindig semmi, és újra elönt a reménytelenség. Hogyan üljek le Alanával, hogyan találjak ki egy számára is fogyasztható történetet az érzelmi életemről, miközben végig ott lebegsz közöttünk, megismerhetetlenül, megnevezhetetlenül, mint a hallgatásban és a szavak közt megbúvó igazság. Olyan sok mindent szeretnék elmondani neki, amit valószínűleg soha nem mondhatok el.

*****

Négy nappal a TattleCrime üzenet után felhív Michael. Nem adtam meg neki a számomat, ezért kicsi dühít, hogy csak úgy fogta magát, és megszerezte (szinte biztos, hogy megint Alana működött közre).

– Helló, Will – mondja udvariasan –, hogy van?

– Köszönöm, jól – felelem. Nem kérdezem meg, ő hogy van, és egy pillanatra elhallgat, mintha arra várna, hogy viszonozzam az érdeklődést. Amikor rájön, hogy ez nem fog megtörténni (szép volt, Michael), zavartalanul folytatja tovább.

– Remélem, jól érezte magát a múlt héten.

Jaj, istenem, megint ezt játsszuk? Már megmondtam neki, hogy jó volt, miért akarja még egyszer hallani? Nem megyek bele a játszmába.

– Mit tehetek önért? – kérdezem.

– Óh, ne aggódjon, Will – feleli. Felnevet, nem érdekli, hogy egy bunkó kis seggfej vagyok. Jézusom, mivel lehetne ezt a fickót kiakasztani? Ha itt lenne, talán még vállon is veregetne.

 – Nem várom el, hogy csináljon valamit – folytatja –, csak szerettem volna kapcsolatban maradni, ahogy önök, amerikaiak olyan bájosan mondani szokták, és megkérdezni, hogy ráér-e valamikor egy italra? Mondjuk ma este, munka után?

Ez egy újabb letámadás, de mondanom sem kell, szégyellem magam az előbbi udvariatlanságomért, ezért hagyom, hogy belerángasson egy találkozóba ugyanabban a bárban, ahova Alanával mentünk – amire valószínűleg kezdettől fogva számított. Rájövök, hogy a szociális ügyetlenségem nem csakhogy szánalmasan kiszámíthatóvá tesz, de ráadásul a bűntudatom miatt további társas programokra is kényszerít. Duzzogva, sértődötten, ülök vele szemben, ami pár sör után érzelgős önsajnálatba, néhány további után pedig nyílt depresszióba fordul át.

– Úgy látszik, nagyon elgondolkodott – mondja Michael (azt hiszem, így is lehet fogalmazni). – Néha mintha nem is lenne itt, Will, mintha fejben valahol máshol járna. _Távol a földi gondoktól_ – idézi halkan.

– Néha úgy érzem, mintha félember lennék – bököm ki. Lassan olyan részeg vagyok, hogy a bár fényei szinte lebegni látszanak. _Kivágtam a másik felemet_ , gondolom magamban. _Kitéptem magamból, és a tengerbe dobtam._

Michael rám néz, merengőn, komolyan.

 – Remélem nem bánja, hogy ezt mondom, Will, de úgy néz ki, mint akinek összetörték a szívét.

– Nem egészen – felelem. Várakozóan figyel. – Bonyolult – teszem hozzá végül nagy nehezen.

Ha valaha is szóba hozza, mindig mondhatom, hogy Mollyról beszéltem.

*****

Egy héttel az üzenet után. Kezdem elfogadni, hogy ebből már nem lesz semmi, és hogy nem fogsz figyelemre méltatni. Talán soha nem is állt szándékodban. Csak szórakozol, és ez az egész egy nagyobb játszma része, amit én nem ismerek. De miért tennél ilyet? Miért bajlódnál vele? Megmentettél… hagyhattál volna meghalni, mégsem tetted. Kell, hogy legyen valami oka (ugye?... muszáj, hogy legyen valami ok), csak én nem jövök rá, mi az. 

– Még mindig semmi hír Lecterről – mondja Jack, és dühösen az asztalra csapja a jelentéseket. – Mintha eltűnt volna a föld színéről. 

– Igen – mondom elgondolkodva –, ő képes rá. – Bámulok kifele az ablakon a szélben vadul cikázó madarakra, ahogy kamikazeként csapnak le és zuhannak a mélybe. A képmásom nagyon sápadt, és tudom, hogy nem csinálhatom ezt tovább.

*****

Két héttel az üzenet után. Jack megint felhív, hogy konzultáljon velem egy sorozatgyilkosság ügyében. Elgondolkodom, hogy nemet mondok, de végül mégis bemegyek az Irodába, mert tulajdonképpen megkönnyebbülést jelent másra koncentrálni a fejemben fortyogó káoszon kívül. A tettes megmérgezi az áldozatait, aztán a haláluk után megcsonkítja a testeket: ez a kombináció merőben szokatlan (ennélfogva érdekes), és hosszú órákat töltök az akták átnézésével.

Kifele menet belefutok Sandersonba, a helyszínelő egység új kisfőnökébe. Nem kedvel, és akkor még enyhén fogalmaztam. Állítólag azért, mert korlátlan hozzáférésem van a laborhoz, míg neki előre be kell jelentkeznie és engedélyt kérnie. (Egyszer kihallgattam, amikor Jacknek panaszkodott. „Hogy lehet ennyi mozgástere?” kérdezgette folyton.  Reméltem, hogy Jack lerázza valami olyasmivel, hogy „Mert ő Will Graham és kibaszottul zseniális”, de persze nem tette.) Igazából tudom, hogy Sanderson ellenszenvének valódi, kimondatlan oka az, hogy nem bízik bennem, furának és esetlennek tart (amiben nem is téved olyan nagyot). Most meglát, és a fejével kezemben lévő papírhalomra bök.

– Van rá engedélye, hogy elvigye őket? – kérdezi.

Az aktákra nézek, aztán meg vissza rá.

– Nincs – felelem. Türelmesen várok, hogy felfogja, semmit sem tehet ellene.

Na végre!

– Aha… hát… akkor vigyázzon rájuk! – mondja ingerülten – Azok bizonyítékok, öregem.

– Igazából nem, csak összefoglalt másodlagos adatok, _öregem_. 

Rávillantok egy (fura és esetlen) mosolyt és eltűnök Price irodájában, diadalmasan becsapva az ajtót magam mögött. Eleinte úgy tűnik, hogy az áldozatok közös vonásai kimerülnek abban, hogy mind fiatal, fizikailag vonzó férfiak. Egy kis utánanézés, némi deduktív logika és egy sor óvatos telefonhívás végül felfedi, hogy félállásban mindannyian eszkortként dolgoztak.

– Prostituáltfixáció és/vagy erkölcsi felsőbbrendűségi komplexus. Lehet, hogy a fickó vallási fanatikus – jelenti ki Zeller. – Kellene valaki, aki eszkortnak adja ki magát. Előcsaljuk és szétrúgjuk a seggét.

– Nem tudhatjuk, hogy nem nő – tűnődik Jack. – Nem azt mondják, a méreg a nők fegyvere? Bár igen, egyetértek, statisztikailag nagyobb a valószínűsége, hogy férfival állunk szemben.

 – Továbbra is azt gondolom, hogy szükségünk lenne egy áleszkortra – ragaszkodik Zeller kitartóan a tervéhez.

– Te simán bevállalhatnád, Will – teszi hozzá Price. – Tudod, egy mindenkiért. Dobd be magad a kötelesség jegyében! – Félrenyelem a kávémat. Price bajtársiasan hátba vereget.

– Will _megtehetné_ – reménykedik Zeller.

– A _tudományért_ – teszi hozzá Price.

 – Igen, _megtehetné_ , de mivel a lehető legnyomatékosabban megtiltom neki, _nem fogja_ – szögezi le Jack.

 Nem tehetek róla, elnevetem magam: mindennek ellenére jó megint a csapat tagjának érezni magam. Vissza kell jönnöm dolgozni. Kell. Nem? Újra el kéne kezdenem rendszeresen esetekkel foglalkozni. Annyira unatkozom, hogy eddig példátlan módon legépelem Jacknek a gyilkosságsorozattal kapcsolatos benyomásaimat (fejléces papírra baszki, nem aprózom el) és egy takaros kis borítékban a titkárnőjénél hagyom. Be fogok menni hozzá, és megmondom neki, hogy ismét rendszeresen vállalnék konzultánsi feladatokat. _„ A szeretet és a munka az emberlét két sarokköve”_ – mondja Freud. Más úgysem maradt már az életemben.

*****

Három hét telik el, és semmi. Végre sikerül összeszednem annyi motivációt, hogy találkozzak Alanával, és amint megpillantom, az jut eszembe, hogy miért nem szerveztem ezt meg korábban. Találunk egy otthonos kis belvárosi bárt, ami kényelmesen lepukkant és hívogató – az a fajta hely, ahol ütött-kopott poszterek hámlanak a falakról és Bob Marley szól a zenegépből. Össze sem hasonlítható azzal a modoros, hivalkodó műintézménnyel, ahova Michaellel mentünk, és érzem, hogy kezdek fokozatosan ellazulni; a feszültség lassanként elszivárog a mellkasomból és a vállamból. A pultos megpróbál rányomulni Alanára, mi pedig a poharaink felett kitárgyaljuk a béna a csajozós szövegét, vihogva, mint az iskolások. Bevállalom a következő kört, aztán Alana úgy dönt, szüksége van még egy kis utánpótlásra a pultos siralmas csábítási próbálkozásaiból, hogy legyen min röhögni, és elindul a következő adagért. 

– Sok szerencsét, barátom – mondom és ügyetlenül lepacsizunk; Alana arca rózsaszín a sok nevetéstől. Míg odavan, ránézek a telefonomra, és meglepődve veszem észre, hogy négy nem fogadott hívásom van Jacktől. Valami történt. Nem szokott ilyen konok lenni, általában csak hagy egy ellentmondást nem tűrő üzenetet, és elvárja, hogy visszahívjam. Amikor Alana visszatér, csak rámutatok a képernyőre.

 – Jobb, ha ezt elintézem – mondom.

Jack azonnal felveszi. 

– Will! – csattan fel. – Miért nem veszi fel azt az átkozott telefont?  – A hangja nagyon komoly, és érzem, ahogy hirtelen feltámad bennem a félelem. 

– Mi történt? – kérdezem élesen. – Jack? Mi a baj? – Alana tekintete éberen és aggodalmasan pásztázza az arcomat.

– Történt egy incidens, Will – mondja Jack, minden további mellébeszélés nélkül. – Matthew Brown két órával ezelőtt megszökött a rendőri őrizetből.

Először annyira elönt a megkönnyebbülés/csalódottság, hogy nem azért hívott, mert téged tartóztattak le (megint), hogy fel sem fogom, mit jelent ez a hír.

– Matthew Brown? – ismétlem el ostobán. Alana felől egy ijedt zihálást hallok.

– Másik börtönbe akarták átszállítani, amikor rátámadt az őreire – folytatja Jack. Nem teszi hozzá, hogy _pont, mint maga_ , de kíváncsi lennék, eszébe jutott-e.

 – A kurva életbe – mondom inkább.

– Nagyjából.

– Az őrök túlélték?

– Igen, de éppen csakhogy. Egyértelmű, hogy amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, ki akart jutni onnan. A szökés volt a fő prioritása, nem a gyilkosság, de ez csak ideiglenes – most, hogy szabadlábon van, isten tudja, mire lesz képes. Riadókészültséget rendeltünk el, az utakat lezártuk, szóval a szokásos.

– Tehetek valamit?

– Nem, most még nem. Majd tájékoztatom. – Elhallgat. – Vigyázzon magára, Will! Lehetséges, hogy magára pályázik. Arra gondoltam, hogy biztonságiakat rendelnék ki a lakásához. 

– Igen – felelem. – Igen, az valószínűleg jó ötlet. Köszönöm. 

– Nincs mit – feleli. Nem mondok semmi mást, így rövid hallgatás után leteszi.

Óvatosan visszacsúsztatom a telefonomat a kabátzsebembe, aztán Alanához fordulok.

– Jack volt az – mondom feleslegesen (természetesen tudja, hogy Jack volt az). – Matthew Brown megszökött.

– Óh, istenem! – Rémültnek tűnik.

– Igen. – Nem tudom, mit mondhatnék még. Matthew Brown neve egy mindenféle borzalommal és reménytelenséggel szegélyezett titkos átjárót nyit meg, amely egy apró földalatti cellához vezet, egy tárgyalóteremként használt csontkamrához, és egy halálos ítélethez, amit én mondtam ki rád. Érzem, hogy forogni kezd velem a világ, és megragadom az asztal szélét; próbálok nem elesni, erőtlenül kapaszkodva a gravitációba (és a realitásba).

– Will? – Alana hangja nagyon távolinak tűnik.

– Mit éreztél – szakad ki belőlem hirtelen –, amikor rájöttél, hogy mi Hannibal igazából?

Erre kicsit összerezzen. 

– Uhh, erre _nem_ számítottam. 

– Oké, _de mit éreztél?_ – Nem hagyhatom annyiban. Istenem, mi ütött belém?  Miért kérdezem ezt tőle?

– Valószínűleg ugyanazt, amit te – feleli rövid hallgatás után –, attól eltekintve, hogy te legalább magadtól jöttél rá.

– És senki sem hitt nekem – ezt képtelen vagyok magamban tartani.

– És senki sem hitt neked. – Feszülten kortyol egyet a borából. Reszkető kezét az asztallapra fekteti, hogy ne remegjen tovább.

– Nem tudom… nem tudom, mit mondjak erre. Rémült voltam. Döbbent. Dühös. Megalázó volt, hogy nem jöttem rá hamarabb.

 – Én főként dühös voltam – mondom. _Dühös, ámult, felvillanyozott, rémült, izgatott_ … _amit megtudtam, mindent megváltoztatott, de nem úgy, ahogy az ő számára._ Belekortyolok a poharamba. – Gondolod, hogy visszajön?

Elgondolkodva néz rám.

– Nem, ha van egy csepp józan esze – feleli végül.

– Szerintem vissza fog jönni… azt hiszem. Vissza fog jönni – most már motyogok, részben magamnak, és közelebb kell hajolnia, hogy hallja.

– Ez majdnem úgy hangzott, mintha azt szeretnéd, ha visszajönne – mondja a homlokát ráncolva.

– A játéknak még nincs vége – felelem. Most már én is ráncolom a homlokom (főleg magam miatt, hogy fogjam már be a pofámat). Tudom, hogy holnap reggel, ha kijózanodtam, keserűen bánni fogom ezt a beszélgetést. Már látom is magamat, ahogy a lakásomba zárkózva, aggodalomtól és szégyentől elgyötörten tallózok a részeg önvallomásaim hullája felett, de most mintha egy gát szakadt volna át bennem, nem tudom megfékezni az elmúlt hetekben felgyűlt érzelmek áradatát.

– Innod kéne egy kis vizet – Alana csak ennyit mond. – Hozok neked egy kicsit. Különben holnap még elvisz a másnaposság.

 – Ne – mondom ijedten. Megragadom a karját. – Ne menj el, ne hagyj itt!

– Oké. – A hangja aggodalmas, nem tudja, mi ütött belém. Megfogja a kezem, és a hüvelykujjával végigsimítja a bütykeimet.

– Oké, Will. Mire van szükséged? Mondd meg, hogyan segíthetek!

 – Matthew Brown visszajött – bukik ki belőlem, és hirtelen az egész túl sok, és csak remegek és remegek, és _miért nem vagy itt?_

 – Csss, csss – Alana közelebb húz magához, a vállamat simogatja, és úgy csitítgat, mintha a gyermekét vigasztalná. – Minden rendben, Will. Csak kimerültél és túl feszült vagy. Pihenésre van szükséged.

 Aztán hirtelen elhúzódik, rám néz, és csendes, gyengéd hangon, mint derült égből a villám, megkérdezi:

– Szeretted, ugye?

Nevet nem mond, de nem is kell mondania. Itt van, kimondatlanul (kimondhatatlanul). Mindketten tudjuk, hogy rád gondol.

Szaggatott zokogás szakad fel a mellkasomból, és abban a pillanatban végtelen megvetést érzek önmagam iránt. A fejemet lassan a kezembe temetem, a vállam rázkódik.

 – Minden rendben, Will, csss, minden rendben – mondja (holott nincs, semmi sincs rendben, te jó isten). De ha csak fele annyira van elszörnyedve, mint amennyire gondolom, legalább van annyi önfegyelme, hogy ne mutassa ki. Sovány vigasz, de mégiscsak valami.

Később segít, hogy ólomnehéz karjaimmal beletaláljak a dzsekimbe, még egyszer átölel, és berak egy taxiba. Az út szélén állva megvárja, amíg a kocsi elhajt, skarlátvörös kabátja élénk foltként ragyog az utcai lámpa alatt. Hátradőlök az ülésen, az utat és az elhaladó autókat figyelem. A város színtelen és sápadt a telihold fényében. Tudom, hogy a megbánás és a szégyen csapatai már gyülekeznek, hogy lesújtsanak rám, de most, ebben a pillanatban kellemesen bénult vagyok.

 _Még nincs vége._ – Ujjammal végigsimítok az üvegen. – _Még mindig ott vagy valahol. Vársz. Tudom, hogy vársz._

Te és én. Egymás tökéletes ellentétei voltunk: észak és dél, bal és jobb (helyes és helytelen). Te, a megállíthatatlan erő, én, az elmozdíthatatlan tárgy. Olyanok voltunk, mint a két ellentétes pólus, a természet és ösztön vonzott minket egymáshoz. Mint az anyag és az antianyag… az ellentétek vonzása. Aminek anyaga van, létezik, számít, jelentősége van. Azt jelenti, hogy ami történt, nem véletlenül történt. „ _Az anyag igazából nem létezik”_ – mondtad nekem egyszer – „ _maga az elképzelés is ellentmondásos, teljesen absztrakt.”_ Hát bazd meg, _bazd meg,_ ebben az egyben tévedtél. Mert ez igenis létezik, és jelent valamit. Számít. Ami köztünk volt, számít. Jelentősége van és meghatároz. _Létezik._ Létezik, és számít, és nem volt hiábavaló.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "- Mielőtt ez az egész elkezdődött, elmentem magához, és maga az arcomba mondta, hogy megfordult a fejében, hogy elszökik vele. Hazudhatott volna, elhallgathatta volna, de nem tette."

_Aznap éjjel rólad álmodom._

_Figyelem, ahogy rajzolsz, a ceruzád gyors, határozott mozdulatokkal táncol a papíron, minden egyes vonalat hihetetlen céltudatossággal húzol meg. Elvarázsol a kezed: gyönyörű; egy sebész, egy zenész, egy szobrász keze. Talán nem való azt mondani egy férfira, hogy gyönyörű keze van, de a tiéd tényleg az._

_– Mit rajzolsz? – kérdezem._

_– Téged._

_– Megnézhetem?_

_Szó nélkül átnyújtod. Az alak a képen brutális és vad. Vér fröcsköl és mocskol be, a tekintetem elszánt; azonnal megértem, hogy azért alkottad meg ezt a verziómat, hogy amikor a papírról rád néz,_ _lásson, lásson téged a magad igaz valójában, lássa, ki vagy igazából a személyiségöltönyöd alatt. Órákig ültél felette, aprólékosan kidolgozva minden részletet, abban a biztos tudatban, hogy azok a grafittal megrajzolt szemek vérre szomjasan és imádattal pillantanak majd rád. Ha te suttogtál volna a bábomnak, kétségtelenül ez a szörnyű pillangó kel ki belőle – rettenetes és elborzasztó, a te képmásodra teremtve. Félelmetes és groteszk módon gyönyörű._

_– Fantasztikus – mondom._

_–Igen? – izgatott a hangod. – Azt hittem, zavarni fog._

_Tudom, hogy az lenne a normális – a helyes – reakció, ha zavarna, de azt is tudom, hogy már nem igazán érdekel, mi a normális vagy a helyes. Némán állom a tekinteted megtartva magamnak a gondolataimat. Hirtelen – nesztelenül – felkelsz a székedből, és felém indulsz. Félelmetes, milyen gyors tudsz lenni, ha akarsz. Felállok én is. Habozom. Aztán hátrálok pár lépést, amíg a fal utamat nem állja, de te csak jössz tovább. Alig vagy magasabb nálam, de a jelenléted olyan erős, hogy úgy érzem, betöltöd az egész szobát. Már olyan közel vagyunk, hogy megérinthetnénk egymást. Tudom, ha igazán akarnám, elmenekülhetnék – ágyékon rúghatnálak, gyomron vághatnálak – és bár felmerül bennem a gondolat, tudom, hogy ezek egyikét sem fogom megtenni; még csak meg sem fogom próbálni._

_– Fordulj meg! – mondod. A hangod puha és simogató, és amikor engedelmeskedem, egy kis sóhaj szakad ki belőled, olyan mély, hogy már majdnem morgás. – Jó. Most tedd magad elé a kezed, és támaszkodj a falnak!_

_– Bántani fogsz? – kérdezem. Mindennek ellenére nyugodt vagyok, mintha nem érdekelne, mi történik velem. Miért vagyok ilyen nyugodt? Nem értem, bár gyanítom, te meg tudnád mondani._

_A szádat a tarkómhoz préseled, és a bőrömön érzem, ahogy elmosolyodsz._

_– Attól függ – feleled. – Akarod, hogy bántsalak?_

_Felnyúlsz, és az ujjaidat a csuklóim köré fonod, ott ahol a falnak támaszkodom. Olyan nagy a kezed, hogy egyikkel át tudod fogni mindkettőt – azzal a gyönyörű sebész/művész/gyilkos kezeddel. A másikkal elgondolkodva végigsimítasz a hasamon, mire a lélegzetem zihálva elakad._

_– Milyen érzékeny vagy – mondod. Egyik hosszú ujjadat becsúsztatod a farmerom derekába, és apró köröket masszírozol a bal csípőcsontomba. Újra levegőért kapok, és hátraejtem a fejemet a válladra._

_– A fogékonyságod már önmagában elbűvölő. – A fülembe dorombolsz, puhán és rettenetesen.  – És még csak most kezdtük el._

_– Óh, istenem. – mondom._

_– Nem – feleled gúnyolódva. – Csak én._

_Az egész testem őrjöng a feszültségtől és a szükségtől, eszelősen tombol az egymásnak ellentmondó ösztönök parancsától: harcolj/menekülj/rejtőzz el/add meg magad. Itt fogsz megdugni, miközben fél kézzel szegezel a falnak, és tudom, hogy ez baromi rossz ötlet, és (egyáltalán) nem kéne hagynom, hogy ezt tedd velem, és hogy (nagyon is) zavarnia kéne, mégsem zavar._

_– Kérlek – nyöszörgöm megtört hangon. – Kérlek…_

_– Kérlek, mi, Will? Miért könyörögsz?_

_A fejemet rázom. Nem tudom rávenni magam, hogy válaszoljak, nem önthetem szavakba, mit akarok (mire van szükségem) tőled, és hogy szétfeszít a gyűlölet, a szerelem és a vágy. Irracionális módon hiszek benne, hogy ha kimondom, abban a pillanatban minden megváltozik; amint hangosan kiejtem a számon azokat a szavakat, minden erőmet és önkontrollomat átruházom rád. Te leszel a győztes, aki mindent visz._

_– Mondd ki – követeled –, hallani akarom, ahogy kimondod!_

Hirtelen felriadok, ami sokkoló és majdhogynem fizikailag fájdalmas; mintha karmos kezek rángatnának ki az álomból. Mi történik velem? Majdnem fájdalmasan kemény vagyok, és már indulnék a zuhanyzó felé, hogy elintézzem magam, amikor rám zúdulnak a tegnapi este eseményei, és hangosan felnyögök a másnaposság, az elszörnyedés és a színtiszta megaláztatás különösen gonosz elegyétől. Az éjjeliszekrényen kezdek el kotorászni a telefonom után. Se hívás, se üzenet. Ez most jó jel vagy rossz? Vagy/vagy. Óh, hogy bassza meg!

Pár másodpercre maga alá temet a tudat, hogy milyen végtelenül visszataszító ez az egész. Túl sok ahhoz, hogy kávé nélkül kíséreljem meg végiggondolni, így a vállam köré tekerem a takarómat, hogy legalább részben megvédjem magam a hidegtől, és a konyha felé támolygok. Kinézek a hálószobám ablakán, és azonnal kiszúrom a szemben parkoló fekete autót. Két férfi ül benne, műanyagpohárból kortyolgatják a kávéjukat, és közönyösen az utat bámulják– szinte biztos, hogy ők a Jack által küldött biztonságiak. Meg kell adni, nem vesztegette az időt.

Miután koffeinhez jutok, egy kicsit felkészültebbnek érzem magam, hogy nekilássak az elkerülhetetlen feladatnak, és számba vegyem a problémáimat.

Egyes számú probléma: másnaposság. Előkotrok pár Berocca tablettát, és a kávéval leöblítem őket.

Kettes számú probléma: a hihetetlenül realisztikus erotikus álmom rólad. Bár visszatekintve ez talán nem is annyira probléma, mint inkább egy természetes (és megállíthatatlan) folyamat következő állomása, ezért úgy döntök, hogy annyira (sőt egyáltalán) nem fogok aggódni miatta. Elismerem, nem mindennapos eset, de nem is ez az első alkalom, hogy előfordult – és legalább rámutatott, hogy az elmém tudattalan része sokkal őszintébben viszonyul bizonyos kérdésekhez, mint a tudatos. Nem mintha nem lettem volna tudatában a köztünk vibráló feszültségnek. Természetesen tudatában voltam: legalábbis a vége felé. Abban is biztos vagyok, hogy te már sokkal előbb tudtad (mint ahogy minden mást is, te öntelt rohadék), bár soha nem említetted. Miért nem? Féltél, hogyan reagálnék? Nem hinném – el nem tudom képzelni, hogy ez visszatartott volna. Valószínűbb, hogy hosszú távon gondolkodtál. Vagy csak nem érdekelt annyira. Azt hiszem, ez is egy lehetőség. Mindig úgy tűnt, hogy felette állsz azoknak a dolgoknak, amik a hétköznapi embereket annyira megszédítik. Emlékszem, hogy néztél arra az ismerősödre, aki az egyik vacsorapartidon megosztotta veled a szerelemi bánatát: hol unottan, hol szórakozottan, hol csodálkozva; mint ahogy egy tudós figyeli boncolás közben a laboratóriumi patkányt.

Mindegy, le van szarva – vissza a problémamegoldáshoz! Hol is tartottam?

Hármas számú probléma: az előbbieknél sokkal jobban aggaszt az Alanának tett részeg vallomásom. Ennek még komoly következményei lesznek – már elképzelni is kimerítő azokat az őszinte, aggályos beszélgetéseket, amiket rám kényszerít majd. És mi lesz, ha elmondja Jacknek?  A gondolatra a szemöldököm ráncolom és idegesen rágni kezdtem a hüvelykujjam körmét. Nem, azt nem tenné. Vagy igen? Nem, nem hiszem. Nem vagy itt. Nincs szükség rá. Engem megalázna, Jacket kiborítaná (az elmémbe bekúszik az őrjöngve dühöngő Jack képe, és gyorsan elhessegetem), és semmit sem érne el vele. Ugye? Biztos nem fogja elmondani. Baszki.

Négyes számú probléma: a jelenlegi helyzetben ez a legnagyobb gondom. Egy háborodott gyilkos, aki féktelen megszállottságot/ellenszenvet táplál irányomban (ezen a ponton elvesztettem a fonalat), megszökött a börtönből, és most kábé akárhol lehet. Ez egy olyan súlyosságú probléma, hogy szavaim sincsenek rá. Mekkora gáz: kinek vannak ilyen gondjai? (Hát… nyilvánvalóan nekem.) Úgy érzem, csak a sors irgalmára számíthatok; amivel szart sem érek, mert én tudom a legjobban, hogy a sorsba – hozzád hasonlóan – egyetlen csepp irgalom sem szorult.

Ez a felismerés végtelenül nyomasztó (azt nem is említve, hogy mekkora öngól, ami a konstruktív gondolkodásra tett próbálkozásomat illeti), ezért úgy döntök, hogy le van szarva az egész rögtönzött probléma-megoldási kísérlet, és hagyom a fenébe. Ehelyett betámolygok a zuhany alá, és a hátamat a hűvös csempének vetve kétségbeesetten, majdhogynem bűntudatosan kiverem magamnak. Nem tart sokáig, és olyan keményen élvezek el, hogy majdnem elájulok.

Utána, miközben végighúzom a hajamon a törölközőt, megint visszagondolok az álmomra. A tudatalattim amellett, hogy sokkal őszintébb, rohadtul több önismerettel is rendelkezik, mint én, mert valahol nagyon mélyen, túl minden ésszerű kételyen, tisztában vagyok vele – hogy amennyiben az a jelenet valóságos lett volna – egy szempillantás alatt könyörögni kezdtem volna neked. 

*****

Két nap telik el hírek nélkül. Matthew Brown árnyéka továbbra is rávetül a mindennapjaimra, és semmi jele, hogy az ügy megoldódna. Elviselhetetlenül ideges vagyok, az állandó nyugtalanság állapotában, és képtelen vagyok megállni, hogy folyamatosan a hátam mögé ne pillantgassak. Ez egy játékra emlékeztet gyerekkoromból, aminek az volt a neve, hogy _„Mennyi az idő, Farkas úr?”_  Az egyik játékos háttal állt a többieknek, akik falkában lopakodtak felé. A háttal álló gyerek időnként megfordult, és akit mozogni látott, kiesett. De előbb-utóbb, egy rémesen szükségszerű győzelemkiáltás kíséretében valakinek a keze mindig elérte az első játékos vállát, amíg az háttal állt: és soha nem vette észre, soha nem látta meg időben. Mindig is utáltam azt a hülye játékot. Mióta Jack felhívott, _Farkas urat_ játszom Matthew Brownnal. Újra és újra eszembe jutnak a szavaid: _A bátor fiúk nem félnek a farkastól._ De a szívem mélyén tudom, hogy ennek semmi haszna, mert én félek. Félek.

*****

Másnap este Michael megint felhív, és azon kapom magam, hogy egyre kevésbé bosszankodom emiatt. Talán Alanának igaza volt – egész jó, ha van az embernek egy barátja.

 _„Lehet ennél jobb is a viszonyunk. Ne adj isten baráti is”_ – mondtad nekem egyszer. _„Annyira nem tartom érdekesnek.”_ – feleltem. Te csak néztél rám elgondolkodva, a szemed élénken megcsillant. _„Majd fog.”_

– Hogy van? – kérdezi, amikor felveszem a telefont. – Aggódtam. Alana említette ezt a Brown nevű figurát, félelmetes.

Ez olyan bámulatosan enyhe megfogalmazás, hogy csak nevetni tudok.

– Igen, elég pocsék a helyzet – mondom. Felmerül bennem, hogy vajon Alana mesélt-e neki mást is, de ez túl paranoid gondolat, ezért elvetem.

– Szeretne kimozdulni?

– Köszönöm, de nem. Most inkább itthon maradnék. – Megvonom a vállam, bár ő nem láthatja. – Tudja, hogy van ez. Puskaporos a levegő. – Kicsit összerezzenek a saját szóhasználatomtól, mert ez úgy hangzott, mintha valami sörétes puskával hadonászó, necctrikós vén seggfej lennék. Mindenesetre már épp eléggé kiismertem a taktikáját ahhoz, hogy tudjam, udvariasan hárítani fogja az elutasításomat, és fel fogja ajánlani, hogy átjön. Soha nem képes elfogadni a nemleges választ. Egyszer majd (talán nem is olyan sokára) ezt a jólnevelt állhatatosságot zsarnokinak és irritálónak fogom érezni, de jelenleg van valami megnyugtató abban, hogy ennyire látni akar. Kevésbé érzem tőle reménytelen esetnek magam.

Egy óra múlva érkezik meg egy üveg borral, és csinos kis dobozokba csomagolt, ínycsiklandó illatot árasztó elviteles kajával. Nyilvánvalóan megdöbben a lakás állapota láttán, de jó érzéssel tölt el, hogy van annyira őszinte, és nem áll neki hazug és közhelyes módon dicsérgetni. Amíg én megpróbálok előásni pár vállalhatóan tiszta tányért és evőeszközt, hogy enni tudjunk, ő körbesétál, én pedig az ő szemével és fülével észlelek mindent: az ablak előtt visító szirénákat, az utcáról behallatszó üvöltözést, a pucér villanykörtéket és a szivárgó csöveket, az általános lepusztultságot és reménytelenséget, ami mindent beborít, akár a por. Visszajön és odahúz magának egy széket a koszos, olcsó bútorlapból készült asztalhoz.

– Nem épp erre számítottam – mondja könnyedén.

– Gondolom, hogy nem – felelem, bár kíváncsi lennék, mire számított.

– És mi hozta erre a szokatlan helyre? – kérdezi. – Valamiért az az érzésem, hogy saját választásából van itt, nem kényszerből.

Meglepődöm, mert ez a megfigyelés olyan szintű éleselméjűséget feltételez, amit nem néztem volna ki belőle.

– El akartam tűnni – válaszolom végül, ami talán nem olyan béna megfogalmazás, mint az előbbi „puskaporos a levegő”. Nem kéne tovább halogatnom az elkerülhetetlent, és alapítanom kéne egy végítélet-hívő szektát.  Lehetne a neve a Végzet Grahamjai… Nem, nem lehetne, ez hülyén hangzik.

– Will? – mondja. – Ön nem figyel rám. – Óh, egek, bosszúsnak tűnik. (Tudtam, hogy a megrögzött figyelmetlenségemmel előbb-utóbb majdcsak az agyára megyek.)

– Bocsánat. Én csak…  – _„azon gondolkodtam, hogyan nevezzem el a végítélet-hívő szektámat”._ – Öhm… Csak… elgondolkodtam.

– Azt kérdeztem, szükségét érezte-e, hogy egy időre elvonuljon  a világ elől?

– Igen, olyasmi – felelem, és bár csak az elterelés volt a szándékom, ahogy kimondom, rájövök, hogy alapjában véve ez az igazság.

– Az jó – mondja. (Jó? Biztosan nem az.) – Mert ha _pénz_ kérdése lenne… –  Baszki, ezt ne! Nem gondolhatja komolyan, hogy belovagol ide, mint a mesebeli herceg fehér lovon, a csekk- könyvét lobogtatva! Vagy igen? Azt képzeli, hogy _megvehet?_

– Nem pénz kérdése – szögezem le határozottan. Már attól is kényelmetlenül érzem magam, hogy egyáltalán utalt rá, még ha tisztességes szándékkal is. 

– Bocsásson meg, Will. Ez borzasztó leereszkedően hangozhatott. Csak úgy értettem, hogy én… mondjuk úgy, egész jól állok anyagilag, és szükség esetén mindig nagyon szívesen kisegítem a barátaimat.

A reakciója megint arra késztet, hogy felülbíráljam magam, és elgondolkodjam, vajon nem én vagyok-e indokolatlanul elutasító és barátságtalan egy kedves emberrel szemben, aki egyszerűen csak megpróbálja kevésbé nyomorúságossá tenni a szaros kis életemet (és még az anyagi lehetőségei is megvannak ehhez).  Mégsem tudom rávenni magam, hogy bocsánatot kérjek, de rámosolygok, és azt mondom, hogy nincs semmi gond. (ami így is van… nagyjából).

A vacsora után – ami olyan ízletes és gusztusos volt, hogy szinte sértés elviteles kajának nevezni – kitöltjük a maradék bort és felvetem, hogy hallgassunk zenét, mielőtt eszembe jutna, hogy már nincs CD-lejátszóm. Leülünk a székekre (Istenem, kellene vennem egy kanapét. Miért nincs kanapém?), de ha szenved is a spártai viszonyoktól, nem mutatja. Mesélek neki pár esetről, amiken az elmúlt években dolgoztam, óvatosan megválogatva és átszerkesztve a történeteket (igazából az életem szépen kettéválik – előtted és utánad, amelyek közül az utóbbi korszak egyáltalán nem kerül szóba). Úgy tűnik, érdekli, és intelligens kérdéseket tesz fel, mire eszembe jut, milyen jó végre egy érző lényhez beszélni, azok után, hogy éjszakákon keresztül szónokoltam az üres levegőnek. A pillantása többször is az ajkaimra téved, és tudom, hogy meg akar csókolni.

Gyorsan elfordítom a tekintetem, mintha nem vettem volna észre. Lassanként halovány lelkiismeret furdalást kezdek érezni vele kapcsolatban. Próbálom elhessegetni ezt az érzést, és néha sikerrel is járok, de mindig visszatér, kellemetlenül és idegesítően, mintha szálka ment volna a körmöm alá. Tudom, hogy az lenne a helyes – a tisztességes és őszinte – megoldás, ha tisztáznám vele, hogy nem tudom neki megadni, amit akar. De minden alkalommal, amikor végre elhatározom, hogy megteszem, visszatáncolok. _Mert ha megmondod neki, hogy nem fogsz kefélni vele_ – sziszegi a lelkiismeretem, – _rád un, nem keres többet, és te megint egyedül leszel._ Rossz napjaimon nem tudom eldönteni melyik a rosszabb – az, hogy kész vagyok kihasználni egy végtelenül kedves embert, aki többet érdemel; vagy, hogy szánalmas, kétségbeesett magányomban odáig süllyedtem, hogy kolonc módjára csüggök valakin, akit az előző életemben messzire elkerültem volna. Egy röpke pillanatra még azt is fontolóra vettem, hogy belemegyek. Emlékszem, olvastam egyszer, mit tanácsolt Viktória királynő a lányának: „dőlj hátra és gondolj Angliára!”. Én is hátradőlhetnék és gondolhatnék Baltimore-ra, (vagy az FBI-ra, vagy a Washington Emlékműre, vagy, ami még valószínűbb, rád). Talán nem is lenne olyan szörnyű; egy örökkévalóság óta nem szexeltem, lehet, hogy még élvezném is. De bár felmerült bennem, tudom, hogy soha nem fog megtörténni. Ha valaha lefekszem egy másik férfival, te leszel az – és most már magam előtt sem próbálom tagadni ezt a tényt.

*****

Egy héttel a szökése és eltűnése után Matthew Brown már olyan szinten az idegeimre megy, hogy végre összeszedem magam és bemegyek Jackhez az irodába. Tudom, hogy nincsenek friss hírei a számomra – ha lennének, már hívott volna – de az egy helyben ülés és a várakozás már elviselhetetlenné vált, és muszáj tennem valamit. Jack nem tűnik meglepettnek, amikor meglát, pedig hívatlanul állítok be. Az egyik beosztottját elküldi kávéért, és int, hogy üljek le.

– Hogy van? – kérdezi. Megvonom a vállam. 

– A körülményekhez képest elég jól. – Nem mintha ez akár csak részben is igaz lenne, de nem feltételezem, hogy tényleg hallani akarja, hogy vagyok. Vajon mit szólna hozzá, ha mesélnék neki például rólad; hogy az egész napot azzal töltöm, hogy a fejemben hozzád beszélek (igaz, ez távolról sem kérdés, mert _pontosan_ tudom, mit szólna hozzá). Elképzelem, ahogy besétálsz az irodába, karcsún, elegánsan, fesztelenül, és a mutatóujjadat az ajkaidhoz illeszted, mintha arra biztatnál, hogy tartsalak meg magamnak. _Ne szólj szám, nem fáj fejem,_ mondanád. Vagy nem. Isten tudja, mint mondanál… talán egyáltalán semmit. Mégis olyan könnyű elképzelni, bár a valóságban soha nem láttam tőled ezt a gesztust.

– Will?

– Igen?

– Hallja, amit mondok?

Aligha mondhatok nemet, így párszor megköszörülöm a torkom, amíg eszembe jut valami értelmes.

– Köszönöm, hogy odarendelte azokat az ügynököket a házam elé – felelem. – Jó érzés tudni, hogy ott vannak.

– Szívesen. Reméljük, hogy felesleges az óvintézkedés.

– Igen – várok egy kicsit, aztán óvatosan hozzáteszem. – Gondolom, mostanában nem beszélt Alanával? – Próbálok fesztelenül, lezseren viselkedni, de nagyon mellélövök. Még a saját magam számára is idegesnek és paranoidnak tűnök, ahogy az alsó ajkamat rágom és kerülöm a tekintetét.

Jack először meglepődik, aztán felébred a gyanakvása. Hát persze, ezt szinte díszcsomagolásban nyújtottam át neki.

– Miért beszéltem volna vele? – kérdezi. – Történt valami?

– Hosszú történet – Jézusom, ez még rosszabbul hangzik. Aztán folytatom. – Semmiért, nem történt semmi. – Ez már olyan titokzatos, hogy nem hibáztatnám Jacket, ha fogná magát és felhívná Alanát, azzal hogy _„Will itt van nálam és úgy viselkedik, mint egy titkolódzó, sunyi seggfej. Mondja meg mi a fene folyik itt!”_ Néha olyan elcseszettül idióta tudok lenni. Alana természetesen nem árult el Jacknek. A Kamuzás Védőszentjei azonban beavatkoznak, és az utolsó pillanatban a segítségemre sietnek.

– Ott volt velem akkor éjjel, amikor felhívott – teszem hozzá. – Aggódott. Azt hittem, szólt magának. Eléggé kiborultam, és nem sok mindent tudott velem kezdeni. – Széttárom a karjaimat, hogy kifejezzem a tehetetlenségem, amiből levonhatja, hogy az előbbi vonakodásom a szégyenemből fakad, amiért pánikba estem és magára hagytam szegény Alanát. Rájövök, hogy ennek a történetnek megvan az a váratlan előnye, hogy (nagyrészt) igaz.

Jack elégedetten a számára is érthető válasszal, bólint. 

– Nem sok mindent tudnék neki mondani, amit hallani szeretne – mondja. – Semmi hír és semmi nyom. Akárhol lehet a rohadék.

Van valami a hangsúlyában, ami azt a szörnyű érzést kelti bennem, hogy tudom, milyen irányt fog venni ez a beszélgetés, és a gyanúm be is igazolódik, mert Jack rólad kezd el beszélni, ami végül is nem meglepő, hiszen a főrohadék (aki akárhol lehet), te vagy.

– Hihetetlen, hogy mindketten szabadlábon vannak – mondja, és azon gondolkodom, aggódik-e az állása miatt, azok után, hogy két pszichopata gyilkos is megszökött az őrizete alól.

– Igen – értek egyet erőtlenül. Végül is az, hihetetlen. Ezen nincs mit szépíteni. – Maga azt hiszi, meghalt, nem? – teszem hozzá óvatosan. 

– Semmit sem vehetünk biztosra – mondja Jack ünnepélyesen. – Sem azt, hogy meghalt, sem azt, hogy nem.

– Úgy valahogy. – Más szóval Jack, te sem tudsz lófaszt sem.

– Elég kemény voltam magához a kórházban, igaz? – teszi hozzá rövid hallgatás után. Költői kérdés, tudja, hogy az volt, nincs szüksége rá, hogy én is megerősítsem. Ennek ellenére azon kapom magam, hogy bólintok.

– De érti miért?

– Igen. Értem – válaszolom. Tényleg értem. Remélem, ha könnyen megadom magam, ejti a témát, de persze nem.

– Mielőtt ez az egész elkezdődött volna, elmentem magához, és maga az arcomba mondta, hogy megfordult a fejében, hogy elszökik vele. Hazudhatott volna, elhallgathatta volna, de nem tette.

Istenem, ez kegyetlen. A szemüvegemért nyúlok, le akarom venni, de rájövök, hogy már levettem.

– Tudom – csak ennyit mondok.

– És most?

– Most mi? 

– Most is elmenne?

Ostobán pislogok rá. Fontolóra veszem, hogy tovább csűrjem-csavarjam a dolgot, és megkérdezzem, hová, de nincs értelme, hogy a szükségesnél jobban felidegesítsem.

– Természetesen nem – felelem őszintén. Mi mást mondhatnék?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...semmi sem írhatja felül azt az összetéveszthetetlen érzést, hogy valami változik. Már meg is változott. "

Pár nappal később a sajtó pofátlanná és erőszakossá válik (rossz), a politikusok kérdezősködni kezdenek (szintén rossz), és Kade Prurnellt az infarktus kerülgeti (kurvajó); ezért Jack összehív egy megbeszélést a Matthew Brown-ügyben. Több órányi udvarias vita, egy teljesen értelmetlen csapatépítő gyakorlat, egy sor heves nézeteltérés, sok buzgón telekörmölt flipchart tábla, és egy gondosan kidolgozott sematikus ábra (ami öt Power Point diából áll, vastagon szedett _Sans serif_ fonttal) ismertetése után, arra a következtetésre jutunk, hogy halványlila gőze sincs róla senkinek, 1. hogy mi történik, 2. és hogy mit kellene tenni.

– Hát – mondom – ennek sok értelme volt. – A kávéspoharamat az oldalára fordítottam, és összesodort papírzsebkendő-galacsinokat próbálok belepöckölni, mint egy mini-focikapuba. Igyekszem visszaemlékezni a veled kapcsolatos hasonló megbeszélésekre. Vajon az után is tartottak egyet, hogy lezuhantunk a szikláról? Biztos akkor lehetett, amikor én még kórházban voltam. Azóta részt vettem már egy-kettőn, de sosem történik semmi. Mindig arra jutnak, hogy eltűntél, valószínűleg meghaltál, bár tudom, hogy Jack nem igazán hisz ebben.

– Ha szerencsénk van, Brown hamarosan valaki más problémája lesz – mondja Andrews, az egyik új gyakornok (alacsony, rámenős, minden pórusából úgy árad az ambíció, mint a testszag). – Lehet, hogy már külföldön van. 

– Azon meglepődnék, hogy őszinte legyek – felelem. Igyekszem diplomatikusan fogalmazni, mert fiatal, lelkes, és nem akarom mindenki előtt letorkollni már az első hónapban. De valakinek ki kell mondania.  – A meglátása jó – teszem hozzá, bár nem az –, de azt hiszem, ehhez ő nem eléggé összeszedett. Egy ilyen meneküléshez szervezettségre és erőforrásokra van szükség. – Más szóval: olyannak kell lenni hozzá, mint te.

– Szerintem – makacskodik –, nagyon is lehetséges, hogy Brown már több állammal arrébb jár. Az ilyenek nem jönnek vissza a saját szarukat szagolni, vagy igen? – Körbepillant az asztal körül, mer-e valaki ellentmondani. – Azt miből gondolja, hogy Lecter Európába menekült, amint módja volt rá?

Hmm. Most azt kívánom, bár megmondtam volna neki, hogy az ötlete baromság. 

– Szóval ez a maga megoldása? – mondom inkább. –  Reménykedjünk, hogy máshol kezd el embereket gyilkolni, ahol majd másnak kell vállalnia miatta a felelősséget? – Megbántottan néz rám, én pedig szükségtelenül nagy erővel pöckölök bele egy papírgalacsint a poharamba.

– Willnek igaza van – mondja Jack –, a mi álláspontunkat ebben az ügyben két szóval le lehet írni.

– Mindenki bekaphatja? – kérdezem.

Jack vet rám egy dühös pillantást, aztán az asztalra csap, bár kétségtelen, hogy még dühösebb lenne, ha azt a két szót használtam volna, amit eredetileg szándékomban állt: „Fogalmunk” és „sincs”. 

– _Elsődleges prioritás_ – vágja oda.

– Legalább tudjuk, mi a közös nevező – veti közbe Sanderson éles hangon. – Csak meglengetjük előttük Grahamet, mint élő csalit.

– Sanderson! – mennydörgi Jack. – Az teljesen kizárt!

– Úgy van – oktatja ki Zeller. – Sanderson, maga csak féltékeny, amiért Willnek több rajongója van, mint magának.

– Több _pszichopata_ rajongója – mondja Price élvezettel.

Mindenki automatikusan felém fordul és rám mered. Tovább rontok a helyzeten azzal, hogy elkezdek nevetni. 

– Nem értem, mi olyan vicces ebben – mondja Sanderson.

– Nem, igaza van – felelem –, tényleg nem vicces, és hogy méltányos legyek, belátom, a terve valóban nagyszerű: abszolút kiváló. Én egy nagy plexidobozt javasolnék a Time Square közepén. Mint…

– Mint David Blaine – szól közbe Price segítőkészen. – Az ő pókerarcával. – Áthajol hozzám és ügyesen a pohárba pöcköl egy papírgalacsint.

– Pontosan – mondom. – Egyébként szép lövés – Price és én nem túl diszkréten lepacsizunk.

– Na, most már _elég_ – morogja Jack bosszúsan. – Will, Sanderson, fogják vissza magukat.

Szeretném odavágni, hogy _„hiszen ő kezdte”,_ de tisztában vagyok vele, hogy duzzogó ötévesnek tűnnék. Meg kell elégednem azzal, hogy apró betűkkel felírom az összes Power Point handoutomra, hogy „baromság”.

– Nekem is vannak rajongóim – súgja oda Sanderson Andrewsnak, nyilvánvalóan a szívére véve Zeller megjegyzését. – Mostanában online ismerkedem, és a csajok odavannak értem.

– Igen? – kérdezi Andrews. – És összejött már valami?

– Beszélgetek egy csajjal DC-ből. Tanítónő, tök jól néz ki – feleli Sanderson. Vet felém egy diadalmas pillantást. – Még nem találkoztunk, de a jövő héten elviszem vacsorázni. Addig is nagyon jól elszórakoztatjuk egymást telefonon, _ha_ érted, hogy mondom.

– Bámulatos – mondom hangosan. – Azt tudtam, hogy a szerelem vak, de azt nem, hogy süket is…

Sajnos megfeledkeztem róla, hogy Jack (a szerelemmel ellentétben) távolról sem süket.

– Will! – fújtatja – Megmondtam, hogy hagyják abba! Az isten verje meg, ha még egyszer szólnom kell emiatt…

De már nem figyelek oda, ezért soha nem tudom meg, mit csinál, ha még egyszer szólnia kell emiatt (az isten verje meg). Rád és Matthew Brownra gondolok. Mindkettőtöket olyan sűrű talány fed, mint a köd, amelyben csak a dolgok körvonala vehető ki homályosan. Az elmémben úgy forgatom a darabkákat, mint egy csontból és bőrből való 3D-s puzzlet, minden irányban kiélesítve az érzékelésemet. Nagyon erős a gyanúm, hogy Andrews téved (és nekem van igazam)… De nem azért, amit nekik mondtam.

Te is és Matthew Brown is a közelben vagytok. De nem a nárcizmusotok vagy a ragadozó természetetek miatt, vagy kárörömből; és nem is azon okokból, amikről a bűnügyi rovatokban (amiket magamfajta emberek írnak) lehet olvasni.  Azért vagytok itt, mert én is itt vagyok. Én vonzalak magamhoz titeket. Hasonló a hasonlónak örül. Biztos vagyok benne. Minél többet gondolkodom rajta, annál biztosabban érzem, hogy igaz. Csak azt rettentően nehéz megállapítani mindkettőtök esetében, hogy mit szándékoztok tenni.

„ _Idejött, hogy megnézzen. Eljött, hogy megint szimatot fogjon_ – mondtad nekem egyszer. – _Miért nem szimatolja önmagát?_ ”

*****

Délutánra van időpontom az orvosomnál, így elvonszolom magam a kórházba, hogy találkozzam Dr. O’Connorral.

– Mr. Graham! – mondja, amikor behív a váróból. – Sokkal jobban néz ki, mint amikor utoljára találkoztunk! – Őszinte öröm csendül ki a hangjából (kedves nő), bár amit mond, korántsem olyan biztató, mint amilyennek szánja. Amikor utoljára látott, meggyőzően alakíthattam volna egy hullát is, szóval olyan nagyot nem léptem előre. Egy zavarba ejtően lenge kórházi hálóingben ülök a vizsgálóasztalon, amíg szemügyre veszi a hasamat és mellkasomat.

 – Ezzel elégedett vagyok – mondja, és megérinti a heget az arcomon –, nagyon szépen gyógyul. Szükség lesz még szájsebészeti utókezelésre, de azt kell mondjam, hihetetlenül szerencsés volt.

– Nagyszerű – felelem tétován. Őszintén szólva, nem igazán érdekel. A heg viszket és lüktet néha, de általában eszembe sem jut, hogy ott van. Excentrikusabb pillanataimban sikerül meggyőzöm magam róla, hogy valójában egy harci sérülés, amit egy romantikus párbajban szereztem.

Dr. O’Connor leolvassa a fülhőmérőt, egy kicsit közelebbről is megvizsgálja az arcomat, és a szemöldökét ráncolja.

– Van egy kis láza – mondja. Megtapogatja a torkom és a szemembe világít. – Vannak kiütései? Hányás? Fejfájás?

– Sokat fáj a fejem.

– Óh, igen, ez elég gyakran előfordul, nem? Úgy emlékszem, az aktájában szerepel, hogy volt agyvelőgyulladása.

– Igen, pár évvel ezelőtt.

– Istenem. Az nagyon kellemetlen lehetett.

– El se tudja képzelni – felelem, mert… tényleg nem tudja. 

– Más tünete van?

– Nincs.

– Nehézlégzés, mellkasi fájdalom?

– Nem, semmi ilyesmi.

– Rendben. – A lázmérőt leteszi az asztalra, a ceruzalámpát pedig egy határozott kis kattanás kíséretében visszadugja a köpenye zsebébe. – Nem gondolom, hogy aggódnia kéne, ez csak egy módosult téli vírus.

Felvonom a szemöldököm.

– Módosult vírus? – kérdezem hitetlenkedve. Istenem, de tipikus! A legtöbb ember normális vírusokat szokott elkapni, nekem viszont sikerült kiköltenem egy szörnyszülöttet.

Az arcomról leolvassa, mit gondolok, és (sikertelenül) megpróbál  elfojtani egy nevetést.

 – Ne aggódjon – veregeti meg fürgén a karom –, nem lesz semmi baj, megígérem. Csak egy kicsit jobban kell vigyáznia magára. – A hangjában megjelenik egy szigorú, anyáskodó tónus: mindjárt fiatalembernek fog szólítani. – Kezdetnek nem ártana felszednie pár kilót – mondja. – Maga túl sovány, fiatalember. – (Ó, az isten szerelmére). – Sok-sok fehérje, arra van szüksége. Ugye nem vegetáriánus?

Az a szörnyű érzésem támad, hogy mindjárt elnevetem magam.

– Nem – felelem –, sőt az elmúlt években sok különleges húsfélét megkóstoltam. – _Te jó ég, fogd már be, te beteg állat –_  gondolom magamban.

– A férjem evett krokodilt, amikor Ausztráliában járt. Azt mondja, kicsit hasonlít a lazacra.

Elképzelem, mi lenne, ha azt mondanám, hogy a krokodil a gyengéknek való, de természetesen nem mondom. Amíg összeszedem a ruháimat, figyelmeztet, hogy ha végeztünk, azonnal menjek haza és egyek valami táplálót.

– Sokkal jobban kell vigyáznia magára, fiatalember! – mondja (ismét).

– Úgy fogok tenni – felelem. Tényleg? Istenem, nem, valószínűleg nem.

– És öltözzön fel melegen! – teszi hozzá. – Vihar közeledik.

Kinézek az ablakon. Igaza van: az égen duzzadt, viselős felhők gyülekeznek, és gonosz szél támad. Fogvacogtató hideg van, és a sálamat a tárgyalóban felejtettem (ahol Andrews és Sanderson mostanra már kétségtelenül összevesztek, hogy melyikük gyújtsa fel). A szörnyszülött és én hazavonszoljuk a csoffadt seggünket. A lépcsőházban találkozom Mr. Havershammel, aki az alattam lévő lakásban lakik. A kórházból való hazatérésemet követő nyomorúságos, delíriumos hetekben többször is felébresztettem, mert állandóan fel-alá járkáltam az éjszaka közepén. Láttam, hogy rosszul érezte magát, amikor megemlítette: mintha ő hozna engem kellemetlen helyzetbe, amiért udvariasan megkér, hogy legyek szíves és ne dübörögjek a padlón hajnali háromkor. Végül kitaláltam valami kamu sztorit, hogy ez a Vipassana sétáló meditáció egyik gyakorlata… talán még azt is hozzátettem, hogy buddhista szerzetesnek készülök (elég részeg voltam). Most eszembe jut, és enyhén elpirulok.

– William! – mondja; sosem szólít Willnek, én pedig már feladtam, hogy meggyőzzem. – Pont magát kerestem, fiam. Hogy van? Kicsit nyúzottnak tűnik.

– Nincs semmi gond, köszönöm – mondom. Aztán: – Elkaptam egy módosult vírust. – (Istenem, miért mondtam ezt? Miért?). Óvatosan hátralép.  – Jaj, ne aggódjon, nem súlyos – teszem hozzá gyorsan. Miért védem a szörnyszülöttet? Mintha kezdené kihozni belőlem a védelmező ösztöneimet. Jézusom. 

– Hát… –  habozik. – Arról lenne szó….

Megpróbálok segíteni neki. 

– Segítsek valamiben? – kérdezem.

– Jaj, igen! – élénkül fel ismét. – Elromlott a bojlerem, pont most, ebben a hideg időben. Átjönne megnézni? Nagyon hálás lennék. Látszik magán, hogy ért az ilyesmihez – teszi hozzá reménykedve.

Mostantól hivatalosan is én vagyok az az ember, akiről az alkalmi ismerősei első ránézésre megmondják, hogy mindent tud a bojlerekről. Sóhajtok egyet, és megígérem, hogy másnap reggel átmegyek. 

– Jó fiú maga – mondja. – Régebben én is megjavítottam volna, de tudja, hogy van ez. – Felemeli reumás kezeit; bütykösek és formátlanok, mint a faágak. Szórakozottan bólintok (még mindig meg akarom kérdezni tőle, milyen külsődleges jelek alapján vonta le a következtetést, hogy értek a bojlerekhez).

– Szörnyű dolog az öregség – mondja. Megint bólintok. Gondolom, igen. De nem rosszabb, ha az ember fiatalon hal meg?

Dülöngélve elindul felfele a lépcsőn, aztán megáll és megfordul.

– Nem jön be, fiam? – kérdezi. – Higgye el, nem akar kint maradni. Vihar közeleg.

Ma már másodszor hívják fel erre a figyelmem, minta fontos lenne. Nem értik, hogy a vihar már lecsapott. Évekkel ezelőtt lecsapott rám, és kivérezve, összetörten hagyott maga mögött: és te álltál a közepén, a vihar szemében. Hirtelen elönt a bizonyosság, hogy képtelen leszek elviselni, ha bent kell ülnöm abban a borzalmas lakásban, miközben a szél vonít odakint és a falak lassan összezárulnak körülöttem.

– Minden rendben – mondom. – Csak még… teszek egy értelmetlen kézmozdulatot, amivel igyekszem kifejezni mindazt a rengeteg tennivalót, amit még el kellene intéznem. – Mindjárt bemegyek.

Bólint és tovább folytatja bizonytalan haladását felfelé a lépcsőn: szinte hallom az öreg ízületek nyikorgását. Egyszer mutatott egy képet a feleségéről, üde és csinos fiatal nő, a haja az 1940-es évek divatja szerint csigákba göndörítve, szív alakú nyakkivágású blúzban. A húszas éveiben halt meg tífuszban, ő ápolta. Soha nem nősült meg újra: a képe továbbra is központi helyen lóg a nappaliban, komoly tekintettel nézve ránk, fiatal arca megdermedt az időben. Mr. Haversham a Csendes-óceáni hadszíntér veteránja, egy háborús hős. Életeket mentett meg. Most pedig itt él ebben a lerobbant házban, egyedül a reumás kezeivel, és egy magamfajta seggfejre van utalva, ha meg akarja javíttatni a bojlerét.

Hátradőlök, a fejemet a falnak támasztom. Az eső most már komolyan eleredt, dühösen csépeli a járdát, messziről a mennydörgés összetéveszthetetlen moraját hallani. Mások életének mindennapi zajai szűrődnek ki a fejem feletti ablakokon: edénycsörgés, gyereksírás, egy férfi azt mondja: _„vedd le a lábad az asztalról, az istenedet, hányszor mondjam még!?”_ Mintha Jacket hallanám. A házfelügyelő irodájában fémes hangon szól a rádió, egy fiatal énekesnő vinnyog: „ _Homályba zárnak a napok, próbállak elfelejteni baby, zuhanok, egész életemben beállva maradok, hogy elfelejtsem, mennyire hiányzol”_ Jézus, mekkora baromság.

Tudom, hogy sírok, de mivel az eső patakokban folyik le az arcomon, könnyű tettetni, hogy nem.

Mennyi víz: a csontom velejéig átáztam. A ruháim elnehezednek, a hajam kisimul és hosszabbnak tűnik a nedvességtől, a homlokomra tapad és beleakad a szempilláimba. _Menj be  –_ , utasítom magam  – , _menj be, és szedd össze magad, baszki!_ Még hátrébb szegem a fejem, lehunyom a szemem, és hagyom, hogy az eső végigverjen az arcomon. Kinyitom az ajkaim, hogy megízlelhessem. Van az esőben valami nyers, valami elementáris. _Csak még egy percet – ,_ könyörgök magamban – , _csak még egy perc és megyek._  

Kinyitom a szemem és újra előrehajtom a fejem, amikor meglátok egy alakot az utca távolabbi végében. A férfi (nő?) az egyik élelmiszerbolt napellenzője alatt áll, meg sem próbálva elrejtőzni. Csak áll ott, egyenes testtartással, kezét hosszú kabátja zsebébe csúsztatva.

Azonnal szétárad bennem az adrenalin, holott semmi szükség rá. Az illető nem csinál semmi gyanúsat. Lehet, hogy csak az eső elől húzódott be oda: a munkából hazafelé elkapta az ítéletidő, és nem volt nála esernyő, most pedig idegesen sóhajtozva az óráját nézi. Lehet, hogy ő is figyel engem, és azon gondolkodik, mi a francot csinálok az épület falának támaszkodva, kitéve az arcomat az elemeknek.

Azért nem árthat, ha utánanézek, ugye? Lehámozom magam a falról, és elindulok felé. Először egyáltalán nem mozdul: szobormerev sziluett, magas, karcsú, és moccanatlan alak. De miután teszek még pár lépést az irányába, hirtelen élesen sarkon fordul, és elsiet, a kabátja szárnya meglibben a váratlan mozdulattól.

– Hé! – kiáltok rá.

Nem rezzen össze, nem fordul meg, csak megy tovább, mintha meg sem hallotta volna.

– Hé, várjon! –  Felgyorsítok, és amint az alak eltűnik a sarkon, rohanni kezdek. A vizes ruhák súlya lelassít, de elsprintelek a tömb végéig, hogy utolérjem. Villám villan, mintha az ég akarna sisteregve kettéhasadni. A szívem a fülemben dörömböl, a remény/félelem/kíváncsiság őrült lüktetésétől.

A francba, hova tűnt? Az utca tök üres. Hogy lehetséges ez? Az előbb még itt volt. Teszek pár tétova lépést előre, aztán megállok; futni akarok, de nincs hova. Az üldözött vad elmenekült. Hirtelen elpattan bennem valami.

– _Ki vagy te?_ – üvöltöm bele a nedves, üres levegőbe. Istenem, úgy nézek ki, mint egy komplett idióta. Mi van, ha csak egy egyszerű járókelő volt? De… mi van, ha nem? Az eső olyan hevesen esik, hogy a cseppek csak úgy pattognak a betonon, mint a puskagolyók.

Az utcát fürkészem, és próbálom felmérni, hova tűnhetett a titokzatos figura. Annyira elmerülök a gondolataimban, hogy észre sem veszem a felém száguldó taxit, amíg a fényszórók el nem vakítanak, és a duda a fülembe nem visít; úgy állok ott bénán, mint a közmondásbeli őz a reflektorok fényében. Valaki megragad és félreránt az útból; a járdára zuhanunk, a másik félig rajtam landol.

– Hé! – kiált rám. Kerek, barátságos arca van, a feje olyan kopasz, mint egy tojás. Ostobán pislogva bámulok rá. – Hé, haver! – ismétli meg, most egy kicsit hangosabban. Megveregeti az arcomat. – Jól vagy?

A taxi csikorgó kerekekkel megáll, és a sofőr kiugrik belőle.

– Te hülye barom! – kiáltja – Majdnem elütöttelek! Mi az isten bajod van, hogy itt balfaszkodsz az úton?

– Hogy mi a bajom!? – kérdezem szédülten. – Mennyi idejük van? – A sofőr és a kopasz aggodalmas pillantásokat váltanak. Eleredt az orrom vére: csiklandoz. Odanyúlok, hogy letöröljem.

– Nézd kölyök – folytatja a sofőr kedvesebb hangon –, akarod, hogy felhívjunk neked valakit?

– Igen – felelem –, de nem tudom a számát.

– Jesszus! – nyög fel a sofőr.

– Hol laksz? – kérdezi a kopasz óvatosan. – Helybéli vagy?

– Itt lakom a következő sarkon – veszek egy mély lélegzetet, próbálva összeszedni magam. – Kevesebb, mint egy perc alatt hazaérek; megyek is. Tényleg minden rendben van, csak megijedtem. Nagyon sajnálom, hogy gondot okoztam maguknak.  

– Legközelebb vigyázz magadra! – mondja a sofőr. A kopasz segítségével talpra állít, aztán tétovázni kezd, amikor közelről meglát. – Nagyon ismerősnek tűnsz. – Olyan közel van, közvetlenül az arcomba hunyorog. – Nem ismerjük egymást valahonnan?

– Nem, nem hiszem – mondom, holott tudom, hogy láthatott a hírekben. – Biztos, hogy még sosem találkoztunk.

– Úgy nézel ki, mint az az FBI-os fickó, az a hogyishívják…

– Nem, az nem én vagyok – vágom rá gyorsan. Azon gondolkodom, nem kéne-e segítségül hívnom a szörnyszülöttet, hogy megszabaduljak tőle (biológiai hadviselés), de már fordul is el, hogy kinyissa a kocsija ajtaját. 

– Hát akkor vigyázz magadra kölyök! – mondja. – Remélem, amikor legközelebb találkozunk, nem a kocsim alól kell kivakarnom a csontos seggedet! – Kidugja a fejét az ablakon és odaszól a kopasznak. 

– Elvihetlek egy darabon, barátom? A cég ajándéka.

Az hezitál és rám néz.

– Menjen! – mondom, talán egy kicsit gyorsabban, mintsem az udvarias lenne. – Jól vagyok. Innen egy perc alatt hazaérek.

– Hát… Oké. Biztos, hogy egyedül is hazaérsz?

– Biztos – mondom. – Még egyszer kösz! – Figyelem, ahogy elhajtanak. Az utca még mindig elhagyatott, sehol egy lélek. Egyedül vagyok. Lassanként elindulok visszafelé.

 Nem történt semmi. Semmi fontos – lehet, hogy valóban csak egy egyszerű járókelő volt az. Nem állhatok ezzel Jack elé, és nem várhatom el, hogy komolyan vegye. Nincs se bizonyíték, se ujjlenyomat, se DNS, nincs tetthely, nem váltottunk egy szót sem. De semmi sem írhatja felül azt az összetéveszthetetlen érzést, hogy valami változik. Már meg is változott. 

– Vihar közeleg – mormogom magamban. Furcsa, borzongató rettenet fut végig rajtam. _Közeleg, közeleg, aki bújt, aki nem._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "…tudom, hogy te is magányos voltál. Te is vágytál valakire, aki veled marad, valakire, aki képes megérteni és megbecsülni téged. Olyasvalakire, mint én. Könnyek ültek a szemedben, amikor belém vágtad a kést. Nem sírtad el őket, de ott voltak. Azt hitted, veled maradok, és én az utolsó pillanatban cserbenhagytalak. Úgy érezted, elárultalak, tudom, de volt abban több is: megsebeztelek. Sebet ejtettem rajtad. Azt akartad, hogy veled maradjak, de én nem maradtam."

Egyre gyakrabban fordul elő, hogy a te hangodat tisztábban és erősebben hallom a fejemben, mint a sajátomat. Ez néha felettébb nyugtalanító: azt jelenti, hogy sehova sem menekülhetek előled, mert még a saját agyam is elárul és kiszolgáltat neked (biztosan így van – mindig alul maradok a képzeletbeli vitáinkban). Máskor viszont örülök neki, mert azt is jelenti, hogy mindenhova magammal vihetlek, így nem érzem magam annyira egyedül. Ilyenkor az erőd és a személyes varázsod mintha rám is átragadna, és páncélként viselhetem az ideát, amit rólad alkottam. A jelenléted a fejemben egy fantasztikus, groteszk titok, ami megerősít és életben tart; és a tény, hogy a gondolataimnak füstös akcentusa van, egyre filozofikusabbá válnak és fittyet hánynak az erkölcsre, a legizgalmasabb rejtély, amit senki más nem érthet meg, vagy vehet el tőlem.

Igazából tudom, hogy ez az egész nem végződhet jól, de próbálom arra kondicionálni magam, hogy ne aggódjak túl sokat a jövő miatt. Mi értelme lenne? Emlékszem mit szokott mondani a középiskolai matektanárnőm, ha a tesztjeink eredményei és az egyetemi felvételi miatt nyavalyogtunk: „ _Minek az időt aggodalmaskodásra pazarolni, mikor olyan rövid az élet –, mi van, ha hazafele menet elüt egy busz?”_ Bevallom, a magam számára sokkal színesebb és horrorisztikusabb halálmódokat szoktam elképzelni, minthogy egy irányíthatatlanná vált autóbusz kerekei alatt érjen utol a vég. Sokkal nagyobb a valószínűségük is. Így visszatekintve, ez egy nagyon szar tanács. Próbálom felidézni, mi történt azzal a tanárnővel, de nem sikerül. Szeretném azt hinni, hogy elgázolta egy busz, (tele matekból bukott diákokkal), de azt hiszem, az túl ironikus lett volna.

 „ _Vigyázz, mit kívánsz!”_ Ez egy másik okosság. Ki is mondta? Valószínűleg az apám, a búskomorság és a pesszimizmus pont rá vallana. _„Vigyázz, mit kívánsz fiam, mert a végén még megkapod.”_ Én nem vigyázok, mit kívánok, (még ha nincs is rá garancia, hogy kapok valamit), és attól sem félek, mi lesz, ha megkapom. Bámulatos, hogy mennyire nem vagyok óvatos a vágyaimat illetően, és hogy mennyire leszarom a következményeket. 

Mit is mondtál? „ _Gondolom, amit lát és tapasztal, megérint minden mást az elméjében._ _A megsértett értékei és a tisztessége jelennek meg az asszociációiban, elborzadva az álmaitól.”_

Ha visszajössz – _ha_ visszajössz – akkor majd megbirkózom mindazzal az őrülettel, csodával és féktelen vérontással, ami a jelenléteddel együtt jár. Megbirkózom vele, tudom, hogy meg fogok. De ahhoz előbb vissza kell jönnöd.

*****

A meggyilkolt eszkortfiúk esetét felgöngyölítjük: Zeller jóslatával ellentétben az elkövető se nem vallási fanatikus, se nem erkölcsi megszállott, hanem egy szomorú, petyhüdt középkorú férfi, aki egyszerűen csak azért ölt eszkortokat, mert sebezhetők és könnyen elérhetők voltak. (Pont ugyanezt mondtam Jacknek, és vissza kell fognom magam, hogy ne járjak körbe, és ne dörgöljem az orruk alá, amikor a fejüket csóválják, hogy _„hát, ezt nem gondoltam volna.”)_ A fickó a kihallgató-helyiségben ül, izzadt ujjlenyomatokat hagy az asztalon, és már telebőgött egy halom foszladozó papírzsebkendőt.

– Én nem akartam – mondogatja. Szódásüveg vastagságú szemüvege mögül könyörgő, könnyes pillantásokat vet rám. – Csak azt akartam, hogy velem maradjanak, de nem maradtak. Nem maradtak velem, ezért dühös lettem rájuk, de ezt soha nem _akartam_.

– Úgy tűnik, hogy a bíróságon is arra fog hivatkozni, hogy „nem az én hibám volt bíró úr, ők voltak a szemetek” – mondja utána Sanderson Price-nak. Hozzám fordul és kurtán (kelletlenül) bólint egyet. – Szép munka, Graham! Mindent kiszedett belőle. 

– Gusztustalan féreg – mondja Zeller undorodva.

Zellernek igaza van – valóban az – és értem a megvetést, amit a nehézkes, nyálkás mivolta, és az életben, a kapcsolatokban, a gyilkosságban és minden másban tanúsított égbekiáltó inkompetenciája vált ki belőlük. De mindezen túl látom ennek a borzalmasan magányos embernek az egyszerű, pitiáner tragédiáját is, akinek a gyásza és haragja kegyetlenségbe és esztelen, értelmetlen erőszakba torkollt. Először minden áldozata élete szent és kívánatos volt a számára, míg végül hirtelen már nem, és akkor, mint értéktelen és nélkülözhető kacatoktól, megszabadult tőlük. Nincs olyan ember, aki ennél a férfinél jobban különbözne tőled fizikailag, érzelmileg és intellektuálisan. És mégis, mégis… tudom, hogy te is magányos voltál. Te is vágytál valakire, aki veled marad, valakire, aki képes megérteni és megbecsülni téged. Olyasvalakire, mint én. Könnyek ültek a szemedben, amikor belém vágtad a kést. Nem sírtad el őket, de ott voltak. Azt hitted, veled maradok, és én az utolsó pillanatban cserbenhagytalak. Tudom, hogy úgy érezted, elárultalak, de volt ott annál több is: megsebeztelek. Sebet ejtettem rajtad. Azt akartad, hogy veled maradjak, de én nem maradtam.

Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy a vélt sebezhetőséged gondolatától jobban vagy rosszabbul érzem magam, így végül elhagyom az épületet, beülök a legközelebbi bárba, ahol a teljes és áldott öntudatlanságig iszom magam, hogy ne kelljen többé ezen gondolkodnom. Alana és Michael is felhív közben, és perverz elégedettséget érzek, amikor egymás után nyomom ki a hívásaikat.

*****

Pár nappal később kapok egy jellegzetesen tömör üzenetet Jacktől: _„Azonnal beszélnem kell magával. Most nem tudom felhívni – amint ezt megkapta, jöjjön, be az irodámba. Válaszoljon, ha vette.”_ Kötelességtudóan bepötyögöm a választ, és azon gondolkodom, mit akarhat. Jack hajlamos fellengzős és ellentmondást nem tűrő üzeneteket hagyni, ezért az évek során elvesztettem azt a képességem, hogy megkülönböztessem, melyik jelent valódi vészhelyzetet, és melyik szimpla hiszti. Az, hogy nem hívott, az utóbbira utal, de tekintettel a most előállt helyzetre, jobban teszem, ha óvatos leszek és bemegyek (és hogy őszinte legyek, amúgy sincs jobb dolgom). Az autóm a szerelőnél van, ezért vonatra ülök, majd az utolsó néhány mérföld erejéig metróra szállok. A kocsi meleg és poros, a sikoltó fém és a vibráló fények olyan idegtépő hatással vannak rám, mint még soha.

 Amikor következő állomáson felszáll egy férfi, és leül velem szemben, belém nyilall a fájdalom, mert egy kicsit hasonlít rád. Nem feltűnően – nem eléggé ahhoz, hogy zavaró legyen – de a kiugró arccsontja és a felsőajka íve egyértelműen rád emlékeztet, és azon veszem észre magam, hogy bámulom. Két megálló után feltűnik neki, és vet rám egy nyugtalan, bosszús pillantást, de nem tudom levenni róla a szemem. Arra várok, hogy kikérje magának (esetleg meg is üssön – megérdemelném), de nem teszi, inkább feltűnő műgonddal széthajtogatja az újságját, és maga elé emeli, hogy eltakarja az arcát. Alkalmanként lopva kikandikál a papír széle mellett, hogy nézem-e még (nézem). Ideges pír terjed szét azokon a magas arccsontokon, és tudom, hogy faszfej vagyok, de nem bírom rávenni magam, hogy elfordítsam a tekintetem. A következő megállónál hirtelen feláll és elhagyja a vonatot, én pedig eltűnődöm, hogy vajon tényleg ez volt-e az úti célja, vagy annyira kiborítottam, hogy korábban leszállt.

Az esernyőjét az ülésnek támasztva felejtette, és eszembe villan, mi lenne, ha utána vinném, de végül úgy döntök, hogy mára már épp eléggé az agyára mentem szegény fickónak. Ha meglátná, amint egy hosszúkás tárgyat lengetve ügetek felé a peronon, valószínűleg végképp kikészülne. Furcsa belegondolni, hogy most már a napja részévé váltam; és ha este hazamegy, talán mesél rólam a feleségének, apró részletekkel kiszínezve a történteket, ahogy a legtöbb ember szokta: „Drágám, a lehető legfurább dolog történt velem ma reggel. A metrón utaztam, és egy ijesztő külsejű pasas _folyton engem bámult_ , iszonyú pocsék volt. Az hiszem, meg akart késelni – elég bolondnak tűnt hozzá – ezért előbb leszálltam és lekéstem a találkozómat…” Azokra a különböző elképzelésekre gondolok, amik mások történeteiben létezhettek rólad az elmúlt években: van rólad egy elképzelésem nekem, van Jacknek, Alanának, Chiltonnak. Sok-sok különféle identitás, amelyek közül egyik sem fedi a teljes valóságot. Kíváncsi vagyok, ha egyszer az összes verziód leülne egy asztalhoz, miről beszélgetnének; egyáltalán felismernék-e egymást, ha találkoznának az utcán.

Amikor végre megérkezem, Jack irodáját üresen találom. Egy darabig téblábolok előtte, céltalanul az egyik lábamról a másikra állva, és próbálom leküzdeni a késztetést, hogy megrugdossam az ajtaját (közel állok hozzá, csak az tart vissza, hogy elképzelem, amint Sanderson vagy Andrews megszerzi a biztonsági kamera felvételét, és hülyére röhögi magát rajta). Végül teljesen elveszítem az érdeklődésemet, és elindulok a labor felé. Price bent van, éppen a postáját válogatja szét, csinos kis tornyokat építve a levelekből.

– Szia, Will – mondja, amikor meglát.  – Mi szél hozott?

– Jack szólt, hogy jöjjek be, de nincs az irodájában. – (A seggfej. Valószínűleg szándékosan csinálja – nem lepne meg, ha egész végig bent lett volna, azt hallgatva, hogy csoszogok és sóhajtozom az ajtó előtt). Price csak bólint, nem igazán figyel rám.

– Nem tudod, mit akarhat? – kérdezem.

Price vállat von.

– Fogalmam sincs. Egész délelőtt a bíróságon voltam. Én is csak most értem ide – mutat a kabátjára, amit még nem volt ideje levenni, én pedig bólintok válaszul. Erre magamtól is rájöhettem volna.

– Várd meg itt, ha szeretnéd – teszi hozzá. – Kávét?

– Az nagyszerű lenne.

– Tudod, hol a konyha – int felém a szemöldökével, láthatóan kiélvezve, hogy ilyen ügyesen alakította a társalgást. – Ha már ott vagy, nekem is hozhatsz egyet!

Mosolygok, és a szememet forgatom, de nem tiltakozom. Igazából tetszik, hogy úgy kezel, mintha egy lennék a srácok közül. Amikor visszaérek, Jacknek továbbra sincs semmi nyoma, így leteszem Price kávéját az asztalára, és kapok egy morgást köszönetképpen. Belerogyok a legközelebbi székbe a telefonommal, és végigpörgetem a kommenteket a TattleCrime-on (ahol természetesen továbbra sem történt semmi érdekes), és próbálok nem túl hangosan sóhajtozni unalmamban. Price felnéz.

– A mai újság ott van az asztalon, ha kíváncsi vagy rá – mondja.

Felkelek, hogy elhozzam, mert még a káoszról és az őrületről szóló hírek áradata és az álszent kommentárok is jobban vonzanak, mint az, hogy nem létező hozzászólásokat keressek a TattleCrime-on, és minden egyes alkalommal úgy érezzem, mintha egy óriási _„Kapd be, Will!”_ felirat virítana ott, ahol a válaszodnak kéne lennie.  Miközben próbálom előásni a _Post_ ot (amit már maga alá temetett a Price asztalán felgyűlt sok vacak), az egyik papírkupac félrecsúszik egy kicsit, és a szemem megakad a fotók sima, fénylő felületén. A legfelsőn Alana látható, kezében egy borospohárral, amint félrehajtott fejjel a kamerába nevet, a háttérben haloványan kivehető vagyok én és Zeller is. Ezek mikor készültek? Nem hiszem, hogy emlékszem rá. A második Jacket ábrázolja, aki kényszeredetten mosolyog a fotó kedvéért, és nagyon bénán néz ki, a fején egy félrecsapott mikulássapkával (ami még mindig jobb valamivel, mint a kurvaronda fedora). Ezek szerint karácsonykor. Mikor buliztam én velük karácsonykor? Talán az enkefalitisz-korszakban, amikor az időm 90%-ban halovány lila gőzöm sem volt, mit csinálok. Csak ez, és a gyulladt agyvelőm tehette lehetővé, hogy önként végigszenvedjek egy céges karácsonyi partit.

– Nem bánod, ha megnézem ezeket?

Szórakozottan felpillant, hogy lássa, miről beszélek. 

– Ja, azokat – mondja. – Persze, nyugodtan. Már jó régiek. Zeller a kelleténél jobban a szívére vette Sanderson tanácsát, és képet akar keresni a randioldalas profiljához: azt találta ki, hogy nem árt, ha egy kicsit fiatalabbnak néz ki.

Felnevetek (bár elismerem Zeller proaktivitását – valószínűleg nekem is követnem kéne a példáját, és az interneten ismerkedni… nincs olyan isten), és visszaülök a székbe, hogy átlapozzam a fotókat. A következőn Beverlyt látom, és a szívem fájdalmasan összeszorul. Olyan boldognak tűnik, az arca csillog kissé a lámpák fényében, szép sötét haja a vállára omlik. Az utána jövő néhányon olyan emberek vannak, akiket nem ismerek fel; egy fuksziapinkkel vastagon kirúzsozott szőke nő, egy lapátfogú, enyhén eszelős tekintetű fiatalember, aki egy végtelenül ocsmány karácsonyi pulóvert visel: egy pom-pom orrú rénszarvas van rajta. Karjával egy feltűnően vonzó lány vállát öleli át esetlenül, aki élénk színű üveggyöngyöket font a rasztahajába. Valószínűleg labortechnikusok, vagy végzős gyakornokok, akik már rég itt hagyták a céget egy jobb munka kedvéért (…hacsak meg nem ölted őket az udvariatlanságuk vagy az inkompetenciájuk miatt. Várj… megölted őket? Nem, biztosan nem). Megint Jack, aki ezúttal nem a mikulássapkában virít; egy kék karácsonyi girland van hevenyészve a nyaka köré tekerve, mint egy tollboa. Az akkori énjéhez képest ma mindenki talajvesztettnek, űzöttnek tűnik, mintha a múltunk menekültjei lennénk.

Aztán a következő láttán egész testemben összerezzenek, mert én és te vagyunk rajta. Azt hiszem, soha nem láttam rólunk közös képet a híreken kívül, de azokban általában csak az egymás mellé illesztett körözési fotóink szerepeltek. Egyikünk sem néz a kamerába. Én a képen kívül figyelek valamit, az arcomon halovány mosoly, te pedig engem nézel. Előttünk az asztalon a buliból maradt vicik-vacakok hevernek szerteszét: papírtányérok és üres üvegek, egy eldobható fényképezőgép, egy felrobbant konfettiszóró kibelezett maradványai (Jézusom, lefogadom, hogy _azt_ imádtad). A hajam a szemembe lóg, és a saját (elismerem, alacsony) mércém szerint egész fesztelennek tűnök – az ingem két felső gombja ki van gombolva, és a vállamat sem tartom olyan görcsösen, mint szoktam. Te teljesen közönyösnek tűnsz, mint aki magasan a környezete felett áll, hosszú ujjaidat összekulcsolod a térdeden. Megdöbbentő, milyen fiatalnak látszom, pedig a kép annyira nem régi. Az utóbbi pár év látványosan megviselt, megöregített. Miért nem emlékszem abból az estéből semmire?

– Will! – mondja Price. Mellettem áll, és rájövök, hogy fogalmam sincs, mióta van itt, és próbálja felhívni magára a figyelmemet. A nyakát tekergeti, hogy lássa, mit nézek, és keserűen elfintorodik, amikor megpillantja. – A francba, sajnálom, teljesen megfeledkeztem róla, hogy ez is itt van.

– Nem, semmi baj – felelem, és úgy csinálok, mintha össze akarnám szedni a képeket. Amint elfordul, elemelem azt, amin én és te vagyunk, és a zsebembe gyűröm.

 – Jack az előbb üzent, hogy úton van.  Azt mondta, várd meg itt.

Megnézem a saját telefonom, és látom, hogy két nem fogadott hívásom van Jacktől.

– Will! – mennydörgi, amikor végre megérkezik. – Hol a fenében mászkált? – Ez tipikus, mintha nem rá várnék több mint fél órája.

– Itt voltam – felelem ingerülten. – Először az irodájába mentem – az üres irodájába – de maga eltűnt valahová. 

– Meg kellett volna várnia!

– Meg kellett volna mondania, mennyit kell várnom!

Price egyikünkről a másikunkra pillant, mintha teniszmeccset nézne.

– Hagyjuk! – mondja Jack és hozzám lép. Úgy hadonászik az ujjával, mintha csőre töltött fegyver lenne. – Komoly helyzet van, és nekem nincs időm magára meg a viselkedési problémájára!

Felvonom a szemöldököm (cinikus gesztus, amit teljes egészében tőled örököltem) és pofátlanul kinyújtom a lábaimat magam előtt, továbbra is fenntartva a szemkontaktust. Jack mélyen beszívja a levegőt, láthatóan igyekszik lenyugodni. Az arcán aggodalmas ráncok, és abban a pillanatban megérzem a nyugtalanság első apró szúrását.

– Oké – mondja Jack. – Elnézését kérem. Kezdjük elölről. Nézze, Will… történt valami, és arra kérem, próbálja megőrizni a nyugalmát!

A nyugtalanságom rögtön fellángol, az érzés lángnyelvként lobogva-sercegve fut végig a testemen, és azonnal rád gondolok. Istenem, azt fogja mondani, hogy elkaptak. Vagy ami még rosszabb, _megtaláltak_ , megtalálták a testedet, azt a gyönyörű, vakmerő és élettelen testedet.  Szimultán látom az elmémben önmagam két iker-verzióját: magamat, amint a cellád felé tartok (színlelt magabiztossággal közelítve feléd, amit a valóságban nem érzek); magamat a temetéseden (a kölcsönzött öltöny merev formalitásába burkolózva, az arcom kifejezéstelen, de belül üvöltök kínomban). Olyan valós a kép, hogy egy pillanatra érzem a börtönben használatos fertőtlenítő szagát; látom a lankadt, viaszos liliomokat a fémkoporsó tetején.

– Ma reggel kaptunk egy csomagot – mondja Jack. Ostobán nézek rá, az ajkait figyelve, amint nyílnak-csukódnak. Csomagot?

– Két nappal ezelőtt adták fel Baltimore közelében – folytatja tovább lassan –, és ez a levél volt benne. – Meglenget egy zárható bizonyítéktasakot, amiben valami fehéret látok. – Volt mellette egy nyitott boríték is. Abban pedig egy jelvény. – Jézusom, minek ereszti ilyen hosszú lére? Rá akarok ordítani, hogy a _mondja már a kibaszott lényeget!_

– Húsz perccel ezelőtt azonosítottuk a jelvényt. Kétségkívül az egyik őré, akit Matthew Brown megtámadott a szökésekor. Will, ezt ő küldte. Brown küldte.

A gyomrom émelyegve fordul egyet, de az arcom meg sem rezzen, és némán a bizonyítéktasakért nyúlok. Jack átadja, aztán tétovázni kezd, és vállon vereget. A levelet sima A4-es papírra írták, minden egyes zömök betűt vörös tintával rajzoltak meg gondosan, és én csak bámulok, és bámulok a sorokra, a vaskos, szögletes nagybetűkre, és a beléjük szőtt gonosz üzenetre: „MONDJÁK MEG WILL GRAHAMNEK, HOGY HAMAROSAN MEGLÁTOGATOM!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Paranoiás vagy, gondolom magamban, aztán közvetlenül utána eszembe jut: az, hogy paranoiás vagy, még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem üldöznek."

Hosszú csend támad, és abszurd módon tudatosul bennem az összes jelentéktelen zaj, ami beszűrődik a szobába: a telefon szaggatott csörgése a szomszéd helyiségben, a nyomtató búgása és zümmögése; a labortechnikusok vidám csicsergése a folyosón. Annyira nem ideillő hangok: szirénák kellenének és sikolyok, és te, amint számító mosollyal az arcodon azt mondod, hogy a játszma elkezdődött. Olyan erősen szorítom össze a fogaimat, hogy úgy érzem, mindjárt kiugrik az állkapcsom. 

– Tudom – mondja Jack megértően. Hogy pontosan mit tud, azt nem fejti ki bővebben.

– Igazából nem tudja – csattanok fel –, fogalma sincs! – Hirtelen felugrom a székből és elkezdek fel-alá járkálni az irodában. Még a delíriumos rettegés-és-sokk-és-harag-és- _óhbasszameg_ adrenalinroham közepette is tisztán érzem az agyam hátsó traktusát elöntő hűvös megkönnyebbülést: mindennek _semmi köze hozzád._

Jack még egyszer próbálkozik.

– Jelenleg _nem tudjuk_ , van-e e mögött agresszív szándék. Eddig soha nem próbált ártani magának – épp ellenkezőleg.

– Óh, hát akkor minden rendben. Ha ön így gondolja, miért is aggódom egyáltalán?

– Brown egy arrogáns kis pöcs – mondja Jack és undorodva a levélre pillant. – Azt hiszi, ő irányít.

– Hogy őszinte legyek, én hajlok arra, hogy egyetértsek vele.

Jack nem meglepő módon úgy dönt, hogy ezt figyelmen kívül hagyja. 

– Előnyünkre szolgál a viselkedése: látszik, hogy elbízta magát. Mivel elbízta magát, előbb-utóbb hibázni fog, és ha hibázik, elkapjuk.

– Az isten szerelmére, Jack – robban ki belőlem –, kérem, mondja, hogy van valami épkézláb tervük is azon kívül, hogy arra várnak, hogy hibázzon! – Felveszem a bizonyítéktasakot benne a levéllel, és lecsapom elé az asztalra. Tudom, hogy hisztérikusan viselkedem, de nem bírok leállni.

– Ez egy helyi bélyeg! Még mindig itt van a környéken!

– Minden rendben, Will – nyugtatgat –, megértem, hogy ez felkavarja… 

– _Megérti_?

– Igen, természetesen. De vigyázunk magára. _Én_ vigyázok magára. Nem engedem, hogy bármi baja essen.

Kurta, örömtelen kacaj szakad ki belőlem.

– Bocsásson meg, de ez nem nyugtat meg túlságosan! – Nem számítok arra, hogy ezt szárazon megúszom, de Jack csak gondterhelten felsóhajt, és ismét vállon vereget. Jelentős önuralomra van szükségem ahhoz, hogy ne rázzam le magamról a kezét.

– Elintézem, hogy kapjon egy lőfegyvert – feleli.

Én is veszek egy mély levegőt, küszködve, hogy megzabolázzam az indulataimat.

– Oké – felelem végül. – Köszönöm – teszem hozzá. Tudom, hogy nem vagyok egészen igazságos, és sokkal nagyobb mértékben hibáztatom Jacket a történtek miatt, mint amennyire valóban hibás (bár ki a francot hibáztathatnék azért, hogy egyáltalán találkoztam Matthew Brownnal? Rajtad kívül, de te nem vagy itt, hogy megkapd a magadét.)

Kopognak az ajtón, és Sanderson vonul be, Andrewszal a nyomában. Csodálatos.

– Meghoztam a daktilográfiai eredményeket… – mondja (a hülye baromja képtelen egyszerűen csak ujjlenyomatvételt mondani). Rám néz, majd Price-ra és Jackre; tragikus arckifejezésünk elárulja, hogy valami nagy szar ütött be éppen. – Mi történt? – kérdezi, félbehagyva, amit elkezdett. Price röviden vázolja neki a történteket, míg Jack és én céltalanul bámulunk a semmibe (ő ki az ablakon, én a plafonra). Mire Price a mondandója végére ér, látom, hogy Sanderson kis híján elröhögi magát. 

– Jajj, öregem – mondja –, maga aztán _jól rábaszott!_

– Ebből elég! – csattan fel Jack. – Sanderson, ha még egyszer meghallom, hogy így beszél egy kollégájával és ügynöktársával, kereshet új munkát!  – Sanderson már nyitja a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, aztán újra becsukja. – Will – Jack hezitál, mert rájön, hogy nem igazán tudja, mit akart nekem mondani. – Üljön le és nyugodjon meg!

– Uram – csipogja Andrews –, bocsánat, hogy közbeszólok, de azért jöttem, hogy megmondjam, Ms. Prurnell hívatja. Az irodájában várja önt.

Jack alig észrevehetően a szemét forgatja.

– Oké, rendben – mondja. – Will! – kurtán hátba vereget, és kimegy. A hangsúlyából lehetetlen megállapítani, mire gondolt: _„Will! Végeztünk, húzzon haza!”_ vagy _„Will! Üljön le, és stresszelje ki magát, mire visszajövök!”_ Végül az utóbbi mellett döntök, és idegesen visszarogyok a székre. Amint Jack távozik, Sanderson és Andrews visszavonulnak az egyik sarokba, és suttogva buzgó eszmecserébe kezdenek. Alkalmanként rám pillantanak, és egyszer csak megüti a fülem, amint Sanderson azt mondja „zakkant”

A vállam azonnal megfeszül.

– Mi lenne, ha idejönne, és a szemembe mondaná? – mondom élesen.

 _–_ Mi lenne, lenyugodna és profiként viselkedne? – feleli Sanderson undorítóan behízelgő hangon.

– Mi lenne, ha feldugnám a seggébe az ujjlenyomatvétel – ó, bocsásson meg, a daktilográfia – eredményeit?

Két technikus sétál el az ajtó előtt; lelassítanak, és kíváncsian pillantanak rám a nyitott ajtóból. 

– Miért baj, ha valaki a helyes terminológiát használja? – kérdezi Sanderson fellengzősen, a mellkasát kidüllesztve. – Fontos, hogy precízek legyünk ezekben a dolgokban, Graham ügynök: precizitás hiányában az emberek hajlamosak a hanyagságra. Az alaposság és a pontosság alapvető kell, hogy legyen mindenben, amit csinálunk.

 _Ha most azzal jön nekem, hogy „Hűség, bátorság, becsület”_ – gondolom magamban – _, akkor isten bizony, tényleg olyat teszek a kibaszott daktilográfiáival, amivel szégyent hozok William Herschel emlékére._

– Amint a mottónk is mondja… – szónokol tovább Sanderson. 

– Igen, tudom, kíméljen meg tőle, J. Edgar (mert így visszatekintve uhh, nem)!

– Nem is tudja, mit akart mondani – szól közbe Andrews a sarok rejtekéből. Mindenki felé fordul, mire gyorsan elhallgat.

– Van egy sanda gyanúm – felelem szarkasztikusan.

– Van egy bizonyos szó, amit nem ártana, ha észben tartana – mondja Sanderson, vidáman tovább fejtegetve a nyilvánvalót. – Valamit gyanítani, nem ugyanaz, mint…

– Leszarni? – kérdezem.

– Lehugyozni? – javasolja Price.

Sanderson dühödten tátog. 

– Nem, csak vicceltem – mondom –, azt akartam mondani, hogy baszni rá. 

– Az a bizonyos szó, a _tudni_ – krákogja Sanderson vöröslő arccal. – Hogy valamint _gyanítani,_ nem ugyanaz, mint _tudni._

– Ha nem mondja, hülyén halok meg – közli Price.

– Az ám – értek egyet. – Biztos beteg voltam, amikor ezt tanították az Akadémián.

– És még maga oktató – teszi hozzá Price színlelt nehezteléssel. – Micsoda szégyen!  

– Baszódjon meg, Graham! – vicsorogja Sanderson – Azt hiszi magáról, hogy olyan kurva okos!

 – Nem _hiszem_ – sziszegem vissza neki –, _tudom_. Szóval tegyen mindkettőnknek egy szívességet, és szálljon le rólam!

Jack ekkor tér vissza, mire mindenki azonnal elhallgat, és a padlót kezdi el tanulmányozni, mint az iskolások, amikor az igazgató csínytevésen kapja őket. A szeme összeszűkül, amint egymás után végignéz rajtunk. 

– Mi folyik itt? – kérdezi.

– Semmi – feleli Sanderson –, uram.

Becsületére szólva, nem teszi hozzá, hogy _„Graham megfenyegetett, hogy feldugja az ujjlenyomataimat a seggembe, uram.”_ Én is megerősítem, hogy valóban nem történt semmi.

– Maradjon is így – mondja Jack, aki láthatóan nem veszi be, de úgy döntött, belemegy a játékba (legalábbis addig, amíg nem tudja bizonyítani az ellenkezőjét.) – Will, hogy van?

Veszek egy mély lélegzetet és kényszerítem magam, hogy lazítsak. 

– Jól. Jól vagyok.

– Jó – feleli Jack. – Tudom, hogy a helyzet rossznak tűnik, de mindent kézben tartunk. 

– Lófaszt – mormogom magamban.

– Tessék?

– Semmi.

– Oké… Nézze, személyesen akartam ezt tudatni magával, és ez megtörtént – mondja Jack. – Mást most nem tehetünk, menjen haza, pihenjen le! Hol parkol?

– Nincs itt az autóm – felelem. – A szerelőnél van, elromlott a féklámpa. – Ez a szánalmas apró részlet hirtelen lesújtóan nagy jelentőséget nyer, és abszurd késztetést érzek arra, hogy elbőgjem magam: mintha az a rossz féklámpa a sebezhetőségemet szimbolizálná. Hiba volt megnyugodni – jobb, ha dühös vagyok.

– Semmi gond, Will, küldök valakit, aki hazaviszi.

Jót akar, de elviselhetetlennek érzem a gondolatot, hogy egy fiatal ügynök kísérjen haza, mint valami tehetetlen, bávatag nyugdíjast. Lelki szemeimmel látom magam, amint egy megkülönböztető jelzés nélküli autó hátsó ülésén gubbasztok, képtelenül arra, hogy kulturáltan elcsevegjek, miközben visszafuvaroznak arra az undorító környékre, ahol lakom, és megrázom a fejem, mielőtt befejezné. 

– Nem, minden rendben lesz – mondom. – Köszönöm, Jack, de inkább fogok egy taxit. (Nyilván nem fogok – kurvasokba kerülne – de Jack a maga óriási vezetői fizetésével simán elhiszi.)

– Biztos benne?

– Persze, erre rengeteg taxi jár. – Hazamehetek vonattal, ahogy jöttem. A saját utamat fogom járni. Ha haza tudok jutni, azt azt jelenti, hogy még nálam az irányítás, és ez életbevágóan fontos, mert tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ha túl akarom élni, amit a következő időszak tartogat számomra, akkor amennyire csak lehet, kézben kell tartanom a dolgokat.

– Rendben – mondja Jack. Helyeslően bólint; látom rajta, hogy tetszik neki, hogy ragaszkodom a függetlenségemhez. (Ha már nem tetszik neki, akkor nem „függetlenség”-nek nevezi, hanem „esztelen makacsság”-nak; vagy ha sikerült nagyon feldühítenem, akkor jön az, hogy „Will, maga meggondolatlan seggfej, szedje össze magát!”.

Ezúttal csak annyit mond:

– Ha vár még pár percet, akkor elintézem a papírokat, hogy megkapja a fegyverét. Aláírja és 48 óra múlva átveheti.

Bólintok, hogy megköszönjem, de az általa említett pár perc előbb 20, majd 30 percre nyúlik, és ennyi idő alatt elegem lesz az iroda fullasztó légköréből, Price együtt érző pillantásaiból és Sanderson mogorva jelenlétéből (aki valószínűleg épp azon gondolkodik, hogyan érhetné el a legkönnyebben Matthew Brownt, hogy tippeket adjon neki). Végül úgy döntök, hogy levegőre van szükségem, ezért kimegyek és az utcán állva teli tüdővel kortyolom. Néhány járókelő kíváncsian mér végig, én pedig a legszívesebben rájuk ordítanék, hogy húzzanak a picsába. Az arcuk elmosódottnak és homályosnak tűnik – akármelyikük lehet Matthew Brown. Óh, baszki, baszki. _Nehogy pánikrohamot kapj_ – gondolom magamban – _ne merj pánikrohamot kapni!_ _Jézusom, ne itt!_

– Will! – kiáltja valaki – Will Graham! – Megpördülök a sarkamon, mintha rám lőttek volna. Ha lenne nálam fegyver, már előrántottam volna. Nem látok senkit, hallucinálok? _Óh, kérlek, azt ne!_

Istenem, ne, ez Michael – mi a francot keres itt?

– Remélem, nem követett! – mordulok rá. Nem gondolom komolyan, de olyan feszült vagyok, hogy sokkal ellenségesebben hangzik, mint amilyennek szántam. Nem meglepő, ha némiképp sértetten néz rám. Arra is rájövök, hogy milyen arrogánsnak tűntem: mintha a tyúkszaros kis életem annyira végtelenül érdekes lenne, hogy egy magas beosztású orvosnak ne legyen jobb dolga, mint végigkajtatni utánam a várost.

Kellemetlen csend támad. 

– Nézze, sajnálom! – mondom erőtlenül. – Hiszi vagy sem, ez egy vicc akart lenni.

– Ha maga mondja – feleli lassan. Úgy tűnik, nem győztem meg. 

– Komolyan, ne vegye magára! A mai napom… – intek a kezemmel, hogy találjak egy megfelelő jelzőt, ami kifejezhetné milyen orbitálisan, eposzba illően szar napom volt, de rájövök, hogy ez meghaladja a képességeimet.

Michael felvonja az egyik szemöldökét.

– Ennyire rossz volt?

– Rosszabb.

–Jól van? Will? Mi történt?

 – Hát… – kezdek neki. Végigveszem a lehetőségeket: 1. _egy szökésben lévő gyilkos írásban jelentette be az FBI-nak abbéli szándékát, hogy el akar kapni_ és 2. _van egy megszállott rajongóm, aki embereket ölt, hogy elkápráztasson, és most be akar ugrani hozzám_ és 3. _hogy őszinte legyek Michael, gyanítom, hogy nekem a mai napon hivatalosan is befellegzett,_ és végül csak annyit mondok – Hosszú történet.

–Tehetek valamit önért?

– Valószínűleg nem. – Senki sincs, aki különösebben sokat tehetne értem, ugye? Még Jack Crawford és a kibaszott Szövetségi Nyomozóirodája sem. Te valószínűleg tehetnél valamit, de nem vagy itt (te rohadék).

– Mit szólna egy italhoz? – mondja Michael. – Ismerek egy nagyon jó kis helyet nem messze innen. Nem kell elmondania, mi történt, ha nem akarja, de úgy néz ki, mint akire ráférne egy kis lazítás.

– Nincs itt az autóm – felelem ostobán.

– Ha csak ez az egy fenntartása van, akkor biztosíthatom, hogy egyáltalán nem probléma. Elvihetem odáig, utána pedig ahova csak akarja.

Megint hezitálok. Gondolom, ez nem _rossz_ ötlet. Nem mintha az alternatíva – hogy egész éjjel otthon üljek, és azt számolgassam, hányféle módon tud Matthew Brown betörni a lakásomba – különösebben vonzó lenne.

– Rendben – felelem. Beletúrok a hajamba. Az egyik tincs előrehullik, beleakad a szempillámba, mire arrébb fújom az arcomból. Úgy érzem, kezdek kicsit megőrülni. – A francba, bocsánat – mondom, amikor látom, hogy néz rám. – Csak nehéz napom volt. – _És ez még csak az első nap –,_ gondolom magamban kétségbeesetten. –  _Innentől csak rosszabb lesz._

Írok Jacknek, hogy majd holnap beugrok elintézni a papírokat, aztán jámboran követem Michaelt a nevetségesen drágának tűnő kabriójához: csupa csillogó króm és piros fényezés. Úgy érzem, kérnem kéne egy szemeteszsákot, amit ráteríthetek a kárpitra, mielőtt ráülnék a csóró cuccaimban. 

– Most már jöjjön, Will! – mondja élénken, és ráharapok a nyelvemre, mielőtt odabökhetnék neki valami durvaságot. _Nyugodj meg –,_ mondom magamnak – _, higgadj le, csak segíteni akar._

Engedelmesen a kilincsért nyúlok, amikor hirtelen megdermedek – csak egy villanás volt a szemem sarkából, de egy pillanatra megesküdtem volna, hogy a múltkori magas alakot láttam. Villámgyorsan odakapom a fejem, de természetesen nincs ott semmi.

 _Paranoiás vagy –_ , gondolom magamban, aztán közvetlenül utána eszembe jut:  _az, hogy paranoiás vagy, még nem jelenti azt, hogy nem üldöznek._

– Will? – szólít meg Michael. Hallani a hangján, hogy csak hősies erőfeszítések árán képes megőrizni a türelmét. 

– Azt hiszem… láttam valakit – mondom. – Ott. – A lépcsőházra mutatok, pár lépésnyire a kocsitól; istenem, de hisztérikusan hangzik.

(Kicsit eltúlozva a mozdulatot) körülnéz.

– Nem – mondja –, nekem úgy tűnik, tiszta a levegő.

– Nem kell velem így viselkednie – mondom (egész udvariasan, mindent tekintetbe véve) –, és tudom, hogy hangzik, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy láttam valakit. – Ez nem teljesen igaz, mert ennyire nem vagyok benne biztos, de a modora idegesít. Ami lehet, hogy nem teljesen az ő hibája, hiszen semmit sem tud Matthew Brown legutóbbi kis húzásáról (és rólad sem). 

– De Will – mondja –, hogy lehetett volna ott valaki? Ha ilyen gyorsan elmenekül, azt meghallottuk volna.

– Nem okvetlenül – mondom, aztán elhallgatok. Talán igaza van. Vagy nincs? Bassza meg.

– Hát, ha volt ott valaki – mondja Michael –, az csak eggyel több ok arra, hogy mielőbb elinduljunk. – Ezzel a logikus érveléssel nem tudok vitába szállni, így átsétál az autó másik oldalára, hogy kinyissa nekem az ajtót, és gyakorlatilag betuszkol az anyósülésre. Nem szólok hozzá, amikor elhúzódik, csak hátradőlök az ülésben és üres aggyal bámulok kifelé az ablakon. _Kérlek, gyere vissza –,_ gondolom magamban. Elismétlem újra és újra, mint egy mantrát, mint egy imádságot; mintha attól, hogy elégszer elmondom, valóra válhatna. Mágikus gondolkodás. _Kérlek, gyere vissza, kérlek, gyere vissza –_ , gondolom.  –  _Kérlek, kérlek. Szükségem van rád!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A spenóttól meg erős leszek és, és… – Hmm, milyen hasonló bölcsességeket ismerek még? Baszki, bár sose kezdtem volna bele ebbe… – És az Old Spice megőrzi a hullám frissességét?"

A kocsiban egyre kellemetlenebbé válik a csend, mialatt Michael elfuvaroz egy exkluzív, fényesre politúrozott bútorokkal elegánsan berendezett bárhoz: úgy látszik, az ilyeneket kedveli. Elég késő van, és megkönnyebbülve látom, hogy a hely már majdnem üres: pillanatnyilag elviselhetetlennek érzem a gondolatot, hogy elvegyüljek a pedigrés mulatozók között. Amint leülünk, megcsörren a telefonom.

– Bocsánat – mondom; mióta beszálltam a kocsiba, ezek az első eldadogott szavaim –, de ezt muszáj felvennem. – Jack nevére számítok, és összeugrik a gyomrom, amikor meglátom a képernyőn, hogy „ _ismeretlen szám_ ”. Azonnal eszembe jut az a néma, névtelen hívás az éjszaka közepén; annyira biztos voltam benne, hogy te vagy. _Még_ _mindig_ biztos vagyok benne – valamennyire. Nem magyarázkodom tovább Michaelnek, talpra ugrok és elindulok a bejárati ajtó felé, mielőtt felvenném.

– Halló – szólok bele óvatosan. Csend.

– Figyelj – sziszegem sürgetően –, tudom, hogy te vagy az! Miért nem beszélsz hozzám? – Nem várom el, hogy az a másik ott a vonal túlsó végén (te?), felüljön ennek az átlátszó trükknek, és természetesen nem kapok választ.

– Miért nem válaszoltál az üzenetemre? – kérdezem. – Egyáltalán minek vetted fel velem a kapcsolatot? – Ez jobb, de még mindig semmi válasz.  – Kérlek, mondj valamit! – Próbálok nem könyörögni. A mai nap minden feszültsége érezhető a hangomon, és a következő pillanatban mintha egy lélegzetvételt hallanék kiszűrődni a hangszóróból. Annyira ki akarom mondani a neved, de tudom, hogy nem lehet. A heves vágy ellenére, hogy higgyek, mélyen odabent még mindig nem vagyok eléggé biztos benne, hogy meg merjem tenni ezt a lépést: végzetes következményekkel járhat, ha mégsem te vagy. Istenem, mi van, ha Matthew Brown az? Émelyegni kezdek a gondolatra, de nem, az lehetetlen, az első hívás akkor jött, amikor még a börtönben ült. Az órámra nézek. Még egy perc és leteszem.

Mit csinálsz egyáltalán odakint? Rejtőzködnöd kéne, bujkálni; még neked sem lehet könnyű másodjára is problémamentesen elvegyülni a normális világban. (Bár most ezt gondolom, tudom, hogyha van ember, aki képes erre a lehetetlennek tűnő feladatra, akkor az te vagy.) Olyan jellegzetes az arcod – talán elváltoztattad a külsődet, plasztikáztattál? Talán vannak bűntársaid, akik segítenek. Talán Chiyoh, vagy mások, akiket nem ismerek. Isten tudja, mivel váltod ki ezt a fajta lojalitást az emberekből. Ha van valaki, akinek tudnia kéne a választ erre a kérdésre, az én vagyok, de én sem tudom, nem igazán. Talán azok, akik elég közel kerülnek hozzád, megtanulják, hogy ne tegyenek fel kérdéseket.

Három perc telt el a magamnak kitűzött határidő óta. Az ajtóüvegen keresztül látom, hogy Michael közeledik. Aggódik, meg akarja nézni, rendben vagyok-e (emellett kontrollmániás és túlságosan is kíváncsi, de azt hiszem, jót akar).

– Figyelj, most mennem kell – mondom a csendnek, és utógondolatként (mert a francba is, miért ne?), hozzáteszem –, hiányzol. – Aztán lerakom.

*****

– Szóval – tér a lényegre Michael, miután visszaültünk –, nem akarja elmondani, mi történt?

Maguk a szavak ártalmatlanok, ám az, ahogy mondja, valamiért mégis irritál; az általános iskolám igazgatójára emlékeztet, amint vádlón a betört ablakra mutat, magyarázatot követelve: _„Gondolom, az a te focilabdád, ugye, William? Nem akarod elmondani, mi történt?”_

– Nem igazán – felelem.

– Lehet, hogy segíthetnék.

Erre horkantva felnevetek, ami még a saját fülemnek is kissé hisztérikusan hangzik. _Jézusom –_ , gondolom magamban – , _szedd már össze magad, baszki!_

– Nem, Michael, nem tehet semmit – elhallgatok. A pokolba, akár el is mondhatnám neki: nincs rá reális okom, amiért ne tehetném, ártani nem árthat. – Matthew Brown bejelentette abbéli szándékát, hogy hamarosan meglátogat – mondom. – Jack Crawford reméli, hogy erre akkor kerül majd sor, amikor az Irodában ülök, és ezt azon ígéretes nyomozati tényből vonta le, hogy Brown egy arrogáns kis pöcs. Ezen kívül viszont úgy tűnik, senkinek nincs semmi ötlete, hogyan lehetne megállítani.

– Óh! – Michael olyan letörtnek tűnik, hogy úgy érzem, megint elnevetem magam. – Óh, Will, ez borzasztó. Annyira sajnálom!

– Kösz – kipréselek magamból egy kissé morbid mosolyt, és belekortyolok a sörömbe.

– Nem tesznek semmit, hogy megvédjék?

Erre némi bűntudat fog el.

– Igazából, tesznek. Újra kapok szolgálati fegyvert, és Jack ügynököket rendelt ki a lakásom védelmére.

– De nem követi senki?  

Kicsit elmosolyodom, mert ezt úgy mondja, hogy az ódivatú, ötvenes évekbeli filmek jutnak eszembe róla, a _film noir_ korszak alkotásai, amelyekben jól öltözött, ballonkabátos, három részes öltönyt viselő ügynökök követték árnyékként a gonosztevőket.

– Nem, az ilyesmi iszonyú sokba kerül. – Nem mintha elfogadtam volna, ha felajánlják. Szörnyű beismerni, de tudom, hogy a vonakodásom gyökere az a halovány és egyben nevetséges reménykedés, hogy felbukkansz; és nem szeretném, ha az FBI legjobb ügynökei vennének körül, amikor ez megtörténik.

– Nehéz elhinni, hogy egy ilyen súlyos esetben az anyagiak diktálnak – mondja Michael kimérten. – Most is ügynököknek kellene követniük önt. A főnöke egyáltalán nem törődik az emberei jóllétével?

– Törődik vele – mondom, kissé védekezően (mert bár magamban akár az idők végezetéig is szívesen morgolódok Jack miatt, azt nem veszem jó néven, ha Michael teszi ugyanezt). – Mindig hangsúlyozza, hogy együtt kell dolgoznunk, és hogy figyeljünk egymásra. Tudja, „egységben az erő.” A labortechnikusok Union Jacknek hívják. – Michael erre felvonja a szemöldökét és illedelmes értetlenséggel néz rám. Ja, tényleg, hiszen angol! Istenem, most lehet, azt hiszi, hogy _rasszista_ vagyok.

Kissé kínos csend támad, aztán Michael gyengéden megveregeti a karomat, mintha zavart és betegeskedő idős rokona lennék (ami talán helyénvaló is, mert kezdem pont úgy érezni magam).

– Már értem, mire gondolt, amikor azt mondta, hogy nem tudok segíteni, és sajnos egyet kell értenem önnel, de ha bármi történne, tudja, hol talál. Ha például szállásra lenne szüksége… – jelentőségteljesen befejezetlenül hagyja a mondatot, és vet rám egy félreérthetetlen pillantást.

– Köszönöm, arra nem lesz szükség – felelem gyorsan, (mert olyan nincs, hogy erre szoruljak). – Nagyon kedves, de az ügynökök jelenlétében teljes biztonságban vagyok a lakásomban – bizonygatom, ám magam is kételkedem az igazamban. Az épület nincs lezárva: körülbelül harminc bérlő lakik benne, és állandóan jönnek-mennek az emberek. Matthew Brown bármikor besurranhat Fed-Ex futárnak vagy szerelőnek álcázva, és senkinek sem tűnne fel, mi történt, amíg meg nem érkezik Price és Zeller, hogy begyűjtsék a megcsonkított holttestemet (és ott találják felette Matthew Brownt, amint önelégülten szelfizik vele, hogy később legyen mire kivernie.)

– Azért tartsa észben! – mondja Michael ellentmondást nem tűrően, és én azt válaszolom, hogy rendben (de nem fogom). Mindamellett tényleg kedves tőle – még ha kissé naiv is – mert ha én lennék a lakótársa, minden esély meglenne rá, hogy Matthew Brown beugorjon harmadiknak. Vagy akár te, és azzal mi lennénk a világ legextrémebb négyesfogata. Bár lehet, hogy nem is lenne annyira extrém, mert Michaellel valószínűleg első látásra megkedvelnétek egymást. Hosszú, dagályos beszélgetéseket folytathatnátok az operákról meg a borkóstolásról, mialatt Matthew Brown és én leinnánk magunkat olcsó sörrel, és mint két medvebocs, ölre mennénk a kanapén, hogy melyikünk baseballcsapata a jobb. _Óh, Istenem – ,_ gondolom magamban – , _fogd be!_ Megőrülök, ez már biztos, úgy érzem, (már megint) lángol az egész agyam.

Iszom még egy sört, aztán kólára váltok, mert kezd a fejembe szállni az alkohol, és többé nem engedhetem meg magamnak azt a luxust, hogy eltompuljanak a reflexeim.

– Nem kéne azt innia, Will – mondja Michael, és a tenyerét a poharam tetejére teszi. – A koffein fokozza a szorongást.

– Igen? A spenóttól meg erős leszek és, és… – Hmm, milyen hasonló bölcsességeket ismerek még? Baszki, bár sose kezdtem volna bele ebbe… – És az Old Spice megőrzi a hullám frissességét? A jelenlegi helyzetben ez már nem igazán érdekel. – Őszintén szólva, fogalmam sincs, miről beszélek: egy részem elborzadva figyeli a társalgásunkat, és kézzel-lábbal hadonászva üvöltözik, hogy _„ne, ne, fogd már be, te idióta! És aktualizáld a popkulturális utalásaidat, mert úgy beszélsz, mint egy vénember!”_ Elgondolkodom, és úgy döntök, megfogadom a tanácsát.

– Kérem, ne mondja meg nekem, mit csináljak! – mondom hihetetlenül fellengzős hangsúllyal, és titokban örülök egy kicsit magamnak, hogy ilyen jól sikerült kiviteleznem.

Michael felsóhajt.

– Én csak segíteni próbálok, Will – mondja. Óh, istenem, most meg hülyének érzem magam (egy fellengzős hülyének… Jézus). Csalhatatlan érzékkel képes elérni, hogy kételkedni kezdjek a saját reakciómban. Lesütöm a szemem, és a telefonom körvonalát bámulom a kabátomban, reménykedve, hogy megcsörren.

– Ha nem bánja, hogy megkérdezem – folytatja, mintha az utóbbi néhány perc meg sem történt volna (ami mindent tekintetbe véve, a legjobb megoldás) –, hogyan találkozott először ezzel a Matthew Brownnal?

Felpillantok és eltöprengve nézek rá. _Na, ne már –_ , gondolom magamban –, _ilyen nincs. Nem lehet, hogy nem tudod!_ Pontos listát vezet az agyában az összes cikkről, amit valaha publikáltam (beleértve azt a förmedvényt a megkövesedett rovarlárvákról, amit én magam is szeretnék elfelejteni), és _ezt_ nem tudja? Ez valami teszt, hogy mennyire leszek őszinte hozzá, ha sarokba szorít? Vagy meg akarja adni az esélyt, hogy önként előadjam a saját verziómat? Vagy tényleg nem tudja? (De az meg hogy lehetséges?) Beugratós kérdésnek tűnik… vagy csak én vagyok túl érzékeny és gyanakvó? Udvariasan köhint egyet, mire rájövök, hogy már jó ideje hallgatok.

– Hát… – mondom. – _Hát._ – Hirtelen úrrá lesz rajtam a kimerültség, és úgy döntök, hogy inkább passzolom az egészet. – Az egy nagyon hosszú történet.

– Nem sietek sehova. 

– Sajnálom – mondom élesen (pedig nem sajnálom) –, de…  

– De nem akar beszélni róla. – Felsóhajt. – Tudja, Will, mindig ezt mondja. _Sokszor_. Azt kívánom, bárcsak jobban bízna bennem.

– Bizalmi problémáim vannak – felelem. Komolytalannak és fesztelennek akarok tűnni, de nagyon mellélövök: az egész tragikusan és rezignáltan hangzik (és iszonyú paranoiásan: hirtelen eszembe jut a Végítélet-hívő szektám… talán megkérhetném, hogy legyen ő az első tagja). 

– Igen, az látszik – feleli, és megint ideges leszek. Azt hiszi, magyarázattal _tartozom_ _neki_?

– Jó okom van rá – védekezem.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy alapos indokai vannak, Will. Csak azt szeretném, ha képes lenne megosztani velem őket.

Ne, már megint ide lyukadtunk ki: ha futunk még néhány kört ezzel a beszélgetéssel, úgy fog kinézni, mint egy kibaszott olimpiai logó.

– Nézze – mondom, aztán elnémulok, mert utólag jut eszembe, hogy abszolút fogalmam sincs, mit akarok láttatni vele.

Michael várakozón néz rám, és azon gondolkodom, mit tenne, ha egyszerűen csak rövidre zárnám ezt a beszélgetést, és azt mondanám: _Nézd… miért nem kopsz már le?_ De persze nem mondom. Ehelyett csak kényelmetlenül fészkelődöm a helyemen: valószínűleg úgy nézek ki, mint akit bélgázok gyötörnek. Istenem, miért nem mentem inkább haza, amíg volt rá lehetőségem? Még otthon ülni, és a közelgő Matthew Brown Apokalipszisen rágódni is jobb lenne, mint ez az udvarias hangnemben lefolytatott, kiszámított vallatás. Ha Matthew Brown most megjelenne, valószínűleg örömmel fogadnám: _Gyerünk, te kis szarházi_ –, mondanám neki –, _megpróbáltál kijuttatni a diliházból, a legkevesebb, amit megtehetsz, hogy innen is segítesz lelépni._  

– Úgy tűnik, megint elveszett a gondolataiban – jegyzi meg Michael, és rájövök, hogy gőzöm sincs, mióta bámulom az asztallapot, képzeletbeli beszélgetést folytatva Matthew Brownnal. Egyébként nem téved – néha tényleg úgy elveszek a gondolataimban, hogy alig tudok kikászálódni belőlük. Szükségem lenne egy gombolyag fonalra, mint Thészeusznak a Minotaurusz labirintusában: de szinte biztos, hogy mindig hozzád vezetne vissza.

– Minden rendben – mondom, ami olyan óriási, kolosszális hazugság, hogy Michael felvonja a szemöldökét. Bassza meg, az ötödik kiegészítés lesz a megmentőm!

– Hozok még inni – mondom kissé kétségbeesetten –, kér valamit?

A homlokát ráncolja: nyilvánvalóan dühíti, hogy ilyen átlátszó indokkal próbálom lerázni.

– Köszönöm. Még egy pohár Mourvedre-t kérek.

– Hozom – felelem, és olyan sietősen indulok a bár felé, hogy majdnem sikerül elbotlanom a szomszéd asztalban és kitörni a nyakamat. A pultos karcsú és ápolt, mint egy kirakati próbababa, és nem tudom leküzdeni az érzést, hogy miközben helytelenítően méregeti a gyűrött ruháimat és az eszelős arckifejezésemet, azon gondolkodik, hogy csöves létemre vajon milyen süket dumával győztem meg a biztonsági őröket, hogy beengedjenek az ő szentélyébe. Elfelejtettem a bor nevét, amit Michael kért, de nincs pofám visszamenni megkérdezni, ezért pár gyötrelmes percen át egyre szerencsétlenebbül mutogatok és magyarázok neki, hogy „M-mel kezdődik”, mialatt ő elmélyülten fényesíti ugyanazt a poharat egy ropogós fehér törlőruhával.  

– Merlot? Malbec? Montepulciano? – kérdezget, mint valami stepfordi alkoholista felesége. Az én türelmem előbb elfogy, mint az övé, és végül kérek egy Cirfandlit, mert végül is kit érdekel?

– Óh, talán Mourvedre-re gondolt az úr? – vágja ki a pultos diadalmasan, amikor visszaadja az aprót, én pedig látványos mozdulattal egyetlen centet pottyantok a borravalónak kitett üvegedénybe.

Michael hálásan elfogadja az italát, amikor visszamegyek – el is túlozza, mintha egy pohár nem kívánt borfajta helyett magát a Szent Grált nyújtottam volna át neki – de ha nem is olyan az íze, mint amilyenre számított, túl udvarias hozzá, hogy kimutassa. Ehelyett beindítja az egész borbuzi rutineljárást: körbeforgatja a poharat, megszagolja, aztán finnyásan belekortyol és csettint az ajkával (mint egy _csimpánz_ , jut eszembe a gúnyos gondolat, mire elszégyellem magam).

Rá nem jellemző módon az egyik pohárral húzza le a másik után. Nem rúg be, de egyre pirosabb az arca, és egyre összefüggéstelenebbül beszél; úgy tűnik, a Matthew Brown-üggyel jobban felkavartam, mint ahogy szándékomban állt.

– Jól van? – kérdezem. Bólint, de nem felel semmit. A csend elhúzódik, kezd kínossá válni, ezért felveszem az egyik üres üveget, és hogy elfoglaljam magam, elkezdem lehámozni róla a címkét, óvatosan, nehogy berepedjen.

– Nagyon bájos, ahogy ezt csinálja – szólal meg Michael hirtelen, és zavarba jövök, amikor tudatosul bennem, hogy végig figyelt. – Ráncolja a szemöldökét és belepirul a koncentrálásba. Mint Cassatti festménye a kertben varrogató fiatal nőről.

Szórakozottan elmosolyodom – mert mégis mit felelhetnék _erre?_ – és meghúzok egy másik címkét, ami elszakad. Baszki. Leteszem, miközben azon gondolkodom, hogyan tudnám udvariasan kimenteni magam.  

– Tudja, Will – rám bámul, a mosolya nyugtalanítóan intenzív –, ön tényleg gyönyörű férfi.

Óh, baszki, baszki, most következik.

– Nézze, Michael… – mondom.

– Ne, ne csinálja! – hallgattat el, egyik ujját lágyan az alsó ajkamhoz érintve. – Ne mondjon nekem nemet. Mindig nemet mond. Pedig hihetetlenül jót tennék magának. Olyan sok mindent adhatnék önnek. Mutathatnék önnek. Tehetnék önért. Gondját viselném… Olyan jól érezhetné magát velem – csak adjon magának egy esélyt, és meglátja! – A keze elmozdul a számról, hogy beletúrjon a tarkómon a hajamba, mire ösztönösen elrántom a fejem. Az arca azonnal bezárul.

– Bocsánat – mondom –, nézze, nem magával van a baj. – (Istenem, de hülyén hangzik, és őszintén szólva nem is igaz: pont hogy vele van a baj.) Megpróbálom újra. – Michael, én úgy gondolom, maga egy nagyszerű ember, és nagyon örülök, hogy megismertem, de _ez_ , ez… Bocsánat, de nem megy. Nem fog működni.

– Semmi baj – feleli, de a hangja kimért és feszes. A francba.

– Sajnálom – mondom még egyszer, mintha attól, hogy megismétlem, más lenne a helyzet.

Felsóhajt.

– Fáradtnak tűnik – csak ennyit felel. – Talán itt az ideje, hogy ezt a mai estét befejezettnek nyilvánítsuk. Jöjjön, hazaviszem.

Csendben sétálunk vissza az üres parkolóba. _Nem lesz semmi baja –,_ mondom magamban –, _24 órán belül talál magának valaki mást, én pedig visszatérhetek a magányos ivászathoz, a TattleCrime-on való trollkodáshoz, és a bánatos vágyakozáshoz egy sorozatgyilkos után._ Nem tudom, mindez igaz-e vagy sem – és Michael egyértelműen nem úgy néz ki, mint aki jól van – de valahogy a saját szenvedésemet mindig könnyebb volt elemezgetni, mint másokét. Odaérünk a kocsijához, és habozva megállok előtte: nem fogom kibírni, ha hazáig húzzuk ezt.

– Kedves, hogy felajánlotta, de nem kell elvinnie. Kiesik az útból; mindenkinek kiesik, aki nem drogdíler, vagy nem arra vágyik, hogy ellopják a dísztárcsáit. – _Istenem, fogd már be –,_ gondolom magamban –, _csak rontasz a helyzeten._

– Honnan tudja, hogy útba esik-e vagy sem? – Szelíd kis mosolyt villant felém. – Nem is tudja, hol lakom.

– Komolyan – magyarázom, kicsit kétségbeesve –, fogok egy taxit. – Ha Jack bevette, remélhetőleg ő is be fogja.

Egy ideig csak bámul rám, én pedig már készülök az elkerülhetetlen tiltakozásra, de végül összeráncolja a homlokát és bólint. 

– Tudja mit, Will – mondja –, látom, hogy menni akar, ezért nem tartóztatom. De van egy kis ajándékom a kocsiban az ön számára – (ezen a ponton biztos vagyok benne, hogy kínomban leesik az állam) –, és szeretném odaadni, mielőtt elindul. Ne aggódjon, csak egy apróság.

Udvariasan megkerül, hogy kinyithassa az ajtót, és kotorászni kezd a kesztyűtartóban, én pedig tudom, hogy bár éreztem korábban némi kis lelkifurdalást azért, mert nem tisztáztam vele előbb a dolgot, most tízszeresen is meg fogok bűnhődni érte, olyan szörnyű és kínos ez az egész.

Megtalálja, amit keresett, aztán felegyenesedik, és a kezeit szinte szemérmesen a háta mögé rejti. Az a szürreális gondolatom támad, hogy meg fogja kérdezni, melyiket választom.

– Remélem, hogy ezek után is barátok maradhatunk – mondja. A hangja kimért és udvarias, de túl közel áll hozzám, belelóg a személyes terembe. Teszek egy lépést hátra, de ő velem együtt mozdul és nekiszorít az autó oldalának. Töprengőn néz rám.

– Sajnálom, Will, igazán sajnálom – mondja.  – Nem gondoltam, hogy idáig jutunk. De sajnos nem hagyott nekem más választást.

Kiáltásra nyílik a szám, de ő felém mozdul – kurva gyors, hogy lehet ez? Elkapja a torkom, egy textildarabot nyom az arcomba, és hirtelen már nincs is ott, és minden elcsendesedik; nincs más, csak a zavar és a félelem, és a halántékomban dübörgő visszhang. És aztán nem marad más, csak a sötétség.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na, mikorra szeretnétek a folytatást?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "– Őszintén, Will – folytatja könnyed, társalgási hangnemben, ami elárulja, mekkora egy pszichopata a rohadék –, te voltál a legvonzóbb kis szűzkurva, akit valaha láttam. Mit gondoltál, meddig tolerálom? Hanyatt dobod magad Hannibal Lecternek, és azt hiszed, nekem nemet mondhatsz?"

Nem akarom kinyitni a szemem, mert tudom, hogy rettenetes látvány tárul majd elém – és hogy amint felébredek, nem lesz több haladék, és kezdetét veszi a küszöbön álló rémálom. A testem azonban küzd, mozogni akar, és visszarángat az ébrenlétbe; a bizonytalanság előbb-utóbb amúgy is elviselhetetlenné vált volna. Érzem, hogy egy ágytámlának támasztva ülök, a kezem az ölemben, a lábaim kinyújtva magam előtt. Fel vagyok öltözve, de a ruháim kényelmetlenül szorítanak, mintha túl kicsik lennének rám. Az ingem háta nedves és rám tapad az izzadtságtól. Amikor végül kinyitom a szemem, Michael áll előttem egy pohárral a kezében, amiben valószínűleg brandy lehet.

– Csipkerózsika – mondja. Felém emeli a poharat, gúnyosan, mintha tósztot mondana. – Végre felébredtél.

Beszélni próbálok, de csak egy nyöszörgést tudok kipréselni. A gyomrom összeszorul a félelemtől. Mi az istent csinált velem?

– Kloroform – mondja szánakozva. (Ezek szerint hangosan kimondtam?). – Bocsánatodat kérem, ez biztos szerinted is drasztikus volt egy kicsit, de néha a hagyományos módszerek a legeredményesebbek, és kétségtelenül megvan a maguk régimódi varázsa. – Mi a faszt beszél ez össze? A fejem úgy sajog, mintha satuba szorították volna, a bordakosaram alatt hányinger gomolyog. Egy izzadságcsepp indul el lefelé az arcomon, és amikor esetlenül megpróbálom letörölni, észreveszem, hogy a kezeimet összebilincselték. Mindennek semmi értelme, és tanácstalanul bámulok le rájuk, mintha nem is hozzám tartoznának. Michael láthatóan jól szórakozik, miközben az erőlködésemet figyeli.

– Ha hánynod kell – mondja –, van egy vödör az ágy mellett.

Elviselhetetlenül megalázó a gondolat, hogy előtte hányjak. De mit változtatna ezen a szörnyű helyzeten? Nem számít, miért zavar mégis ennyire? Óh, istenem. Veszek pár mély lélegzetet, próbálom leküzdeni a pánikot és kézben tartani az irányítást, ahogy te tanítottad. _A nevem Will Graham. Baltimore-ban vagyok, az idő éjfél körül jár._ Ki fogok jutni innen (ki fogok), de ahhoz, hogy sikerüljön, _gondolkodnom_ kell. Próbálok megnyugodni és befogadni a környezetemet. _Határozd meg a kijutási pontot –_ , kántálom magamban –, _mérd fel a_ _helyszínt_. A háttérben valamilyen halk, klasszikus zene szól, az ágy végében álló kandalló rostélya mögött tűz lobog. A szobát sötét, meleg színekkel rendezték be, drágának és fényűzőnek tűnik: aranyozott képkeretek, damaszt függönyök, a kandalló melletti alapzaton Rodin _Csók_ című szobrának egy gondosan kidolgozott reprodukciója áll. Gyertyák mindenfelé – Jézusom. Egy csábítás groteszk paródiája. _Volt ideje így elrendezni engem, tudja, hogy nem fogják megzavarni._ Arra jutok, hogy a lakásán lehetünk. Ez a felfedezés, bár tagadhatatlanul nagyon alapvető, mégis némi halovány önbizalommal tölt el. Képes vagyok gondolkodni. Képes vagyok racionalizálni. Ha erre képes vagyok, kijuthatok innen.

Óvatosan leül mellém az ágy szélére, egyik kezét végigfuttatja a hajamon; elrántom a fejem, mire ingerülten csettint egyet a nyelvével.

 – Ne légy ilyen, Will!

– Mire számítottál? – sziszegni próbálok, de a szám még mindig duzzadt és érzéketlen a kloroformtól, és a szavaim hamisan és nehézkesen egymásba gabalyodnak.

– Próbára tetted a türelmemet – folytatja Michael, mintha meg sem hallotta volna. – Beismerem, először valóban hihetetlenül bájos volt, ahogy a piruló, szemérmes hajadont játszottad, de az ilyesmi nagyon hamar unalmassá válik. – A hangjából őszinte magbántottság csendül ki. Újra a hajamat kezdi simogatni, de ezúttal összeszorítom a fogam, és hagyom. Hadd higgye, hogy behódolok; ha nem harcolok ellene, a viselkedése tükrözni fogja az enyémet, öntudatlanul is elengedi magát, és ha elengedi magát, akkor az ébersége is lankadni fog. _Ma reggel hatra –_ , fogadom meg némán –, _hullazsákba teszlek, te rohadék._

– Őszintén, Will – folytatja könnyed, társalgási hangnemben, ami elárulja a pszichopata mivoltát –, te voltál a legvonzóbb kis _szűzkurva_ , akit valaha láttam. Mit gondoltál, meddig tolerálom? Hanyatt dobod magad Hannibal Lecternek, és azt hiszed, _nekem_ nemet mondhatsz?

Erre összerezzenek, és nyilván észreveszi az arcomon a döbbenetet, mert elneveti magát.

– Ó, hát persze! Talán azt hitted, nem tudok róla?

– Én nem… mi soha…

Csak mosolyog, és a mutatóujjával megpöccinti az arcom.

– Nem. Hiszek. Neked. – Minden szava egy-egy gonosz kis bökés.

Nem mondok semmit. Nem fogok vele rólad vitatkozni.

– Nagyon sokat tudok ám rólad, Will – folytatja, a szeme összeszűkül. – Sokkal többet, mint gondolnád. Már jó ideje várok erre. Türelmes ember vagyok, de attól félek, nem igazán szoktam hozzá, hogy megtagadják tőlem, amit _akarok_. Tudod, milyen frusztráló, amikor a másik fél nem úgy viselkedik, ahogy elvárod tőle, ha nem azt teszi, amit kellene? Persze, hogy tudod – tovább beszél, nem várja meg, hogy válaszoljak –, hiszen te magad is igencsak akaratos vagy, ugye? – Önelégülten mosolyogni kezd, mintha valami vicceset mondott volna. _Felejtsük el a hat órát –_ , gondolom magamban, felülbírálva a korábbi ígéretemet –, _legkésőbb ötre halott ember vagy._

– Mindig, mindenben ragaszkodom az irányításhoz és a kontrollhoz – teszi hozzá nyugodtan. A hangja tökéletesen szilárd, mintha egy bárban ülnénk, békésen sörözgetve. – És bevallom, szinte elviselhetetlenül vonzó az elképzelés, hogy ezt a te életed minden területére is kiterjesszem. Azonban látva, hogy visszautasítod az ajánlatomat… kénytelen vagyok egyszerűen csak elvenni, amit akarok. Nem mondhatod, hogy nem adtam elegendő lehetőséget, hogy magadtól egyezz bele.

Érzem, ahogy egy üvöltés törekszik felfelé a torkomban, vad és halálos, és minden csepp önuralmamra szükségem van, hogy visszanyeljem. Ha most elkezdek üvölteni, attól félek, soha nem leszek képes abbahagyni. Hogy nem vettem észre, hogy ilyen? Jézusom, hogyhogy nem tudtam?

 _–_ Drága Will – mondja –, szörnyen idegesnek tűnsz. Légy jó fiú, figyelj rám, és elmondom, mi fog történni. Ma este itt maradsz nálam, mint a vendégem. Ez idő alatt – többször is – használni fogom azt a gyönyörű testedet, és bár nem érdemled meg, nagyon jó leszek hozzád, és gondoskodom róla, hogy fantasztikusan érezd magad. Holnap reggelre tele lesz az ágyam a DNS-eddel, bizonyítva, mennyire élvezted. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is tudsz annyit a férfitest anatómiájáról, mint én, ennél fogva tisztában vagy vele, hogy ha akarod, ha nem, el tudlak juttatni az orgazmusig. Aztán szépen felöltözöl, hazamész, és egy léleknek sem beszélsz arról, ami itt történt. Ha mégis, akkor mély sajnálatomat fogom kifejezni a rendőrségen, amiért hazugságokat terjesztesz rólam, és megerősítem, hogy egy ideje már találkozgatunk, és hogy a saját akaratodból jöttél ide. Elmondom, hogy beleegyeztél a szexbe, sőt, te kérted, hogy bilincseljelek meg. Mivel törvényszék előtt tudom bizonyítani, hogy élvezted, egyértelmű lesz, hogy ott és akkor nem volt ellenvetésed. Talán arra is utalok majd, hogy korábban már fenyegetőztél a nemi erőszak vádjával, és el fogom mondani, milyen szomorú vagyok, hogy zavartságodban végül beváltottad a fenyegetésedet. Elmondom, milyen végtelenül kínos és dühítő számomra, amiért hagytam magam így félrevezetni, és a vonzó felszín mögött nem vettem észre, milyen ember vagy valójában. Szerfelett meggyőző leszek. Persze dönthetsz úgy, hogy tovább viszed az eljárást, de mindenki le fog beszélni róla, és meggyőznek majd, hogy ez felettébb ostoba ötlet. Mert a bíróság előtt egy köztiszteletben álló, büntetlen előéletű orvos szava áll majd… nos, a _tiéddel_ szemben…

Némán, értetlenül bámulok vissza rá. Érzem, hogy elkerekedik a szemem. 

– Mondd, Will, van ebben valami, ami nem volt érthető?

– Nincs – mondom óvatosan. – Minden teljesen világos.

– Ragyogó – mondja. – Akkor megértettük egymást.

Ha cselekedni akarok, akkor nem halogathatom sokáig. Bár a fejem egyre tisztább, még mindig érzem a kloroform hatását. Bassza meg! Jobban észnél kell lennem, ha le akarom szerelni. Több időre van szükségem.

Odalép hozzám és kigombolja a legfelső gombot az ingemen, mire elhúzódok.

– Kérlek, még ne – mondom, és figyelek arra, hogy reszketve, kapkodva szívjam be a levegőt. – Még mindig hányingerem van.

Elgondolkodva néz rám, de csak bólint egyet. Beveszi a rohadék.

– Vizet? – kérdezi. 

– Kérek.

Kinyitja a fürdőszoba ajtaját: hallom, hogy megnyitja a csapot. Kihasználva a távollétét, nagy erővel megrántom a bilincset. Fájdalom cikázik végig a karomon, és egy pillanatra megijedek, hogy elájulok. Veszek pár mély lélegzetet, és elképzellek téged, elképzelem, mit tennél, ha itt lennél. _Maradj velem –,_ gondolom kétségbeesve –, _ne hagyj itt, kérlek, szükségem van rád!_ Michael szinte azonnal visszatér, és a számhoz emeli a poharat. Az államon lecsorgó cseppeket szinte gyengéden törli le a hüvelykujjával. 

– Szörnyen sápadt vagy – mondja. – Talán túl magas dózist adtam. – Bosszúsan felsóhajt, a rosszullétem kényelmetlen a számára. A tenyerét a homlokomra helyezi, és a szemöldökét ráncolja, amikor megérzi, mennyire izzadok. Azt hiszi, a kloroform okozza – nem tud a hüvelykujjamban tomboló fájdalomról.

Elhúzódik, de a kezét továbbra is a vállamon tartja, és karnyújtásnyi távolságból, összeszűkült szemmel vizsgálgat. 

– Talán még néhány perc – mondja. 

– Hány emberrel tetted meg ugyanezt? – teszem fel a kérdést, bár nem tudom, el bírom-e viselni az igazságot.

– Óh, nem olyan sokkal – feleli szórakozottan, mintha csak valami apró kihágásról lenne szó, mintha arról beszélne, hányszor büntették meg gyorshajtásért.

– Mert szereted, ha nálad van az irányítás; nem is; _szükséged_ van rá. – mondom.  – Uralkodni akarsz az embereken, megmutatni, hogy neked senki sem mondhat nemet. A legtöbben nem is teszik. Azoknak, akik mégis, meg kell tanulniuk, hol a helyük, mert nem tolerálod, ha az ellenkezésükkel veszélyeztetik az énképedet. Úgy gondolod, ez feljogosít arra, amit teszel: így adsz magadnak „engedélyt” rá.

– A profilomat próbálod meg elkészíteni, Will? Nem ez az alkalmas időpont. – Vág egy fintort és hozzám lép; úgy gondolja, tiszteletlen voltam. – Kiválóan értesz ahhoz, hogy a szádat jártasd. Azt hiszem, jobb célokra is használhatnád.

Nem veszek róla tudomást.

– Erőszakot követsz el, ha fegyverként használod a szexet.

– Azt hiszem, így is lehet fogalmazni – feleli. – Ha ragaszkodsz hozzá. – Úgy tűnik, ez mulattatja.

– Remek – mondom. Aztán hátrakapom a fejem, és az arcába fejelek. Felüvölt, és az orrát szorongatva arrébb tántorog. Kicsit imbolyogva lábra állok, és minden erőmet összeszedve behúzok egyet a gyomrába a sértetlen öklömmel. A földre rogy, arrébb kúszik, majd zihálva és nyöszörögve az oldalára fordul. Az orrából folyik a vér; innen is látom, hogy sikerült eltörnöm.

Ostobán pislogva, tátott szájjal bámul rám. 

– Kiszabadultál a bilincsből – mondja végül.

– Még szép, hogy kiszabadultam abból a nyomorult bilincsből. – Félig-meddig zokogva felnevet. 

– Nem is vagy olyan törékeny, mint amilyennek látszol, mi?

– Nem igazán – felelem. – Bár nem te vagy az első, aki elköveti azt a hibát, hogy alábecsül.  – Undorodva nézek rá, eszembe jutnak mindazok, akiket kihasznált.  – Te utolsó rohadék! – Aztán fogom a Rodin szobrot, és még csak nem is tétovázok, amikor lesújtok a fejére.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Az igazság az, hogy soha nem ismertem olyan jól magamat, mint amikor veled voltam."

Nem emlékszem, hogy értem haza, de valahogy nyilván sikerült, mert a konyhaasztalra borulva ébredek, kezemben görcsösen szorongatva a bejárati ajtó kulcsát. A bal hüvelykujjam még mindig természetellenes szögben áll, miután kihúztam a kezem a bilincsből. Uh… Ezzel kezdenem kellene valamit, nem? Gépiesen kitapogatom a kézközépcsontot, és visszanyomom az ujjcsonti ízület fejét a helyére, aztán szigetelőszalaggal hozzárögzítem a hüvelyujjamat a mutatóujjamhoz. Mindeközben feltűnően kevés fájdalmat érzek, és tudom, hogy disszociálok. A bilincs még mindig a csuklómon lóg, így előkeresek egy gemkapcsot, és nagy fáradsággal kinyitom a zárat.

Alig van rajtam vér, ami meglepő, mert sokkal többet vártam. Ettől függetlenül lerángatok magamról mindent, amit viselek, és belegyűröm a kukába. Soha többé nem akarom érezni azokat a ruhákat a bőrömön.

Most fázom. Beállok a zuhany alá, feltekerem a hőmérsékletet, és folyatom magamra a forró vizet. A homlokom sebes és duzzadt, tudom, hogy holnapra kegyetlenül fájni fog. Jelenleg nem érzek semmit.

Aztán felveszek egy régi és farmert és egy pulóvert – a régiségük és a puha, kinyúlt anyaguk megnyugtat – és töltök magamnak egy pohár scotchot, amit azonnal le is húzok. A whisky füstös, csípős aromája enyhén égeti a torkomat. Jó. Kitöltök egy még nagyobb adagot. Az ébren maradáshoz túl kimerült vagyok, az alváshoz túl zaklatott, stresszes, szomorú, reménytelen, élettelen… és úgy érzem, soha többé semmi sem lesz rendben. És még csak nem is érdekel.

Elveszek egy takarót az ágyról és összekuporodom a székemben. Egy idő után átfordulok, a takarót a fejemre húzom, és hevenyészve magam köré tekerem, mint egy gubót. Lehunyom a szemem. Hova menjek? Rád koncentrálok, elképzelem, ahogy bejössz a szobába. Nem a szokásos hivalkodó öltözékedet viseled: egy jóval egyszerűbb, majdhogynem komor, tintafekete öltöny van rajtad, mélykék inggel. Sajnálkozó hangot hallatsz, amikor meglátod, hogy nézek ki: a zúzódásokat, a gyorsan dagadó jobb kezemet, a szemem lázas ragyogását a sápadt arcomban.

– Megsérültél – mondod.

 – Nem súlyos – felelem. – Látnod kellene a másik fickót. 

– Ki tette ezt veled?

– Ezek védekezés közben szerzett sérülések.

 – Azt látom – Igen. Valószínűleg látod.

– És kitől védted magadat? 

– Egy pszichopatától – mondom. – Egy másiktól. Úgy tűnik, vonzom őket. – Elnevetem magam, holott ez távolról sem nevetséges. Rájövök, hogy még mindig sokkos állapotban vagyok. Talán azóta vagyok így, hogy először találkoztam veled, és mostanra úgy megszoktam, hogy már észre sem veszem.

Leülsz a másik székbe, hosszú lábaidat kinyújtod magad előtt.

– Mit éreztél, amikor nekitámadtál? – kérdezed.

– Jó érzés volt. – Így igaz, az volt. – Megérdemelte. Úgy éreztem, jogos, amit teszek. 

– Igazságosnak érezted?

– Igen. – Jézusom, ez beteg. Meg fogok őrülni. – Miért beszélek veled egyáltalán? – kérdezem kétségbeesetten. – Nem is vagy itt. Nem is vagy igazi.

– Számodra most ebben a pillanatban igazi vagyok, ez által része a szubjektív valóságodnak. Ahogy Abigail is valóságos volt számodra Olaszországban. Az emberi észlelésen és érzékelésen belül a lehetséges, a létező és a szükséges egy egységet képeznek. Megalkotsz engem, mert szükséged van rám.

Még egyet kortyolok a whiskyből. Remeg a kezem, és nem tudom, hogyan állítsam le.

– Ez is a te hibád – mondom végül. 

– Miért engem hibáztatsz, Will? – Nem vagy dühös, nem védekezel, csak kíváncsinak tűnsz. Őszintén tudni akarod.

– Azt sem hagytam volna, hogy a közelembe jöjjön, ha te még itt vagy. 

– Pótléknak használtad helyettem?

– Igen. _Nem_ … Nem tudom. Talán. 

– Hogyan? Mi vonzott benne?

– Érdekeltem. – Istenem, de szánalmasan hangzik.

– Mindannyian sóvárgunk arra, hogy szükség legyen ránk, hogy akarjanak minket… hogy vágyjanak ránk. Nagyon erőteljes érzés egy másik ember megbecsülésének és érdeklődésének a középpontjában lenni. A valakihez való tartozás alapvető pszichológiai szükségletünk. 

– Olyan _normálisnak_ tűnt. Legalábbis relatíve normálisnak, bár azt hiszem, te megváltoztattad a normalitásról alkotott elképzelésemet.

– Bíztál benne? 

– Igen, bíztam benne. Egy bizonyos szinten. Annyira mindenesetre, hogy _erre_ nem számítottam.

– Mégis a lehető legaljasabb módon árult el.

– Talán nem a lehető _legaljasabb_ módon – mondom. – Azt hiszem, az a dicsőség még mindig téged illet.

– Tényleg így gondolod?

Iszom még egy korty whiskyt.

– Nem – felelem. – Nem igazán. 

– Mindig is egyenrangú voltál velem. Soha nem állt szándékomban elpusztítani vagy elnyomni téged; felszabadítani sokkal inkább. Felemelni. Látni, hogy azzá válsz, amivé képes vagy válni. Szabadságot adtam neked. Ha szeretsz valamit, elengeded. 

– És most nem vagy itt. 

– Még nem. De valami mindig a közeledben tart, még ha nem is vagyunk együtt.

Hirtelen úgy érzem, elsírom magam. Istenem, ugye nem fogok sírni? Haragosan próbálom kipislogni a szememből az árulkodó szúrást.

– Nem tudom, hol vagy – mondom inkább.  – Azt sem tudom, élsz-e még. Gondolok rád, álmodom rólad, magammal hordozlak a nap minden egyes elbaszott órájában, és úgy érzem, _megfulladok_. – Hirtelen eszembe jut, mit mondtam neked Firenzében: _Összekapcsolódtunk. Érdekelne, képesek lennénk-e túlélni az elválasztást._ Elhajítom a poharam, abba az irányba, ahol a képzeletemben ülsz. Átrepül a szobán, és szilánkokra törik a falon; van valami szinte tökéletes abban, ahogy ezernyi apró darabra robban szét, amelyek szikrázva verik vissza fényt.

Te is figyeled a zuhanását.

– Nem fog újra összeállni – mondod.

– Bazdmeg! – felelem. – Ez is a te hibád, _minden a te hibád_. Nem bírom ezt tovább, nem bírok így élni! – A hangom egyre magasabb, kétségbeesett nyomorúság színezi. – Nem akarom ezt! Nem akarlak _téged!_ – Megkönnyebbülést kéne éreznem, hogy végre hangosan kimondtam, felszabadítónak kellene lennie. Miért nem így van? Veszek egy mély levegőt, hogy megnyugodjak. Túl kell élnem az elválasztást, itt, a való világban. Tudom, mit kell tennem.

– Végeztem veled, Hannibal – mondom halkan. – Elengedlek. Nem akarom, hogy itt legyél.  Nem akarok beszélni veled, nem akarok emlékezni rád. Soha többé nem akarok rád gondolni.

– Will – mondod halkan. Csak ennyit, a nevemet. Aztán hallom, hogy megnyikordul a széked, amint hátratolod. Teszel felém pár lépést, majd megállsz, mintha mondani akarnál még valamit. De nem mondasz.

A kezembe temetem az arcomat. Tudom, hogy elmész, elsétálsz, és mindennek ellenére sem akarom végignézni, ahogy távozol.

– Gyere vissza, gyere vissza! – suttogom az üres levegőbe. – Gyere vissza! – _Szeretlek_. De persze semmi értelme, mert nem vagy itt.

*****

Kínban ébredek másnap reggel. Rosszabb, mint amikor megkéseltek, rosszabb, mint kificamítani a hüvelykujjam, rosszabb, mint lezuhanni a szikláról. Mindennél rosszabb.

– Hagyd már ezt a melodrámát! – mondom ki hangosan. – Ne tégy úgy, mintha katasztrófa történt volna. – De miért ne tegyek, amikor tényleg _katasztrófa_ történt?

Nem azért érzem nyomorultul magam, mert megöltem egy embert, és _egyáltalán_ nem izgat; nem is azért, mert majdnem biztos, hogy felelnem kell majd érte, miközben valaki (valószínűleg Jack) ott áll felettem, és részletekbe menően ismerteti a jogos önvédelemre vonatkozó törvényeket. Azért vagyok nyomorult, mert betegesen és tehetetlenül a megszállottja vagyok egy embernek, aki belemászik a fejembe, abszolút antitéziseként mindennek, amit valaha értéknek tekintettem; akit kétségbeesetten látni akarok, holott a jelenléte a szinte biztos halált jelentené számomra, és akinek a puszta távolléte lassan, kíméletlenül és végérvényesen az őrületbe kerget. Annyira nyomorultul érzem magam, hogy alig kapok levegőt, és ki akarom nyitni a számat, hogy felüvöltsek, de félek, ha megteszem, soha nem leszek képes abbahagyni, és életem végéig üvölteni fogok.

Kontextuson kívül eszembe jut egy Tarryn Fischer idézet, amit egyszer Alanától hallottam. _„Mi a különbség életed szerelme és a lelki társad között? Az első választás kérdése, a második nem.”_ Olyan erővel markolok bele a hajamba, hogy az már fáj, és kényszerítem magam, hogy vegyek pár mély lélegzetet és megnyugodjak. _„Rendben vagy, rendben vagy.”_ mormogom magamnak. De nem vagyok, nem vagyok. Nem hiszem, hogy valaha még lehetek. Nem tudom, hogyan. Azt sem tudom, _akarok-e_ még egyáltalán, és ennek tudata az egyik legfélelmetesebb érzés, amit valaha átéltem. Erre gondoltál, amikor azt mondtad, hogy ha követtem volna azokat a vágyakat, amelyeket elnyomtam _, „ha kiéltem volna, mert ezek ösztönzésként hatnak”_ , akkor más lettem volna, nem az, aki most? Egyszerre vagy a szakadék és a túloldalán ragyogó fény, miattad érzem magam összetörve, megsemmisülve: mintha te lennél az egyetlen, aki képes engem apró darabokra szedni és utána újból összerakni.

Elviselhetetlen ennek a sok érzésnek a súlya, és lassan lerogyok a padlóra az ágy lába mellett. Összekuporodom, olyan kicsire, amennyire csak tudok, és a fejem köré fonom a karjaimat. Sírni akarok, hogy csökkentsem a feszültséget, de még arra sem vagyok képes.

Az igazság az, hogy soha nem ismertem olyan jól magamat, mint amikor veled voltam.

Aztán egy sötét helyre mentünk, és amikor visszatértem, hoztam magammal valamit.


	14. Chapter 14

Ólmos lassúsággal vánszorog el a reggel, és végül összeszedem magam annyira, hogy lezuhanyozzak és felöltözzek. Az ablakból még mindig látom az ügynököket a civil kocsijukban. Ezúttal úgy parkoltak le, hogy az út másik oldalára legyen rálátásuk, de egyébként ugyanúgy néznek ki, mint az elmúlt pár napban: ugyanazok a fegyelmezett, kifürkészhetetlen arcok, ugyanazok a papír kávéspoharak. Az utóbbi 24 óra eseményei az eredeti megérzésemet igazolják, miszerint a jelenlétüknek egész pontosan nulla értelme van, és gyerekes késztetést érzek, hogy átballagjak hozzájuk, és ezt velük is közöljem.

Istenem, de hosszú nap lesz ez a mai.

Az a probléma, hogy vissza kellene költöznöm vidékre. Nem vagyok alkalmas a városi életre, lassanként elenyészek a neonfényben, a sok betontól és a mérgező kipufogógázoktól körülvéve. Folyókra, mezőkre és tágas égboltra van szükségem; léckerítésre, kanyargó fasorokra és a csend hangjaira. És kutyákra. Olyan lakást kellett volna kivennem, ahol lehet állatot tartani. Azt kellett volna tennem. Miért nem tettem?

Akár ez is lehetne a következő lépés: találni egy megfelelő helyet, ahol letelepedhetek. Az anyagi helyzetem nem olyan, mint egykor, de megoldanám valahogy. Ami a vállalkozásaimat illeti, ez kissé ígéretesebbnek tűnik, mint az eddigiek (visszamenni dolgozni; új embereket megismerni; felhagyni a rögeszmémmel irántad… egyik se úgy sült el, ahogy terveztem). Egy ingatlan jó, unalmas és kiszámítható. Talán az lesz a legjobb, ha kivárom, míg a Matthew Brown-ügy letisztázódik, de aztán…?  Kedvemre való ez az ötlet, szilárd fogódzó, amibe belekapaszkodhatok. Felmehetnék a netre ma délután (és _hanyagolhatnám_ a TattleCrime-ot, amíg fent vagyok), és körülnézhetnék. A következő pár napban kocsival is bejárhatnám a környéket. Bólintok egy aprót megerősítésül magamnak, hogy milyen megbízható, józan és földön járó tervet sikerült összeütnöm. Az egész annyira meggyőző, hogy félig-meddig még magam is elhiszem, bár – mélyen odabent – tisztában vagyok vele, hogy soha nem fog valóra válni. Becsapom magam, vakon és naivan, mint aki kiszáradt, rég halott virágokat locsolgat, abban a reményben, hogy új életre kelnek. Mert a tervem minden józansága sem ellensúlyozhatja a két óriási elefántot a szobában: egyrészt téged; másrészt Michael French hulláját (és azt az ízléstelen Rodin utánzatot, ami tele van az ujjlenyomataimmal).

Kényszerítem magam, hogy ismét leüljek és átgondoljam a helyzetet. A legtöbb ember sokkal tanácstalanabb lenne a Michael-féle ügyben, de számomra ezt könnyebb fontolóra venni, mint a te dolgodat. Valójában, ha összehasonlítom a kettőt, ez jóval egyszerűbb: veled ellentétben nem futóhomok a lábam alatt. Úgy érzem, ebben tudom, hol állok. Meg tudom fogni; _őt_ meg tudom fogni. Téged viszont nem tudlak meghatározni a legkegyetlenebb, legőrültebb vonásaid alapján. Téged egyáltalán nem tudlak meghatározni.

Csak azt akarom, hogy gyere vissza.

Fognom kéne magam, beállítani Jackhez, és mindent elmondani neki. Végül is, önvédelem volt (legalábbis morálisan, jogilag nem, mert az életemet nem veszélyeztette, de ezt Jack sohasem fogja megtudni). Igen. Tényleg el kellene mondanom Jacknek. Le van szarva az a sok kifacsart baromság, amivel Michael próbált megetetni – Jack hinni fog nekem. _A legutóbb nem hitt._ Nem-nem, ez teljesen más. _Mert a bíróság előtt egy köztiszteletben álló, büntetlen előéletű orvos szava áll majd… nos, a tiéddel szemben…_

 _–_ Hinni fog nekem – mondom ki hangosan, gyenge, bizonytalan hangon. – Tudom, hogy hinni fog. – Nem, nem fog. A kezem tétovázik a telefon felett. – Gyerünk! – Biztatom magamat. Aztán a telefon megcsörren, és a rohadt életbe is, hát nem Jack az?

– Gyilkosság – mondja, mielőtt megszólalhatnék. – Ide kell jönnie megnézni. Fehér férfi, a saját otthonában ölték meg: csúnya ügy, a testet durván elintézték. Alana nagyon ki fog borulni, Zeller azt mondja, ismerte az illetőt. – Hosszan, halkan fújom ki a levegőt, miközben lediktálja címet és megkér, hogy jöjjek, amilyen gyorsan csak tudok. Még csak meg sem rezzenek.

– Igen, Jack – mondom. – Rendben. Adjon egy órát. – Óvatosan leteszem a telefont. Egész büszke vagyok magamra: a hangom egyszer sem remegett meg.

Gépiesen veszem fel a kulcsaimat és húzom fel a kabátomat. Tehetségtelen színész vagyok egy rossz darabban, kívülről figyelem magam, ahogy végigbénázom az előadást. Ez persze elkerülhetetlen volt. Annyira elkerülhetetlen, hogy perverz megkönnyebbülést érzek, amiért ilyen hamar megtörtént, és felszabadított a további döntések terhe alól.

Miközben bezárom a bejárati ajtót, akaratlanul is eszembe jut, hogy örül majd Freddie Lounds, amikor megtudja (mert biztosan megtudja), hogy a jóslata valóra vált, és végre a saját gyilkosságom ügyében nyomozok.

*****

Michael French az egykor makulátlan konyhája közepén fekszik háttal a saját vérében, és a hátborzongató látvány dacára erős késztetés fog el, hogy jól tökön rúgjam. Meglepő módon azonban nem úgy néz ki, mint ahogy utoljára láttam. Nagyon nem úgy. Jelentős különbség, hogy valaki levágta a kezeit, és behelyezte őket a hasüregén ejtett két brutális bemetszésbe. 

– A rohadt életbe – csúszik ki a számon. Mert erre tényleg _egyáltalán_ _nem_ számítottam.

– Hát, így is lehet fogalmazni – mondja Jack –, bár én valami professzionálisabbat vártam magától.

Nem igazán figyelek rá, felületesen rápillantok a test köré kiömlött-kifröccsent megalvadt vértócsákra.

– Szóval elvérzett az amputációktól?  – mondom.

– Nem rossz, Sherlock – mondja Price, mire Zeller hozzáteszi: – Jó látni, hogy nem volt hiába a drága igazságügyi orvostani képzés.

Mindkettejüket ignorálom, mert ennek az én nézőpontomból annyi a jelentősége, hogy a szíve még vert, amikor a kés belevágott. Azaz visszanyerte az eszméletét és kijutott a konyhába. Ami azt jelenti, hogy nem én öltem meg – vagy, mert kurvakemény koponyája volt, vagy, mert a kloroformtól túl kába és szédült voltam, hogy akkora erővel sújtsak le rá, amekkorával akartam.  Egyszerre érzek megkönnyebbülést és keserű, _nagyon_ keserű csalódottságot.

– Kiterjedt csonkítás – fordul felém Jack. – Emlékezteti valamire? – Visszaterelem a figyelmemet a helyiségbe. Miről beszél? Csak nem gondolja, hogy te voltál? Egyértelműen nem a te munkád. Túl egyszerű, túl durva, nincs benne semmi művészi. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ha tudtad volna, mit akart tenni velem, aligha ússza meg ilyen könnyen.

– Tudom, mire gondol – felelem. – És a válasz nem. Abszolút nem. Ez nem Hannibal.

– Egyetértek, és nem erre gondoltam – mondja Jack csípősen.

– Óh, oké! Bocsánat.

– Én arra gondoltam, hogy a test felettébb hivalkodó módon való elrendezése nagyon emlékeztet valamire – mondja Jack. Mi? Mi a fene ütött ma belé? Nem szokott ilyen komolyan és dagályosan fogalmazni. Zeller ránéz: leesett neki.

– Óh – mondja –, ez azt jelenti, hogy egy újabb utánzóval van dolgunk?

– Azt jelenti, hogy ez Matthew Brown – pontosítok komolyan (mert totál nyilvánvaló). Jack szóra nyitja a száját, de aztán félúton meggondolja magát és inkább rábólint, tudja, hogy igazam van. Ugyanerre gondolt, csak azt akarta, hogy megerősítsem.

– A francba, akkor tényleg nem ment el? – kérdezi Zeller. – Még mindig itt van Baltimore-ban. Kíváncsi voltam, blöff volt-e az a levél.

– Ez őrület – mondja Price –, simán leléphetett volna. Mostanra már akárhol lehetne. Akár még…– csettint egyet az ujjával, nyilván valami külföldi helyet akar kitalálni. Türelmesen várunk. – Akár Bognorban is! – Vágja ki végül diadalittasan. 

– Bognor? Price, mi az ördögről beszél? – mordul rá Jack.

– Angliában van – védekezik Price –, anyám családja ott él.

– Mindegy. – Jack türelmetlennek tűnik. – Matthew Brownnak nincs szüksége indokra. Elment az esze.

Matthew Brown. Érzek némi hálát a rohadék iránt. Még mindig látom magam előtt, ahogy a kórház alagsorában settenkedik. Ahogy buzgón les rám a hegyes, patkányszerű arcával, a figyelmem és az elismerésem után sóvárogva. A rácsok még meggyőzőbbé tették az illúziót – ketrecbe zárt rágcsáló, aki kétségbeesetten igyekszik elérni, hogy a gazdája vessen rá egy kedves pillantást. Mennyi bajt kevert ez a gyarló, behízelgő nyomorult… egy pillanatra elgondolkodom, miért adtam neki akkora hatalmat a félelmem által. Aztán lenézek a padlón heverő véres kupacra és már emlékszem… igen, ezért.

A patkányok gonoszak és bátrak. Nehéz megölni őket. Behurcolták a bubópestist és kiirtották fél Európát. Ő majdnem elkapott téged. Ostobaság lenne alábecsülni.

– Szóval, amit tudni akarok: miért ez a pasas? – kérdezi Jack.

Vonakodva újra lenézek Michaelre (nyugodjon békétlenül). Persze, lehet véletlen. Lehet? Szeretném hinni, de száz százalék, hogy nem az – abszolút lehetetlen.

– Nos, ha a levelet is számításba vesszük… – mondja Jack, azt gondolva, hogy még figyelek.

Erre odakapom a fejem.

– Milyen levelet?

Zeller meglepettnek tűnik. 

– Most szórakozol?

– Milyen kibaszott levelet? – majdnem ordítok.

– Jaj, Graham – mondja Zeller –, itt van.

Hogyhogy nem vettem észre? Egy bizonyítéktasakban hever a konyhapulton, összekenve skarlátvörös folyadékkal, de a nyomtatott nagybetűk látványára azonnal megszólal a fejemben a vészcsengő. Nem teljesen ugyanolyanok, mint a múltkori üzenetében – nem kézzel írottak, hanem újságból vágták ki őket, és nem pirosak, hanem feketék, de ennyi elég. Több mint elég. Fölé hajolok, hogy el tudjam olvasni, a szívverésem őrülten dörömböl a fülemben. „MERT HOZZÁNYÚLT AHHOZ, AMIHEZ NEM KELLETT VOLNA.” Óh! Óh, _bassza meg!_

– Oké, Jack – mondom –, azt hiszem, tudom, mi történt.

*****

– Ember, ez totál szívás – sajnálkozik Zeller. Megérinti a vállam. – Nagyon sajnálom, ami történt.

– Köszi, de jól vagyok. Nem bántott.

– De akart.

– Én jobban bántottam őt. – Elmondtam Jacknek, hogy leütöttem és behúztam neki (de azt nem, hogy betörtem a fejét, azt Matthew Brown bevállalhatja). Ez még belefér a jogos önvédelembe. Magamban lelkesen gratulálok önmagamnak.

– Miért nem mondta el? – kérdezi Jack.

Megvonom a vállam.

– Sokkos állapotban voltam. És azt hiszem, egy részem elhitte, amit mondott: hogy senki sem fog hinni nekem. – Ez tulajdonképpen igaz, de attól még tagadhatatlan tény marad, hogy azt hittem, megöltem, és nem akartam reklámozni. A törvény szerint le kellett volna állnom, amint ártalmatlanná tettem. Kihívhattam volna a zsarukat, és megvárhattam volna a ház előtt, amíg megérkeznek. Megtehettem volna, de nem tettem. Nem mintha tényleg érdekelne: le van szarva a törvény. Vetek egy megvető pillantást Michael French megcsonkított maradványaira, és magamban annyit mondok: _baszódj meg!_

– El kellett volna mondania – makacskodik Jack. 

– Álljon már le, Jack! – szól rá Price. – Hagyja békén! – Jack meglepő módon meghátrál.

– Menjen haza! – parancsol rám. – Ebben az ügyben maga is áldozat, Will. Nem kell itt lennie.

– Nem gond, jól vagyok. Ha tetszik, ha nem, már belekeveredtem.

– Igen, azt hiszem, ez így van – mondja Jack lassan. – Maga az indíték.

Price a szemöldökét ráncolja.

– Várjon, álljon meg a menet! Ezzel tulajdonképpen azt mondja, hogy Willnek most már két pszichopata is udvarol?

– Nem, természetesen nem – vágja rá Jack. Elhallgat, úgy tűnik, senkit sem győzött meg.  – Hát, valahogy úgy. Igen – helyesbít.

Mindenki felém fordul és rám mered.

– Igazából három – mondom, és teszek egy kézmozdulatot Michael holtteste felé –, ha a hullát is beleszámoljuk ott a padlón.

Jack szája enyhén megrándul, és féloldalasan rám mosolyog.

– Biztos, hogy jól van, Will? Ezt…– ő is int egyet a kezével a padlón heverő maradványok felé –, bárkinek pokoli nehéz lenne feldolgozni.

– Láttam már rosszabbat is – mondom, ami olyan tagadhatatlanul igaz, hogy Jack nem is bajlódik azzal, hogy tovább győzködjön. Még én magam sem tudom eldönteni, hogy a tény, hogy ennél rosszabb helyzeteket is megoldottam már, megnyugtató, vagy végtelenül depresszáló. Igazából lassanként már olyan elemi részét képezi a megküzdési stratégiáimnak, hogy akár a bemutatkozásomba is bevehetném: _„Nagyon örvendek! A nevem Will Graham, és tudnia kell, hogy bármi történhet, én biztosan láttam már rosszabbat is.”_

Ezt félretéve, jelenleg sokkal jobban zavar, hogy honnan a fenéből tudott Matthew Brown Michaelről (ami természetesen csak költői kérdés, hiszen tudom – követett). Végig ott bujkált a parkolóban az orrunk előtt, figyelt, várt, és felkészült a cselekvésre. Lehet, hogy hallotta, amikor telefonáltam, és a gyomrom kellemetlenül fordul egyet a gondolatra. Hála istennek, volt annyi eszem, hogy nem mondtam ki a neved! Biztosan van autója, ha tudta követni Michaelt, bár nem emlékszem, hogy láttam volna. Bassza meg, lehet, hogy még mindig itt lapul valahol az épület közelében!

Vagy – ami még rosszabb – nem tudott semmit a tegnap éjszaka történtekről, de azzal tisztában volt, hogy időt töltök Michaellel, és tenni akart ellene valamit. Ami azt jelentené, hogy nem bosszúálló angyalként sújtott le rá, hanem szimplán alantas féltékenységből és birtoklásvágyból. Az, hogy az üzenetét újságpapírból kivágott betűkből állította össze, az utóbbit erősíti meg – volt elég ideje megtervezni és előre elkészíteni. Ha így van, akkor legközelebb bárkit célba vehet: Jacket, Alanát, Zellert vagy Price-ot. Téged? (Megint). A gondolattól rosszullét fog el, háttal a falnak támaszkodom és a fejemet a plafon irányába fordítom.

– Will? – Jack aggodalmas tekintettel néz rám.

– Igen. 

– Kimerültnek tűnik. Menjen haza és pihenjen!

24 órán belül ez a második alkalom, hogy azt mondja, menjek haza és pihenjek, és másodjára még kevésbé tűnik vonzónak, mint először. Rosszul vagyok már a pihenéstől és a várakozástól: úgy tűnik, eddig mást sem csináltam, és lófaszt sem értem el vele. Üvölteni akarok, tombolni és szétverni valamit. 

– Ez annyira dühítő – mondom.

– Igaza van, az.

A tenyerem élével frusztráltan belevágok a falba.

– Elegem van! – mondom. Ez igaz: elegem van. Több mint elegem. Baszódjon meg az egész.

– Tudja, Jack – bököm ki hirtelen –, talán őrültség, de azt kívánom, bár engem támadott volna meg. Támadott volna meg nyíltan.

Jack rezzenéstelen tekintettel néz rám.

– Igen, őrültség.

Megvonom a vállam. Ha az, hát az.

– Azt akarom, hogy vége legyen.

– Persze, hogy azt akarja, mind azt akarjuk. De Will, tudom, hogy eddig úgy tűnik, magát nem fogja a golyó…

– És a kés sem. És a szikla sem. És… 

– Igen, oké, értem: tud vigyázni magára. De ez… ez más. Ez hihetetlenül veszélyes. És szigorúan _megtiltom_ , hogy bármi hülyeséget csináljon!

– Most prédikált?

– Prédikáltam.

– Jó. Szép prédikáció volt, Jack.

Jack ingerülten pillant rám.

– De? – kérdezi. 

– De… definiálja a hülyeséget! – felelem. – Mondja meg, hogy ebben a helyzetben mi lehet az okos megoldás!

– Az okos megoldás az – mondja Jack határozottan –, hogy nem parádézik össze-vissza, mint élő csali, abban a reményben, hogy előcsalja Matthew Brownt.

Parádézom? Majdnem elröhögöm magam. Mit gondol, mit fogok csinálni? Bevillan egy röpke, nevetséges kép, amint szendvicsemberként masírozok fel-alá a Pennsylvania sugárúton, egy „hé, Matthew Brown!” feliratú táblát viselve.

– Ha akarnám, se tudnám előcsalni – mondom, mindent bevetve, hogy meggyőzően hangozzon. – Nem tehetek semmi mást, mint amit eddig; akkor fog felbukkanni, amikor ő jónak látja. Én csak annyit mondtam, hogy bár végre megtörténne. A várakozás rosszabb.

Jack együttérzőn bólint, de már nem figyelek rá. Érzem, amint egy furcsa energialöket fut végig rajtam: egy szikra, ami fellobban és lángra kap. Nem teszem hozzá, hogy „talán Matthew Brown is rájön majd, hogy nem okos dolog felhergelni valakit, aki azért kapja a fizetését, hogy gyilkosságokat képzel el.”

Istenem, készen állok. Készen állok. Nem követem el azt a hibát, hogy alábecsüljem, de nem fogok tovább lapulni, az állandó rettegés és kétely állapotában. És ha az segítette elő ezt a hirtelen változást az attitűdömben, hogy veszélyt jelenthet rád, akkor bassza meg: ám legyen!

A határozottság és az eltökéltség rohama olyan erővel áraszt el, hogy beleszédülök, és egy pillanatra le kell hunynom a szemem. Mintha megütöttek, vagy bedrogoztam volna: olyan távolinak érzem magamtól azt a megtört, kétségek közt hányódó árnyékot, aki ma reggel voltam. Michael French és Matthew Brown kísértete suhan át az agyamon: mindketten azzal próbálkoztak, hogy kontrolláljanak és manipuláljanak; az első kudarcot vallott, a másodiknak pedig nem hagyom, hogy elérje a célját.  Aztán te jutsz eszembe, és a még mindig tartó haláltáncunk fájdalmas fordulatai: hogy hol vagy most, mit csinálsz, és gondolsz-e rám. Arra, hogyan szoktál figyelni, megérinteni, belém férkőzni és meggyőzni: felhúzni, aztán nézni, hogyan járok; a töretlen hited, hogy lehetek több annál, ami vagyok. És hónapok óta először – a feltámadó energia, tűz és inspiráció hatására – hirtelen ráébredek, hogy már nem érzem azt a bénító gyötrelmet és bizonytalanságot. Mert végre, baszki _végre_ , önmagamé vagyok.

*****

Félig-meddig számítok rá, hogy az elhatározásom másnap reggelre elenyészik az éjszakában, de miután alapos vizsgálatnak vetem alá, megkönnyebbülve nyugtázom, hogy még mindig szilárd. Megújult tudatosságom hihetetlenül felszabadító. Mintha lassan újra magamhoz térnék, kitörnék a fojtogató gubóból, készen arra, hogy nyomon kövessem, felhajtsam és levadásszam, akármi is garázdálkodik odakint.

Sokkal energikusabban kelek fel az ágyból, mint szoktam. Az első dolog, amit az újraéledt elszántságom jegyében tenni fogok, az, hogy megkeresem Alanát, mert belefáradtam, hogy azért kerülöm és vagyok vele szemben bizalmatlan, mert félek, mit fog mondani. Mondja el, mit gondol arról az éjszakáról a bárban, én pedig vagy képes leszek elfogadni, vagy nem. A második dolog az lesz, hogy lesben állok, és amikor Matthew Brown megérkezik, felkészülten fogom várni. Aztán pedig… elmegyek és megkereslek téged.

 _Aki bújt, aki nem, jövök._ Ennek a ritmusát kopogom le a konyhapulton. Elküldtelek, és vissza is hívhatlak – a magam feltételei szerint. Jack azt mondaná, vakmerő vagyok, és valószínűleg igaza is lenne. (Megint) ott állok a szikla szélén, lehunyt szemmel, magamban fütyörészve, zsebre vágott kézzel, abban a hitben, hogy érinthetetlen vagyok – legyőzhetetlen – és soha nem fogok leesni. Mások elvétenék a lépést és a mélybe zuhannának, de én nem, mert én nem vagyok olyan, mint mások, és nem ugyanazok a törvények vonatkoznak rám.

Tudom, hogy ez vakhit, valamiféle esztelen, semmit meg nem kérdőjelező megszállottság, felelőtlen és ostoba viselkedés. Mégis, mégis… tényleg olyan rossz lenne bízni? Egyszer azt mondtad, kivételes vagyok, és tudom, hogy mindig hittél is ebben – még akkor is, amikor minden szétesett – , miért ne érthetnék egyet veled? A szó szoros értelmében amúgy is igaz – csak egyetlen egy van belőlem. Will Graham vagyok. A nevem ógermánul _Willelm_ , azt jelenti, bátor harcos. Fiatal vagyok, okos és gyors, empatikus, autonóm és fantáziadús. Független vagyok és magam irányítom a tetteim; hajlíthatatlan vagyok és eltökélt; vannak sötét gondolataim és késztetéseim; itt állok a színpad közepén, a függöny felmegy, és _ez az én tervem_. És kurvára elegem van abból, hogy baszakodnak velem.

Miközben az ingemet gombolom, azon veszem észre magam, hogy nem érzek félelmet, és az efelett érzett mélységes öröm mosolyra késztet. Azt hiszem, ha itt lennél, büszke lennél rám.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Az igaz barátság legszebb értéke a megértés. A másik megértése egészen tisztán.”

Felhívom Alanát, hogy egyeztessek vele egy találkozót, és amint meghallom a hangját – remegő, könnyes – leesik, hogy Jack mindent elmondott neki. Egy utolsó szemétnek érzem magam: annyira lekötött a Matthew Brown szökésének éjszakáján tett zavaros vallomásom, hogy meg is feledkeztem a Michaelhez fűződő kapcsolatáról. A történtek nyilván teljesen kikészítették.

Amint belépek a kávézóba, azonnal megpillantom; messziről látszik, milyen mélyen fel van dúlva, minden vonására rányomja bélyegét a fájdalom. Görnyedten ül az asztalnál, és olyan erővel szorítja a bögréjét, hogy elfehérednek az ízületei. Teszek egy kerülőt, hogy szemből közelíthessem meg; nem akarom megijeszteni. Amikor felpillant rám, látom, hogy a szeme vörös és duzzadt; alatta a karikák olyan sötétek a kialvatlanságtól, hogy szinte horzsolásnak tűnnek.

– Jaj, istenem, Will – mondja. Sápadt kezét kinyújtja és vakon tapogatózik az enyém után. – Annyira sajnálom, Will. Annyira, _annyira_ sajnálom.

– Semmi baj. Tényleg. Nem a te hibád volt. – Kihúzok egy széket és leülök, miközben még mindig erősen szorítja a kezemet.

Sápadtan, elgyötörten néz rám. 

– Mint valami szörnyű lidércnyomás – mondja. – Alig tudtam elhinni, amit Jack mondott. Még mindig nem tudom: egyikünk sem ismerte Michaelnek ezt az undorító, torz énjét. Úgy értem, őszintén érdeklődött irántad. Kérdezgetett rólad. _Sokat_. De mindig visszafogottan, tisztelettel. Azt hittem, megértene téged és barátok lehetnétek… hogy ne legyél annyira magányos – a hangja elakad.  – Hogyhogy nem vettem észre… nem is sejtettem. Nem _tudtam_.

– Én sem – mondom. Amennyire csak lehet, igyekszem gyengéden és megnyugtatóan beszélni hozzá, hogy érezze, nem hibáztatom.  – Hihetetlenül meggyőző volt.

– Pont, mint Hannibal – suttogja alig hallhatóan.

Óh. Tudtam, hogy a megbánás, a szégyen és a bűntudat vastag rétegei alól elássuk majd a veled történteket, de nem hittem, hogy ilyen hamar felhozza. Talán kellett volna; Alana mindig nagyon bátor volt az ilyen dolgokban. Nem ez lenne az első alkalom, hogy alábecsülöm.

– Pont, mint Hannibal. – Egyet kell értenem vele, mert igaz. – Úgy tűnik, tesznek valamit a vízbe a Hopkinsban – teszem hozzá ostobán.

– Ez nem vicces, Will.

– Nem – felelem –, tényleg nem az.

– Nem tudom elhinni, hogy ez történt veled – folytatja. – Miattam. Ha én nem vagyok, soha nem találkozol vele.

– Alana, ne. Kérlek. – Megszorítom a kezét. – Ne csináld ezt magaddal.  A barátom vagy. Kedves voltál és figyelmes, mint mindig… mint amilyen mindig lenni szoktál. És ne keverd ezt össze azzal, ami Hanniballal történt – teszem hozzá utógondolatként. Feltűnik, hogy a hangom nem akad el, amikor kimondom a neved, amit kis győzelemként könyvelek el. – Ez két teljesen különálló dolog.

– Csak annyit jelent, hogy kétszer vágtak át – mondja vékony hangon.

– Igen, de mindenki mást is. Ezért tudnak mindig ilyen sikeresek lenni: a normalitás tökéletes maszkját viselik. – Rájövök, hogy ez úgy hangzik, mintha a tankönyvet olvasnám fel, és hogy tényleg utálom a gondolatot, hogy egy kalap alá vegyelek téged Michaellel, de most szükség van erre; Alana kedvéért meg kell tennem. – Arra képeztek ki, hogy kiszúrjam a ragadozókat – folytatom (nem mintha valaha bármi hasznom lett volna belőle) –, és engem is sikerült megtévesztenie. Igazából még sajnáltam is. – Istenem, hiszen tényleg sajnáltam; hányszor tettem magamnak szemrehányást, amiért félrevezetem!

 _–_ De most jól vagy? – Olyan törékenynek, fiatalnak és bizonytalannak tűnik, hogy az borzasztó. Utálom, hogy valaki miatt úgy érzi, többé már nem bízhat a saját ítélőképességében.

– Persze – mondom megjátszott könnyedséggel –, alaposan szétrúgtam a seggét. –  Elmosolyodik egy kicsit, megint a kezem után nyúl, és újfent elönt az iránta érzett csodálat. Nem szégyelli a sebezhetőségét: képes megélni és átérezni; és mivel hajlik, nem törik. Nem tudom nem összehasonlítani a viselkedését az én merev álcámmal: hetykén színlelem, hogy minden rendben van, miközben belül épp darabokra esek szét. Nem igazán tudom, hogyan magyarázzam el, mit éreztem valójában, nincsenek szavaim erre a bonyolult érzésre. Kurvára féltem, szégyenkeztem és csalódott voltam, és alig tudtam elhinni, hogy ez történik velem. De amikor azt hittem, hogy megöltem, egyszerre voltam dühös, mámoros, boldog és eleven; és tudom, hogy emiatt aggódnom kéne, de nem teszem.

– Figyelj, nem csak Michaelről akartam veled beszélni – hogy teljesen őszinte legyek, róla egyáltalán nem akartam szót ejteni. – Alana, gondolkodtam a legutóbbi beszélgetésünkön. – Értetlenül néz rám – Tudod, a bárban. Aznap este, amikor megtudtuk, hogy Matthew Brown megszökött.

– Ó. – Látom, ahogy eltereli a gondolatait a jelen borzalmairól, vissza a múltbeli fájdalomhoz és döbbenethez. Türelmesen várok, egy kis cukros zacskót forgatva az ujjaim között, mint egy miniatűr pálcát. – Nézd, Will – mondja végül – Túl nagy nyomást gyakoroltam rád akkor, amiért bocsánatot kérek. Nem volt jogom azt mondani, amit mondtam. Nem kell tisztáznod _semmit_ … Nem tartozol nekem semmilyen magyarázattal. 

– Tudom. Tudom, hogy nem. De szeretnék őszinte lenni hozzád ebben a kérdésben. _Magamhoz_ is szeretnék őszinte lenni.

– Ha így van, oké. Ha biztos vagy benne. Feltéve, hogy… – Elhallgat. – Köszönöm, Will. Jól esik, hogy megbízol bennem. Nem érzem úgy, hogy megérdemlem.

– Persze, hogy megbízom benned. Mindig jó barátom voltál, és _mindig_ bíztam benned. – Elhallgatok, mert hirtelen rájövök, hogy nem tudom, hogyan folytassam, de nem sürget: csak csendesen, türelmesen várakozik. Veszek egy mély lélegzett és kifújom.

– Mellette élőnek éreztem magam – mondom végül. – Még mindig annak érzem. Soha senki más nem értett meg úgy, mint ő, és soha nem ismertem magam olyan jól, mint amikor vele voltam. Nem vele éreztem magam a legjobbnak, vagy a legboldogabbnak, vagy a legnagyobb biztonságban… de vele éreztem magam a _leginkább_. – Felsóhajtok, és hátradőlök. – Tudom, hogy nem tett jobb emberré, Alana, de úgy éreztem, hogy általa önmagam egy jobb verziója lettem. Soha senki nem akarta a bennem élő sötétséget, még a létezését se akarták elismerni, de ő… csodálta. Ilyen érzés lehet a legmélyebb elfogadás és a tökéletes szabadság.

Istenem, tényleg így volt. Olyan sok mindent jelentettél a számomra: voltál fantom, démon, bukott bálvány, hűtlen barát; gonosz energiádat figyelmes mosoly mögé rejtetted, gyengéd érintéseid észrevétlenül ejtettek rajtam sebet, buzgó erőfeszítéseink megszegett ígéretekbe torkolltak. Egyszerre voltál probléma _és_ megoldás – teljesen és megátalkodottan híján minden morálnak, megtagadva minden erkölcsi szabályt… mégis olyan vakítóan ragyogó, intenzív, féktelen virtuozitás sugárzott belőled, hogy néha fájt rád néznem. Valami végtelenül elbaszott módon veled egyszerűen minden _jobb_ volt. _Én_ voltam jobb: szabadabban éltem, élesebben vágott az eszem, gyorsabban futottam, tüzesebben szerettem, és _jobban_ szeretve voltam. Ez egyszerre ilyen egyszerű és bonyolult.

Lassan bólint egyet, elgondolkodva azon, amit mondtam.

– Ez hihetetlenül erős érzésnek tűnik – mondja végül. – Mámorítónak. Nem hiszem, hogy valaha is átéltem hasonlót, azt hiszem, kevesen vannak, akik igen. Nem mondom, hogy szerencsés vagy, mert nem vagyok benne biztos, és tudom, hogy nagyon magas árat fizettél érte…

– Még mindig fizetek – mondom.

– Még mindig fizetsz – óvatosan belekortyol a kávéjába, és vág egy apró grimaszt, amikor megérzi, milyen forró. – De találtál valakit, aki megértett, aki elbűvölt, és akit _te_ is elbűvöltél… – Látja, hogyan bámulok rá. – Természetesen elbűvölted – mondja –, ez nyilvánvaló volt.

– Lehet. – Hezitálok és hátradőlök a székemben, próbálva fenntartani a szemkontaktust. – Gondolod, hogy még él?

– Nem tudom. Nem találták meg a testét. Amíg nincs kézzelfogható bizonyíték az ellenkezőjére, azt hiszem, biztonságosabb, ha feltételezzük, hogy életben van.

– Nem aggódsz, hogy eljön érted? – Tudom, hogy ez egy kurva szemét kérdés, de nem tudom megállni.

– De – feleli szimplán. – A szavát adta, nem? De Will, mit kéne tennem?

– Nem tudom. Elfutni?  –  _Futni, futni, amilyen gyorsan csak tudsz._

– Hová fussak? Ha akar, megtalál, ahogy én is megtaláltam őt – sóhajt egyet és beletúr a hajába. – Ó, persze, tettem ésszerű óvintézkedéseket. A házunkat a pénzért kapható legjobb biztonsági rendszer védi, és te tudod, hogy az _tényleg_ a legjobb. És mindig van nálam fegyver. – Gyorsan előveszi és megmutatja: csinos kis pisztolyt hord a táskájában. – De az az igazság, hogyha az egész életemet rejtőzködéssel tölteném, már amennyiben ez lehetséges lenne, azzal csak ő nyerne. Csak az elmúlt pár hónapban is annyi értékes pillanatot mulasztottam volna el. – Vet rám egy jelentőségteljes pillantást. – Mind elveszett volna, és ő vette volna el  őket tőlem. 

– De mégis… 

– Will, éppen olyan jól tudod, mint én, hogy mi Hannibal. Te tudod a legjobban. Tényleg azt gondolod, hogy bárhova is rejtőznék, nem találna meg? 

– Lelassítaná. 

– Az ő esetében nem erről van szó. Pontosan tudhatná, hol vagyok, mégsem sújtana le évekig: ez is része lenne a nagy forgatókönyvének. A fennmaradó időben nem leszek hajlandó fél életet élni és állandóan a hátam mögé pillantgatni. Mellesleg – teszi hozzá kegyetlen őszinteséggel –, mindketten tudjuk, hogy érted sokkal előbb eljön majd, mint értem.

– Lehetséges.

– Biztos. És gondolom, te várni fogod.

Válasz helyett csak sóhajtok egyet. 

– Nézd Will – mondja.  – Én megértem. Tényleg. Nem tudom elfogadni, és nem is tetszik különösebben, de meg tudom érteni. Amit elmondtál: természetes, hogy hiányzik és vissza akarod kapni. Szeretheted őt, és azt, amit kiváltott belőled, anélkül, hogy szeretnéd, amit tett, és ami volt.

– Nem tudom, hogy ez tényleg ilyen egyszerű-e. – Nem könnyű beismerni, de az igazat ígértem magamnak. 

– Feltételezem, nem – ismeri el. – De Will, azt mondtad, bízol bennem, és én is bízom benned. Bízom benne, hogy helyesen fogsz cselekedni. Azt hiszem, ha eljön az idő, tudni fogod, mi a helyes.

– Nagy jelentőséget tulajdonítasz a bizalomnak, Alana.

– Persze. Mi más maradt azon kívül?

– Ő – mondom.

– Igen. És itt vagy te is.

Komolyan nézek rá. Ez a nő.

– Tudod, mit szokott mondani? – kérdezem. 

– Mit?

–  _„Az igaz barátság legszebb értéke a megértés. A másik megértése egészen tisztán.”_

Rám mosolyog, ismét a kezébe veszi a kezem és így ülünk egy darabig: a kávénkat kortyolgatva élvezzük a tisztaságot.

*****

Miközben hazafelé sétálok, az jár az eszemben, hogyan foglak megtalálni; hogy hol lehetsz. Nem könnyű feladat. Igazából, ha brutálisan őszinte vagyok, lehetetlen – de nem engedem meg magamnak, hogy feladjam a reményt. Egyszer már megtaláltalak, másodszor is meg foglak. Leginkább türelemre és kitartásra lesz szükségem. És időre. Az utóbbi a legkönnyebb, mert abban bővelkedem: sok-sok idő áll a rendelkezésemre. Itt az egész hátralévő életem (vagy a tiéd, attól függően, hogy melyikünk húzza tovább).

Amikor hazaérek, felakasztom a kabátomat, kiguberálom a hűtőből a tegnapról megmaradt pizzát, és fél kézzel a számba tömöm, miközben átnézem a TattleCrime-ot. Persze semmit nem találok, de már úgy hozzászoktam, hogy nem is fáj. Nem könnyíted meg a dolgom, miért tennéd? A nappali hideg és huzatos, ezért főzök magamnak egy kávét, és miközben megiszom, odaállok az ablakhoz, automatikusan kipillantva az ügynökökre. Igen, ott vannak. Épp el akarok fordulni, a gondolataim már bávatagon sodródnának vissza hozzád, amikor valami apró részlet megakaszt, megragadja a figyelmem, és hirtelen mozdulatlanná dermedek, amint összeáll a kép. Újra kinézek, még figyelmesebben. Olyan homályos és sötét minden, nem látok rendesen. _Ez lehetetlen, lehetetlen._ Azon veszem észre magam, hogy hangosan beszélek.

Felkapom a telefonomat az asztalról és kirohanok az előtérbe. Hiába nyomkodom erőből a gombokat, a lift csak nem jön, mire végül elveszítem a türelmem, és olyan sebességgel vágtatok le a lépcsőn, hogy majdnem kitöröm a nyakam. Csak kordnadrág és egy vékony ing van rajtam, és a jeges levegő borotvaként hasít a karjaimba, amint kilépek az ajtón. Mr. Haversham épp felfelé botorkál a lépcsőn, önmagát ölelve a hideg ellen.  – William! Pont magát kerestem, fiam! Nem bánja, ha…?

– Bocsánat, most nem érek rá! – kiáltom. Nem tudom, meghallotta-e, mert a szavaimat felkapja és magával viszi az a gonosz szélroham, ami a szemetet sodorja lefelé az utcán és körbe-körbe kergeti a lépcső körül, én pedig csak rohanok és rohanok, kétségbeesetten reménykedve, hogy tévedek, de tudom, hogy hiába a tehetetlen könyörgés, mert elkerülhetetlen, hogy igazam legyen.

Közelről a két ügynök furcsán békésnek tűnik, lehunyt szemmel, ernyedten hevernek az ülésekben, mint az alvó gyermekek. Mindkettejüket fejbe lőtték: könyörtelen hatékonysággal végeztek velük. A fegyveres bekopogott az ablakon. Letekerték. Ártalmatlannak, meggyőzőnek tűnt: talán turistának adta ki magát és útbaigazítást kért. _„Helló fiúk! Bocs a zavarásért, tudnátok segíteni?”_ Semmit sem gyanítottak. A szélvédőn, az ablaktörlőlapát alá gyűrve egy újabb üzenet vár. Ugyanaz a merev, fehér papír, ugyanazok a szögletes nagybetűk: _RAJTAM KÍVÜL SENKI SEM FIGYELHETI._

Lassan felegyenesedek, elhátrálok az autótól, és óvatosan előveszem a telefonomat. A lábam remeg az előbbi rohanástól, de a kezem biztos. Most – hogy a legrosszabb már megtörtént – furcsa mód nyugodt vagyok. Jack szinte azonnal felveszi.

– Jöjjön a lakásomhoz _most azonnal!_ – mondom. – Mindkét ügynököt lelőtték. Igen, Matthew Brown. _Igen_ , bent várok.

De nem megyek be. Kint állok a kocsi mellett, amíg a rendőrség meg nem érkezik; állok a hidegben, sokkosan, bennem az őrjöngő, vakító _haraggal_ , amiért Matthew Brown még mindig létezik.

– Elkaplak, te rohadék – sziszegem az üres, fagyos levegőbe. – Istenre esküszöm, az utolsó dolog, amit életedben látni fogsz, a mosolygó arcom lesz, amint puszta kézzel szorítom ki belőled a szuszt.

Talán erre gondolt Jack, amikor azt mondta, hogy ne „parádézzak”. Racionálisan tudom, milyen sebezhető vagyok a nyílt utcán állva, különös módon mégis védettnek érzem magam, mintha az a hihetetlen harag, amit átélek, védőhálót borítana körém acélkarmaival. Matthew Brown, határozom el, nem ragadozó többé, hanem préda.

Először a szirénát hallom meg, aztán meglátom a járőrkocsit, amint bekanyarodik a sarkon, és amikor Jack megérkezik, vastagon bebugyolálva a hideg ellen, én még mindig őrt állok, némán, bosszúszomjasan, és a vörösen villogó fények megvilágítják gyilkos arcom minden rezdülését.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " – Hello Matthew – felelem nyugodtan. – Rég találkoztunk."

Jack arcán a már ismerős dühös/aggodalmas kifejezés: kezdem gyanítani, hogy csak fogja és felölti, mint egy sálat vagy pulóvert, ha meglát.

– Mi az ördögöt csinál idekint, Will? – rivall rám. – Megmondtam, hogy bent várjon! Mindjárt halálra fagy, maga idióta! Menjen és vegyen fel egy kabátot, az isten áldja meg!

– Jól vagyok.

Megböki a karomat, ami bénult és fagyos: gyakorlatilag a szeme előtt dermedek jéggé.

– Dehogy van jól, félúton jár a kihűlés felé – mondja ingerülten. Csettint az egyik mentősnek, hogy hozzon neki egy sokktakarót. Kicsit irigy vagyok: ha én csettintenék, csak kiröhögnének (aztán elküldenének melegebb éghajlatra). Jack fontoskodva a vállamra teríti, és begyűri az állam alá, mint egy gyereknek. Puha és meleg, és bár kicsit hülyén érzem magam (és kétségtelenül úgy is nézek ki), nem veszem le.

– Sokktakaró – mondom. – Hogy működik?

– Átkozott legyek, ha tudom. 

– Hogy képes egy takaró újrakalibrálni a kognitív működésemet?

– Ahhoz valóban nem lesz elég egy takaró – ért egyet Jack. Vállon vereget. – Bocsánat, hogy látnia kellett ezt, Will. Ez az utolsó dolog, amire most szüksége volt.

Felém nyújtja a kávéstermoszát, és mélyet kortyolok belőle, amit mindjárt félre is nyelek, mert kezében egy diktafonnal Freddie Lounds jelenik meg mellettünk. A kurva életbe! Hullámokban árad belőle a perverz kíváncsiság, és megint elfog az az (egyre inkább ismerős) érzés, hogy az Univerzum utál engem, és minden lehetőséget megragad, hogy kitoljon velem.

 – Mr. Crawford.

 – Ms. Lounds… Szorgalmas, mint mindig.

 – Mr. Graham.

 – Freddie… Ha leközöl rólam egy képet ebben a takaróban, megölöm.

 Vidáman elmosolyodik.

 – _Fenyeget_ , Mr. Graham?

 – Egyértelműen fogalmaztam. Nem rémlik, hogy azt mondtam volna, hogy átvitt értelemben szándékozom megölni.

 – Hallja ezt? – fordul oda Jackhez.

 – Nem – feleli Jack minden segítőkészség nélkül.

 – Kommentálná az esetet? 

 – Jelenleg nem áll szándékunkban nyilatkozni az ügyben – válaszoljuk tökéletes összhangban. 

 – Ugyan… árulják el… ő volt az? Az olvasóim tudni akarják. A nyilvánosságnak _joga_ van tudni.

– Az „ő” legalább hétmilliárd embert jelenthet – csattanok fel. – Szóval nagyon tág értelemben, igen, „ő” volt – aztán persze legszívesebben képen vágnám magam, mert az lett volna az okos megoldás, ha határozott nemmel válaszolok, ahelyett, hogy lehetőséget adok neki az (elkerülhetetlen) további faggatózásra.

– Hannibal a kannibál? A Chesapeake-i Hasfelmetsző feltámadt halottaiból és ismét lecsapott?

– Nem – feleli Jack. – Vagy maga szerint így van?

– Ezt nem az _én_ tisztem eldönteni, Mr. Crawford – mondja, és színtiszta rosszindulattal pillant rám. – De tekintettel az átlagos gyilkosságok esetében nem jellemző feltűnően nagy szövetségi jelenlétre, és hozzátéve, hogy mindez a _felesége_ háza előtt történik…

–  Maga Hannibal Lecter _feleségének_ nevezett!? – ordítok rá. Sajnálatos módon annyira dühös vagyok, hogy csak akkor veszem észre, milyen hangosan beszélek, amikor már késő: így a közelben mindenki (és azok is, akik távolabb állnak, beleértve az épületben tartózkodókat és talán még a két halott ügynököt is), hallotta az utolsó mondatomat. Sanderson és a helyszínelőcsapata egy emberként fordul hátra és bámul rám: két ügynöknek még a szája is tátva maradt. Kényszert érzek, hogy megkérdezzem, miért gondolja mindenki, hogy én vagyok a feleség, de ellenállok, mert ez (egyáltalán) semmit sem javítana a helyzeten.

– Na jó, ebből elég! – mondja Jack.  – Ms. Lounds, íme a hivatalos nyilatkozatom, amit nyugodtan idézhet, amikor csak akar: két felnőtt férfi holttestére bukkantunk, a halál oka lőfegyver által okozott sérülés, a tettes vagy tettesek ismeretlenek; a nyomozás több szálon folyik. Megvan? Jó. Most menjen innen, végeztem magával!  És ha meg találja említeni Willt a cikkében, személyesen gondoskodom róla, hogy 24 órán belül letiltsák az oldalát.

Jacknek, ha full parancsnoki üzemmódba kapcsol, még Freddie Lounds sem képes ellenállni, ezért engedelmesen (bár némiképp vonakodva), beleolvad a tömegbe, úgy forgatva azt az átkozott diktafont, mint egy gépkarabélyt. Jack felsóhajt és vállon vereget.

– Ne is törődjön vele – mondja –, csak provokálni akarta.

– Igen… és sikerült is neki.

– Az már biztos. – Vet rám egy oldalpillantást és elvigyorodik. – Feleség?

Nem tehetek róla, elnevetem magam (bár ez _korántsem_ annyira nevetséges), aztán azonnal le is hervad a mosoly az arcomról, amikor megpillantom Kade Prurnellt, amint átkel a rendőrkordonon és határozottan felénk tart. Mi a francot keres itt? Félig-meddig azt kívánom, bár visszajönne Freddie Lounds (ha muszáj, Matthew Brown is megtenné). Jackkel egyszerre nyögünk fel, és váltunk egy _óhbasszameg_ pillantást.

– Lám, lám, lám, Mr. Graham – mondja, amint odaér hozzánk (én pedig valami ismeretlen okból minden _lám_ -ra bólintok egyet). – Maga még mindig mágnesként vonzza a bajt. Úgy látom, képtelen szünetet tartani.

– Úgy néz ki – felelem. Fensőbbségesnek és zárkózottnak akarok tűnni, ami nagyon nehéz, ha az ember éppen egy bolyhos kék takaróba burkolózik, de mindent beleadok.

 Tesz egy mozdulatot az autó felé.

– Ez egy látványos fiaskó, Jack – mondja.

Hát, nyilvánvalóan az. Dühösen fészkelődni kezdek. Jacknek több önkontrollja van, ő csak sóhajt egy mélyet.

– Valóban az – feleli.

– Gondolom, aligha kell mondanom önnek, hogy Matthew Brown letartóztatása immár _elsődleges prioritást_ élvez. Ez rossz fényt vet ránk, Jack. Nagyon rosszat. 

– Állítson engem az ügyre – szólok közbe, épp amikor Jack megpróbál sípcsonton rúgni, hogy elhallgattasson. – Garantálom, hogy elsődleges prioritásként kezelem, és amilyen gyorsan csak lehet… (majdnem azt mondom, hogy hullazsákba teszem, de az utolsó pillanatban sikerül észbe kapnom)… rács mögé juttatom.

– Nem – a hangja éles, a szeme szikrázik a fényszórók fényében. – Szó sem lehet róla. Maga a Matthew Brown-ügy közelébe sem mehet. – A szám tiltakozásra nyílik. – A döntésem _végleges_.

– Miért nem, amikor nekem van a legtöbb esélyem rá, hogy elkapjam a rohadékot?

Felvonja vékony, ceruzával kihúzott szemöldökét.

– Színes terminológiát használ, Mr. Graham – mondja. – Így szokott beszélni azokról a betegekről, akik megszöknek a pszichiátriáról? Mr. Brown egy nagyon dühös, sérült fiatalember. – Óh, az istenit neki. Egy kicsit túlzottan is élvezi. 

– Nem a pszichiátriáról szökött meg – javítja ki Jack segítőkészen –, éppen egy szövetségi börtönbe szállították át. – Megjegyzem magamnak, hogy ezért később gratuláljak neki.

– És ne etessen ezzel a szarral – teszem hozzá. – Matthew Brown mindenekelőtt egy nárcisztikus, öntelt kis pöcs, aki csak azért öl embereket, hogy a saját felfújt egóját legyezgesse. Tényleg elhiszi, amit mond, vagy csak azért mondja, mert én vagyok Brown célpontja és próbál felhergelni?

– Will… – figyelmeztet Jack.

– Aki így viselkedik, nem ok nélkül teszi – mondja kimérten Kade. 

– Egyetértek, de rengeteg ember van, akik sokkal többet szenvedtek és sokkal sérültebbek, mégsem viselkednek így. 

– A bírálat és az ítélkezés állandósítja az erőszak körforgását. Megértésre van szüksége.

– Ez úgy olvasta valahol? – kérdezem nem kevés szarkazmussal.  – Felteszem, ön szerint egy ölelésre is szüksége van?

– Ki tudja? – Negédesen rám mosolyog. – Talán igen.

– Egy téglára az arcába. Arra van szüksége.

– Ne is törődjön vele – mondja Jack kissé kétségbeesve –, sokkos állapotban van. – Rám néz, és a tekintetéből világosan kiolvasom, hogy „ _fogja már be a száját, maga idióta_ ”. Akármilyen bosszús is vagyok, tudom, hogy igaza van (vonakodva azt is beismerem, hogy fatális taktikai hibát követek el, ha hagyom, hogy így belém másszon). Lassan visszavonulok, a takaróm dacos (és feltűnő) átrendezésével fejezve ki a véleményem.

 – Bizonyára – mondja Kade. _Folytassa csak– ,_ biztatom magamban– , _mondja csak ki, hogy nagy szarban vagyok, tudom, hogy ezt akarja_. – De ha továbbra is ilyeneket mond… nagy bajba kerülhet.

 Az a szörnyű érzésem támad, hogy Jack bocsánatkérésre fog kényszeríteni, de csak megragadja a karom, és odébb rángat. 

 – Jöjjön, Will – mondja kényszeresett szívélyességgel –, menjünk oda a mentősökhöz. 

 – Menjünk, menjünk – értek egyet –, kellene egy másik takaró, ez már elkopott. – Olyan erővel ránt meg, hogy elbotlok, és közben halkan a fülembe sziszegi:

 – Az istenit magának, _hagyja már abba!_ Ne adjon neki még több okot, hogy magára szálljon! – Engedelmesen befogom (jobb későn, mint soha), és eltűnünk az egyik mentőautó fedezéke mögött, miközben Kade parancsokat kezd osztogatni a telefonjába.

Hosszan, dühösen fújom ki a levegőt. 

– Nem fog leállni, Jack. Tennünk kell valamit!

– Nézze, Will… Kézben tartjuk a helyzetet.

– Francokat. 

– Tessék?

– Azt _mondtam_ …

– Nagyon jól hallottam, mit mondott – morogja.

– Akkor miért kéri, hogy ismételjem meg?! – förmedek rá fennhangon, mire Sanderson és a helyszínelőcsapat újra hátra fordul és rám bámul (immár másodszor). Kihívóan nézek vissza, amíg le nem sütik a szemüket. A szél majdnem kifújja a papírcetlit Andrews kezéből – mintha Matthew Brown nevében gúnyolódna velünk – miközben Jack és én szemtől-szemben egymásra meredünk; izzik bennünk a harag, szinte csodálkozom, hogy nem kapunk lángra.

– Hadd emlékeztessem – mondja halk, dühös hangon –, hogy ma éjjel elveszítettem két embert. Két jó embert. Családos embereket; ezek után még fel kell keresnem mindkettőjük feleségét, és elmondanom nekik, hogy a férjük szolgálatteljesítés közben életét vesztette. És arra is hadd emlékeztessem, Graham _ügynök_ , hogy ezeknek a férfiaknak az volt a feladatuk, hogy önt védjék – az én parancsomra – így mint a munkatársuk, tanúsíthatna némi részvétet az irányukba. – Ettől bűnösnek kéne éreznem magam; tudom, hogy azt kéne. Egy jobb ember most bocsánatot kérne és meghátrálna, de én nem vagyok jobb ember, és nem vagyok rá képes. Így nem teszem.

– Én is hadd emlékeztessem _magát_ – mondom –, hogy azért kerültem ebbe a helyzetbe, mert maga belerángatott! Csak azért nem vagyok még mindig _boldog_ házasember, több fényévnyi távolságra ettől az egész szarságtól, _mert maga belerángatott_. Amíg a hasznomat veszi, bármibe kész belerángatni, ugye, Jack? Mit bánja a következményeket, amíg megvan a kedvenc kis pszichopataszpottere, akit előránthat a kalapjából, mint valami bűvész, hogy villoghasson vele! – Ez minden bizonnyal övön aluli ütés volt: bár Jack mindig arra törekszik, hogy megoldja az ügyet és életeket mentsen, senki sem vádolhatja azzal, hogy szándékosan keresi a nyilvánosságot, vagy a dicsőséget hajszolja, mint Dr. Chilton… És… „pszichopataszpotter”? Miket beszélek össze? Egy kicsit halkabbra veszem a hangom. – Nézze, Jack, csak ne mondja nekem többet, hogy kézben tartja a dolgokat, amikor egyértelműen nyilvánvaló, hogy _nem így van_.

– Akkor mit szeretne Will? Legyek olyan hisztérikus, mint maga?

– Igen! – Ez persze nem igaz. Elég szörnyű elképzelni, amint Jack hisztériázni kezd (mint én)… bár legalább kiváló alkalmat adna rá, hogy jól pofán vágjam.

– Igen, azt szeretném – mondom (pedig nem) –, mert az legalább _igazi_ lenne. Jobb lenne, ha egy szinten lennénk. Utálom ezt az atyáskodó, leereszkedő, _csitítgató_ …

– Fölényes – mondja Jack kis mosollyal. – Gondoltam, segítek, hátha kifogy a szókészlete.

– Fölényes – ismétlem el. Megint sóhajtok egyet és háttal a mentőnek támaszkodom. – Ne kezeljen úgy, mint egy gyereket! 

– Akkor ne viselkedjen úgy!

Felvonom a szemöldököm. 

– Komolyan? Hány gyereket ismer, akik sorozatgyilkosokat profiloznak?

–  Mit mondhatnék? Maga egy ritka adottságokkal megáldott különleges gyermek.

– Most úgy beszélt, mint Hannibal. 

– Jézusom. Remélem, nem.

Felnevetek. Azt hiszem, Jack és én gyakran megfeledkezünk róla, hogy amikor épp nem veszekszünk, egészen bírjuk egymást.

*****

Pár óra múlva az első járőrkocsik már kezdenek elszállingózni, és körülbelül fél óra elteltével Jack is indulni készül. Utasít, hogy vonszoljam be a seggemet a lakásomba és maradjak is odabent, és figyelmeztet, hogy ha a fülébe jut, hogy a várost járom Matthew Brownra vadászva, személyesen jön el, és bilincsel hozzá a konyhaasztalhoz. Aztán megölel, és azt mondja, hogy csak a baja van velem.

– Köszönöm. Én igyekszem mindent beleadni.

– Csodálatra méltó a teljesítménye – feleli Jack, majd óvatosan végigmér.

– Vigyázzon magára.

– Mindig vigyázok.

Színlelt haraggal megrázza felém az öklét, aztán beszáll a kocsijába. Miközben elhajt, találkozik a tekintetünk: „menjen be!” tátogja felém.

Amint elindulok vissza az épület felé, észreveszem a szomszédokat, akik kis csoportokba verődve figyelik az eseményeket: Mr. Haversham, a Ramirez család, a velem szemben lakó idős hölgy, akinek még mindig nem tudom a nevét, de ahányszor csak találkozunk, mindig elmondja, hogy a fiára emlékeztetem. Rendes, normális emberek – őszinték, életrevalók, jóindulatúak, olyan távol állnak tőlem és az elcseszett életemtől, amennyire csak lehet – és most szembesülniük kellett ezzel az őrülettel, miattam. A rendőrautók villogóinak fényében az arcuk kimerültnek tűnik, a kétség és a félelem játszik rajtuk árnyjátékot. „ _Bocsánatot kérek_ ” – akarom mondani nekik – „ _nem tudtam, hogy ez lesz. Honnan tudhattam volna?"_

Abban a pillanatban annyira beszélni akarok, hogy az szinte fáj, és vennem kell egy mély lélegzetet, hogy megnyugodjak. Amikor kinyitom az ajtót, meglátom a képmásom az üvegtáblában. Üresnek tűnök. Feszültnek. Dacosnak, de kétségbeesettnek.

Amint belépek az épületbe, rájövök, hogy képtelen leszek megfogadni Jack tanácsát. Túl ideges vagyok, hogy jámboran ücsörögjek és várakozzak; úgy érzem, agyonnyomnak a falak. Észreveszem, hogy az a rohadt sokktakaró még mindig rajtam van, és gyerekes késztetést érzek, hogy keresztülrugdossam a szobán. Lerogyok a székemre, és bekapcsolom a tévét, ingerülten váltva egyik csatornáról a másikra: minden helyi adón Matthew Brownról van szó. Nézhetnék vígjátékokat, amikben próbababa-szerű színészek szerepelnek; mindegyiknek egyforma fényesen csillogó haja és szabályos fehér fogsora van. Megy még egy mézesmázos hangvételű természetfilm a szurikátákról (azzal a valószínűtlen címmel, hogy _A természet kis csínytevői_ ). A szurikáták össze-vissza ugrándoznak a képernyőn, mint akik be vannak drogozva, és tudom, hogy azt kéne gondolnom, hogy aranyosak és bájosak, de csak idegesítenek, ezért inkább elkapcsolok. A következő csatornán épp egy főzőműsort adnak – de egyik kaja se néz ki olyan jól, mint amiket te készítettél.

– Óh, bassza meg – mondom ki hangosan. Nem fogom betartani Jack utasítását – fenébe a bilincsekkel – és miután járok egyet a közeli utcákban, végül egy helyi kis kocsmában kötök ki, ahol több mint két órán keresztül billiárdozok saját magam ellen, míg a csuklóm bele nem fájdul, és a szemem szó szerint keresztbe nem áll. Már épp azon gondolkodom, hogy elindulok (hova? Fogalmam sincs, baszki!), de amikor ellépek az asztaltól, a vállam nekiütközik egy toronymagas, rosszképű fickónak, aki Sklipnot pólót és kopott farmert visel. Alig érek hozzá, ám ő azonnal felcsattan.

– Bazdmeg, nézz a lábad elé, szépfiú!

– Nézz a lábad elé te, bazdmeg! – mondom. Ez visszavágásnak, beismerem, elég béna, de a pasas ennek ellenére kissé csalódottan néz rám, mert megtagadtam tőle azt az ijedt, hebegő bocsánatkérést, amit kétségtelenül jogosan elvárt volna. Ekkor úgy döntök, hogy már csak az ő bosszantására is maradok még, és kihívóan helyet foglalok a bárpultnál. Mint kiderül, hibát követtem el, mert azonnal betalál egy bőbeszédű és szánalmasan csaprészeg fickó, aki gyakorlatilag a székemhez szegez és ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy hosszan, fájdalmas részletességgel elmesélje, hogyan veszett össze a főnökével. A történet egyszerre hihetetlenül bonyolult, és jóvátehetetlenül unalmas.

– És aztán azt mondja – ezt figyeld – azt mondja, hogy menjek el a kiállításra _egyedül_ …

– Hűha – csodálkozom. – Nem semmi. 

– És aztán kisétált! Otthagyott! De mielőtt elment, azt mondta…

– Jaja, ez durva. – Akkorát ásítok, hogy majd kiakad az állkapcsom.

– És hogy ennyi erővel a kukába is dobhatom a portfóliót…

– Te jó ég! Micsoda szemét!

– Nem, nem haver, ezt a barátnőm mondta.

 – Ja, tényleg. Bocs, valamit félrehallottam.

– Nem baj, nagy itt a zaj – szomorúan nagyot kortyol a söréből. – Kösz haver – mondja –, nagyon jó hallgatóság vagy. Pszichológus a szakmád, ugye? Tök empatikus vagy, tudsz róla?  – A tenyerébe temeti az arcát, és erős kísértést érzek, hogy kövessem a példáját.

– Igen – felelem komoran –, nem te vagy az első, aki ezt mondja.

Részeg mosollyal pillant fel rám.

– Rendes fickó vagy. Fizetek egy italt. Ez a legkevesebb. Mit kérsz?

– Kösz, de nem kérek semmit. Most már tényleg mennem kéne.

Fürgén lelibbenek a bárszékről, mint valami hülye gazella, és elindulok az ajtó felé, mielőtt tiltakozhatna. Az éjszakai levegő hűvösét érzem az arcomon, és megállok egy pillanatra, hogy betájoljam magam, mielőtt a lakásom felé veszem az irányt. Alig jutok pár utcányira, amikor valaki rám kiált. 

– Hé, hé, miszter! – Jézusom, ez a Sklipnot pólós fickó a kocsmából, két – nem három – haverjával. Akár testvérek is lehetnének, mindegyiknek kancsal (és kissé túl közel ülő) szeme és durva, majomszerű állkapcsa van. Gondolatban a szememet forgatom. Bár a „ _miszter”_ legalább egy fokkal jobb, mint a „ _szépfiú”_.

– Van aprója?

–  Nincs.

– Tényleg? Biztos benne?

Úgy csinálok, mintha elgondolkodnék.

– Igen, kösz, biztos, hogy nincs – mondom vidáman.

Fenyegetően tesz felém egy lépést. 

– Ez az utolsó esélyed, hogy meggondold, öreg!

– Szálljatok le rólam! – mordulok fel. – Nincs pénzem, és mivel munkám sincs, nem is lesz egyhamar. Szóval igazából még én kérhetnék tőletek, _öreg_ – teszem hozzá. 

Az egyik társa hitetlenkedve felröhög és megkérdezi:

– Ez a pasas igazi?

Tudom, hogy félnem kellene (és hogy nagyon, _nagyon_ hülye dolog provokálni őket), de minden csak nézőpont kérdése. Ha belegondolok, hogy az utóbbi pár évben miket láttam (azt nem is említve, hogy miket tettem, Jézusom), néhány barom, aki odajön egy sikátorban kötekedni, már nem tud rám mély benyomást tenni. Őszintén szólva, iszonyúan zokon veszem ezt az egészet. _Mindazok után, amin keresztülmentem –,_ mondanám a legszívesebben –, _csak hagyjatok békén a picsába._

Mindazonáltal ők négyen vannak én pedig csak egyedül: ez a felállás senki mércéje szerint nem számítana kiegyenlítettnek (eltekintve a tiédtől persze; te ezt valószínűleg nagyszerű felállásnak tartanád, vagy kellemesen élvezetes kihívásnak), és a helyzetemet tovább súlyosbítja, hogy nincs fegyverem és lehetőségem sem, hogy szerezzek egyet. Ezért végül a legésszerűbb megoldás mellett döntök: elfutok. Fittebb vagyok, mint ők, azt nem is említve, hogy az utóbbi pár napban masszívan adrenalinon pörögtem, így már az utca túlsó végén járok, mire ők ráeszmélnek, mi történt, és lomhán megpróbálnak utolérni. Az utca hosszú és nyílegyenesen húzódik mindkét irányba, ha rajta maradok, meg fognak látni, így visszakanyarodok az egyik szomszédos sikátorba, meglátok egy szimpatikus szemeteskonténert és bevetődöm mögéje. Örömmel konstatálom, hogy alig fulladtam ki, ami nem kis teljesítmény azok után, hogy az utóbbi időben azon kívül, hogy fel-alá róttam a köröket a lakásomban és a számat jártattam, nem edzettem semmit.

Az utca másik végéből hallom, amint engem szidnak, olyanokat mormogva, hogy _„hová tűnhetett az a szarházi?”_  ezért kivárom, míg a hangok elhalkulnak és méltóságteljesen kiemelkedhetek a kukám mögül. Istenem, milyen rohadt egy nap.

És akkor, pont akkor. Akkor történik meg.

Először lépteket hallok, közeledő lábak összetéveszthetetlen zaját a kavicson; nem próbál némán lopakodni, de elég könnyed, hogy ne legyen azonnal nyilvánvaló. Mint egy metronóm kattogása, bizarr elkerülhetetlenséggel jön egyre közelebb és közelebb… és a legrosszabb (messze a legrosszabb), hogy egy hátborzongatóan ismerős hang kíséri, ami halkan ennyit mond: 

– Helló, Mr. Graham! Látom, _megint_ bajba került.

Az elmém kiürül, tényleg kiürül. Ez a szar is a legrosszabbkor üt be… mint valami beteg, kifacsart tréfa. Hirtelen eszembe villannak az elmúlt nap eseményei és az én szerepem bennük: beszéltem Alanával, Jackkel, Freddie-vel és Kade-del; figyeltem a szomszédok feszült arcát, úgy tettem, mintha meghallgatnám annak a fickónak a szövevényes sztoriját a bárban… végig biztonságban és feszélyezetlenül éreztem magam a saját feltételezéseim és elképzeléseim burkában, a saját kiáltó tudatlanságomban; és mennyire nem voltam felkészülve _erre!_ Hogy ez az éjszaka – pont _ez a kibaszott éjszaka_ – lesz az, amikor megtörténik.

De ebből természetesen nem mutatok ki semmit. Csak elfordítom a fejem, hogy szembenézhessek vele, és közben lassan, határozottan felállok.

– Helló Matthew! – felelem nyugodtan. – Rég találkoztunk.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erre vártunk az eleje óta.

Matthew Brown felém nyújtja hosszú, sápadt kezét, hogy felsegítsen, de én tüntetően nem veszek róla tudomást.

– Szóval újra találkozunk! – mondja. Mámorosan boldognak tűnik.

Lehajolok és leveregetem a koszt a térdemről. 

– Úgy látszik, igen – felelem felegyenesedve.

– Úgy tűnik, maga nem örül túlságosan, hogy lát, Mr. Graham. 

– Miért örülnék? 

– Nem is tudom… egy kis hála talán jól esne. Én gyakorlatilag börtönbe mentem magáért.

Szeretném odavágni, hogy _„Nem én kértem rá!”,_ de akárhogy is fogalmaznék, gyerekesen hangzana, így végül nem mondok semmit (főleg mivel alapjában véve igaza van).

– Egyébként nem haragszom magára. Legalábbis nem nagyon – villant rám egy csorba fogú vigyort.

– Nincs is oka rá. Aligha az én hibám, hogy elfogták.

– Nem, az Mr. Crawfordé, ha jól tudom. Vele majd később elbeszélgetek – _Ne is álmodj róla, te rohadék – ,_ gondolom magamban. – De ugye most nem sietünk sehová? – Úgy néz rám, mintha tőlem várná a megerősítést. – Kezdjük az elején! – mondja.

– És hol az eleje? – kísérletképpen a falnak támaszkodom, próbálok lazának és gondtalannak tűnni, mintha a felbukkanása nem jelentene többet apró kellemetlenségnél, de rájövök, hogy így sokkal alacsonyabbnak tűnök nála (ami nem jó), ezért azonnal felegyenesedek.

– Beszélni akarok magával – mondja komolyan –, és azt akarom, hogy meghallgasson. Beszélni akarok magának a terveimről.

– Igen, azokból már elég sokat láttam.

– És tetszett, amit látott, Mr. Graham? Remélem, igen. Magáért tettem mindent. Tudja, igaz?

– Tudom. Nem titkolta különösebben.

– Ez volt az én tiszteletadásom – élvezettel elidőz a szónál, megforgatva a szájában, mielőtt kiejti. – Az én tiszteletadásom maga felé. Azok az emberek, azok a tolakodó, alkalmatlan, kicsinyes emberek, megpróbáltak a közelébe férkőzni, mintha joguk lenne hozzá; mintha képesek lennének úgy megérteni magát, ahogy én megértem. Ez bizalmaskodás! _Tiszteletlenség_.

– Mit tud maga erről? – kérdezem. Istenem, kibaszott hátborzongató, ahogy rólam beszél, mintha tébolyult imádata tárgya lennék, amit inkább összetör, semhogy más kezébe kerüljön.

– Azok az ügynökök a háza előtt. _Kémkedtek_ maga után. És az a férfi. Követte, állandóan követte, kétségbeesetten vágyott a figyelmére. Ugye nem tudott róla? Nem tudta, hogyan járt titokban a nyomában. _De én tudtam._ – Nem veszi le a szemét az arcomról, miközben a kabátja zsebéből előhúz egy keskeny kést: a fogazott penge gonoszul csillan meg a holdfényben, mint egy krokodil fogsora. Mást nem tesz, nem fenyeget meg, de egyértelműen tudatni akarja velem, hogy nála van. Csalódottságom tovább nő, de kényszerítem magam, hogy a hangom továbbra is szilárd maradjon.

– Arról a férfiról – tapogatózom óvatosan –, aki követett. Róla mennyit tudott?

Erre kicsit mintha összezavarodna, és szórakozottan visszateszi a kést a zsebébe.

– Mire gondol? – kérdezi.

– Azt mondja, _csak_ azért ölte meg, mert követett engem? – Igyekszem nem túl kíváncsinak tűnni, de mindenképp tisztázni akarom, hogy amit Michaellel tett, bosszúból tette-e (ami, ha csak egy kicsit is, de megbonyolíthatja a dolgokat), vagy egyszerűen csak a sajátos pszichopátiája késztette rá (ami nem fog megbonyolítani semmit).

– Hát persze! – Az arca felderül, mintha megkönnyebbült volna, hogy végre kezdem felfogni, végre kezdem megérteni őt.  – Túl sokat képzelt magáról. Azt hitte, méltó rá, hogy helyet kapjon a maga világában.

Jézusom, de tudtam, kurvára tudtam! Mindazonáltal örülök, mert most egy kicsit sok lenne, ha hálát kéne éreznem Matthew Brown iránt.

– Úgy tűnik, maga is túl sokat képzel magáról – csak ennyit felelek.

– Óh, tudom, hová akar kilyukadni! – szól közbe, sértetten összevonva a szemöldökét. – Úgy gondolja, kudarcot vallottam? Tudom, hogy elsőre nem sikerült, de jóváteszem. Bizonyítani fogok. Azt akarom, hogy tudja: még egyszer meg fogom tenni. Magáért megteszem. Megölöm dr. Lectert.

– Aligha ölheti meg „még egyszer”, amikor elsőre olyan csúfos kudarcot vallott – mondom könnyedén. 

– De nagyon közel jártam hozzá, hogy sikerüljön – elhallgat és rám néz, hallani akarja, hogy kimondom. 

– Azt hiszem, igen – azzal áltatom magam, hogy csak belemegyek a játékába, de tudom, hogy nem, nem igazán. Ha Jack nincs, végzett volna veled.

Bólint; elégedett, mert úgy érzi, elismertem a (majdnem) jól végzett munkáját.

– Ha megkér rá, megteszem – mondja. Olyan reménykedve néz rám, hogy végre lehetősége nyílhat örömet szerezni nekem, hogy egy másodpercre őszinte döbbenet fog el a rajongása intenzitásától: fehéren izzó, hidegvérű és kegyetlen. _Miért csinálod ezt?_ – akarom kérdezni tőle –, _Mit látsz bennem?_ De persze nem teszem; nem utolsó sorban azért, mert nem bírnám elviselni a választ.

Megint engem bámul, féloldalas kis mosoly játszik a szája körül, és óriási erőfeszítésre van szükségem ahhoz, hogy ne rezzenjek össze. A rohadt életbe, de hideg van! Gőz szivárog a falon lévő szellőző rácsai közül; megtöri a fényt és körülöttünk kavarog, pokolinak, nem eviláginak mutatva elmosódott alakját. A szomszédos épületből félelmetes, nyomasztó ipari zúgás szűrődik ki, amitől az egész jelenet még szürreálisabbá és rémálomszerűbbé válik. Ekkor hangokat hallok a sikátor túlsó végéről, és ösztönösen odakapom a fejem: a bárok már zárnak, a késő esti mulatozók hazafelé tartanak. Az egyikük részeg szerenáddal szórakoztatja a többieket, mire egy nő rekedt kacagásban tör ki, és egy férfihang újra meg újra elismétli: _„Frankie, te hihetetlen vagy!”_ A puszta létezésük is olyan távol áll az enyémtől, hogy akár üvegfal mögül is figyelhetném őket. Egyes számú vitrin: „így élnek a normális emberek”:

Matthew Brown figyeli a tekintetem, aztán a szája hátborzongató mosolyra húzódik.

– Ne is reménykedjen – mondja. – Most egyedül van, ahogy mindig is egyedül volt. Senki sem fog a segítségére sietni. _Senki sem tudja, hogy itt van._ Csak maga és én.  – Boldogan elmosolyodik.  – Mint a régi időkben! – Tesz felém egy lépést, de nem vagyok hajlandó meghátrálni, figyelek, várok, határozottan tartva a pozíciómat. Megáll, hűvösen végigmér, ideges, apró szeme furcsán megvillan. – Ha már szóba kerültek a régi idők, Mr. Graham, tudom, hogy még mindig a megszállottja. Dr. Lecternek. _Tudom._

A francba.

– Miből gondolja? – le vagyok nyűgözve, milyen közönyösnek, semlegesnek tűnik a hangom, mintha mit sem számítana, mintha mi sem érdekelne kevésbé.

– Mennyit tud a kísérletezés módszertanáról? – kérdezi. 

– Eleget.

– Kíváncsi voltam, ezért lefolytattam egy kísérletet. – feleli. – A klasszikus kísérletekben mindig van egy független változó, amit manipulálunk és megfigyeljük, hogyan hat ez a függő változóra.

– Mikor akar a tárgyra térni?  – kérdezem. – Mert az élet rövid és drága. – De a szívem ijedten kalapál, mert már pontosan tudom, hova akar kilyukadni.

– Maga volt a függő változó – mondja.

– Óh, valóban?

– Óh, valóban. És a feltételezésem megerősítést nyert az által, hogy milyen _hihetetlenül gyorsan_ válaszolt a kódolt üzenetemre a TattleCrime-on. Azonnal ráugrott, mi? Tudtam, hogy így lesz.

Jaj, istenem, igazam volt, és a szívem majd meghasad, _mert annyira biztos voltam benne_ , _hogy te vagy az_. Az a fortyogó gyűlölet, amit eddig éreztem iránta, új intenzitással lángol fel, amiért képes volt ilyen kétballábas módon beletántorogni a mi kis privát haláltáncunk útjába. Természetesen nem engedem, hogy ebből bármi meglátsszon az arcomon. Ehelyett unott hangon csak annyit felelek:

– Akkor maga volt az. Gondoltam. A felhasználói név egy kicsit _túl nyilvánvaló_ volt, nem gondolja?

Erre mintha kicsit összement volna. Nesze neked, te beképzelt kis szarházi!

– Meséltem magának arról a beszélgetésről a kórházban? Vagy kihallgatta az egyik ülésemet dr. Chiltonnal? – Most inkább magamhoz beszélek, mint hozzá, azon gondolkodva, hogyan történhetett. Baszki, hogy felejthettem el? De hiába kérdezem magamat, pontosan tudom a választ: _azért felejtettem el, mert annyira hinni akartam, hogy te vagy az._ Felmerül bennem, hogy rákérdezek a telefonhívásokra is, de a biztonság kedvéért inkább nem teszem. Ha ő volt, nem adom meg neki azt az elégtételt, hogy kárörvendhessen, ha meg nem…?

– Csak arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy jutott internethez a börtönben? 

– Látom, nem követte nyomon a fejlődésemet – mondja, és sajnálkozást mímelve csettint egyet a nyelvével, és mielőtt a képébe vághatnám, hogy _„még jó hogy nem, mi a fasznak követtem volna a fejlődésedet te fárasztó seggfej?”_ hozzáteszi – Elértem, hogy átszállítsanak egy pszichiátriai intézetbe. Az orvosokat könnyű becsapni, mindent elhisznek, amit az ember mond, de tényleg mindent. És én a legjobbtól tanultam. – Színpadiasan fejet hajt, aztán vigyorogva felegyenesedik. – A kórházakban jóval lazábbak a szabályok, mint a börtönben. 

– Nem, nem azok – mondom élesen. – Ennyire nem lazák. Annyira nem, hogy hozzáférést adjanak korlátozott elérésű internetes portálokhoz.

– Persze, hogy nem – feleli.  – De sokkal rugalmasabbak. Becsempésztek nekem egy mobiltelefont.

Bassza meg, egy telefon! Akkor ő volt a hívó. De ha ő volt, honnét tudta meg a számomat? 

– Szóval most már vannak saját rajongói is? 

– Egy-kettő.

– Jó magának – mondom szárazon.

– A személyzet persze végül kiismert. Rájöttek, hogy szimulálok: nem _őrült_ vagyok, hanem _gonosz_. Mondhatnám, hogy szégyellem, de a visszaút a börtönbe elképesztően jól alakult. Szóval amint látja – idiótán rám vigyorog –, nincs mit szégyellnem.

– Azt hiszem, ezt valóban elmondhatja magáról. 

– Azt hiszem, igen, Mr., Graham. 

– Akár hívhatna Willnek is – mondom. – Ahányszor csak azt mondja, hogy Mr. Graham, azt hiszem, az apám áll a hátam mögött.

– Hívhatnám akár Graham _ügynöknek_ is – felel hízelegve, és már kezdem bánni, hogy bármit is mondtam, mert leszarom, hogyan szólít.

– Miért bajlódik ezzel? – kérdezem e helyett, bár az előbb döntöttem el, hogy nem fogom. – Miért foglalkozik velem? Miért mászik bele ebbe az egészbe?

Őszintén meglepettnek tűnik. 

– Mert magáról van szó – mondja egyszerűen.  – Mert maga megért engem. Maga is egy sólyom, mint én vagyok. Mert mi…

Tudom, hogy valami olyasmit fog mondani, hogy „ugyanolyanok vagyunk” vagy „összetartozunk”, ha költőien akarja kifejezni magát, és egyik gondolatot sem bírom elviselni, ezért a szavába vágok, mielőtt befejezhetné. De még így sem hagyhatom figyelmen kívül, _hogy_ _nagyon hasonlóan beszél rólam, mint ahogy én beszéltem rólad Alanának._

– A múlt hét folyamán megölt három embert, csak azért, hogy bizonyítsa nekem, megértem magát? Van fogalma róla, hogy mennyire betegen hangzik ez?

Körözni kezd körülöttem, én pedig vele fordulok, hogy mindig szemtől-szemben legyünk.

– Persze, de tudom, hogy megérti, még akkor is, ha azt színeli, hogy nem. Maga is ugyanolyan elbaszott, mint én, és _tudom_ , hogy megérti.

– Nem – felelem. – Nem értem meg. Nem vagyok olyan, mint maga.

–Dehogynem. _Ugyanolyan_. Már akkor is gyanítottam, amikor először olvastam magáról, és amint behozták, azonnal _tudtam_. Azonnal felismertem, amint megláttam az arcát.

Kissé hisztérikusan azon kezdek gondolkodni, hogy meddig fogom ezt bírni: „De igen!”, „Nem!”, De ugyanolyan!”, „Nem igaz, hagyjon békén!” Talán míg a nap fel nem kel, és mindketten össze nem esünk a kimerültségtől (és kiegyezünk döntetlenben), vagy míg ki nem találok valamit, amivel örökre letörölhetem azt a tenyérbe mászó mosolyt a képéről. Nehéz dolgom van: semmi sincs a kezem ügyében, amit fegyverként használhatnék, és hacsak nem sikerül meglepnem, fegyvertelenül nincs sok esélyem ellene. Elég erős vagyok (de ő is az); és vakmerő, könyörtelen eltökéltség hajtja (bár… engem is). Tetőtől-talpig végigmérem a szikár alakot, támadási pontot keresve, amikor hirtelen megpillantok valamit a sikátor túlsó végén. Istenem, ez az egyik pasas a bárból! Mi a fasz? Nem tudom, most megkönnyebbüljek, vagy megrémüljek. Mit fog tenni Matthew Brown? Háttal áll az utcának, így még nem vette észre, de a fickó most benéz a sikátorba, és azonnal kiszúr.

– Hé, itt van! – kiáltja diadalmasan. Futva felénk indul. – Hé, srácok! Megtaláltam!

Matthew Brown sarkon perdül, a szeme felragyog, és rókaszerű mosoly terjed szét az arcán, éles apró fogai megcsillannak a holdfényben. A fickó a bárból szintén elmosolyodik, de valami primitív ösztön egyértelműen figyelmezteti, hogy ebbe _nem_ lesz jó ötlet belekeveredni: a diadalmas mosoly lehervad az arcáról, és amikor Matthew Brown előrelép, ő meghátrál.

– Így van, megtaláltad – mondja mély, hátborzongatóan dallamos hangon. – De a szólás ellenére, amit találsz, mégsem lehet mindig a tiéd. – Lassan mozdul előre, szinte elegánsan, mint egy balett-táncos, aztán egy villámgyors mozdulattal elkapja és megcsavarja ellenfele fejét. Hallom, ahogy a csont undorítóan megcsikordul, a fickó szeme egy pillanatra kidülled a sokktól, aztán nyaka törötten a földre rogy. Az egész egy szempillantás alatt játszódik le: az egyik percben még itt állt előttünk fenyegetően vigyorogva, a következőben már a földön hever, mint egy marionett bábu, aminek elvágták a zsinórjait.  Egy természetfilmben láttam egyszer ilyet: az imádkozó sáska is így ejti el áldozatát. Matthew Brownnak ugyanolyan robotszerű mozdulatai vannak, ugyanolyan hátborzongatóan gyors reflexei; kiszámíthatatlan és állatias. A szám elé kapom a kezem, hogy elfojtsam a döbbent kiáltást, ami akaratlanul is feltör belőlem.  

– Hát, erről ennyit – mondja élénken. Felém fordul, mire gyorsan elkapom a kezem az arcom elől, és próbálok közönyösnek tűnni. – Úgy tűnik, mindenki akar egy darabot magából – folytatja. – De nem kapják meg. Maga az enyém. _Én találtam meg először._

Viszonzom a tekintetét, egyenesen a szemébe nézek. Ez az igazság pillanata. _Készen állok_ – gondolom magamban – _, most már tényleg készen állok_. Majdhogynem reszketek a türelmetlenségtől. Hirtelen eszembe jut az a régi beszélgetésünk _: „Hogyan csinálná?”_ – kérdezted. – _Puszta kézzel._

Matthew Brown megint beszél: még mindig dumál, baszki.

– Azt akarom, hogy velem jöjjön. – Tesz felém egy lépést. – Valahova, ahol nyugodtan átbeszélhetjük a dolgokat. Nem itt.

– Akkor lesz egy problémája – felelem nyugodt hangon. – Mert én nem megyek magával sehova.

– Kényszeríthetem, Mr. Graham.

– Megpróbálhatja, Mr. Brown.

Szinte szánakozva mosolyog rám. 

– Nem kérés volt. Tudja, hogy nem igazán van választása, ugye? Tartozik nekem, Mr. Graham. _Tartozik_ nekem. Eddig türelmes voltam magával, de most már _tényleg_ fel kéne hagynia ezzel a viselkedéssel, amíg módjában áll!

Egy eszelős részem értetlenkedést akar színlelni ( _Viselkedés? Milyen viselkedés? Hogy merészeli?_ ), de csak bámulok rá továbbra is, feszülten és éberen, minden egyes izomrostom összehúzódik, felkészülve a támadásra. Viszonozza a tekintetemet, és felemeli a kezét, mintha meg akarna érinteni, aztán az utolsó pillanatban meggondolja magát, és leengedi az oldala mellé.

– Bár, hogy őszinte legyek – mondja egy újabb ferde mosollyal –, nem gondoltam, hogy harc nélkül velem jön. Elég csalódott lettem volna, ha megteszi.

Visszamosolygok rá. 

– Úgy örülök, hogy nem okoztam csalódást. – Ebben az esetben a mosolyom őszintébb, mert a képzeletemben már készen áll a terv a helyzet megoldására. Megint háttal áll az utcának, így én már tudok valamit, ami ő még nem. A sikátor bejáratánál elkezdett összeverődni a bárbeli társaság maradéka. Bármelyik pillanatban – bármelyikben – észrevehetik elesett társukat, és elindulhatnak felénk. Amikor ez megtörténik, elkapom Matthew Brown ronda patkányfejét, és nekivágom a falnak. Aztán megkapja a magáét. Érzem a várakozás türelmetlen lüktetését, és tudom, hogy vissza kéne riadnom, meg kellene döbbennem, de nem teszem. Finoman megmozgatom a vállam, azt számolgatva, mekkora erőre lesz szükségem, hogy a legjobb szögből ugorhassak neki. Tudom, hogy meg tudom tenni: meg _akarom_ tenni.

Itt az idő. Sklipnot meglátja a földön összekuporodva heverő alakot, ezzel egy időben engem is észrevesz, és elordítja magát.

– Joe! Joe! Mi a fasz van?! – Annyi őszinte aggodalom van a hangjában, hogy hirtelen egy morzsányi részvétet érzek az irányába. Matthew Brown csendes, ingerült hangot hallat, mintha a három dühtől félőrült támadó csupán némi apró bosszúságot jelentene a számára, én pedig megpördülök a sarkamon, hogy megüssem, amikor egy golyó fütyül el a fülem mellett, és téglaporfelhőt felverve beleáll a falba. Csak pár centivel kerül el. Óh, hogy rohadjon meg, _rohadjon meg!_ A fegyverrel nem számoltam. A fegyver az ismeretlen változó Matthew Brown egyik háborodott kísérletében. Honnan a francból kellett volna tudnom, hogy fegyverük van? Korábban nem használták. Ösztönösen bevillannak a kiképzésen tanultak, lefelé és oldalra vetődöm, miközben újabb lövés dördül, és a golyó ezúttal egy csövön kap gellert. A lábam beleakad a halott fickó – Joe – kabátjába és kissé megtántorodok; elkapom a szemeteskonténer oldalát, hogy ne vágódjak el. Sklipnot rohan elöl, bömbölve, mint egy feldühödött bika, két barátja (testvére?) a nyomában.

– Megöllek! – üvölti, és elismétli, mint egy mantrát. – Megöllek, megöllek, te rohadék, _megöllek, megöllek!_

 _–_ Ne merj hozzá érni! – ordítja Matthew Brown.

És akkor elszabadul a pokol; elképzelhetetlenül erős karok (nagyon erősek, bassza meg), ragadnak meg hátulról, és akkora erővel penderítenek a földre, hogy minden csepp levegő kiszorul a tüdőmből. Moccani sem tudok.  _Óh, istenem –_ , gondolom magamban–, _itt a vége_ – és hirtelen belém hasít, hogy milyen lesújtóan, gyötrelmesen gúnyos ez az egész, hisz bármilyen véget képzeltem is magamnak, soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy így történik meg: itt fogok meghalni egy koszos sikátorban, egy félresikerült rablás után. Lehunyom a szemem és várom az elkerülhetetlen pengét vagy egy bakancsot az arcomba, de nem történik semmi. Valami (…valaki? A francba, mi történik?) betaszít a konténer mögé, kiáltásokat, sikolyokat hallok, azt az émelyítő reccsenést, amikor porc ütődik a csontnak, aztán egy újabb lövést, de a leghangosabb mind közül a saját kétségbeesett zihálásom, ahogy megpróbálom újra levegővel megtölteni a tüdőmet. Iszonyú nehéz, mint azokban az álmokban, amikor el akarsz futni, de nem tudsz. Nem tudok harcolni, nem tudok elfutni, nem tudok sikoltani, nem tehetek semmit. Csak annyit tehetek, hogy fekszem itt, míg dúl körülöttem a küzdelem, és várom, hogy rám kerüljön a sor.

– Állj, _ne mozdulj!_ – kiáltja valaki. Kinek szól? Nekem? Matthew Brownnak? Istenem, mi történik? Valaki más is felkiált, de nem értem, mit mond; onnan, ahol fekszem, nem látok semmit, mert útban van az a kurva kuka.

Futó léptek kopogását hallom és fellángol bennem a halovány remény, hogy a zsaruk azok. Valaki csak meghallotta már ezt a csatazajt! Olyan hangos, hogy Jack is meghallhatta Quanticóban. _Kérlek, legyél Jack_ – gondolom magamban kétségbeesetten –, _olyan hálás leszek, soha többé nem okoskodom!_ A legtöbb ember istenhez fohászkodik az ilyen pillanatokban, ígérve a beavatkozásért fűt-fát, amit aztán úgysem tart be soha. Miért fohászkodom én Jack Crawfordhoz? Nem, a futó léptek egyre halkulnak – az illető elfut, nem közeledik. Azt hiszem, további ütések csattanását hallom, de rájövök, hogy csak a szívverésem dobol őrülten a fülemben, az artériáim lüktetnek és dübörögnek. Óh, baszki, baszki, ez rossz, nagyon rossz! A szívem olyan gyorsan ver, hogy ha valaki most megvág (ha Matthew Brown megvág azzal a gonosz kis késével, a pengéje, mint egy vigyorgó fogsor), percek alatt elvérzek itt a sikátor mélyén: minden képzelőerőm, minden empátiám – az egész életem ide fog kiömleni ebbe mocskos, istenverte csatornába. Elképzelem Jacket, Zellert és Price-ot: a döbbent, dermedt arcukat, amikor begördítenek a hullaházba. Alana megsiratna. Talán olvasol róla majd az újságban, _vespetrò_ t kortyolgatva valahol egy erkélyen, egy távoli országban, a fejeden félrecsapott panamakalappal. Te is megsiratnál? Hirtelen elönt a tehetetlenség. Istenem, nem akarok itt meghalni: nem itt, nem így. Nem egyedül. _Nem nélküled._ Ez is a te hibád, _minden a te hibád!_  Miért nem hagytad, hogy egymás karjaiban merüljünk alá, hogy az óceán elnyeljen minket? Miért nem mehettünk együtt? Együtt kellett volna elmennünk. Az volt az én kibaszott _tervem_.

Ha hunyorgok, kitisztul annyira a kép, hogy ellássak pár centire magam előtt, és az első dolog, amit észreveszek, a bárbeli fickó Sklipnot pólója. Összegömbölyödve fekszik a földön, szinte békésen, és bár az arca árnyékban van, látom, hogy a nyaka kifacsarodott, természetellenes szögben áll. A szeme még nyitva, mintha engem bámulna vak, üveges tekintettel. Meghalt? Matthew Brown ölte meg? Óh, baszki, lefogadom, lefogadom, hogy ő volt… ő tette, és most vissza fog jönni értem. A hátamra fordulok, továbbra is azért küszködve, hogy levegőt szívjak a fájó tüdőmbe. A Hold élesen és tisztán ragyog felettem, mint egy darabka fénylő csont az égen, és látom, amint a lélegzetem apró, fagyott felhőkben száll felfelé. A csillagok is nagyon fényesek, csillogó jégszilánkok a sötétségben, de nem tudom a csillagképek nevét. Te tudtad volna. _„Azt hiszem néhány csillagunk mindig ugyanaz lesz”_ – ezt én mondtam egyszer régen, vagy te? Azt hiszem, te voltál. Istenem, biztos beütöttem a fejem, amikor elestem, nem tudok normálisan gondolkodni. Fájdalmasan és értelmetlenül tudatában vagyok egy csomó ostoba, jelentéktelen apró részletnek: az utcakövek tompa nyomásának a fejem alatt, a bal lábamnak, ahogy beékelődött a jobb lábszáram alá, az ujjaim bizsergésének és lüktetésének, ahogy beléjük mar a fagy. _Kelj fel, kelj fel, Will_ – mormogom magamban – _MOST azonnal kelj fel!_ A szemem sarkában megszilárdulnak az árnyékok, és látom, hogy valaki lehajol hozzám, felajánlva a kezét; vakon kinyúlok, megragadom a csuklóját, és magam felé húzom, hogy lássam, ki az.

És felnézek.

És te vagy az.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " – Hannibal, mi a faszt keresel te itt?"

Ó, Istenem.

Istenem. _Istenem._

 _Olyan sokszor_ elképzeltem már ezt a pillanatot, fejben forgatókönyvet készítettem, elpróbáltam és pontról-pontra újra meg újra lejátszottam, mit fogok mondani neked. Valami tiszteletet parancsoló, titokzatos, mély bölcsességet – a teáscsészékről, az időről és a káosz szabályairól – érthetőbben és tisztábban fejezve ki magam, mint a való életben eddig bármikor. Ez rendszerint olyan hatásos, hogy a képzeletemben élő, abszolút szürreális verziód az alkalomhoz illő elképedéssel és tisztelettel végighallgat, majd őszintén megkövet, és a bocsánatomért könyörög, én pedig nagylelkűen megbocsátok, aztán egymásnak esünk. Várjunk csak… mi? És most, hogy tényleg itt vagy, itt előttem – _istenem, tényleg itt vagy_ – fantáziátlanul csak annyit sikerül elkrákognom, hogy:

 – Hannibal, _mi a faszt_ keresel te itt?

Az arcodon felvillan az a szokásos megfejthetetlen kifejezés, és nem tudom eldönteni, hogy a nevetést próbálod megállni, vagy azt, hogy rendreutasíts a trágárságom miatt. Ha az utóbbi, akkor megbánod, hogy feltámadtál, mert ha most beszólsz, isten bizony, én magam foglak megölni. Közben még mindig beléd kapaszkodom, olyan erővel szorítva a csuklódat, hogy érzem a törékeny csontok ropogását. Biztosan fájdalmas, de nem húzódsz el.

– Kaip gera vėl matytita voveidą – mondod csendesen. – Helló, Will!

– Nem hiszem el – suttogom. A mondat végére a hangom szárazon és rekedten elhal. Nagyon határozatlannak, bizonytalannak és távolinak hangzik. 

– Muszáj elhinned – mondod. – Ez a valóság.

– Én nem… én nem voltam… Istenem. Baszki. _Baszki._ Hogyhogy _itt_ vagy?

– Mert végre eljött a megfelelő pillanat – feleled. Pár másodpercig az arcomat fürkészed, aztán a szemembe nézel. Bénultan bámulok vissza rád. Szeretnélek rendesen megérinteni – megérinteni az arcodat – de nem teszem.

– Istenem, tényleg visszajöttél – mondom inkább. – Tényleg itt vagy előttem. – A hangom ismét elcsuklik. – Olyan sokszor… elképzeltem.

Erre elmosolyodsz, és tudom, hogy ez most őszinte. 

– Ahogy én is – feleled –, és most itt vagyunk. – Aztán csak nézzük egymást szótlanul. A szívverésem a fülemben dübörög, és nem létezik más, csak a szögletes arcod, a sötét szemed és a csuklód érintése az ujjaim alatt.

Rád akarok ordítani, és a karjaimba zárni, és megcsókolni, és megütni, és megkérdezni, hol a pokolban voltál, amikor szükségem volt rád (baszki, annyira szükségem volt rád), de nem teszem, mert nem tudom, hogyan tehetném. Aztán pár utcányira felhangzik a szirénák ismerős, monoton jajongása, és mindketten egyszerre kapjuk oda a fejünket.

– Will, figyelj rám! – mondod a szokásos nyugodt tónusban (hogy lehetsz ilyen nyugodt?).  – Elhiszem, hogy sok mondanivalód van, és boldogan válaszolok minden kérdésedre, de most sem az idő, sem a hely nem alkalmas. Tudsz járni?

Kíváncsi lennék, mit tennél, ha nemet mondanék. Félig-meddig kísértést érzek, hogy megingassam azt a rohadtul természetellenes lélekjelenlétedet, de persze nem teszem. (Mellesleg úgysem zavarna. Sóhajtanál egyet, megcsóválnád a fejed, aztán felemelnél, átvetnél a válladon és elsétálnál.)

– Igen, tudok – mondom halk, rekedt hangon, ami nem is emlékeztet a sajátomra. – Segíts fel!

– Akkor menjünk! – feleled. Olyan könnyedén állítasz talpra, mintha nem lenne semmi súlyom, aztán gyorsan az egyik, majd a másik oldalra fordítod a fejem, és félrehúzod a kabátomat, hogy megvizsgálhasd az ingemet. Késve jövök rá, hogy sérüléseket keresel; elégedetten bólintasz, amikor egyet sem találsz.

– A te lakásodközelebb van, mint az enyém. Mit gondolsz, vannak még rendőrök a házad előtt? – Kinyitom a számat, hogy megkérdezzem, honnan a francból tudod, hol lakom (a rendőrség jelenlétéről a házam előtt nem is beszélve), de végül nem bajlódom vele, hiszen természetes, hogy tudod. Az órámra nézek.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne – felelem lassan. – Nem tudom. Valószínű. Lehet, hogy még nem mentek el mind.

– Ez kellemetlen – finoman a szemöldöködet ráncolod –, de nem jelent leküzdhetetlen akadályt. Menj előre; szólj, ha biztonságos odamennem!

– Jézusom, te _szórakozol_ velem? – sziszegem. –Az első helyen állsz az FBI körözési listáján, és be akarsz menni egy friss tetthelyre? _Megőrültél?_ Miért nem megyünk hozzád? 

–  Túl sokat aggódsz, Will. – Csak ennyit mondasz.

– Egyikünknek muszáj – felelem élesen. De szokás szerint azon veszem észre magam, hogy alárendelem az akaratomat a tiédnek („Akaraterő”, ja tényleg. Hát azt cseszhetem!), elfogadva a te prioritásaidat és preferenciáidat, mintha nem lenne más ésszerű lehetőség (és hogy őszinte legyek, ha rólad van szó, általában nincs is). A lakás közel van, az odaúton egyetlen szót sem váltunk. Visszatartom a lélegzetem, és folyamatosan emlékeztetnem kell magam, hogy engedjem ki, miközben a szemem sarkából lopott pillantásokat vetek rád. Békésen sétálsz mellettem, mintha a világon semmi aggódnivalód nem lenne. A kezem reszket, és zsebre vágom, hogy ne látsszon.

Amikor elérjük a tömböt, ahol lakom, megragadom a kabátod ujját, nehogy tovább menj, és intek, hogy húzódjunk be egy pakoló autó mögé. Leguggolunk, én a nyakamat nyújtogatva ki-kilesek az oldala mellett, de közben rájövök, hogy elfelejtettem elengedni a kabátodat, és még mindig úgy kapaszkodom beléd, mint egy nyűgös ötéves (Jézusom). Kényszerítenem kell rá magamat, hogy elengedjelek. A tetthelyet jelző szalag magára hagyottan lobog a szélben, de az autót már elvitték, és semmi jele, hogy bárki itt maradt volna. Ennek ellenére lelki szemeimmel még mindig látom magam előtt a rendőröket, a kordont és azt az átkozott Kade Prurnellt, következésképpen nem bírom rávenni magam, hogy kimerészkedjek. Nem most hozom életem legjobb formáját: sőt, belém hasít, hogy szerencsétlen módon hasonlíthatok az egyik szurikátára abból a hülye természetfilmből. Valószínűleg te is ezt gondolod, mert úgy felvonod a szemöldököd, hogy majdnem eltűnik a hajadban.

– Úgy örülök, hogy jól szórakozol – sziszegem. 

– Bocsánatodat kérem, Will – mondod (semmi bocsánatkérő nincs a hangsúlyodban) –, de az óvatosságod szükségtelen. Nincs itt senki. 

– Oké – felelem lassan, mert tényleg nincs. – Ez jól néz ki. Én megyek be először. Van telefonod?

– Van.

– Add meg a számodat! Írok, ha tiszta a levegő.

Tenyérrel felfelé elém tartod a kezed, én meg csak nézek, hogy mi az istent csinálsz, aztán rájövök: a telefonomat kéred, hogy begépelhesd a számod. Figyelem a kezed cikázását a billentyűzeten, azokat a kecses, hosszú ujjakat. Nem változtál sokat ahhoz képest, amilyennek a legutóbb láttalak. A hajad talán hosszabb, mint amilyenre emlékszem, az arcod egy kicsit vékonyabb (így még élesebb metszésű), mint korábban, és ellentétben azzal, hogy régen mindig tökéletesen simára borotváltad, most borostás. De a külsőd nem változott meg radikálisan, egyáltalán nem. Nem kétlem, hogy az álcázás hiánya is egy üzenet, hidegvérű ellenszegülés: kapjatok el, ha tudtok. De hogyhogy nem ismert fel senki, hogy tudtál ilyen simán beolvadni a környezetedbe? Megfeledkeztem róla, hogy egy életre való gyakorlatod van.

Visszaadod a telefont és elgondolkodva rám mosolyogsz.

–Viszlát hamarosan, Will! – mondod. Erre csupán bólintok és kirontok a kocsi mögül, be az épületbe. Nincs itt senki; nincs valódi ok, amiért ne jöhettünk volna be együtt. Ráébredek, hogy csak egy kis időt akartam nyerni, hogy egyedül lehessek és rendezhessem a soraimat. Jelenleg úgy érzem, szétbomlok, mint egy földre esett fonalgombolyag.

A lift szokás szerint nem működik, így felvonszolom magam a lépcsőn – és amilyen marha nagy szerencsém van, amikor elhaladok Mr. Haversham ajtaja előtt, ő kinyitja, és rövidlátón kikukucskál a biztonsági lánc felett.

– William! – kiáltja. Bár magamban szentségelek, mégis perverz elégedettséget érzek: igazam volt, hogy én jöttem be először. Emlékeztetem magam, hogy semmiképp ne felejtsem el majd az orrod alá dörgölni (a megfelelő drámai elemekkel kiszínezve, amennyiben szükséges).

– Jó estét! – mondom. – Minden rendben? – A hangom remeg, amit köhögést színlelve próbálok leplezni.

– Rendben, rendben, főleg, hogy látom, maga az. De aggódtam a ma esti felfordulás miatt. Nem szégyellem bevallani magának, nagyon-nagyon aggódtam.

– Figyeljen! – Megint köhögök. Baszki, miért nem bírom összeszedni magam, csak Mr. Haversham az. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem lesz semmi baj – teszem hozzá, és próbálok őszintének és komolynak tűnni –, a rendőrök nagyon alapos munkát végeztek. De akármit hall is, ne nyisson ajtót! Megadom a számom, ha nyugtalanítja valami, hívjon fel, átjövök és megnézem! – Beletúrok a zsebembe egy darab papírért, és végül kihúzom a blokkot, amit ma este a bárban kaptam. A francba, mintha egy másik életben történt volna.

– Hívni fogom – mondja –, rendes fiú maga.

 _Óh, istenem_ – gondolom magamban – _dehogy vagyok az._ Még mindig itt áll, a szokásos jóindulatú módján pislogva és mosolyogva rám.

– Maga hozzászokott az ilyen dolgokhoz, ugye? – kérdezi. – A terroristákhoz meg a hasonlókhoz. A kormánynak dolgozik, nem?

– De, olyasmi. – Kétségbeesetten kezdenék felfelé araszolni a lépcsőn.

– Kemény fickók – mondja.

– Igen azok. – Ha ezt tovább folytatja, felmászok a korláton.

– Köszönöm ezt – mondja és meglobogtatja a papírdarabot. Megfordítja, hogy megnézze, mi van a másik oldalán, és felnevet, amikor meglátja az italok terjedelmes listáját.

– Milyen jó is fiatalnak lenni!

– Gondolom. – Most épp öregebbnek érzem magam, mint ő.

– Fel fogom hívni. Köszönöm, William!

– Nagyon szívesen – felelem, és bevetem magam a lépcsőfordulóba. Aztán hirtelen fellángol bennem az aggodalom, kidugom a fejem a sarkon, visszanézek (megint, mint egy szurikáta, Jézusom) és lekiabálok – És ne felejtse el, senkinek ne nyisson ajtót!

Amint biztonságban vagyok odabent, előrántom a telefonom, és megírom neked a lakás számát. A kezem még mindig reszket, ezért próbálkoznom kell párszor, mire sikerül. „ _Várj még 10 percet, a szomszéd ébren van!”_ teszem hozzá. Aztán utógondolatként, értelmetlenül szájbarágós nagybetűkkel: _„LÉGY NAGYON ÓVATOS!”_. Ha lenne energiám, kitalálnék egy fegyvermániás testépítő szomszédot, csakhogy alátámasszam az érvemet, de nincs erőm bajlódni vele. Nem mintha számítana, ha Mr. Haversham meglátna: a te szempontodból legalábbis nem. Sokkal jobban aggódnék az ő jóllétéért, mint a tiédért.

Másodperceken belül válaszolsz: _„Értettem.”_ Hagyom, hogy a telefon kicsússzon a kezemből, és a hátamat a falnak vetve lerogyok a padlóra. Veszek pár reszketeg lélegzetet, aztán megpróbálom levenni a szemüvegem, mire észreveszem, hogy már nincs rajtam. A lakás fakó és kísérteties a holdfényben, de csak annyi erőt tudok összeszedni, hogy felkattintsam a kis asztali lámpát. Lehunyom a szemem, és amikor kinyitom, ott állsz előttem; akkorát ugrok, hogy több másodperc is eltelik, mire földet érek. Hogy mozoghat valaki, aki ilyen magas és széles vállú, ennyire nesztelenül? Rohadtul félelmetes. _Tökéletes ragadozó,_ gondolom magamban. Hirtelen elönt a reménytelenség. Tudom, hogy nem lehetséges, mégis úgy tűnik, mintha magasabb lennél, mint amikor utoljára találkoztunk; mintha magad lennél a tiszta, megtestesült energia, kitöltve minden atomnyi helyet a szobában. Talán azért van így, mert saját magamat annyira kicsinek érzem.

Félig-meddig számítok rá, hogy kigúnyolsz, amiért így kiborultam, de nem teszed. Igazából rám sem nézel; körbepillanatsz a komor félhomályban, enyhe fejcsóválás kíséretében felmérve a terepet. A konyha láttán észrevehetően megborzongsz.

– Will –, mondod végül – ez a lakás… iszonyatos.

– Tudom – felelem. Nem tudom, mi mást tehetnék, mit mondhatnék. Ha ez egy film lenne, most egymás karjába vetnénk magunkat és nagyzenekari aláfestéssel ölelkeznénk össze. De ez nem egy film. Nem öleljük át egymást. Csak bámulok rád. Olyan erővel rágom a szám belsejét, hogy érzem a kiserkenő vér ízét. Azt sem tudom, mennyi idő telt el. Mióta vagyunk itt így? Olyan szürreális az egész. A rendezőnek be kéne kiáltania, hogy „vágás, kész, szép munka, fiúk!”, aztán visszatérhetnénk a valódi életünkhöz, és mindez nem történne meg.

Te ezzel szemben még mindig teljesen higgadtnak tűnsz, mintha a legutóbb bort kortyolgatva és zsúrszendvicset falatozva zongoramuzsika mellett találkoztunk volna, nem pedig _lefele zuhanvaegy kurva szikláról_. Távolodsz tőlem, elsétálsz a szoba közepéig, aztán leveszed a kabátodat és takarosan az egyik szék támlájára teríted. Jóval egyszerűbb és komorabb ruhákat viselsz, mint amilyeneket szoktál (palaszürke öltöny, fekete ing), de a jelenléted ereje és az önuralmad változatlan. Tudom, hogy mondanom vagy tennem kellene valamit, de túl révültnek és összeszedetlennek érzem magam. A nyugalmad és az önfegyelmed csak még élesebbé teszi a kontrasztot: kiáltó, rémes módon hangsúlyozva a bizonytalanságomat és a zavaromat. Aztán hirtelen eszembe jutnak az első szavaid a sikátorban; milyen reszelősen, idegenül hangzottak: talán nem is vagy egészen olyan nyugodt, amilyennek tűnsz, hiszen, amikor először megláttál, elfelejtettél angolul. A tudat, hogy akaratlanul is elárultad magad (egy kicsit), bátorsággal tölt el.

Még mindig figyelsz, aprólékosan kielemezve a belső vívódásomat, amit nyilván úgy olvasol le az arcomról, mint valami átkozott morze-kódot.

– Szóval – mondod végül –, azt hiszem, el kellene kezdenünk valahol. Gondolom, vannak kérdéseid.

Kinyitom a szám, aztán megint becsukom. Késztetést érzek, hogy megint kinyilvánítsam, hogy _tényleg visszajöttél_ csakhogy megerősítsem a történeteket – de ellenállok, mert tudom, mennyire idegesít, ha evidens állításokat teszek. Inkább veszek egy mély lélegzetet, aztán kifújom.  Baszki, _baszki_ , hol kezdjek neki? 

– Miért vagy itt? – kérdezem. – Miért most? – Ez jó; elégedett vagyok magammal; egyenesen a tárgyra.

– Kiváló, látom, hogy egyszerűen szeretnéd kezdeni – feleled. Elegánsan helyet foglalsz a karosszékben, ujjaidat piramis formában az állad alá támasztod, és felettük nézel le rám. – Azért vagyok itt, mert sokat gondoltam rád, és már egy ideje szándékomban állt felvenni veled a kapcsolatot, amint bizonyos dolgokat elintéztem. – ( _Milyen dolgokat?_ – gondolom magamban. – _Óh, baszki.)_

– Amint látod – folytatod –, _most_ itt vagyok, mert a körülmények gyorsabban változtak, mint ahogy vártam. Tudatában voltam, hogy valószínűleg szükséged lesz a segítségemre.

– Hogyan? Honnan tudtad, mi történt? –  Összekaparom magam a padlóról, és elvánszorgok a veled szemben álló székig. Óvatosan leülök, belül olyan feszült vagyok, mint egy megfeszített rugó.

– Természetesen tudtam, hogy Matthew Brown megszökött. 

– Honnan?

– Aligha volt titok, Will. – Persze, hiszen tele volt vele a média. Ma este a saját szememmel láttam a legutóbbi felvételeket: az összes helyi hírcsatornán Matthew Brown hülye patkányképét mutogatták.

– Te és Jack bátyó is szerepeltetek a hírekben – folytatod (nem először keltve fel bennem azt a nyugtalanító érzést, hogy tényleg olvasol a fejemben). – Tisztán láttalak benneteket a riporter válla felett. Élénk vitát folytattatok egy mentőautó mellett. – Nagyon haloványan, szfinx-szerűen és megfejthetetlenül mosolyogsz, ahogy mindig, de legalább nem említed azt hülye, röhejes takarót.

– Annak csak pár órája – mondom duzzogva. – Hogy értél ide ilyen hamar?

– Már itt voltam. Természetesen inkognitóban, ahogy mondani szokták, de itt voltam.

Félig nyitott szájjal pislogok rád; úgy nézhetek ki, mint egy féleszű.

– Itt voltál?

– Igen, mert az aggodalmam nem újkeletű. Akkor vált igazán komollyá, amikor megtudtam, hogy valaki felvette veled a kapcsolatot a nevemben – erre megint leesik az állam –, minden valószínűség szerint nem éppen jó szándékkal. Talán túl óvatos is voltam a végkimenetelt illetően, de az utóbbi időben rájöttem, hogy ez immár a szokásommá vált, ha rólad van szó, látva, hogy természetednél fogva képtelen vagy távol tartani magad a bajtól.

Ez így rohadt sok egyszerre, ezért közbevágok, mielőtt megállnék elgondolkodni azon, amit mondtál.

– A bajtól, amibe általában te kevertél bele dr. Lecter! Láttad az üzenetet a TattleCrime-on?

– Nem – feleled –, nem a TattleCrime-on.

– Akkor hogyan…? – Hát persze, a telefonhívás a bár előtt, ahová Michaellel mentünk! Ahogy kétségbeesetten próbálom szóra bírni a csendet a vonal túloldalán: _„Miért nem válaszoltál az üzenetemre? Egyáltalán minek vetted fel velem a kapcsolatot?”_

– Te voltál az – mondom.

– Én – feleled lágyan –, és én voltam az éjszakai telefonáló is. – Messze nem vagy annyira zavarban, mint amennyire ettől a beismeréstől zavarban kéne lenned.

– Miért? – kérdezem, de azt hiszem, tudom a választ. 

– Meg akartam bizonyosodni, hogy jól vagy, és hallani akartam a hangodat – mondod. Mosolyogsz, és elegáns mozdulattal megvonod a jobb válladat. 

– Milyen szentimentális tőled – jegyzem meg,de akaratom ellenére én is elmosolyodok. – Te miért nem mondtál soha semmit… hogy viszonozd a szívességet? 

– Több szempontot is figyelembe kellett vennem, Will, gondolkodj ésszerűen! Először is, nem lehettem biztos benne, hogy nem hallgatják le a telefonodat; már a kapcsolatfelvétellel is jelentős kockázatot vállaltam.

– Gondoltad, hogy Jack…?

– Megvolt rá a lehetőség. Mellesleg, bár optimista voltam, semmi sem garantálta részedről a pozitív fogadtatást. Várni akartam még a kapcsolatfelvétellel, és így is tettem volna, ha Mr. Brown unalmas, amatőr kis előadása nem kényszerít arra, hogy másként cselekedjek.

– Szóval követtél? Mióta?

– Csupán az utóbbi időben – feleled. – Nem állandóan. – Akkor nem te voltál az az alak az esőben. Matthew Brown lehetett, de valószínűbb, hogy Michael. Baszki. Ez azt jelenti, hogy az eltelt három hónapban három eszelős is követett (ami még az én elcseszett mércém szerint is kiemelkedőnek számít).

– Úgy tűnik, az időzítésem kifogástalan volt – folytatod (szinte hallom, amint gondolatban hozzáteszed, hogy „mint mindig”) –,nagyon örülök, hogy ma éjjel itt voltam.

– Kézben tartottam a helyzetet.

– Bocsáss meg, Will, de nyilvánvalóan nem így volt. 

– Én akartam végezni vele – mondom. Nem tehetek arról a megalázóan panaszos hangsúlyról, ami belopódzik a hangomba.

 – Áh, igen, valóban. Ő a te prédád, ugye? – A szóválasztásodra összerezzenek, de nem mondok ellent. – Emiatt nem kell aggódnod, biztosan eljön még a te időd.

Élesen pillantok fel.

– Hogy érted? Még él?

– Igen, életben van. – Megállsz, kutató pillantást vetve rám. – Azt akartam mondani, hogy sajnos, de a te nézőpontodból nézve ez talánnagyon is szerencsés fejlemény.

Nem tudom, hogyan érzek ezzel kapcsolatban (legalábbis nem akarom most közelebbről megvizsgálni), így inkább megkérdezem, miért nem ölted meg. 

– Nagyon szívesen megtettem volna – mondod, és úgy tűnik, feldob a gondolat –, de a pillanat hevében fontossági sorrendet kellett felállítanom, és előbbre való volt, hogy te ne lövesd agyon magad. Elmenekült, mialatt a többieket elintéztem. – Bár ismerlek, így is megdöbbentő, milyen könnyedén veted oda, hogy „elintézted a többieket”: mintha csupán semmiség lett volna tíz perc alatt puszta kézzel lebírni három feldühödött támadót (amíg én egy kuka mögött hevertem és a saját temetésemet tervezgettem).

– Tudja, hogy te voltál az? Meglátott? 

Nagyon finoman összevonod a szemöldököd, nyilvánvalóan fáj beismerned, hogy nem tudod.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne – feleled. – Ha igen, nem adta jelét.

Most már én is ráncolom a homlokom. 

– Bár lett volna nálam fegyver! – mondom.

Hosszú lábaidat kinyújtod magad előtt és gúnyosan pillantasz rám.

– Hogy őszinte legyek, Will, tekintve, hogy milyen rossz lövő vagy, talán jobb volt így. 

– Óh, fogd be! – felelem, bár én is elnevetem magam. – Így is leszedtem volna őket. Lehet, hogy fejenként tíz golyóval, de sikerült volna.

 – Akkor még jobb, hogy ott voltam, mert nem hiszem, hogy jó vége lett volna, ha közben megpróbálod elkérni a tartalék lőszerüket.

– Igen, végül is azt hiszem, hasznos volt a jelenléted – ismerem el. – _Kannibál ex machina._

A szemedet forgatod és a megszokott szenvedő pillantással nézel rám.

– Borzalmas tudsz lenni, ha akarsz. És mellesleg a _deux ex machinát_ jobbnak tartom – feleled, de közben mosolyogsz.

(Egy kicsit) visszamosolygok, aztán elhallgatok, elmerülök a gondolataimban, és a körmömet rágom, néha rádsandítva a szempilláim alól. Ha belegondolok, ez a valaha volt egyik legőszintébb beszélgetésünk: semmi rejtett jelentés vagy metafora, semmi absztrakt fenyegetés vagy fájdalmasan kifacsart, kétértelmű utalás. Már meghaladtuk ezt, és mostantól nyíltan kommunikálunk? Vagy ez is a játszmád része? Még mindig engem nézel: ezek szerint én jövök. 

– Akkor éjjel... – _Akkor éjjel, amikor mindkettőnket megpróbáltam megölni._   – Miért nem vittél magaddal? – Tudom, hogy kissé sértettnek tűnök, de nem bírom megállni.

– Szeretted volna?

– Nem… Nem tudom. 

– Súlyos és kiterjedt sérüléseid voltak; azonnali orvosi ellátásra volt szükséged. Annak ellenére, hogy szereted az ellenkezőjét hinni, nem vagy elpusztíthatatlan. Mellesleg, nem lett volna értelme, ha kényszerítelek, hogy velem gyere. – Elgondolkodva nézel rám – Magadtól kellett így döntened. 

– És ennyire biztos voltál benne, hogy most így döntök? Hogy nem adlak fel?

– Természetesen – feleled fesztelenül. Miért van az, hogy az arroganciád ilyen őrülten vonzó, amikor bárki más esetében taszító lenne? De nem cáfolhatlak meg. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy igazad van. 

– Gyakran gondoltam rád, Will – teszed hozzá.  – Ne gondold, hogy nem. Ahogy egyszer rámutattál, úgy tűnik, tényleg össze vagyunk kötve… akár tetszik, akár nem. Soha nem kellemes vagy könnyű távol lennem tőled. – Felvonod az egyik szemöldöködet. – Úgy látszik, már nem az egyedüllét a természetes állapot a számomra.

Nem igazán tudom, mit válaszolhatnék erre, így csak némán nézek vissza rád: a tekinteted most is épp olyan érzéki és hipnotikus, mint máskor; még mindig el tudok veszni benne. Emlékszem, milyen szavakat adtam képzeletben a szádba aznap éjjel, amikor azt hittem, megöltem Michaelt: _„valami mindig a közeledben tart, még ha nem is vagyunk együtt.”_ Istenem, el akarom mondani, mennyire hiányoztál, hogy milyen fakó és sivár volt nélküled minden, de nem tudom, hogyan: nincsenek szavaim rá. Szeretnék osztozni veled a csendes egyetértésben. Szeretnék veled együtt elsodródni a mi közös, groteszk, törvényen kívüli csodaországunkba, ami ott dereng a horizonton, messze túl azon, amit „való világ”-nak neveznek… de nem vagyok rá képes. Lehunyom a szemem, hallgatok, és amikor kinyitom, még mindig engem figyelsz. Olyan mozdulatlan vagy, mint egy viaszszobor. 

– Szegény Will – mondod könnyedén, amikor észreveszed, hogy nézlek.  – Még elveszettebb vagy, mint általában. Azt hiszem, nagyon nehéz időszakon vagy túl.

– Igen, úgy is mondhatjuk. 

– Volt, hogy úgy érezted, nem bírod elviselni?

– Igen.

– Felmerült benned, hogy feladod?

– _Igen._

– Mégsem tetted. Miért nem?

– Azt hittem… nem… nem tudom. Reméltem, hogy jobb lesz. 

– És még?

– Jack… Alana… 

–És még?

_A hangod a fejemben._

– Nem vagyok biztos benne – suttogom, miközben te továbbra is ugyanúgy nézel rám. Megint hallgatunk, és a szobában nem hallani mást, csak az ablakot verő esőt, a falióra ketyegését és a lélegzetvételeid nagyon halk hangját. Istenem, hiszen lélegzel; még ver a szíved. _Kérlek, soha ne hagyd abba!_ Még van benned élet. És bennem is.

– Sok megvitatni valónk van még – mondod.  – Gondolom, hallani akarod, hol voltam eddig, és én is sok dolgot szeretnék részletesen megbeszélni _veled_. – Jelentőségteljesen nézel rám, mire kicsit megborzongok. – De nem most – teszed hozzá.  – Kimerültnek tűnsz, Will, pihenned kéne. Nagyon eseménydús estéd volt.

 _Nagyon eseménydús estém_ … Azt hiszem így is lehet mondani. De igazad van. A tagjaim mintha ólomból lennének, és alig bírom fenntartani a fejem. Bele tudnék rogyni az ágyba és egy évig aludni.

Ágy? Ó, basszus. 

– Nincs vendégszobám – mondom. – Alhatsz az ágyamban. Én majd… – késve jövök rá, hogy kanapém sincs – … alszom a nappaliban.

– Már megbocsáss, de nem fogok ilyet tenni. Nagyon tapintatlan vendég volnék, ha kitúrnálak a saját ágyadból, hogy a széken aludj. – Röviden rápillantasz, és a gesztusból világosan érthető, hogy _„főleg nem egy ilyen rozzant széken, mint ez_.” – Megosztozhatunk a szobádon – mondod. Kicsit döbbentnek tűnhetek, mert mosolyogva hozzáteszed: – Ennél sokkal valószínűtlenebb helyeken is éjszakáztam, mialatt távol voltam. – A szemed megcsillan.

– Oké – felelem. Beletúrok a hajamba: mindent összevetve mit számít ez már? – Keresek neked valami hálóruhát. – Kicsinyes bosszúként előásom a legrondább pizsamanadrágomat és a legrégibb, legszakadtabb pólómat (amire az elejéről málló, megfakult _Queens of the Stone Age_ logó teszi fel a koronát).

– Elbájoló – mondod, amikor átnyújtom. – Köszönöm, Will. Ezek gyakorlatilag a szemem láttára foszlanak szét. – Somolyogsz egy kicsit, aztán ügyesen labdává gyúrod össze a rongykupacot, és hozzám vágod, hogy a fejemen landol. De persze végül felveszed a pizsamát (és dühítően jól áll rajtad, miközben mindenki más úgy nézne ki benne, mint egy hajléktalan), és kinyújtózol mellettem az ágyon, kényelmesen, lustán, mint egy leopárd, még mindig teljesen gondtalanul, mintha semmi aggódnivalód nem lenne. Letelepszem melléd, felhúzom a térdeimet az államhoz, karjaimmal átfonom a lábaimat. Szeretnék magamhoz ölelni egy párnát, vagy magam köré csavarni egy takarót, de nem bírom elviselni a gondolatot, hogy ilyen infantilis dologra vetemedjek előtted. Egy darabig mindketten hallgatunk.

– Olyan vadul zakatol az agyad, hogy idáig hallatszik – mondod aztán.

– Nem igaz – felelem. – Próbálok egyáltalán nem gondolkodni. – Pillanatnyilag a gondolkodás majdhogynem veszélyesnek tűnik, de közben szinte félek érezni is. Jelenleg csak az _akarás_ elsöprő érzésének vagyok a tudatában. Akarlak téged, téged, mindenestül: akarlak fenségesnek és zsarnokinak, de vadnak és fékezhetetlennek is; provokatívnak és játékosnak, komolynak és titokzatosnak. Akarlak ridegnek és halálosnak, akarok minden hangulatot, minden emléket, minden botrányos gondolatot és sugalmazást: a hátralévő életem minden egyes napján és órájában. Akarom, hogy megvigasztalj, hogy kiteljesíts, és átváltoztass… _hagyni akarom, hogy megtedd_. De hogy ismerhetném be mindezt neked? Istenem, hiszen még magamnak is alig bírom beismerni! A homlokom lüktetni kezd a gondolat súlyától, és végül kibogozva feszült, fájó tagjaimat, bekúszom a takaró alá, és háttal neked labdává gömbölyödöm. Egy részem várja az ébredést és a ráeszmélést, hogy ez is csak egy álom volt: hogy számodra tényleg lehetséges egyszerre jelen lenni és nem lenni. Őszintén szólva, feltételezem, hogy valóban képes vagy rá: másokkal ellentétben soha nem gátolt sem a jó érzés, sem a törvény, sem a következetesség. Mindig az átalakulás próbaköve voltál számomra, a legelső naptól fogva, hogy találkoztunk.

Hallgatsz egy ideig, és már azon gondolkodom, elaludtál-e, amikor megszólalsz. 

– Ezek szerint már nem akarsz megölni?

Erre elnevetem magam, de valahol útközben félrecsúszik a dolog, mert hirtelen azt veszem észre, hogy tehetetlenül kapkodok levegőért. _Jaj, istenem_ – gondolom kétségbeesve – _kérlek, ne bőgj, kérlek, ne bőgj… nehogy elbőgd magad, baszki!_ Először nem reagálsz, és már aggódni kezdek, hogy én leszek az élő példa rá, hogy tényleg lehetséges _belehalni_ a zavarba, amikor megérzem, hogy a karod körém fonódik; az állad a vállamra simul, a kezed könnyedén a hasamon pihen, az arcod puhán hozzápréselődik az enyémhez. A bőröd meglepően meleg: mindig arra számítok, hogy hideg lesz, ha hozzád érek, de nem az. Hezitálok, aztán reszketve a tiédre simítom a kezem.

 – Most már minden rendben, Will – mondod olyan gyengéd hangon, amilyet soha nem hallottam tőled. Összefonod az ujjainkat, és csak tartod a kezedben a kezemet. És egyszerre akarok nevetni és sírni, mert nem igaz, semmi sincs rendben – kurvára nincs – fényévekre van attól, hogy rendben legyen. És mégis… mégis rendben van. Gyönyörű, tökéletes, a legjobb, ami valaha történt velem – a teáscsésze újra összeállt.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "– Sajnálom, Will. Ez otromba és kegyetlen dolog volt tőlem.  
>  – Óh, csak nem bocsánatot kérsz? – vetem oda gúnyosan.   
> – Kétségkívül de – feleled. – Talán le kéne löknöd még egy-két szikláról. "

Felébredek. Csend van, félhomály és nyugalom; beszívom a levegőt, és várom, hogy a szokásos depresszió lesújtó érzése maga alá gyűrjön – _ideje kivonszolni a seggedet az ágyból, és szembenézni egy újabb szar nappal!_   Amikor ez nem történik meg, csak pislogok, és apró zihálás tör fel a torkomból, ahogy kaleidoszkópszerűen lepereg előttem minden: a halott ügynökök, a sikátor, a rablók, Matthew Brown… és te. Te. Óh, istenem.

Visszajöttél, ugye? Tényleg visszajöttél. Visszajöttél, itt vagy… és nekem kurvára fogalmam sincs, mi fog történni.

Igazából most nem vagy itt: az ágy másik fele üres. Ülésbe pattanok, hallgatózom és… áh, igen, hát persze! (Természetesen) a konyhában vagy; edénycsörgést és vízcsobogást hallok és egy asztmásan fújtató hangot, ami biztosan a vízforralóm (a vízforralóm, mint minden más a lakásban, egy rakás szar, és amikor forrni kezd benne a víz, olyan hangot ad, mintha haldokolna). Elképzelem, hogy felébredsz és engem nézel, miközben alszom: a gondolat egyszerre vonzó és nyugtalanító is egyben.  Tudom, hogyha felkelek és kimegyek a nappaliba, ott ülsz majd és rám vársz… és mivel nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy kész vagyok-e szembenézni veled, visszafekszem, és a fejemre húzom a takarót.

Megalázó érzés, mert tudom, hogy ez beteges. Az utóbbi pár hónapot egy az egyben azzal töltöttem, hogy utánad _vágyakoztam_. Gondolatban hosszú beszélgetéseket folytattam veled, emésztettem magam, sorvadoztam, majdnem beleőrültem a hiányodba… és most, hogy itt vagy, hirtelen elveszítettem a bátorságom. Talán a vágyakozás részével van a probléma: nem akarom, hogy tudd, mennyire hiányoztál. Sebezhető pontnak látnád, amit kihasználhatsz. Kihasználnád? Gondolom. Igen, kihasználnád, majdnem biztos, hogy megtennéd. Nem készültem még fel arra, hogy eléd tárjam a sebezhetőségem (legalábbis nem jobban, mint amennyire muszáj). Olyan lenne, mintha tálcán kínálnék fel neked egy rózsaszín, védtelen és törékeny lényt.

Sértetten fújok még egyet, és rosszkedvűen az oldalamra fordulok. Az edénycsörgés abbamaradt, minden nyugodt és csendes. Mit csinálsz? Elkezdem rágni a hüvelykujjam körmét, és hagyom, hogy az elmém visszakalandozzon a tegnap estéhez: átölelsz, az állad a vállamon, az ujjaid összefonódnak az enyémekkel. Mostantól ez lesz? De… ezek nem mi vagyunk, mi sohasem voltunk ilyen viszonyban. Nem igaz, egyszer igen. Akkor éjjel a sziklán: a kezed a csípőmön, az arcodat mámorosan fúrtad bele a hajamba. És azelőtt? Emlékszem, hogy párszor megérintetted a kezemet, hosszú ujjaiddal végigsimítottál az enyémeken. Igazából, ha őszinte vagyok, mindig gyengéd voltál hozzám, még akkor is, amikor fájdalmat okoztál. Főleg, akkor… Istenem, mekkora hülyét csináltál belőlem!

Tudom, hogy muszáj lesz találkoznom veled, de hősiesen úgy döntök, hogy addig halasztom, ameddig csak lehet: lezuhanyzok (mert ne szépítsük, kurva büdös vagyok), felöltözök, megkeresem a szemüvegemet (amit végül a cipőmben találok meg. Hogy került oda?), aztán megpróbálok kezdeni valamit a hajammal, mert úgy nézek ki, mintha egy trehány madár rakott volna fészket a fejemen. Ezek után leülök az ágyamra, és parázok egy sort, mert gyáva nyúl vagyok, aki nem képes kimenni a saját nappalijába. _Szedd össze magad_ – utasítom magamat szigorúan. További ösztönzésként megpróbálom elképzelni, hogy a belső hangom úgy beszél, mint Jack. Végül a kompromisszumos megoldás mellett döntök: kimegyek a hálóból (akaraterő, meg minden… mint egy igazi bajnok), de aztán azonnal el is hagyom a lakást, hogy fellélegezhessek egy kicsit (és mert úgy érzem, hozzád nem elég a puszta halandó akaraterő, inkább valami kriptonithoz hasonlóra lesz szükségem). A lényeg, hogy minden sokkal könnyebb lenne, ha nem lenne ennyire fontos a számomra – ha nem lennél ennyire fontos te magad, hogy mit gondolsz rólam, és hogy mi fog történni. De fontos, szóval nem könnyű.

Végül a szerencsétlenkedésem már engem is zavarni kezd, így adok magamnak egy mentális pofont, és kényszerítem magam, hogy kimenjek a nappaliba. Természetesen téged látlak meg először: csukott szemmel, összefont kezekkel ülsz az egyik széken (és valószínűleg az elmepalotádban barangolsz, a Salar de Uyunira, a Sixtus kápolnába vagy Atlantisz elveszett városába képzelve magad – vagy bárhova máshova, nem ebbe a lepukkant lakásba, ami a téli nap kíméletlen fényében még a szokásosnál is szarabbul néz ki). Nem csapok zajt, de a szemed azonnal felpattan.

– Helló! – mondom kissé félszegen. Hirtelen eszembe jut, hogy kapaszkodtam beléd az éjjel, és elszégyenlem magam. Érzem, hogy kezdek összegörnyedni, ezért megpróbálok kiegyenesedni és egy kicsit méltóságteljesebben viselkedni.

– Jó reggel, Will! – üdvözölsz élénken. Összehúzod a szemed és egy gyors pillantással tetőtől-talpig végigmérsz; ez egy kicsit fenyegető, és azon veszem észre magam, hogy ismét meggörnyedek, és az ajtókeretig hátrálok a tekinteted intenzitása elől (ennyit a méltóságteljes viselkedésről). 

– Jól aludtál?  - kérdezed.

– Jól, kösz. – Majdnem hozzáteszem, hogy „ _mint egy hulla”_ , de az utolsó pillanatban meggondolom magam, mert tudom, hogy erre valószínűleg megeresztenél egy enyhén hüllőszerű mosolyt, és azt most nem lennék képes elviselni. Zavaromat köhögéssel próbálom leplezni, amivel sikerül azt a hatást keltenem, mintha lenyeltem volna egy legyet, és épp fuldokolnék. Látom, ahogy felvonod a szemöldököd.

 – Jól vagy, Will?

– Jól! – vágom rá lelkesen, mint valami tévés műsorvezető. – Igen, jól vagyok. – Jaj, istenem, ez szörnyű.

– Figyelj – mondom, próbálva visszanyerni a kontrollt a beszélgetésünk felett, holott egyre inkább úgy érzem, ez veszett fejsze nyele. – Kimegyek. Egy kicsit. Tudod… vásárolni. Szükséged van valamire?

Mélyet sóhajtasz, a tekintetedet a plafonra emeled. (Mindig ilyen drámai voltál, vagy ez új fejlemény?)

– Számos dologra szükségem van – feleled unott hangon –, de sokkal egyszerűbb lesz, ha magam szerzem be őket.

Jó. Felőlem aztán mindegy. 

– Kábé egy óra múlva jövök – mondom. Hezitálok, és visszanézek rád, mintha mondani akarnék még valamit (akarok, de nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy mit), így inkább csak csendben eloldalgok.

 – Kellemes időtöltést kívánok – mondod. Lehunyod a szemedet és a fejedet a szék támlájának támasztod. Nem tudom megmondani, gúnyolódsz-e velem, de végül úgy döntök, szívélyesen fogadom.

 – Köszönöm. Viszlát hamarosan! – felelem egyszerűen.

Hanyagolom a liftet, inkább leszaladok a lépcsőn, kettesével szedve a fokokat; próbálom levezetni a bennem tomboló ideges energiát. Kint hideg van, felhajtom a galléromat, a lélegzetem apró fagyott pamacsokban száll az égre. Emberek lökdösődnek körülöttem, a könyökükkel törve utat maguknak: egy nő épp telefonál, miközben a másik kezével a táskájával zsönglőrködik, egy magas férfi egy csecsemőt cipel merészen a mellkasára szíjazva egy kis hámban. Csak egy átlagos nap, amikor minden megy a maga útján; számukra nem jelent semmi különöset. _Fogalmatok sincs, mi történt_ – gondolom magamban – _az egész világ megváltozott az éjjel, és egyikőtök sem tudja, csak én._ Futok és futok, míg remegni nem kezd a lábam és úgy nem érzem, hogy a tüdőm mindjárt felrobban, aztán egy falnak támaszkodom és fájdalmasan beszívom a jeges levegőt. Tudom, hogy széles mosoly ül az arcomon. Nyugtalan vagyok, ellentmondások gyötörnek és félek, de közben a legszívesebben diadalmasan felkiáltanék, és a levegőbe öklöznék.

Bolyongok még egy darabig, úgy viselve szeszélyes kedvemet, mint valami kitüntetést, aztán kényszerítem magam, hogy megnyugodjak, és a helyi szupermarket felé veszem az utam, hogy beszerezzek pár dolgot: kenyeret, tejet, egyebeket. Hezitálok egy kicsit a csemegepultnál, de végül úgy döntök, nem fogok a puccos kajáiddal bajlódni – majd beszerzed magadnak, ami kell – de teszek annyi engedményt, hogy veszek egy french presst és egy csomag Rio d’Oro kávébabot. Ez után elindulok az adományboltba kanapét nézni. Nem hiszem, hogy képes leszek órákig ülni veled szemben azokon a székeken (tényleg nem), és úgy érzem, lehetőséget kell adnom rá, hogy magad válaszd meg, hol akarsz aludni. Tudom, hogyha elfogadod ezt a felkínált alternatívát, egyszerre érzek majd csalódottságot és megkönnyebbülést; mert egy dolog elképzelni veled a szexet, de a valóságban… Istenem. A képzeletbeli verziódat sem tudtam soha irányítani. Egyszerűen… nem, és kész, és ha erre képtelen voltam, akkor mi a francot kezdenék az igazival? Az agyam elködösül egy kicsit, és meg sem hallom, hogy az eladó, udvarias, ideges hangon szólongatni kezd: „Segíthetek, uram?”. Arra eszmélek, hogy a bolt közepén állok, mint aki tragikus módon hirtelen lebénult.

A szemüvegem pereme felett bámulok rá. 

– Kanapé? – nyögöm ki végül.

– Kanapét szeretne vásárolni, uram? – kérdezi. Most már úgy szól hozzám, ahogy elképzelésem szerint az idősekhez, vagy a gyaníthatóan mentális problémákkal küzdőkhöz szokott. 

– Igen! – mondom. – Kanapét! Köszönöm!

– A bútorokat az alsó szinten találja – feleli kedves hangon. – Szeretné, hogy lekísérjem?

– Nem, köszönöm, megoldom. – Egész őszintén cseng a hangom, és a lány, úgy tűnik, megkönnyebbült: hálát ad a sorsnak, hogy nem kell lekísérnie az alagsorba, miközben összefüggéstelenül mormogok magamban, és alkalmanként lelkes ujjongásban török ki a kanapékkal kapcsolatban.

Nagy kínálatuk van bútorokból, és keresgélek egy kis ideig, mielőtt kiválasztom a legnagyobb kanapét, amijük csak van; egy szép Chesterfield stílusú darabot, tűzdelt barna bársony huzattal. Az egyik karfát néhány helyen kiégették cigarettával, és a közepén kicsit megereszkedtek a rugók, de egyébként meglepően jó állpotban van. A pénztáros beüti az árat, aztán megkérdezi, teherautóval jöttem-e. Teherautó? Baszki. Hogy a francba felejthettem el, hogy valamivel haza is kell vinnem ezt a böhöm nagy dögöt?

– Válallunk házhozszállítást – mondja, helyesen értelmezve az arcomon megjelenő meglepett kifejezést. – Holnaputánra tudjuk kivinni: 15 dollár extra. 

– Nagyszerű – mondom. – Köszönöm! – Még két éjszaka: azt hiszem, lehetne rosszabb is (és jobb is).

*****

Mielőtt kinyitom a lakásajtót, veszek egy mély levegőt, felkészülve rá, hogy _ott leszel_ , aztán majdnem rám jön a szívroham, mert amikor belépek, meglátom, hogy a nappaliban üldögélsz… Mr. Haversham társaságában. Az elszörnyedéstől tátva marad a szám, és figyelmeztetnem kell rá magamat, hogy becsukjam. 

– Áh, Hát itt vagy, Will! – mondod lazán. – De sokáig elmaradtál! Bár nem számít, hiszen olyan jól elbeszélgettünk a szomszédoddal! – Megdöbbentő (és bosszantóan imponáló) ahogy képes vagy átváltozni. A legszembetűnőbb az akcentusod, ami most eleven angol ritmust kapott, de más a testbeszéded és általában véve az egész viselkedésed is; egyszerre te vagy és mégsem te. Igazából elég hátborzongató.

– Helló, William, nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhettem a… – mondja Mr. Haversham. Tanácstalanul újra feléd fordul. – Annyira sajnálom, elfelejtettem, hogyan is rokonok?

– Nem felejtette el – válaszolod. – Az én hibám, mivel nem említettem.  – Mindketten egyszerre fordultok felém, és egyformán várakozó arckifejezéssel néztek rám. Remek… kösz szépen!

– Ő… a… nagybátyám – mondom. – Az apám _bátyja_. – Kicsit dühösnek tűnsz. Ha-ha. Igazából ez elég röhejes, hiszen nyilvánvalóan nem vagy olyan öreg (arról nem is beszélve, hogy _egyáltalán nem_ hasonlítasz rám), de Mr. Haversham így is beveszi.

– Egek! – kiált fel. – Hihetetlen, hogy milyen jó karban van! – Ez már túl sok, és tudom, hogy nem fogom megállni nevetés nélkül, ezért gyorsan bemenekülök a konyhába, hogy kiröhöghessem magam.

– Mi baja Williamnek? – kérdezi Mr. Haversham aggodalmasan.

– Az édesapja nemrég távozott el – improvizálod könnyedén –, és mindig nagyon elérzékenyül, ha megemlítik. 

– Hát, ezen aztán nincs mit szégyellni – mondja Mr. Haversham szomorúan. 

– Végtelenül szörnyű tragédia volt – teszel rá még egy lapáttal. 

– Nem tudtam, hogy William családja az óhazából jött – tűnődik Mr. Haversham. – Sosem említette. De az édesanyja amerikai volt, ugye?

– Igen, így van. A Grahamek nagyon régi és tiszteletreméltó család.

Ezen a ponton az az érzésem témad, hogy mindjárt nekifogsz elmesélni, hogyan pakolta fel az eredeti Graham família pár tagja az összes – régi és tiszteletreméltó – szarságát a _Mayflower_ re (részben bosszúból az idős nagybácsi-sztoriért, de azért is, mert akkor is egy nárcisztikus seggfej vagy, ha épp valaki másnak álcázod magad), ezért megemberlem magam és visszamegyek a nappaliba.

– Bocsánat az előbbiért – mondom.

– Nincs miért, William – nyugtatgat Mr. Haversham együttérzőn. – A vér nem válik vízzé.

– Valóban nem – mondod. A mosolyod kissé nyugtalanító. Mr. Haversham, aki továbbra is a boldog tudatlanság állapotában leledzik, ráncos arcán elragadtatott kifejezéssel pillant egyikünkről a másikunkra.

– Tudják – mondja elgondolkodva –, azt hiszem, látok némi kis hasonlóságot… bár feltételezem, hogy William inkább az édesanyjára ütött. 

– Óh, persze, több szempontból is – feleled –, de meg kell, hogy mondjam, a külsőségektől eltekintve Willnek és nekem _számos_ közös vonásunk van.

Kezdem feszültnek érezni magam az erőlködéstől, hogy kövessem ezt az egyszerre két szinten zajló beszélgetést, ezért szándékosan Mr. Havershamhez fordulok, és megkérdezem, jól van-e, és szüksége van-e valamire. Azonnal bocsánatot kér, hogy megzavarta ezt a megható családi eseményt (Krisztus), és elmondja, hogy valójában azért jött, mert szeretne megkérni, hogy szorítsam meg az alátétet a mosogatója csapján, ha ráérek.

 – Természetesen kifizetem – teszi hozzá.

– Ne csináljon ebből ügyet, szívesen megcsinálom. Körülbelül egy óra múlva lemegyek. 

– Jaj, nem kell kapkodnia! – feleli. – Nem is zavarnék tovább. – Nehézkesen feltápászkodik a székből, és megrázza a kezed. – Annyira sajnálom – mondja –, elfelejtettem a nevét.

– Megint csak én vagyok a hibás, nem említettem – feleled szívélyesen. – Elnézését kérem. Will Jack bácsikája vagyok. – Óh, bazdmeg!

Mindketten felállunk, és hamis mosollyal az arcunkon nézzük, ahogy távozik.

– Szóval – mondod a normál hangodon, amint kilépett az ajtón –, úgy tűnik, a szépséges és brilliáns Will Graham titokban az idősek védőangyalaként tevékenykedik.

  – Magadra gondolsz?  – vágok vissza. – Idős, de _hihetetlenül_ jó karban lévő bácsikám?

– Ifjú, és _hihetetlenül_ rossz magaviseletű unokaöcsém, minden jogom megvan hozzá, hogy a térdemre fektesselek – mondod higgadtan. Egy kicsit elpirulok, te somolyogsz.

 – De komolyan – mondom –, nehogy csinálni merj vele valamit!

– Miért tenném? Abszolút kellemes és udvarias volt.

 – Téged az ilyesmi sosem tartott vissza.

– Véleményem szerint, valóban irgalmas cselekedet lenne „csinálni vele valamit” – feleled –, lévén idős, magányos, és az élet már teherré vált számára.

– Ne gyere nekem ezzel a szarral! Mintha valaha is irgalmasságból cselekedtél volna. 

– Nem állítottam, hogy irgalmas lennék. Ez csupán egy megfigyelés volt.

Érzem, hogy már megint fölém kerekedtél, és épp azon gondolkodom, hogyan, amikor ásítasz és nyújtózkodsz egyet.

– Az ágyad gyalázatos – mondod. – A szovjet blokkban volt alkalmam kényelmesebb utcaköveken aludni. – Erős a gyanúm, hogy nem túlzol; szinte kétségtelen, hogy valóban így volt.

– Vettem egy kanapét – mondom. – Alhatsz azon. Jó nagy. Szép. – Teszek egy kézmozdulatot, alátámasztandó, milyen _szép_. –…barna – teszem hozzá végül. A tekintetedből úgy tűnik, nem győztelek meg. – Bármikor visszamehetsz a saját lakásodba – mondom ingerülten –, ha ez _nem elég jó_ neked.

– Tökéletesen megfelel – mondod. – A bocsánatodat kérem. Tekints el az alkalmi panaszkodásomtól. 

– Ne aggódj – mondom. – El fogok. Kimegyek a konyhába, és szükségtelen erővel, óriási zajt csapva elkezdem bepakolni a koszos edényeket a mosogatóba. Utánam lopódzol, és megint nyújtózkodsz egyet, az izmaid megfeszülnek az ing anyaga alatt, ami kicsit mintha szűk lenne rád. Várjunk csak… Vetek feléd egy alaposabb pillantást – Az isten szerelmére – mondom. – Az az én ingem?

– Attól tartok – feleled. A megbánásod nyilvánvalóan nem abból fakad, hogy rajtakaptalak, amint engedély nélkül használod a holmim, sokkal inkább abból, hogy kénytelen vagy olyasmit viselni, amit nem házimanók varrtak kézzel, száz évvel ezelőtt, egy milánói grottában.

– Remek – mondom szarkasztikusan. – Annyira örülök, hogy átkutattad a cuccaimat, amíg nem voltam itthon! Neked tényleg semmi sem szent? – A rám vetett pillantásodból egyértelműen kiolvashatom, hogy: „természetesen semmi – ne légy nevetséges.”

– A kutatásomat a feladat végrehajtásához szükséges minimumra korlátoztam – mondod –, azaz az íróasztalod felső fiókjára. – Elhallgatsz, és figyelmesen nézel rám, várva, hogy feldolgozzam az információt és… hát persze! Bassza meg! Abban a fiókban volt a fotó, amit elloptam Price-tól. A fotó, amit soha, de  _soha_ senkinek nem lett volna szabad meglátnia! Az öntelt képedet látva, többé már nem ez a helyzet.

Mélyen beszívom a levegőt, azon őrlődve, hogy most mélységes felháborodást, vagy brutális megalázottságot kellene-e éreznem. Végül az első mellett döntök, mert a második borzalmas következményekkel járhatna (többek között, de nem kizárólag azzal, hogy elbőgöm magam).

– Tudod mit? – vágom oda. – Baszódj meg! – Kirontok a konyhából (gyorsan fogynak a helyek, ahonnan ki és ahova beronthatok), és beveszem magam a hálóba. Nekidőlök az ablakkeretnek, az államat az alkaromra támasztom. Utánam jössz, és a vállamra teszed a kezed. Lerázom. 

 – Sajnálom, Will. Ez otromba és kegyetlen dolog volt tőlem.

 – Óh, csak nem bocsánatot kérsz? – vetem oda gúnyosan. 

– Kétségkívül de – feleled. – Talán le kéne löknöd még egy-két szikláról. 

Fújtatva felnevetek.

– Ki vagy te, és mit csináltál Hannibal Lecterrel?

A kezed újra a vállamra kúszik.

– Rendkívüli örömet szereztél vele – mondod.  – Boldog vagyok, hogy megtartottad.

– Nem tartottam meg, elloptam.

– Elloptad? Annál jobb.

– Nem… nem igazán. 

– Holott így van. Azt mutatja, hogy van képességed az improvizálására, ami felettébb dicséretes.

– Oké – duzzogok tovább –, de most, hogy már kiszórakoztad magad, miért nem ejted a témát?  –  Megfordulok és próbálom átpréselni magam melletted, de te a mellkasomra teszed a kezed, hogy a helyemen tarts, mire azonnal mozdulatlanná dermedek.

– Rendben – mondod –, azt hiszem, megérdemelsz némi kárpótlást. Szeretnéd tudni, _én_ mit tettem?

Erre a (tényleg) módfelett valószerűtlen kérdésre felvonom a szemöldököm.

– Quid pro quo? – kérdezem.

– Végtelenül szégyenlem bevallani, de úrrá lett rajtam a nosztalgia, és beszereztem egy üveggel abból a kellemetlen arcszeszből – feleled, mire meglepődve kapom fel a fejem. – Bár mondhatnám, hogy magam is viseltem, de attól tartok, nekem is vannak határaim. Mindennek ellenére a puszta látványára is hol mélységes szeretet, hol mérhetetlen ingerültség töltött el, így a lehető legbájosabb módon emlékeztetett rád.

Még mindig dühös vagyok rád (és őszintén el vagyok képedve, mert… hogy lehet ez? ), de képtelen vagyok visszatartani a nevetést, aminek az oka nem utolsó sorban az a színlelt komolyság, amit az arcodon látok.

– Hát, köszönöm – mondom. – Meg vagyok hatva, dr. Lecter.

– Szívesen, Graham ügynök – feleled. – Gondoltam, örülni fog, ha megtudja, hogy bizonyos fokú kényelmetlenséget okozott nekem. 

– El vagyok ragadtatva. El se tudja képzelni, mennyire. – Aztán hirtelen eltűnik a könnyedség, mindketten elhallgatunk, és csak bámulunk egymásra, aztán egyszer csak (mindeféle ok nélkül, akaratlanul) azt kérdezem tőled: 

–  Miért nem _haragszol_ rám?

Elmosolyodsz.

– Arra számítottál?

– Nem tudom. Igen.

– Ahogy te is haragszol rám? Amiért otthagytalak?

– Én nem haragszom – mondom erőtlenül.

– Dehogynem. Teljesen nyilvánvaló.

Látom, hogy nincs értelme tovább vitatkozni, és csak tehetetlenenül rázom a fejem.

– De amit tettem… úgy értem, mindkettőnket megpróbáltam megölni… megpróbáltam… én…

– Valóban nagyon elszánt próbálkozás volt. Szerencsére nem jártál sikerrel.

– De nem vagy… istenem… nem tudom… miért nem vagy _dühös_ rám?

– Mert megértem az indítékodat. És azt is, hogy a küszöbön álló átváltozáshoz szükséges, hogy a saját hamvaidból támadj fel. Mit gondolsz, miért bajlódtam annyit, hogy biztosítsam a túlélésedet? Hagyhattlak volna meghalni is, nem? De nem tettem.

– Tudom. _Tudom._

– Mondjuk ki, ebben talán egy _bizonyos fokú_ önérdek is szerepet játszott: ahogy már te is kétségkívül észrevetted, azt akarom, hogy élj, mert nekem jobban tetszik, ha életben vagy. De szem előtt tartottam a te érdekedet is, ebben ne is kételkedj.  – Kinyújtod a kezed és a fülem mögé simítasz egy hajtincset; érzem, hogy beleremegek. – A főnixnek hamuvá kell égnie, mielőtt feltámad.

– Nem tudom, mire gondolsz. – Nem vagyok képes a szemedbe nézni. _A vágyra, amit irántad érzek? A vágyra, hogy szabadjára engedjem a bennem élő gyilkos ösztönt és sötétséget, és megöljek valakit? Mindkettőre? Egyikre sem?_

– Dehogynem tudod. Csak nem akarod elismerni. De el fogod. És addig is itt vagyunk.

Igen, itt vagyunk. Zavartan köhintek egyet, mert hirtelen ráébredek, milyen közel állunk egymáshoz, és hogy mennyire benne vagy a személyes teremben. Te kicsit sem tűnsz izgatottnak (miért is tűnnél?). Istenem, olyan közel vagyunk, hogy gyakorlatilag érezzük egymás lélegzetét. Barátok nem csinálnak ilyet. Az emberek egyetlen okból szoktak ilyen közel állni egymáshoz. De te nem vagy olyan, mint mások, soha nem voltál. És abban a pillanatban teljes erővel sújt le rám a magam nehézkes, kuszán esetlen normalitása. Én kétségbeejtően hétköznapi vagyok, te végtelenül elbűvölő. Engem gátolnak és béklyóba vernek a szabályok és a racionalitás; te magad alakítod és léped túl a saját, ördögien összetett korlátaidat. Te maga vagy a két lábon járó fény, én árnyékot vetek. És mindegy, milyen gyorsan futok, soha, de soha nem leszek képes lépést tartani veled… főként, ha magamnak sem leszek képes beismerni, hogy el akarok menni azokra a sötét, tilalmas helyekre, ahova őrült hajszánk során vezetsz.

Fürkészően, kíméletlenül figyelsz, mintha belelátnál az elmémbe és hosszú, finom ujjaiddal hanyagul feldúlhatnád mindazt, amit benne találsz. 

– Ez ám a dilemma, igaz, Will? – mondod, bár én egész idő alatt meg sem szólaltam. – Együttérzek veled. Szabadságodban áll megválasztani a saját utadat, de a választásoddal elkerülhetetlenül együttjáró következményeket nem választhatod meg. Szembesülsz a képzelet és a realitás közti diszharmóniával; azzal, hogy mit szeretnél, és mi a valóság. Melyek azok az értékek, amiket képes leszel elvetni? Melyik oldalt válaszd? Talán vigaszul szolgálhat számodra az a tény, hogy a következmények nélküli választás nem igazi választás.

 _Tisztában vagyok a következményekkel_ – gondolom vadul. _Tisztában vagyok vele, mi az ok és az okozat. Ismerem a bűnhődést, a végkimenetelt és az utóhatást, mert elmentél és nélküled kellett élnem_ … _Eze voltak a következmények, amiket viselnem kellett._ Nem könnyíted meg a dolgom, ugye? Hirtelen eszembe jut a múltkori álmom rólad: „ _Mondd ki… Hallani akarom, ahogy kimondod!_ ” Ez az egyik váratlan éleslátó pillanatom, és azonnal ráébredek, hogy minden érzékiséged és gátlástalanságod ellenére semmit sem fogsz erőltetni: türelmesen és jóindulattal kivárod, hogy én jöjjek el hozzád. Nem fogsz kényszeríteni; befolyásolsz és bátorítasz, ahogy mindig mindenben. Elülteted a magvakat, és figyeled, mi történik. _Felhúzol és nézed, hogyan járok._ Más szóval: minden rajtam múlik… mindig is pontosan ezt akartad. A légzésem felgyorsul, és tudom, hogy látod, hogyan emelkedik és süllyed a mellkasom az ingem vékony anyaga alatt. A szempilláim alól nézek fel rád szokatlanul szégyenlősen. Istenem, fogalmam sincs, mi fog kisülni ebből.

Figyelsz, aztán megint elmosolyodsz. 

– Van min gondolkodnod, ugye, Will? Lerontani a régit és felépíteni az újat. – Aztán lassan és határozottan az arcodhoz emeled a kezemet, és egy csókot lehelsz a kézfejemre. Közben végig a szemembe nézel, és érzem, hogy a szám teljesen kiszárad.

– Ne aggódj – mondod –, idővel mindent tisztán látsz majd. – Aztán leengeded a kezem és elsétálsz.

*****

Még sokáig maradok a hálóban, nem igazán akarva és tudva belegondolni, mi történt éppen: inkább szerfelett hatékony problémakezelési módként addig rángatom a hajamat, amíg szinte függőlegesen nem áll, aztán nekitámaszkodom az ablakkeretnek, és igyekszem olyan csendesen és diszkréten kiborulni, ahogy csak lehetséges. Úgy érzem, mintha billog égne a kezemen; lehetetlennek tűnik, hogy ne hagytál volna jelet rajtam: egy nyers, vörös lenyomatot, a birtoklás bélyegét. Ha bárki más csinálja ezt, röhejes lett volna (azonnal eszembe jut, hogy Michael megpróbálkozik vele és csúfosan felsül), de neked természetesen sikerült ezt az elcsépelt gesztust valami sötét, fenyegető és mélységesen erotikus dologgá átfordítanod (te magasságos _isten_.) Zavartan, nyugtalanul, félve és – iszonyúan és bűnösen – felizgulva állok itt mindazok után, amit mondtál; nem bírom elviselni a gondolatot, hogy elhagyjam a szobát és a szemedbe nézzek. De kétségkívül meg kell tennem (és minél tovább halogatom, annál rosszabb lesz), ezért kényszerítem magam, hogy kimenjek a nappailba… ahol ahelyett, hogy szembenéznék veled, gerinctelenül úgy teszek, mintha mi sem történt volna.

Te előzékenyen belemész a játékba, nyugodtan és udvariasan, mint mindig, bár nem tudom elhessegetni az érzést, hogy roppantul szórakoztat, hogy mennyire nem tudom kezelni a helyzetet. Mindenesetre – és annak ellenére, amit az ember egy ilyen túlfeszített beszélgetés után várna – úgy érzem, mintha a feszülség enyhült volna miután elérte a tetőfokát, és ahogy a délután estébe fordul, rájövök, hogy immár képes vagyok (egy kicsit) természetesebben viselkedni a közeledben. Átmegyek Mr. Havershamhez, megjavítom a csapját – csak mosolygok és illemtudóan bólogatok, ahogy ott ül mellettem a kopott fa széken, és költői magasságokba emelkedve méltatja előkelő rokonomat.

– Örülök, hogy ilyen jól elbeszélgettek – mondom. – Néhányan… kicsit félelmetesnek találják. 

– Óh, ha az ember olyan öreg, mint én, már nem törődik az ilyesmivel. A népek már csak olyanok, amilyenek. Egyébként igazán elbűvölőnek tűnt. Nagyon kedves és barátságos úriember. Főleg csak magáról akart beszélni, meg arról, hogy hogy van.

– Igen? – Megfordulok és a kompressziós szeleppel kezdek babrálni, hogy ne lássa, amint elpirulok (Jézusom). 

– Igen. Felettébb érdekelte minden, amit elmondtam. 

– Mit mondott neki?

– Hát, elmeséltem, hogy amikor beköltözött, olyan sovány volt, hogy az első fuvallat elfújta volna. Természetesen tudta, hogy kórházban volt. Az a szegény fiú, mondam neki, állandóan fel-alá járkált az éjszaka közepén. De eztán elmagyaráztam, hogy ez valami, hogy is mondta, mi volt? Sétáló meditáció?

Olyan fájdalmas arccal bámulok rá, hogy az már-már komikus lehet, mire kedves arca aggodalmas ráncokba gyűrődik.

– Jaj, remélem, nem mondam semmi rosszat!

– Nem, nem, dehogy! – Azt hiszem, lehetett volna rosszabb is. Legalább nem traktált azzal a hülyeséggel, hogy buddhista szerzetesnek akarok állni.  – És mit szólt hozzá?

– Semmit. Csak mosolygott.

– Azt lefogadom.

– Azt mondta, azért jött vissza, hogy szemmel tartsa. Mondtam is neki, hogy maga jó fiú, és nem ártana, ha valaki a gondját viselné.

– Óh, Mr. Haversham, _hogy mondhatott ilyet?_ Nincs szükségem rá, hogy a gondoskodjanak rólam!

– Pedig egy kicsit mindannyiunknak szüksége van rá, így vagy úgy. Maga egy csöppet magányosnak tűnik, William, ha nem bánja, hogy ezt mondom. Nem helyénvaló ez, egy magakorabeli fiúnál. A családot semmi sem pótolhatja. – Komoly, ünnepélyes pillantást vet a polcon álló fotóra: a csinos blúz és a csigás haj ugyanolyan üde és kortalan, mint mindig, és én annyira megsajnálom, hogy sokkal tovább maradok, mint eredetileg terveztem. Hagyom, hogy végigmutogassa a legújabb képeket a fiáról és a menyéről (amint öntelt pofával állnak a Lincoln emlékmű előtt, körülvéve egyforma baseball sapkát viselő utódaikkal), és kétségbeesetten igyekszem udvarias érdeklődést színlelni a fia ostoba és álszent véleménye iránt a belbiztonsági kérdésekről. Amint lehet, elmenekülök, és gyakorlatilag sprintelek vissza hozzád: elegánsan pihensz a székedben és a puszta látványodra is elmosolyodok.

– Szóval rajtam akarod tartani a szemed?  – kérdezem, amint becsuktam az ajtót.

 – Feltétlenül. Legalább az egyiket, de ha lehet, mindkettőt. – Megajándékozol az egyik jellegzetesen titokzatos arckifejezéseddel, ami talán mosoly (de lehet, hogy nem az), aztán tovább olvasod a minimum két napos újságot. Egy kicsit bűnösnek érzem magam – elviselhetetlenül unatkozhatsz – bár a bűntudatom azonnal kicsinyes ingerültségbe fordul, amint meglátom, hogy megfejtetted az összes keresztrejtvényt, amit én, mint megoldhatatlant, félbehagytam. A Sudokut is befejezted… aztán készítettél egy saját verziót a címoldalra: a címlaplány homlokát pedánsan beszámozott takaros négyzetrács borítja. Egy darabig sertepertélek körülötted, szeretnék odalépni hozzád, és megérinteni téged – vagy megkérni, hogy te érints meg engem – de nincs hozzá elég bátorságom, így végül a pillanat elszáll, és inkább elmegyek megnézni az emailjeimet. A laptopomat az ölemebe veszem, a székemet lopva egyre közelebb húzom a tiédhez. Kinyújtom a lábamat, és néha hozzá-hozzérek vele a tiédhez.

Később bekapcsoljuk az esti híradót, hogy nincs-e valami hír Matthew Brownról (nincs), aztán csukott szemmel hátradőlsz, és valószínűleg ismét az elmepalotádban kóborolsz, kétségtelenül azért, hogy eltávolodhass tőlem. Figyellek egy darabig, már-már éhesen – szívom, iszom magamba a látványodat – aztán kényszerítem magam, hogy elforduljak és megnézzem, mi a helyzet az utcán. Óvatosan kilesek az ablakon, de nem látni semmit: se gyanús alakokat, se villogó fényeket, se halott ügynököket. Élőket sem: le merném fogadni, hogy Kade Prurnell elintézte, hogy Jack ne küldhessen újabbakat. Ennek következtében teljes újdonságként ér az érzés, hogy őrjöngő haragon kívül mást is képes vagyok érezni az irányába.

Istenem, nem bírok megnyugodni. Te hogy vagy képes rá ilyen könnyedén? Céltalanul visszaőgyelgek a székemhez, és sikeresen leverem az üres kávéscsészémet a karfáról, mire azonnal életre kelsz, és immár az ötvenedik alkalommal újra morogni kezdesz a konyhám állapota miatt. A viselkedésed alapján azt hihetné az ember, hogy minden egyes edényben ebolavírust tenyésztek.

– Ez kezd fárasztó lenni – mondom. – Ha nem tetszik, takarítsd ki! 

– Szándékomban áll – feleled –, egy-két napon belül. Jelenleg regenerálódom. Attól tartok, már nem vagyok olyan rugalmas, mint régebben, legalábbis mostanában nem. – Ettől kicsit rossz érzés fog el, mert megfeledkeztem róla, hogy alig egy nappal ezelőtt három nekivadult támadót tettél ártalmatlanná puszta kézzel (Matthew Brownt is beleértve négyet), hogy megmentsd a csoffadt seggem. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy pár hónapja súlyos lőtt sebet kaptál…

–  A szikláról se feledkezz meg – mondod, mire szó szerint élénkvörösre pirulok.

– Hogy a fenébe csinálod ezt?

– Nem olyan nehéz. Nem utolsósorban azért, mert néha teljesen átlátszó vagy.

– Nem mindig.

– Nem – ismered el –, nem mindig. – Egy kicsit elgondolkodsz. – Valójában soha nem voltam képes pontosan előre látni a tetteidet.

Ez afféle kompromisszumnak tűnik, így felajánlom, hogy rendelek kaját arról a helyről, anonnan Michael hozta azokat az ízletes (és baromira túlárazott) dobozokat a múltkor – mintha egy másik életben történt volna. Kényelmes csendben eszünk, aztán újra bekapcsolom a tévét és kicsit elbólintok. Élénk, könyörtelen álmaim vannak rólad: a régi házadról, a régi életedről. _A konyhában vagy, épp szeletelsz valamit a pulton._ _Mögéd lépek, és_ _anélkül, hogy odanéznék, tudom, hogy én vagyok terítéken: az agyam egy fehér porcelán tálban pihen, takarosan lefedve egy konyharuhával, a szívem nyersen pulzál egy kis Le Creuset edényben. Kinyitom a szám, hogy kérdőre vonjalak, de a hangomat elnyomja a szirénák jajongása és a hangosbeszélőkből behallatszó kiáltások: „FBI! Jöjjön ki feltartott kézzel!” Nyugodtan ellépsz mellettem, megcsókolod a kezemet, aztán felveszed a kabátodat, hogy kimenj üdvözölni őket. – Végre elkaptad a Chesapeake-i Hasfelmetszőt! – mondod, és tökéletesen higgadtnak tűnsz. Utánad kiáltok az ablakon át, de nem hallod meg, követni pedig nem tudlak, mert az összes szervem az asztalon hever; először össze kell szednem őket és összerakni magamat. De nem tudom, hogy csináljam; nem ismerem annyira az anatómiát, mint te, soha nem ismertem. Figyelem, ahogy Jack előhúzza a bilincset, Sanderson pedig bekényszerít egy járőrkocsiba. Rájuk üvöltök, hogy hagyják abba, de ők sem hallják…_ amikor felébredek, akkorát ugrok, hogy fájdalmasan megrántom a nyakam. A szemem sarkából látom, hogy figyelsz.

– Többet kell beszélnünk – mondom. Nagyon gyorsan kapkodom a levegőt.

– Fogunk is – csak ennyit válaszolsz. Felkelsz a székből és kimész a konyhába, majd visszafelé teszel egy kitérőt, megállsz mellettem, a vállamra teszed a kezed és a hüvelykujjaddal röviden végigsimítasz a tarkómon. Érzem, hogy az ajkaim enyhén szétnyílnak, és minden szikrányi önuralmamra szükségem van, hogy ne kapaszkodjak beléd, és ne temessem az arcomat az ingedbe (ami az én ingem). Ehelyett hátradőlök, és a kezemmel végigdörzsölöm az arcomat. A háttérben még mindig a hírek mennek: a bemondónő dús, tupírozott frizurája szinte betölti a képernyőt.

 – És végül! – mondja – A helyi üzletembert, John Andresont kellemes meglepetésként érte, amikor elnyerte a rangos…  –  Úgy tűnik, őszintén örül. Hogy képes ilyen meggyőzően eljátszani, hogy tényleg érdekli ez a hülyeség? Előrehajolva kikapcsolom a tévét, aztán elkezdem rágni a körmömet. Istenem, annyira hinni akarok benne, hogy ez jól végződik majd, annyira akarok. Reménykedni akarok, bár úgy érzem, ezzel a sorsot kísértem. Egyébként is, mi értelme a reménykedésnek? A reménykedő nem néz szembe a valósággal és légvárakat épít. Hazudik önmagának. A reménykedés önteltség: balszerencsét hoz. Nekem _cselekednem_ kell, nem reménykednem… Baszki, úgy beszélek, mint Yoda.

– Most mi fog történni velünk? – kérdezem halkan. A kérdés egyértelműen költői, nem várom el, hogy válaszolj, de te felpillantasz, és elgondolkodva nézel rám.

– Valami különleges – feleled.

Tudom, hogy igazad van. Ma új fejezetet kezdtünk… egy teljesen új könyvet. A régit befejeztük és kidobtuk – a tengerbe vetettük a szikláról. Csak később, kávéfőzés közben jut eszembe, hogy még 24 óra sem telt el, de már nem kérdőjelezem meg, hogy te és én immár „mi” vagyunk – egy élet, egy sors, egy egység: a sorsom kibogozhatatlanul összefonódott a tiéddel.

Egy meg az egy. „Mi” vagyunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A végére itt az egyik kedvenc videóm kettőjükről, nem tudom, ismeritek-e, de szerintem ez az egyik legjobb - szöveg, végés, minden stimmel. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjM2_F4B9Bk&t=6s


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "– Figyelemreméltó, Will – mondod végül. – Nézz magadra: rettegsz tőlem, mégis rendíthetetlenül állod a sarat. Tényleg nem tartod tiszteletben a határaidat, ugye?"

– Hol voltál… ennyi ideig? – kérdezem. – Merre jártál?

Az asztalnál ülünk, gabonapelyhet eszünk (legalábbis én – te épp csak rápillantottál, aztán szó szerint megborzongtál, és inkább a kávédat kortyolgatod finnyásan). Előtted mentem el lefeküdni, és amikor felébredtem, megint nem voltál ott; kezdek komolyan kételkedni benne, hogy alszol-e egyáltalán.

– Nagyrészt nem itt. A szükséges regenerálódás után… – vetsz rám egy éles pillantást a csészéd pereme felett, de nem mondod ki, hogy „azután, hogy lelöktél arról a szikláról” –…utazgattam a határokon keresztül. Főleg Kanadába és Mexikóba.

– Hogy csináltad? Az egész világ téged keresett.

– Ez aligha igaz – mondod, bár érzem, hogy titokban kedvedre való a gondolat, hogy az egész világ (vagy legalább a háromnegyede) a sarkadban lohol. – Nem volt különösebben nehéz. Természetesen álcáztam magam, és számos alapvető óvintézkedést tettem, de ha arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy csináltam, észben kell tartanod, hogy szinte kimeríthetetlen erőforrásokkal rendelkezem.

– Mint például? –  Megint rám pillantasz. Ezt úgy interpretálom, hogy „ugyan, kérlek… te együgyű lélek”.

– Tekintélyes mennyiségű pénz, természetesen – mondod –, figyelemre méltó intellektuális képességek –, erre csak a szememet forgatom –, valamint a félelem és az izgalom teljes hiánya. Ahhoz, hogy sikerrel járjunk, elég, ha sikert sugárzunk magunkból. – Szinte hallom, ahogy gondolatban kényesen idézőjelbe teszed ezt a banális kijelentést, de azonnal tudom, hogy érted.

– Olyan magabiztos vagy, hogy senkinek sem jutott eszébe kérdezősködni.

– Pontosan.

– Mindennek ellenére – ismerem el –,ez azért felettébb figyelemreméltó teljesítmény. 

– Köszönöm, Will. – Elegánsan félrehajtod a fejedet. – Bevallom, egyetértek veled. 

Mosolygok, és elgondolkodva belekortyolok a kávémba. 

– Szóval, mi a terved? – kérdezem. – Illetve a terveid, többes számban, mert gondolom, nem csak egy van. 

– Valóban – feleled határozottan. – De nem hiszem, hogy egyszerre hallanod kellene az összeset. 

– És egyelőre… Itt maradsz?

– Maradnék, amennyiben megengeded.

– Persze – hagyom rá könnyedén, mintha nem lenne nagy dolog. – Rendben.

– Köszönöm.  – feleled. – A lakásod kétségkívül egy nyomortanya, de legalább van némi egyéni hangulata. És te is itt vagy, ami csak előnyére válik: amikor épp nem vagy iszonyúan bosszantó, nagyon szórakoztató a társaságod. Belefáradtam már a vándorlásba, kellemes lesz az állandóság.

– A cuccaid hol vannak?

– Jelenleg egy hotelben a városon kívül, ahonnan majd elhozom őket, mielőtt a jövő héten lejár a foglalásom. Bár nincs jelentős mennyiségű „cuccom”: az volt az elvem, hogy könnyű poggyásszal utazzak. 

 – Ha másért nem is, az arcszeszemért vissza kell menned – pimaszkodom –, ha már ennyi ideig ilyen odaadóan cipelted magaddal, szégyen lenne most elveszíteni.

– Mindenképp muszáj lesz – feleleld nyugodtan –, mert még eltörik az üveg. A bekövetkező környezeti katasztrófa minden bizonnyal emberéleteket követelne.

Hozzád vágom a kanalamat, de te szemfülesen egy kézzel elkapod, és visszahelyezed az asztalra. Istenem, de dühítő tudsz lenni néha!

*****

Dél körül végrehajtom a kötelező Matthew Brown Őrjáratot. Frusztráló, mint mindig: se a helyi hírcsatornákon, se az újságokban nincs semmi. Továbbra is türelemjátékot játszik.

– Igen, Mr. Brown továbbra is meglehetős problémaforrást jelent, amit előbb-utóbb muszáj lesz felszámolnunk – feleled, amikor panaszkodom, és vetsz rám egy leereszkedő pillantást. – Sajnálatos, hogy pont egy olyan rajongóra sikerült szert tenned, akinek a lelkesedésétől eltekintve szinte semmi vonzó vagy kiemelkedő tulajdonsága nincs.

– Még neked áll feljebb!?– mondom dühösen. – Te és az átkozott Fogtündéred! – Forgatjuk a szemünket egymásra, mintha azt mondanánk, „óh, igen, – az a rohadék”. 

– Ebben igazad van, elismerem – hagyod jóvá gőgösen –, de az ő esetében a figyelemreméltó művészi érzék és eredetiség némiképp kárpótolt a bosszantó mivoltáért, hogy a bátorságát ne is említsem. Mondhatjuk, hogy a Fogtündér egy precíziós eszköz volt. A tiéd csupán egy kidolgozatlan kőbalta.

– Óh, fogd be! – mondom. – Matthew Brown nem az _enyém_ , és nem fogok azon vitatkozni veled, hogy a kettőnk elmebeteg rajongói közül melyik volt bolondabb!

– Ami azt jelenti, hogy én nyertem.

– Ami azt jelenti, hogy… – kezdem el, de megcsörren a telefonom, így az alkalom elszáll. Némán feléd fordítom a képernyőt: Jack Crawford.

– Fel kell venned. – Látszik rajtad, mennyire örülsz; mintha végtelen megelégedésedre szolgálna a gondolat, hogy udvarias, mesterkélt társalgást fogok folytatni Jackkel, miközben _itt ülsz velem szemben_.

Tétovázok egy kicsit, de tudom, hogy így is, úgy is beszélnem kell vele, ezért megnyomom a fogadás gombot. Utólag eszembe jut, és kihangosítom a beszélgetést, hogy követhesd a híreket, már ha vannak (valószínűleg nincsenek).

– Will, hogy van? Sokszor gondolok magára.

– Jól – mondom –, jól vagyok, Jack. – Idegesen köhögni kezdek, mire nyugtalanítóan elmosolyodsz.

– Jó. Az jó, Will, örömmel hallom. Mikor jön be a szolgálati fegyveréért?

Baszki, ez teljesen kiment a fejemből!

– Akármikor – mondom –, magának mikor alkalmas? – Váltok veled egy jelentőségteljes pillantást: a fegyver kétségkívül hasznos lehet.

– Mit szólna a holnap délelőtt 10 órához?

– Ott leszek. 

Jack elhallgat, aztán felsóhajt.

– Attól félek, még mindig nincs semmi jó hírem – mondja aztán.  – Nagy csapat dolgozik az ügyön, de semmi friss nyom. De ne aggódjon, Will, elkapjuk, mielőtt eljutna magához!

– Hogyne – felelem erőtlenül. Látom rajtad, hogy alig bírod megállni a nevetést, mire dühösen integetni kezdek feléd, hogy maradj csendben.

– Biztosan jól van? – kérdezi meg Jack még egyszer.

– Igen, tényleg, minden rendben.

– Hát, jó. Jó. Az jó. – Megint elhallgat, aztán halk, együttérző hangon hozzáteszi. – Nézze, szeretném, ha tudná, hogy a nyomozás elsősorban a meggyilkolt ügynökökre és Brownra összpontosul. Az a szemétláda French senkit sem érdekel különösebben. Megtesszük, amit egy ilyen esetben meg kell, de kétségtelen, hogy azt kapta, amit megérdemelt.

– Köszönöm.

 – Azok után, amit magával próbált tenni… Magam is örömmel végeznék vele. – A szemem sarkából látom, hogy enyhén megfeszülsz. 

– Köszönöm, Jack, ez jól esik. – Rádpillantok, és látom, hogy kötekedőn nézel rám és ráncolod a szemöldököd.

– Rendben – mondja Jack ezúttal a normál hangján. – A másik dolog, amiért hívtam… az ügynökök. Tudja, Will, ha rajtam múlna…

– Akkor küldene új embereket, de Kade Prurnell azt mondta, hogy inkább forduljak fel.

– Igen. Igen, nagyjából így van. 

– Oké, rendben. Megértem. 

– Sajnálom, Will, tényleg sajnálom. Mindent tőlem telhetőt megtettem, de meg van kötve a kezem. 

– Tényleg oké Jack, őszintén – felelem, és igyekszem nem túl hevesen győzködni. Még beszélünk pár jelentéktelen apróságról, aztán megmondom neki, hogy holnap találkozunk, és leteszem.

– _Szóval_ – mondom.

– Szóval?

– Szóval, ez jó. Nagyjából.

– Teljesen jó. Jó a fegyver, jó, ha nem figyelnek meg, az pedig, hogy Matthew Brown még mindig szabadlábon van, egyenesen kiváló.

– Miért? 

– Hogy miért, Will? Komolyan úgy gondolod, hogy örülnél, ha Jack bátyó letartóztatná, mielőtt neked esélyed lenne elkapni?

Nem igazán tudom, mit válaszoljak erre (alapjában véve azért, mert tudom, hogy igazad van, de nem akarom beismerni), így csak semmitmondóan mormogok valamit, és nagy hévvel tettetni kezdem, hogy az üzeneteimet nézem a telefonomon, és úgy ráncolom homlokom a koncentrálástól, mintha valami nagyon fontos dolgot olvasnék éppen.  Te csak nézel rám; természetesen nem veszed be. Minek is fárasztom magam?

– Addig is – folytatod –, várunk. Nem kell különösebben sietnünk, és amúgy is sok tennivalóm van még.

Élesen felpillantok. Nem tudom rávenni magam, hogy megkérdezzem, amit valójában tudni akarok (például _tervezed, hogy a közeljövőben nekilátsz legyilkolni a város modortalanabb lakóit? Kérlek, ne, mert a hátam közepére sem hiányzik, hogy nyomoznom kelljen utánad.)_ Állandóan azon gondolkodom, vajon mik lehetnek a hosszútávú terveid – vagy épp a középtávúak… sőt már az is jobb lenne a semminél, ha tudnám, mit tervezel a következő 24 órában… Ugye nem azt, hogy _megint elmész_?

– Igen, ami azt illeti…– mondom, és elhallgatok, mert nem tudok olyasmit mondani, ami nem hangzik hihetetlenül aggodalmasnak vagy tapadósnak.

– Óh, sok elvarratlan szál akad még Matthew Brownon kívül is – mondod könnyedén. – Mindenekelőtt, tiszteletemet kell tennem Dr. Bloomnál.

Óh, baszki, _baszki!_ Esküszöm, hogy a szívem kihagyott egy ütemet.

– Azt nem teheted – mondom elszörnyedve.

– Hogyne tehetném. A szavamat adtam.

Alana komoly, csinos arca villan be az agyamba és érzem, hogy kezdek párnikba esni. 

– Ne merészeld! – üvöltök rád, és te azonnal teszel egy lépést felém. Lehet, hogy Matthew Brownnal szemban álltam a sarat, de most vége a játéknak, és ösztönösen meghátrálok a belőled áradó _fenyegetés_ puszta erejétől.

– Merészeljem, Will?Azt hiszed, megszabhatod, mit csináljak? – Nyugodt, udvarias társalgási hangnemben beszélsz – akár az időjárás is lehetne a téma – de lassan még egyet lépsz előre. – Mert ha így van, nagyon ajánlom, hogy gondolj bele, mekkora ostobaságot követsz el!

Bénultan bámulok vissza rád. Kezdem az egészet szürreálisnak érezni, mintha nem is lenne közöm hozzá: mintha csak nézőként figyelném a szoba túlsó végéből, ahogy ez az elmebeteg barom, aki kicsit hasonlít rám, éppen megpróbál valami hihetetlen béna módon öngyilkosságot elkövetni. Tudom, hogy mondanom, vagy tennem kéne valamit, be kéne avatkoznom valahogy. De hogy? Mit csináljak? _Ahhoz, hogy sikeresek legyünk, elég, ha sikert sugárzunk magunkból –_ jut eszembe hirtelen.

– Nem teheted – mondom csendesen. – Nem fogom megengedni. – Szeretnék hozzátenni még valami keménykedő szöveget ( _és ez nem fenyegetés, hanem ígéret!),_ de nincs olyan isten, hogy képes legyek meggyőzően előadni.

Arra számítok, hogy kinevetsz emiatt az egyértelműen kamu fenyegtőzés miatt, de nem teszed. Még közelebb lépsz hozzám, de ezúttal kényszerítem magam, hogy nyugodtan álljak, és határozottan egy pontra szögezem a tekintetem a falon a jobb füled mellett. Nem tűnsz dühösnek – inkább úgy látszik, hogy szórakoztat és kíváncsivá tesz a helyzet – de kétségtelen, hogy a józan ész határain túl kísértem a szerencsémet. Istenem, hiszen itt helyben végezhetnél velem, esélyem se lenne ellened! Hogy felejthettem el, milyen félelmetes tudsz lenni? A szívem úgy kalapál, hogy meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy látod az ér lüktetését a torkomon. Te csak elgondolkodva nézel rám.

– Figyelemreméltó, Will – mondod végül. – Nézz magadra: rettegsz tőlem, mégis rendíthetetlenül állod a sarat. Tényleg nem tartod tiszteletben a határaidat, ugye?

Úgy tűnik, az is problémás lehet, ha cáfolom, de az is, ha megerősítem ezt a megállapítást, így végül nem mondok semmit, inkább támadóállásba helyezkedem veled szemben. (Mintha egy gyerek akarna szembeszállni egy felnőtt férfival.)

– Mi ez a hirtelen jött érdeklődés Dr. Bloom jóléte iránt? – kérdezed. Összeszűkült szemmel nézel rám. – Újra feltámadt az iránta érzett romantikus vágyakozásod?

– _Nem_ – felelem. – Nem erről van szó.

– Akkor miről? Nagyon hősiesen védelmezed az érdekeit.

– Jó volt hozzám – mondom egyszerűen, mivel igaz. – Jó barát. Az utóbbi hónapok… _fogalmad sincs_ , milyen nehezek voltak. – Eszembe jut Michael és a hangom kissé elcsuklik. Azonnal észreveszed, és kíváncsian pillantasz rám.

A csend elhúzódik, pattanásig nő a feszültség, aztán kihúzom magamnak az egyik széket, és leülök. Remélem, hogy nyugodtnak és egyezkedésre késznek tűnök, de az igazság az, hogy nem bízom a lábaimban. Te hátradőlsz, kezeddel a másik szék támlájára támaszkodva, és továbbra is vesébe látó tekintettel méregetsz. Szinte érzem, ahogy egyik réteget a másik után hántod le a koponyámról.

–Ám legyen – mondod végül –, a kedvedért ezennel hivatalosan is fegyvernyugvást hirdetek ki Alana Bloommal szemben. Legalábbis egyelőre: nem garantálom, hogy nem akarom majd később újratárgyalni veled az ügyét. De nyugodj meg, elérted, hogy felfüggesszem a büntetése végrehajtását. Végül is lekötelezett: tisztességgel gondodat viselte a távollétemben.

Megint a székhez szegezel azzal a hihetetlenül intenzív tekinteteddel – mint egy szegény, halott pillangót a kartonlapra – aztán sarkon fordulsz és eltűnsz a konyhában. Érzem, hogy a térdem összecsuklani készül. Veszek egy mély levegőt, aztán bemegyek a fürdőszobába és mindent kiadok magamból – közben hangosan folyatom a vizet, hogy ne halld meg az öklendezést.

*****

Azután betántorgok a hálószobába, és lerogyok az ágyra. Nagyon sokáig fekszem ott kocsonyaként remegve; üres tekintettel bámulom a plafont, és újra meg újra felteszem magamnak a kérdést, hogy mi az istent csinálok. Nincsenek könnyű válaszok – egyáltalán nincsenek válaszok – és úgy érzem, mintha valami mesebeli feladványt próbálnék megoldani: vizet hozni szitában, papírba csomagolni a tüzet… kifejezni a kifejezhetetlent. Mert alapjában véve, tudom, hogy ez őrület: őrület az egész, kurvára esélytelen. Miért csinálom? Miért csinálom _még_ mindig? Istenem, mi a _baj_ velem?

Olyan sok mindent tehetnék e helyett: tehetnék, _kellene_ tennem. Felhívhatnám Jacket. Felhívhatnám Alanát. Feladhatnálak (feladhatnám magamat). Elmenekülhetnék (megmondhatnám neked, hogy menekülj el). Most azonnal bemehetnék a nappaliba, és azt mondhatnám: „Nézd, ez a Bonnie és Clyde baromság nem fog működni, el kell menned! Nem akarom, hogy itt legyél. Nem akarom ezt. Nem akarlak _téged_.”

Elképzelem, hogy megteszem: egyenesen a szemedbe nézek; megállok előtted (asszertíven: a lábamat szilárdan megvetve, kihúzott vállakkal, emelt fővel); és legfontosabb érveimet hangsúlyozandó a jobb öklömmel a bal tenyerembe ütök. Te, arcodon azzal a megfejthetetlen, üres kifejezéssel, figyelmesen végighallgatnál. Nem szakítanál félbe, és amikor befejeztem, nem próbálnál meggyőzni. „Természetesen, Will” – felelnéd – „ahogy akarod.” Felvennéd a kabátodat, kisétálnál az ajtón, le a lépcsőn; mindezt végtelen eleganciával, méltóságteljesen. Figyelném, ahogy távozol, nézném, ahogy elsétálsz, de te nem néznél vissza rám. Az egyetlen bizonyíték az ittlétedre az ingem lenne, amit viseltél, és amin még mindig érezni a kölnid halovány illatát; soha többé nem venném fel, soha többé nem mosnám ki, csak elraknám a szekrényem hátuljába, és azt hazudnám magamnak, hogy úgysem szerettem soha azt az inget.

Visszaköltöznék vidékre, ahogy eredetileg terveztem, kutyákat tartanék, horgászni járnék. Jack időről-időre felhívna, és ott vitatkoznánk a tetthelyeken, miközben Sanderson és a csapata helytelenítően megbámulna, és a hátam mögött arról suttognának, hogy milyen furcsa és instabil vagyok – és hogy lehetletlen megkedvelni engem vagy kapcsolatot teremteni velem. Price és Zeller megmondanák, hogy milyen sápadt és sovány vagyok, és hogy milyen szarul nézek ki, és hogy a hajam túl hosszú, és le kellene vágatni, és Alana aggódna miattam. Amikor bejönnék a városba, meglátogatnám Mr. Havershamet, hogy megjavítsam a vízcsapjait, és rólad beszélgessek vele. Azt mondanám: „Emlékszik, amikor találkozott a nagybátyámmal? Emlékszik, milyen előkelőnek és elbűvölőnek találta? Emlékszik, milyen sokat kérdezett rólam; hogy azért jött vissza, mert szükségem volt rá? Emlékszik, milyen kíváncsi volt mindenre, amit mondott neki rólam?” Taxik elé tántorognék ki az esőben; az emberek körülállnának, és azt kérdeznék: „Jól vagy, kölyök? Felhívjunk neked valakit?„ – de soha, soha nem lenne senki, akit felhívhatnának. Matthew Brown visszajönne értem azzal a vigyorgó kis késével, és én vagy legyőzném, vagy sem, de senki sem lépne ki az árnyak közül, hogy az oldalamon harcoljon. Az estéimet részegen, bénultan vagy nyomorúságosan tölteném, a napjaimat vakmerően és kontrollvesztetten; és mindent elkövetnék, hogy megpróbáljam betölteni azt a hatalmas, tátongó űrt az életemben, ahol neked kellene lenned. Egy mély szakadék, amibe rendszeresen beleesnék, és elveszetten bolyonganék benne, és a fejemet verném a falába, és amikor kimásznék, azt mondanám magamnak, hogy helyesen cselekedtem, és minél messzebb vagyok tőled, annál jobb, és jobb így, hogy megszabadultam tőled, te rohadék… és az egészből egy kurva szót sem gondolnék komolyan.

Mert tudom, hogy nincs értelme, nincs semmi értelme. A lelkiismeretem, az agyam racionális része megpróbál meggyőzni valamiről, amiről az elmém, a szívem, a testem és a lelkem is tudja, hogy értelmetlen, bárgyú _hazugság_. Amit irántad érzek, és amit gondolok rólad, nem fog elmúlni. Nem fog meghalni. Nem fog eltűnni. Agyonverhetem, összezúzhatom, rugdoshatom, amennyit akarom, csak elsántikál, kialussza magát, felépül és talpra áll, aztán kétszer olyan erősen tér vissza, mint előtte, hogy elpusztítson.

*****

Később aztán összeszedem magam, vagy legalábbis úgy teszek, (bár már nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy melyikünket akarom erről inkább meggyőzni, téged vagy önmagamat), kimegyek a nappaliba, és mintha mi sem történt volna, felajánlom, hogy készítek neked egy kávét. Számító tekintettel nézel rám, és tudom, hogy jó néhány új változót hozzáadtál a „vajon mit tesz most Will” egyenlethez (kétségtelenül figyelembe véve a gátló, zavaró és közvetítő tényezőket, csak az élvezet kedvéért… te öntelt rohadék). Már a jelenléted puszta erejétől is védtelennek és kiszolgáltatottnak érzem magam, mint egy kiállítási tárgy egy üvegtárlóban.

Istenem, kurva hosszúra nyúlik ez a nap; hogy lehet, hogy még mindig csak kora délután van? Úgy döntök, hogy megpróbállak nem túl átlátszó módon kerülni téged, és miután számos lehetőséget kizárok, mondván, hogy túl ostoba (boltba menni), túl komplikált (megjátszani, hogy el kell mennem Jackhez), vagy túl kimerítő (meglátogatni Mr. Havershamet), arra jutok, hogy leülök a laptopom elé, és úgy teszek, mintha elmélyülten dolgoznék. Végül kiderül, hogy ez egyesíti magában az összes többi opció legrosszabb vonásait, nem csak azért, mert _nincs_ munkám (elkezdek online aknakeresőzni, és mindig le kell tennem a játékot az asztalra, amikor elmész mögöttem), hanem azért is, mert sikerül leöntenem a laptopomat kávéval, mire a hisztis dög idegbeteg módon azonnal hibernálja magát, és nem hajlandó visszakapcsolni. Baszki, lehet, hogy kinyírtam? Megpróbálom ki és bekapcsolni a bekapcsológombbal, mire azonnal bebootol, kiír egy számomra teljesen érthetetlen listát a különféle lehetőségekről, és agresszíven követeli, hogy írjak be valamilyen parancsszavakat, amire nekem csak az jut eszembe, hogy begépelem, hogy „nem én vagyok az a faszfej Bill Gates” és „te hálátlan szardarab”. Igazából ez nagy baj: szükségem van a biztonságos internetelérésre, és bár szeretem azt hinni, hogy sok különleges képességgel rendelkezem, az egocentrikus, seggfej laptopok sürgősségi javítása nem tartozik közéjük. Be kell vinnem az irodába, megnézetni egy informatikussal. Ez még kapóra is jöhet – végre egy nyomós indok, hogy elhagyjam a lakást.

– Figyelj, el kell mennem – mondom. – Tönkrevágtam a laptopom, be kell vinnem az irodába. – Szokás szerint a székedben sütkérezel, a szemed lehunyva, a kezed takarosan összefonva a mellkasodon. Kezdek rájönni, hogy azt a tapasztalatot alkalmazod, amire a börtönben is támaszkodtál: hatalmas belső tartalékaidat veszed igénybe, hogy elszórakoztasd magad.

– Fontos – bizonygatom, bár nem állítottad az ellenkezőjét. – Szükségünk van az internetre.

– Biztos, hogy bent vannak még? – mondod, anélkül, hogy kinyitnád a szemed. És igazad van (hogyne lenne); fél hat elmúlt.– Ne aggaszd magad – mondod unottan –, majd holnap beviszed, addig pedig ott a telefonod.

Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ismét igazad van, mégis nagy ügyet csinálok a dologból, csak hogy kellemetlenkedjek.

– Akkor is dühítő – mondom sértődötten.

– Egyetértek, de nem történt katasztrófa. Szeretnéd, hogy megnézzem?

– Mi? Azt akarod mondani, hogy értesz a számítógépekhez?

– Egy kicsit.

– Hogyhogy?

– Elég sok jelentős területen vagyok kompetens – feleled.  – Az ember sosem tudhatja, mikor veszi hasznát a különféle ismereteknek. 

– Úgy érted, mint amikor rejtőzködés közben kell megjavítani egy koffeintúladagolásos laptopot? – kérdezem gúnyosan.

– Így van – feleld –, pont erre gondoltam. Például, tudom, hogy mielőtt nekiesnél, először ki kellene venned az akkumulátort, és megszárítani.

Erre felmerül a probléma, hogy hogyan szárítsam meg: nem engeded, hogy betegyem a sütőbe (ez egy nagyon ostoba javaslat, Will), és természetesen nincs hajszárítóm, így végül csak felitatod a ráfolyt kávét, letörölgeted, és leteszed a halogénes hősugárzó mellé. Elképzelem, amint diadalmasan, gőgös pillantással bámul rám a gonosz kis ezüst arcával…

– Lefekszem – mondom végül. – Fáj a fejem. – Ez még csak nem is hazugság, tényleg fáj: a koponyámat ismerős, görcsös fájdalom bökdösi, a látóterem perifériáján apró, fénylő pöttyök gyülekeznek. Valószínűleg migrén. Baszki.

– Szükséged van valamire?  – kérdezed.

Majdnem azt mondom, hogy arra, hogy levágják a fejemet, de inkább úgy döntök, hogy nem mondom (nem kéne tippeket adnom neked). Inkább bemegyek a fürdőszobába, leguggolok, a fejemet a hideg porceláncsempének támasztom, és nagyon erősen koncentrálok, nehogy megint elhányjam magam. Szárazon lenyelek pár fájdalomcsillapítót, aztán a falnak dőlök, és kritikusan szemügyre veszem magam a tükörben. Kicsit lázasnak tűnök: a szemem csillog, az arccsontomat egészségtelen pír színezi. A szemem alatt olyan sötétek az árnyákok, hogy horzsolásnak tűnnek. Istenem, muszáj lesz lefeküdnöm.

Nyugtalanul alszom pár órát, de nem sokra megyek vele: többször is rémálmokra ébredek, a takarók alatt túl meleg van, nélkülük túl hideg. A szobában nagy a csend, a levegőt ragacsosnak és fojtogatónak érzem. Miért kell egyedül szenvednem? Te nem vagy itt mellettem, és mindennek ellenére, elsöprő, gyerekes késztetést érzek, hogy lássalak, és megvigasztalj. Kitántorgok a nappaliba, mint egy kis, szemüveges zombi, és természetesen ott talállak: hátradőlve ülsz a fotelodban, mint általában. Felkapcsoltad az apró asztali lámpát, és az arcod az árnyékok között még a szokottnál is túlvilágibbnak tűnik: a mély árkok és éles szögek démoni hatást keltenek.

– Will? – kérdezed azonnal –, mi a baj? – Teljesen ébernek tűnsz, ami tovább táplálja azt a gyanúmat, miszerint egyáltalán nem is szoktál aludni, csak nyitott szemmel függeszkedsz a sötétben, mint egy óriási denevér.

– Nem tudok aludni.

Felsóhajtasz, de nem türelmetlenül.

– Gyere ide! – mondod.

Hova? Olyan _nincs_ , hogy az öledbe üljek (Jézusom), mindazonáltal odacsoszogok hozzád, és legyőzötten összerogyok a széked előtt. Leveszed a kabátodat a szék hátáról, ahol eddig lógott, és a vállam köré teríted. Jó az illata: friss levegő, fahéj, cédrusfa és valami meghatározhatatlan illat, ami jellegzetesen _te_ vagy. Homályosan tudatában vagyok, hogy ez a gesztus milyen mélységes megadásról árulkodik – úgy gömbölyödöm össze a lábadnál, mint a kutyáim – de most nem tud érdekelni; vagy nem annyira, hogy tegyek is ellene valamit. Gyengéden megfogod a felkarom, és úgy igazgatsz el, hogy a térdeid közt üljek, aztán a kabát anyagán keresztül masszírozni kezded a vállam. Nem tudok nem a kezedre bámulni: hogy milyen formás és erős, és hogy milyen sápadtnak tűnik az én bőröm a tiéd mellett.

– Milyen feszült vagy – mondod. 

– Igen? El nem tudom képzelni, miért.

Ezt udvariasan meg sem hallod, és a hüvelykujjaiddal tovább gyúrod a trapézizmomat. Egyszerre fájdalmas és élvezetes érzés, és kicsit megvongalok a kezed alatt.

– Maradj nyugton – utasítasz szigorúan.

Tilatkozó kis hangot hallatok, de azt teszem, amit mondasz, aztán hirtelen elszörnyedve ébredek rá, hogy – te jó isten – merevedésem van! Jézusom. Mentálisan küldök fenyegető, könyörgő és megvesztegető ajánlatokat a nadrágomban púposodó szerv felé, de a lelkesedése továbbra is nyilvánvaló marad, és további nem kívánatos érdeklődést árul el a dolgok alakulása iránt. Érzem, hogy az arcom felforrósodik a kétségbesett zavartól, hála istennek, hogy nem látod. Ez azt jeleni, hogy mostanában nem kéne felkelnem innen, bár az az érzésem, hogy enélkül is tisztában vagy vele.

 _– Ez a feszültség aligha segít a fejfájásodon –_ csak ennyit mondasz. Mit akar ez jelenteni? Mire utaltál ezzel? Az izomfeszültségre? Vagy a szexuális feszültségre? Istenem, lefogadom, hogy a szexuális feszültségre gondoltál! Lefogadom. Te beképzelt, öntelt… óh, baszki, annyira be vagyok indulva.

Egy időre elcsendesedsz, a kezeid megnyugtató ritmusban mozognak a gerincemtől a lapockámon át a rágóizmaimig, aztán megszólalsz.

 _–_ Jack Crawford. Mire gondolt, amikor kifejezte abbéli óhaját, hogy a kedvedért megölné azt az embert?

Jaj, istenem. Erre azonnal kijózanodom; tudtam, hogy észrevetted, de nem voltam benne biztos, hogy most felhozod.

– Will? – A kezed leáll egy pillanatra. – Mi történt veled?

Felhúzom a lábaimat, hogy az állammal a térdemre támaszkodhassak, és pár elvetélt, dadogó próbálkozás után végül sikerül összeraknom neked egy szerkesztett verziót a történtekről (nagyon vigyázva, hogy Alana szerepét ne említsem). Csendben hallgatsz végig, de olyan erővel szorítod a karfát, hogy elfehérdenek az ízületeid. Ez mindenki más esetében apróságnak számítana, de tudom, hogy hihetetlenül dühös vagy. Amikor a történet végére érek, mélyet sóhajtasz, és hátradőlsz.

– Nagy szerencséje, hogy halott – mondod végül. A kezedet újra a vállamra helyezed, ujjaidat fel-le mozgatva, mintha zongoráznál. – Mindenesetre, ez Matthew Brown büntetését is más megvilágításba helyezi.

– Miért?

– Mert azzal, hogy idő előtt végzett ezzel a taszító egyénnel, Mr. Brown megfosztott a lehetőségtől, hogy magam tegyem meg. – Erre magamban elvigyorodom. – Mutasd a hüvelykujjad! – mondod.

Feléd nyújtom a kezem, és kitapogatva az ujjpercet, megvizsgálod az ízületet.

– Hmm, nagyon szépen visszaillesztetted a helyére. Kiváló munka. – Óvatosan megmozgatod egyik oldalról a másikra. – Feltételezem, a mozgathatóság és az érzékelés normális.

– Igen.

– Apró sérülés ahhoz képest, ami történhetett volna.

Akaratlanul is megborzongok, mert tagadhatatlan, hogy ez az igazság, aztán esetlenül hátrafordulok, hogy rád nézhessek. Elengeded a kezem, mire ellenállhatatlan késztetést érzek, hogy újra megragadjam a tiédet.

– Tudtál róla? – kérdezem. – Amikor még… amikor még normálisnak tűnt?

– Nem.

– Tettél volna valamit, ha tudod?

– Nem. Soha nem állt szándékomban, hogy beavatkozzak a társas kapcsolataidba. – Gondolom, tényleg nem. Nem, nem _tettél_ volna semmit. Csak elültetted volna a magokat a fejemben, és addig suttogtál volna a fülembe, amíg magamtól nem teszem meg, amit akarsz. Kivártad volna. 

– Ha már itt tartunk – teszed hozzá –, mostantól viszont valószínűleg be fogok avatkozni. – A kezed újra visszatér a vállamra, az ujjaid tovább járják tétova táncukat. Szokatlanul ideges gesztus ez tőled: nyilvánvaló, hogy még mindig nagyon dühös vagy. Matthew Brownnak, gondolom elégedetten, hamarosan kegyetlenül brutálisan szét lesz rúgva a segge.

– Ennek nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie – szögezed le velősen. – Hogy kerülhetett egyáltalán a közeledbe?

Tudtam, hogy azt a tényt kezded majd el piszkálgatni, amit szándékosan elhallgattam.

 – Egy… bárban találkoztam vele – felelem óvatosan (ami, végül is, legalább gyakorlatilag igaz).

–Nem így volt.

– Mi?

– Tudom, hogy nem így volt, mert _ismerlek_ ; ennél fogva tisztában vagyok vele, hogy semmilyen körülmények között nem hagynád, hogy egy gyanús alak felszedjen egy bárban.

– Talán nem ismersz olyan jól, mint ahogy hinni szeretnéd.

Ezt válaszra sem méltatod.

– Te is tudod, hogy a végén úgyis el fogod mondani. Mindig elmondod.

– Már _elmondtam_.

Pár pillanatra elhallgatsz.

– Valaki bemutatott titeket egymásnak – mondod elgondolkodva. – Valaki, akiben megbízol, és akit nagyra tartasz, ezért toleráltad kezdetben a közeledési kísérleteit. És azért vonakodsz elárulni, hogy pontosan _ki_ tette lehetővé ezt a szerencsétlen találkozást, mert tartasz a büntetéstől, ami lesújthat rá.

Óh, a rohadt életbe.

– Az illető orvos – folytatod. – Az alapján, amint elmondtál, tehetős, és szorult belé némi minimális kultúráltság és jó ízlés… Természetesen Alana Bloom volt az.

– Nem ő volt.

– Nyilvánvalóan ő volt.

– Nem ő volt, és különben is, számít ez? Nem az illető hibája! Éppúgy megdöbbent és kiborult amiatt, ami történt, mint én. Talán még jobban is.

– Ezt valahogy kétlem. Alana Bloom jobban is megválogathatná a barátait.

– Nem Alana volt! – Most már üvöltök.

Felsóhajtasz, és röviden végigsimítasz a tarkómon.

– Nyugodj meg – mondod gyengéden. – A szavamat adtam, és bár nem tagadom, hogy ez az információ befolyásolta volna a döntésemet, a megegyezésünk még mindig áll.

– Nem Alana volt – mondom lázadozva. Erre csak hitetlenkedve morransz egyet, és tovább masszírozod a hátamat. Lehunyom a szemem és feléd hajtom a fejem, mire a jobb kezeddel elengeded a vállamat, hogy kisimíthasd a hajamat a homlokomból.

– Nem az ő hibája volt, nem tudhatta – teszem hozzá vékony hangon.

– Látod? Tudtam, hogy végül úgyis elmondod. Két egész percig tudtad magadban tartani.

– Megígérted!

– Így van, megígértem – megint felsóhajtsz. – És amint kétségtelenül magad is észrevetted, nagyon elégedetlen vagyok emiatt, Will, azonban nem feledkezhetek meg egy még fontosabb tényről: arról, hogy most biztonságban vagy.

– Biztonságban vagyok? – kérdezem mogorván.

– Természetesen. Nem engedem, hogy megint valami hasonló történjen veled.

Egy darabig egyikünk sem szólal meg. Az alattunk lévő lakásban Mr. Haversham bekapcsolta a rádióját, és a hegedű halk hangjai átszűrődnek a padlón.

– Beszélj hozzám! – mondom. – Mondd el, mi történt, amikor messze jártál!

Udvariasan belekezdesz egy sztoriba, ami akkor történt, amikor Juárezben voltál (valami korrupt rendőrökről van benne szó, egy visszavonult biztosítási ügynökről és a _chilaquiles_ helyi receptjéről), de a hangod fokozatosan tompa mormolássá halkul, mintha a víz alatt beszélnél, és azon kapom magam, hogy megint kezdek elbóbiskolni.

– Nézzenek oda – mondod mulatva, de gyengéden. – Mint egy álmos kisgyerek.

– Teljesen ébren vagyok – mormogom, de inkább úgy hallatszik, hogy „tsn’ebre’vok”.

– Hát persze, hogy ébren vagy. Én tévedtem.

Érzem, hogy a fejem elkezd lecsúszni a térdedre, de képtelen vagyok időben megállítani. Úgy tűnik, te nem bánod; a hajamat simogatod, aztán végigfuttatod az ujjaidat az arccsontomon.

– Nagyon örülök, hogy visszajöttél – mondom halkan; olyan halkan, hogy le kell hajolnod, ha hallani akarod. Nem állt szándékomban ezt csak úgy kifecsegni, de azt hiszem, amúgy is tudtad.

Nagyon gyengéden beletúrsz a hajamba, aztán megigazítod a kabátodat, hogy még szorosabban takarja a vállamat.

– Igen, Will Graham – mondod csendesen rövid hallgatás után –, én is.

És talán mivel fáradt vagyok és fáj a fejem; vagy mert az utóbbi pár nap minden ésszerű határon túl kiszipolyozott, és már képtelen vagyok a védekezésre; vagy csupán mert kimerített a kibaszottul értelmetlen, céltalan tagadás. De most, valami vakító, sistergő bizonyossággal csak arra tudok gondolni – bár tudom, hogy nem kéne, istenem, _tudom_ – hogy _kérlek, ne engedj el még egyszer. Kérlek. Soha többé ne engedj el._

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "– Akkor érted, Will – teszed hozzá nyugodtan –, hogy te és én ugyanolyanok vagyunk. Mi vagyunk a lélektársak Platón Lakomájából; a zéró összegű játszma. Mindkettőnket lenyűgöznek a saját tulajdonságaink, de az is, amit a tükörben látunk. És egyikünk sem képes tökéletesen felismerni és tisztán meglátni önmaga lényegét, míg meg nem pillantja a tükörképét a másikban."

Kiderül, hogy a fejfájás és a hányás nem történt ok nélkül, mert reggel arra ébredek, hogy iszonyú szarul érzem magam, és kénytelen vagyok megállapítani, hogy a módosult vírus visszatért. Az ágyban fekszem, amiből arra az egyértelmű – és megalázó – következtetésre jutok, hogy elaludtam (a nyomorult padlón), és neked kellett behoznod a hálóba. Jézusom.

A szemöldöködet ráncolva állsz felettem, és a tenyeredet a homlokomra helyezed.

– Ugye jól gondolom, hogy nincs lázmérőd? – Meg sem várod a választ, mielőtt hozzáteszed. – Nem, persze, hogy nincs. 

– A szörnyszülött az – nyöszörgöm elhaló hangon. – Visszajött még egy körre, a trükkös kis szemétláda.

Vetsz rám egy enyhén hitetlenkedő pillantást.

– Már megbocsáss?

Dióhéjban elmesélem a szörnyszülött és az eddigi közös életünk történetét, és ugyanúgy reagálsz, mint Dr. O’Connor: te is elég nyilvánvalóan próbálsz nem kinevetni, de nem sikerül megállnod. Hát így kell viselkedni egy betegágy mellett?

– Letetted te egyáltalán a Hippokratészi Esküt? – kérdezem gúnyosan. – Vagy csak tátogtál, miközben a többiek végigmondták?

– Szerinted? – mondod jót mulatva (mert… hát igen). – Mindenesetre ez nem különösebben meglepő. A stressz és a kimerültség kikezdte az immunrendszeredet. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy úgy élsz ezen a nyomortanyán, mint aki eldöntötte, hogy lemond a modern civilizáció által nyújtott minden kényelemről.

Felköhögök és ellököm a kezedet.

– Elég a nyomortanyából!

– Természetes, hogy mindez fogékonnyá tett a vírusfertőzésre.

– Egy módosult vírusfertőzésre. 

– Így van, egy módosult vírusfertőzésre – mondod a kedvemért. – Elmegyek, beszerzem, amire szükségünk lesz.

Megragadom a csuklódat.

– Nem, nem mész! Nem mehetsz ki, most nem.

– Miért nem?

– Álcáznod kell magadat. Rendesen, ahogy korábban is. Lehet, hogy figyelik ezt a helyet. Freddie Lounds, Matthew Brown… – egyre szomorúbbá váló szónoklatom erőtlen nyöszörgésbe fullad, és csak ülök ott gyászosan, egyre jobban sajnálva magam.

Arra számítok, hogy ellentmondasz (vagy kinevetsz a siránkozásom miatt), de nem teszed.

– Rendben, Will – mondod, és könnyedén megérinted az arcomat az ujjhegyeiddel –, ne izgasd fel magad. Inkább megyek és beszélek azzal a felettébb előzékeny szomszédoddal. – Figyelem, ahogy magadra öltöd „Jack bácsi” személyiségét, kisuhansz a szobából és 15 percre eltűnsz. Amikor visszajössz, egy barna papírzacskó van nálad. – Mr. Haversham nagyon elszomorodott, amikor meghallotta, hogy gyengélkedsz, „William” – mondod. – És buzgón igyekezett segíteni mindenben, amiben csak tudott.

A zacskóra sandítok.

– Remélem, felajánlottad, hogy kifizeted.

– Ez csak természetes. De nem fogadta el – úgy érzi, ez a legkevesebb, amit megtehet, cserébe azért a sok szívességért.

– Akkor oké. Kösz. 

– Szívesen – feleled.

Gyanakvóan nézek rád.

– Ugye nem fogsz elkezdeni prédikálni, hogy vigyázzak jobban magamra?

– Miért tenném? 

–  Az orvosok mindig ezt csinálják.

– Nekem nem áll szándékomban. Nem azért, mintha nem lenne igaz, hanem mert tudom, hogy úgysem hallgatnál rám. – Segítesz felülnöm, aztán egy pohár vizet és pár fehér kapszulát nyújtasz felém.

– Mi ez?

– Ibuprofén a gyulladásra. A másik paracetamol. Ennyi elég lesz, nem hiszem, hogy antivirális szerekre is szükséged lenne. – Mormogok valamit. – Parancsolsz? – kérdezed.

– Azt mondtam, kellene valami a szörnyszülött ellen. 

– Teljesen és bájosan szét vagy esve – feleled és megveregeted a fejem, mint egy kölyökkutyának. – Készítek valamit neked és a szörnyszülöttnek, amit meg fogtok enni, még ha meg is kell, hogy tömjelek titeket, aztán megpróbáltok aludni egyet. – Somolyogsz egy kicsit. – Orvosi rendelvényre.

 _Kizártak a kamarából_ , mormogom magaban, amikor kimész, de csak fél szívvel, mert nagyon jól esik, hogy gondoskodnak rólam.

*****

Aznap, valamivel később megérkeznek a bútorszállítók a kanapéval. Félig alszom, amikor becsengetnek, és mire ráeszmélek, mi történik, te már meg is oldottad a helyzetet. Ezúttal egy jóindulatú, végtelenül hálás személyiséget öltöttél magadra, aki tört angolsággal, hullámzó francia akcentussal beszél velük (Jacques bácsi?). Valójában nincs erre szükség, valószínűleg csak produkálod magad, és próbálok kitalálni valami nem túl hízelgő összehasonlítást, amivel később bosszanthatlak. A legjobb, ami eszembe jut, a gyertyatartó a _Szépség és a szörnytegből_ , de késve ébredek rá, hogy kénytelen leszek megtartani magamnak, mert aligha fogod érteni az utalást.

– Guillaume! – Kiáltasz át a szomszéd szobából. – Où voulez-vous cela? Près de la fenêtre?

– Ouais, d’accord! – Kiáltok vissza a magam fülsértő középiskolás franciaságával. –La fenêtre. – Aztán hozzátszem. – Merci, grand-papa!

Amint a bútorszállítók távoznak, azonnal megjelensz a hálószoba ajtajában, és felvonod a szemöldököd.

– Grand-papa? – kérdezed.

– Nem tudom, mire gondolsz – felelem ártatlanul. – Valószínűleg csak projektálsz.

Mosolyogsz és felsóhajtasz.

– Csodálatos elméd ismét fényes diadalt aratott – mondod. – Ezek szerint jobban érzed magad?

– Kösz, valamivel.

 – Az jó. – Leülsz az ágy szélére, és megint a homlokomra teszed a kezed. – Még mindig lázas vagy egy kicsit – állapítod meg. – Mr. Haversham adott kölcsön egy lázmérőt, megengeded, hogy megmérjem a lázad?

– Uhh, nem. Szó se lehet róla. Fogalmam sincs, _hol_ járhatott az a lázmérő. 

– Természetesen fertőtleníteni fogom.

– Nem érdekel. Mi van, ha anális lázmérésre használta?

– A pontos szakkiejezés a rektális hőmérőzés, és tekintve, hogy Mr Haversham se nem kutya, se nem macska, se nem gyermek vagy eszméletlen, ez felettébb valószínűtlen.

– Akkor vedd a szádba te – vágom rá duzzogva. 

– Szörnyű páciens vagy – feleled, bár tudom, hogy próbálod nem elnevetni magad.

– Igazság szerint, te vagy az, aki már többször is bizonyította, hogy szörnyű orvos.

– _Talált_ – mondod kis mosollyal. Belekócolsz a hajamba, és ellen kell állnom a késztetésnek, hogy elhúzódjak (nem azért, mert nem esik jól, hanem mert olyan zsíros, hogy egy tepsit is ki lehetne kenni vele).

Végül csak a szemedet forgatod, aztán felállsz és kinyújtóztatod a vállad.

– Készítek neked valamit enni – mondod –, túl sovány vagy. Egyébként nem kellene beszélned Jack Crawfordddal?

 –  Jackkel? Miért?

– Emlékezz vissza, tegnap azt mondtad neki, hogy ma elmész a fegyveredért. 

– Óh, _baszki_. Valóban… Teljesen kiment a fejemből. Ideadnád a telefonomat? –  Kihalászod a kabátom zsebéből, de mielőtt átnyújtanád, megtorpansz.

– Szeretnéd, hogy elintézzem helyetted? – kérdezed ravaszul. 

– _Nem_ , nem szeretném.

– Pedig elintézhetném. Azt hiszem, nagyon meggyőzően tudnálak alakítani téged. 

– Ne merészeld!

– Vagy mi lesz? 

Próbálok valami hatásos fenyegetést kitalálni, de nem sikerül.

– Megfertőzlek a szörnyszülöttel.

– És hogy fogod kivitelezni? – mondod, olyan a hangon, ami már majdnem _dorombolás_. Az a szörnyű érzésem támad, hogy mindjárt teszel valami kétértelmű utalást a testnedvekre, és érzem, hogy kezdek elpirulni, de végül megint csak rám mosolyogsz, és átadod a telefont. Nehézkesen bepötyögök egy üzenetet Jacknek, bocsánatot kérek, amiért hiába várt rám, és megkérem, hogy szóljon, mikor ér rá legközelebb. Közben az alsó ajkamat rágom, és hirtelen elmegy a kedvem a nevetéstől. A tudatra, hogy fegyverre van szükségem, újra betolakodott a világomba a valóság, és megkongatta a szánalmas emlékeztetőt, hogy mindketten – szándékainktől és céljainktől függetlenül – kölcsönvett időre játszunk.

*****

A szörnyszülött 24 órán belül elkezd visszavonulni (kétségtelen, hogy csak időt akar nyerni, bár lehetséges, hogy egyszerűen csak fél tőled) és azonnal kihasználom a lehetőséget, hogy bemenjek Jackhez.

– Will! – kiált fel, amint meglát. – Örülök, hogy ideért. – Elhallgat, majd közelebbről is szemügyre vesz.  – Piszok szarul néz ki. 

– Ez kedves, köszönöm!

– Remélem, már jobban van. 

– Igen, elég hamar túllendültem a nehezén – felelem. Baszódj meg, szörnyszülött!

– Nem mondhatnám, hogy meglep, hogy megbetegedett – feleli Jack gyászosan –, ez a sok stressz biztosan kikészítette.

– Igen, gondolom. – Istenem, _fogalma sincs._ – Ezek szerint semmi hír?

 –Nem, semmi.  Bár ez nem okvetlenül rossz; azt is jelentheti, hogy rejtőzködik. Ha nincs hír, az jó hír, ahogy mondani szokták. 

– Azt is mondják, hogy a tudatlanság áldás. Én személy szerint jobb szeretek tudni. 

– Igaza van – feleli Jack jóindulatúan. 

– Még nincs vége – mormogom félig magamnak.

 – Tudom, Will. Tudom, hogy nincs.

A fegyverre mutatok.

 – Köszönöm ezt. Remélem, nem lesz rá szükség, de…

– De inkább nem kockáztat. És én egyetértek. – Mélyet sóhajt, aztán a vállamra teszi a kezét, és karnyújtásnyi távolságból szemügyre vesz. – Vigyázzon magára, Will! Ha még valamire szüksége lenne, tudja, hol talál.

– Köszönöm! – mondom, de a hangom elhalkul, mert hirtelen meglátom a körözési plakátodat a feje mögött a falon, és lesújt rám az érzés, hogy a legundorítóbb árulást követem el. Lesütöm a szemem, és a padlót bámulom. Szegény Jack, sugárzik belőle a „hűség, bátorság, becsület”. Talán jobb lett volna, ha 30 ezüstöt ad.

*****

Kifele menet elhaladok Sanderson mellett, aki diszkréten kiteszi a lábát, és megpróbál elgáncsolni. Könnyedén kikerülöm, aztán hátrafordulok, hogy vessek rá egy hitetlenkedő pillantást (a pisztoly gyakorlatilag lyukat éget a zsebembe, és végtelenül sajnálom, hogy nem puffanthatom le az idiótát). 

– _Komolyan_ gondolja? Tényleg tizenkét évesek vagyunk?

– Nem tudom, miről beszél – feleli hűvösen. Egy pillanatra tétovázom. Most szórakozik? Vagy valóban véletlen volt, és csak én vagyok paranoid? Nem ez lenne az első eset (és kétségtelenül nem is az utolsó), és hirtelen elönt a saját _különbözőségem_ megsemmisítő érzése – nem vagyok olyan, mint mások, közel sem. Te hogy viseled olyan könnyen? A te esetedben ez jól néz ki. Veled soha senki nem viselkedne így.

Sanderson intenzív utálattal néz rám, mielőtt lenne időm eldönteni, hogy egyik vagy másik.

– Jaj, Graham, ne legyen már ilyen tüskés! – mondja, ami úgy hangzik, mintha valami agresszív sündisznó lennék. – Muszáj mindig azt feltételeznie, hogy mindenki magára vadászik?

– Az igazat megvallva, az eddigi tapasztalataim alapján ez általában így szokott lenni – felelem, ami valószínűleg az év legnagyobb eufémizmusa, rögtön azok után, hogy „Houston, van egy kis problémánk” és „itt semmi sem vegetárius”.

Felhorkan.

– Ja, talán tényleg nem magát kéne hibáztatnom. Ugye mindkét őrült rajongója szabadon van még? Durva hogy _ketten_ is vannak… Egy is épp elég rossz lenne, de maga úgy látszik, végigmegy az FBI öt legkörzöttebb bűnözőjén, nem beszélve a halott pasasról a múlt hónapban. Hogy bírja? 

– Fogalmam sincs – mondom komoran. 

– Én a helyében összeszarnám magam. 

– Igen? Akkor talán jó, hogy nincs a helyemben.

– Uhh, ez csak duma. Ne süketeljen! Nem mondhatja, hogy nem fél!

– Hozzá vagyok szokva – mondom könnyedén –, meglepődne mennyire. – Futólag eszembe jutnak Jack szavai évekkel ezelőttről: „ _Will Graham rengeteg félelemmel küzd, ami a képzelőerővel jár.”_

– A fenébe, Graham, maga tényleg egy zakkant kis rohadék – mondja Sanderson undorodva, levetkőzve a kulturáltság minden színlelt mázát.

– Szégyentelenül – felelem. Elindulok, de nem tudom megállni, hogy vissza ne szóljak a vállam felett. – És jobb, ha tudja: rohadéknak sem vagyok éppen kicsi.

Gondolkodom rajta, hogy csettintsek és kacsintsak is hozzá egyet, de kétlem, hogy rendelkezem a kivitelezéshez szükséges fesztelenséggel: a végén még azt hinné, hogy flörtölök vele. Mindenesetre így is olyan képet vág, mint aki mindjárt felrobban, ezért aztán, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, lemegyek a lépcsőn és elindulok kifelé az épületből. Megszokásból végigfürkészem az utcát, de semmi rendkívülit nem látok (egy pocsolyarészeg embert kivéve, aki egy nagy teherkocsi előtt áll, és vadul gesztikulálva azzal vádolja, hogy ő Optimus Prime). Egek, rám is rámférne egy ital! Már nem is tudom, mikor engedtem el magam utoljára, és rúgtam be úgy istenigazából. Bár veled aligha tervezhetek ilyesmit: nem tudom elképzelni, hogy csak úgy leülünk és bepiálunk. Talán mégis vehetnék néhány doboz sört. Nem, mégsem, valószínűleg úgysem szoktál sört inni, de ha mégis, akkor sem azt az olcsó szart, amit én szoktam legurítani a torkomon. Akkor bort. A francokat, nem, bort nem, arra még kényesebb vagy, mint a sörre. Felsóhajtok, úgy tűnik lehetetlen feladat olyan italt találni, ami megfelel annak a puccos ízlésednek. Bassza meg, akkor inkább józan maradok!

Ehelyett egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve bemegyek egy jelmezboltba, és megpróbálok keresni neked valamit, amivel álcázhatod magad. Nem olyan könnyű, mint gondoltam, mert kifinomult és egyszerű dolgokra lenne szükség, hogy elkerülhesd a nem kívánatos feltűnést, de a bolt profilja egyértelműen nem az egyszerűség. Eddig hogy csináltad? Némi fejtörés után eszembe jut, hogy a CIA ügynököket ellátják egy álcázókészlettel, aminek „Tőr” a beceneve– olyan kicsi, hogy állítólag egy kis papírzacskóba is belefér. Utánanézek a telefonomon – a tartalma titkosított. Hát, ez van. Bassza meg a CIA! Végül vásárolok egy színházi sminkkészletet (az van a tetejére írva, hogy professzionális minőség, amivel kapcsolatban komoly kétségeim vannak), egy szemüveget, aminek ablaküveg a lencséje és egy hajfesték-sprayt (a legszívesebben parókát vennék, de tudom, hogy ahhoz túl hiú vagy). Azzal is tisztában vagyok, hogy soha nem vennél fel turkálós ruhát, de gondolom, ruhanemű csak van a poggyászodban. A szívem mélyén tudom, hogy mindez inkább az én lelki nyugalmamat szolgálja, mint a tiédet, mert én nem bírom elviselni, hogy álcázás nélkül csatangolj odakint, míg ez téged, úgy tűnik, egyáltalán nem zavar. Azonban mégis más, ha egy határ menti porfészekben teszed ezt, mint itt a városban, ahol bármikor összefuthatsz Jackkel (Jézusom). Mindkét eladó végtelenül irritáló, és értelmetlenül nagy feneket kerítenek annak, hogy a vásárolt holmit pont szimmetrikusan pakolják be a táskába. Persze, okés, de miért… mindegy, leszarom. Csináljátok csak, seggfejek.

A kanapén sütkérezel, amikor visszaérek, és úgy tűnik, díjazod – jóllehet kissé leereszkedő a stílusod – hogy vettem neked az álcázáshoz szükséges kellékeket. 

– Nagyon jó, Will – mondod –, felettébb előrelátó. Egy vagy két nap múlva kimegyek. – Erre kissé csalódott képet vágok (nem tudom lerázni magamról az érzést, hogyha elmész, nem jössz vissza többé), bár aligha szólhatok ellene, amikor én vettem meg hozzá az eszközöket, így inkább megnézem az e-mailjeimet. Legalább a laptopomat sikerült újra működésre bírnod. Nem hagyott rajta mély nyomokat a kávéfürdő: sőt, talán még jobban is viselkedik, mint előtte.

Gépiesen átnézem a Matthew Brownnal kapcsolatos híreket, bár nem számítok rá, hogy bármit is találok. És persze így is van: sem a hírekben, sem a TattleCrime-on, sem sehol nincs semmi. Istenem, rohadt frusztráló; hogy volt képes ilyen nyomtalanul eltűnni? Nem beszélek neked róla (úgysem érdekelne), inkább megpróbálom kitalálni, mivel töltsem el az estét. Mivel is? Úgy tűnik, neked most nincs különösebb kedved beszélgetni, a tévére meg nem tudok odafigyelni, így aztán egy hirtelen sugallatra visszatérek az A tervhez, és előkotrom a konyhaszekrényből a maradék scotchot (amikor meglátom, azonnal eszembe jut az az éjszaka, amikor azt hittem, megöltem Michaelt… Istenem). A szekrényajtó beragadt, és csak erőteljes rángatásra nyílik ki rendesen. Rohadjon meg ez a lakás! Egyikünknek (aki nyilván én leszek) előbb-utóbb muszáj lesz rendberaknia.

Odaviszem az üveget a kanapéhoz, oltalmazón szorongatva, mintha az élet vize lenne benne, nem holmi vacak, olcsó whisky, és kitöltök magamnak egy hatalmas pohárral. Te, épp ahogy vártam, vetsz egy pillantást a címkére, majd udvariasan visszautasítod a kínálást (nem borzongsz össze, de közel állsz hozzá). Még mindig nem tudok teljesen kikapcsolni, de végre nyugodtabbnak és bajtársiasabbnak érzem a hangulatot: itt ülünk békésen egymás mellett, én az italomat kortyolgatom, te rajzolsz, és nem hallani mást, mint a cerzuád sercegését a papíron és néha egy-egy elhaladó autó motorzaját. Továbbra is reménykedem benne, hogy megérintesz, de nem teszed. Olyan csend van, olyan nyugalom. 

– Azt kívánom, bár előbb visszajöttél volna – mondom. Talán nem volnék ilyen őszinte, ha nem lennék egy kicsit (inkább… nagyon) részeg, de az alkohol mindent eltompít, és én is lágyabbnak, simulékonyabbnak érzem magam tőle. És különben is, igaz. Ezt kívánom.

– Igen, tudom – feleled. – És vissza is jöttem volna, ha tudom, milyen nehézségeid vannak. De attól félek, még én sem vagyok teljesen mindenható. 

– Mégsem magyaráztad még meg, miért nem jöttél.

– Valóban nem tettem.

Azt hiszem, hálás lehetnék Matthew Brownnak (annak a kis szarházinak): végül is az ő hamis üzenete indította be a dolgokat. De már _sokkal azelőtt_ visszajöhettél volna értem. Miért nem jöttél? Húzok még egyet a scotchból, forgatva a kirakós darabkáit a fejemben. Valamit nem veszek észre, ugye? Persze. Miért köntörfalazol; mit akarsz megmutatni? Aztán hirtelen keserűen felkacagok, mert – nyilvánvalóan – összeállt a kép.

– Azt hiszem, rá fogok jönni magamtól is – mondom. – Legalábbis egy részére.

– Igen? – Kérdezed udvariasan.

– Nem csak praktikus oka volt, nem ezek az elintéznivalók, amikre mindig utalgatsz, és ami egyébként egyre idegesítőbb. Volt ott más is… azt _akartad_ , hogy hiányozz nekem. Ugye? Azt akartad, hogy lássam, milyen kétségbeejtő, céltalan és _fakó_ nélküled minden, hogy amikor visszajössz, nagyobb eséllyel tegyem meg, amit akarsz. Azt akartad, hogy úgy érezzem, elvesztettem a kontrollt. – Nem teszem hozzá, hogy és _ez olyan jól sikerült, hogy az a legvadabb álmaidat is felülmúlja_. – Magadat tetted a problémává és a megoldássá is. Része volt a _tervednek._ – Körbeintek a kezemmel, hogy nyomatékosítsam a mondandómat. Már beszéd közben is tisztában vagyok vele, hogy régóta tudtam, mi a helyzet, de nem bírtam rávenni magam, hogy levonjam a logikus következtetést. Hány ilyen pillanatot éltem meg veled? Apró töredékek és nyomok, amelyek önmagukban értelmetlenek, de összrakva fájdalmasan éles fénnyel világítanak rá az igazságra. Eszembe jut, amikor a mentőautó hátuljában figyeltelek ( _Óh – ért a sebészethez!_ ) és te visszanéztél rám ( _Szóval összekapcsoltad, ugye? Egy lépéssel közelebb a megfejtéshez… érdekes_ ).

Te csak nézel rám.

 – Igazam van, ugye? – kérdezem.

– Nem tévedsz mindenben.

– Istenem, _tudtam_. Egy manipulatív… szemétláda vagy.

– A „manipulatív” szó unalmas érzelmeket idéz fel. Manipuláció vagy stratégiai tervezés? Eszköz, amivel elérhető a kívánt végkifeljlet.

– Szóval akkor _beismered_?

Válasz helyett elgondolkodva végigmérsz, a szemed enyhén összeszűkül.

– Tudod, Will – mondod végül –, végtelenül lenyűgöző vagy. Megérdemled, hogy gratuláljak. Az egész életemet az álcám tökéletesítésével töltöttem, de amíg nem találkoztam veled, nem voltam tudatában, mennyire vágytam arra, hogy végre legyen valaki, akit nem mindig tudok megtéveszteni.

– Ugyan már – felelem keserűen. – Imádod, hogy meg tudsz téveszteni. Kibaszottul imádod.

– De a tisztánlátó pillanataidat még jobban szeretem.

Lehúzok még egy korty whiskyt (mostanra már félretettem a poharat, és csak úgy az üvegből nyakalom), és szkeptikusan nézek rád.

– Miért?  

– Mert – feleled lágyan –, van köztünk egy furcsa jellembeli rokonság.

– Hogyan? Ezt hogy érted?

Elhallgatsz, és még mindig engem nézel. 

– Ismered azt a kifejezést, hogy egy érme két oldala?

– Persze.

– Nagyon különbözőek vagyunk, mégis ugyanolyanok. Különállóak és sok mindenben eltérőek, mégis egymáshoz közeli megnyilvánulásai ugyanannak az ideának – egyszerre, ugyanabban az időben. Ez a tökéletes paradoxon.

– _Tökéletes paradoxon_ – ismétlem meg lassan. Óh, istenem, de részeg vagyok. Hogy lehetek ilyen részeg?

– Képzeld el az én helyzetemet, mielőtt Jack Crawford lekötelezett, és elvitt hozzád – folytatod. – Képzelj el egy embert, aki a legpáratlanabb módon szeg meg minden társadalmi normát; aki azért teremtetett, hogy kivételes legyen, ne a szabályok rabja; és akiben a legmagasabb ideálok testesültek meg. Mégis tompa, vak, gépies emberek veszik körül, akik képtelenek arra, hogy megértsék. Senkiben nincs annyi képzelőerő, hogy képes legyen értékelni. Aztán egy nap jön ez a kopottas kis fiatalember…

– Nem vagyok kicsi – mondom, a „kopottas” jelzőt inkább nem vitatva.

– Akkor az voltál. Kicsire összehúztad magad és visszavonultál önmagadba.

– Igen?

– Igen. Jött ez az apró, viharvert kis figura, mindenkire kaffogva és vicsorogva, még arra is képtelenül, hogy mások szemébe nézzen – és mégis, amint megláttam, arra gondoltam, hogyha megfordítanám az érmémet, ő lenne a másik oldalán.

Ezt egy kicsit túl sok számomra, de pontosan értem, mit mondasz – mert én is ugyanezt éreztem. Olyan volt, mintha egész életemben önmagammal sakkoztam volna bezárva egy szobába, megcsömörlötten és magányosan, mígnem egy nap besétáltál és elfoglaltad a helyedet a tábla másik oldalán. 

– Akkor érted, Will – teszed hozzá nyugodtan –, hogy te és én ugyanolyanok vagyunk. Mi vagyunk a lélektársak Platón Lakomájából; a zéró összegű játszma. Mindkettőnket lenyűgöznek a saját tulajdonságaink, de az is, amit a tükörben látunk. És egyikünk sem képes tökéletesen felismerni és tisztán meglátni önmaga lényegét, míg meg nem pillantja a tükörképét a másikban.

 _Ne lennénk képesek?_ Bámulok rád, csendesen, elgondolkodva. A fejem kóvályog kicsit, mintha álmodnék, és spirálisan zuhannék vissza a saját testembe, és ezúttal nem csak az alkoholtól. Mintha minden lelassult volna, és nem lenne más, csak te és én, és a pont, ahol összeadódik minden eddigi feszültség, vágyakozás, ámítás és őrület. Nem tudom, hogy válaszoljak, hogyan fejezzem ki, amit érzek; mindazt, ami itt van bennem: úgy tűnik, bármit mondok, nem lesz elég. Azt kivéve, hogy most hirtelen örülök az elmúlt pár hónapnak. _Örülök a félelem, a gyötrelem és a magány minden egyes pillanatának. Hálás vagyok minden rossz álomért, minden másodpercért, amikor kételkedtem magamban; a másnaposságért és a fejfájásért, minden egyes magányos reggelért, és a szomorú, élettelen estékért, a hegekért, a stresszért, és az árnyakért; az emésztődésért, a fájdalomért és a vágyakozásért. Örülök azoknak a pillanatoknak, amikor Sanderson kiröhögött, vagy amikor Jack kiabált és sóhajtozott, vagy amikor mások megpróbáltak megtörni és lehúzni… hálás vagyok mindezért, minden egyes kibaszottul szánalmas másodpercért, mert mindez visszahozott ide, hozzád._

Nézel rám, vársz… mondanom kell valamit. Istenem, miért nem vagyok képes mondani valamit? Mert nem tudom, mit mondjak. Én nem vagyok olyan, mint te, sosem voltam: nem tudom úgy szétszálazni a dolgokat. Így végül nem mondok semmit, meg sem próbálom. Inkább csak előre hajolok és megcsókollak.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Istenem, túl sokáig vártunk, ugye? Én vártam túl sokáig (ezért aztán… velem együtt te is). Akkor kellett volna megtennünk, amikor először találkoztunk, az első pár hétben kiégetni magunkból a megszállottságot, aztán lenyugodni és továbblépni."

A paranormális szintű összeszedettséged ellenére valószínűleg te is megdöbbensz, amikor egyszer csak rád vetem magam a kanapé másik oldaláról (mint – mondjuk ki – az az arcra ugrós szörny az Alien filmekből), de természetesen megoldod, hogy ne látsszon rajtad. Veled ellentétben én teljesen befeszülök, és kezdek pánikba esni. Nem igazán tudom, mit csinálok: kezdeményeztem, de közben elfogyott a bátorságom. Szerencsére, ez neked is feltűnik, mert azonnal átveszed az irányítást: átfogod a tarkómat, gyengéden az államat cirógatod, aztán az ajkaiddal incselkedve vigigsimítod az enyémeket, mielőtt óvatosan becsúsztatod a nyelved a számba. Levegő után kapok, a fejem hátrahajlik, és végre összekaparok annyi bátorságot, hogy viszonozzam a csókot, mire lágy, elégedett, mormogó hangot hallatsz, a kezed bekúszik a gallérom alá, és a nyakamat kezded simogatni. A legtöbb ember csillagokat látna, de én annyira részeg vagyok, hogy a július 4-i tűzijáték fényei pattognak a szemem előtt. A szívem olyan hevesen ver, hogy alig kapok levegőt.

Most a hátamat dörzsölgeted nagyon gyengéden, ritmikusan, mintha egy ijedt állatot próbálnál lecsendesíteni: próbálsz megnyugtatni, tudod, hogy bepánikoltam. Végigcsókolod az arcom, miközben halkan és szeretetteljesen mormolsz valamit egy számomra ismeretlen nyelven. Megint elfelejtettél angolul? Talán mégsem vagy olyan higgadt, mint amilyennek látszol. Biztos, hogy neked is fontos, ami történik, mert tudom, hogy borzalmas, olcsó whisky ízem van, amit aligha viselnél el másképp.

Istenem, túl sokáig vártunk, ugye? _Én_ vártam túl sokáig (ezért aztán… velem együtt te is). Akkor kellett volna megtennünk, amikor először találkoztunk, az első pár hétben kiégetni magunkból a megszállottságot, aztán lenyugodni és továbblépni. Megdughattál volna párszor a rendelőd kanapéján, én pedig leszophattalak volna az FBI férfivécéjében. A környezetünk valószínűleg rájött volna, de mi nem zavartattuk volna magunkat – ami persze nem igaz. Engem zavart volna – iszonyatosan – de most nem akarom ezzel aláásni az általam kitalált alternatív valóságot. Istenem, mennyire más lett volna! Minden vitánkat békülős szexszel fejezhettük volna be, ahelyett, hogy megpróbáljuk megölni egymást. Aztán téged letartóztattak volna (vagy nem), és én azóta is rendszeresen látogatnálak a börtönben, hogy a telefonon keresztül vitatkozzunk, morgolódjunk és szócsatákat vívjunk, mindvégig elmerülve egymás tekintetében. Te mosolyognál rám, én az üvegfalnak támasztanám a tenyerem, Freddie Lounds pedig lesifotókat készítene rólam, amikor elhagyom az épületet, hogy aztán rosszindulatú cikkekben fejtegesse, hogy úgy látogatom a bebörtönzött Hasfelmetszőt, mint egy feleség.

És e helyett most itt vagyunk, és úgy alakítottuk a helyzetet, hogy már túl sokat jelent a számunkra. Túl sok minden történt, túl nagy a nyomás. Túl sok jelentőség és elvárás, túl sok te és túl sok én… egyszerűen csak _túl sok_. Istenem, mindjárt hiperventillálni kezdek (kérlek, ne). Az intenzitás, amivel akarom ezt (és amivel meg akarok hátrálni, de nem tudok), meglepetésként ér, és kibaszottul félelmetes. Túl részeg vagyok hozzá, hogy erekcióm legyen, de még ez sem érdekel. Itt és most, ebben a pillanatban, tudom, hogy azt tehetnél velem, a testemmel, amit akarsz; megtennék mindent, amit csak kérsz, nem tudnálak leállítani, semmire nem tudnék nemet mondani. Hagynám, hogy belém vágj, megharapj, megkötözz, megüss, eléd térdelnék és leszopnálak, hagynám, hogy fojtogass, a hajamba tépj, és az arcomra élvezz. Hagynám, hogy leteperj a kanapéra és megdugj… uhh, a francba, nem mondtam ki hangosan, ugye? Ugye nem mondtam ki hangosan?

Egy kicsit ölelsz még, a hátamat simogatod fel-le a gerincem mentén, az arcodat a hajamba fúrod (nagyon elcsendesedtem, a fejemet a mellkasodra hajtva, mintha valaki kivette volna belőlem az elemet), aztán elhúzódsz tőlem. 

– Nem így, Will – mondod. – Nem ma éjjel. Azt akarom, hogy magadnál legyél, és most nem vagy.

Erre felkapom a fejem, egy hajszállal kerülve csak el, hogy kiüssem magam a homlokodon (mert nem is kérdés, ki húzná a rövidebbet, ha összefejelnénk). Aztán csak pislogok rád értetlenül. Mi van, most viccelsz? Mit akarsz ezzel? Ilyen nincs! Nem lehet ennyire erős az önkontrollod… (De). Az immár eszelős pánik ellenére hirtelen nagyon fontosnak érzem, hogy ne álljunk meg itt, főleg, mert ha most nem tesszük meg, nem tudom, képes leszek-e még egyszer összeszedni annyi bátorságot, hogy megint nekifussak. Eszeveszett állapotomban csak két lehetőséget látok: 1. most, vagy 2. soha.

– Magamnál vagyok – mondom bizonytalanul –, bebizonyítom. – Próbálom kitalálni, mivel demonstrálhatnám, hogy nagyon is _önmagam_ vagyok, de semmi sem jut eszembe, és végül úgy elveszek a gondolataimban, hogy telhetne az idő, változhatnának az évszakok, én még mindig csak ülnék egy helyben, tátott szájjal, mint aki _mindjárt_ kibök valami mélységesen mély, nagy-nagy igazságot.

Udvariasan megköszörülöd a torkod.

– Nem, Will túl részeg vagy. Nem tudod, mit csinálsz. Nem fogom megtenni veled így, amikor minden esély megvan rá, hogy holnap felébredsz és megbánod. Vagy – ami még valószínűbb – áthárítod a felelősséget az alkoholra, ahelyett, hogy felvállalnád a döntésedet. A megadás, ha mámoros állapotban történik, nem számít egyértelmű megadásnak, és én nem érhetem be kevesebbel.

– Uhh, hagyd abba, ez nagyon betegesen hangzik! – Próbálok mogorván nézni rád, de az eredmény kérdéses, mert már nem igazán érzem, mit csinál az arcom. _Megadás?_ Igen, értem… értem, ugye? – Hallani akarod, ahogy kimondom – jelentem be diadalmasan, ideiglenesen megfeledkezve róla, hogy az az álombeli verziód volt, és a _valódinak_ fogalma sem lehet, miről beszélek.

Vetsz rám egy gyors pillantást.

– Ha ezt úgy érted, hogy azt akarom, hogy fenntartás nélkül add át magad nekem, és nem azért mert a gátlásaidat belefojtottad fél üveg pocsék whiskybe, akkor igen. Igen, hallani akarom, ahogy kimondod.

– Nem csak arról van szó, hogy etikus akarsz lenni a beleegyezésemet illetően, ugye?  – Megmosolyogtató az elképzelés, hogy bármiben is etikusan akarnál viselkedni, sőt, hirtelen úgy tűnik, ez a legviccesebb dolog, amit valaha hallottam, és idióta módon vihogni kezdek. – Hanem a behódolásról – mondom végül. Bizonytalanul lábra állok, és te velem együtt emelkedsz fel, fenntartva a szemkontaktust. Mereven bámulok rád, mintha így, közelebbről beleshetnék a felszín alá, és megpillanhatnám, mi van alatta. – A behódolásról van szó, és hogy mennyire tartod őszintének. Minden védőpajzsomtól meg akarsz fosztani. Azt akarod, hogy teljesen átadjam magam _neked_.

 – Hogy _tudatosan_ add át magad. Igen, részben.

– Nem, egészen. Nem tudsz becsapni, emlékszel? Magad mondtad. – Próbállak odébb lökni, de megbotlok és majdnem a padlón kötök ki. A kezed villámgyorsan mozdul, és elkapsz, mielőtt földet érhetnék.

 – Óh, istenem – mondom –, micsoda egy magakellető ribanc vagy! – Aztán rájövök, hogy épp most ribancoztalak le, és megint vihogni kezdek, még annál is jobban, mint az előbb.

– Will – mondod –, menj lefeküdni!

– Velem jössz? Természetesen csak _plátói alapon_.

– Igen, ha szeretnéd. – Gyengéden megérinted az orrom hegyét, és a szemem keresztbe áll, ahogy megpróbálom köveni az ujjadat.

– De ha közben lehánysz, azt nagyon-nagyon megbánod.

 – Nem bánnám meg. Nem annyira, mint te.

– Igen, ez valószínűleg igaz – feleled –, ezért kérlek, ne tedd! Innod kéne egy kis vizet.

– Uhh, ne játszd már itt a _doktor bácsit!_ Nem áll jól!

– Te meg ne viselkedj úgy, mint egy tinédzser! Képzeld el, mit szólnának a diákjaid, ha így látnának!

 – Nem hiszem, hogy érdekelné őket. Észre se vennék, milyen részeg vagyok; sokkal jobban zavarná őket, hogy éppen a Chesapeake-i Hasfelmetszőt próbálom elcsábítani. – Amint ezt kimondom, leesik az állam, mert… óh, te jó ég. (Valamint: most ribancoztam le a Chesapeake-i Hasfelmetszőt… Utálom az életemet.)

– Próbálod, de nem sikerül – mondod kenetteljesen –, bár próbálkozásnak elismerésre méltó volt.

A diákjaim említése eszembe juttat valamit, de annyira be vagyok rúgva, hogy nem emlékszem, mi az. Valami Freddie Loundszal és egy tetthellyel kapcsolatban… Ja, ez az…

– Egy dolgot viszont tudnod kell – teszem hozzá eltúlzott komolysággal. – És ez nagyon fontos. Tudnod kell, hogy nem vagyok a _feleséged._

Szótlanul pislogsz párat; szeretném azt hinni, hogy a kijelentésem által okozott érzelmi megrázkódtatástól, de valójában csak a komolyságodat próbálod megőrizni.

– Nem – feleled végül –, valóban nem vagy az. 

Határozottan bólintok: _valóban nem._

A csend kellemetlenül hosszúra nyúlik.

– Akkor hát – töröd meg –, örülök, hogy sikeresen tisztáztuk ezt a kis félreértést.

– Akarod tudni, hogy igazából mi a te problémád?  – teszem hozzá vádlón. – Mert én, én, Will Graham az _FBI-tól_ , most megmondom neked. – A mondanóm fontosságát hangsúlyozandó, feléd hadonászok a kezemmel, de a mozdulat sajnos kissé félresikerül, és úgy nézek ki, mint akinek kigyulladt a karja, és épp eloltani próbálja. Hirtelen elvesztem a fonalat, és zavarodottan bámulok le a kezemre: te is azt nézed felvont szemöldökkel. – Rendben. – Elszántan teszek még egy próbát. – Tudod, mi a _problémád_?

 – Kérlek, világosíts fel! – feleled, és megint elmosolyodsz.

– Az, hogy egy besavanyodott, unalmas vénember vagy, aki elvesztette a libidóját – vágom ki diadalmasan –, _ez_ a probléma!

Az ajkad megint megrándul, próbálod nem elnevetni magad.

– Te pedig egy felelőtlen, túlságosan ingerlékeny fiatalember, aki nem bírja az alkoholt. Duhaj vagy.

– _Nem vagyok_ duhaj… várj, mit jelent az, hogy duhaj? Most lealkoholistáztál?

– Nem mintha meg lennék lepve – folytatod jókedvűen –, tekintve, hogy az a borzalmas folyadék alig különbözik a denaturált szesztől. Már pusztán az által is túlléptem a vezetéshez megengedett mennyiséget, hogy megcsókoltalak. Talán jó lett volna, ha ma estére előjegyezteted magad egy májátültetésre. Persze ehhez először is szükséged lenne egy májra. Próbáljak meg szerezni neked egyet?

– Neked meg egy… egy _szexátültetésre_ lenne szükséged!

– Óh, már ilyet is tudnak? Az orvostudomány fejlődése igazán lenyűgöző!

– _Szexátültetés_ – ismétlem meg dacosan.

 – Igen, elsőre is hallottam. Másodjára sincs több értelme, de díjazom a kitartásodat. Várj itt, hozok neked egy kis vizet!

Eltűnsz a konyhában, és hallom a zörgést, ahogy a szekrényben keresel valamit.

– Mit csinálsz? – kiabálok ki. – Csak nem a _libidódat_ keresed?

Pár másodperc múltán egy pohár vízzel térsz vissza, még mindig mosolyogva (még vidámabban, mint előtte), aztán megtámasztod a fejem, és megitatod velem az egészet. Utána gyengéden végigsimítod az arcomat, és a hüvelykujjaddal letörösz pár kóbor cseppet az alsó ajkamról 

– Tudod, Will, még így is hihetetlenül elbűvölő tudsz lenni – mondod. Előrehajolsz, és beleremegek, amikor a nyelvedet könnyedén végigfuttadod a fülemen, majd belesúgod: – Igazából kifejezetten _ennivaló_ vagy.  

– Oké, kannibál, értettem. Megyek aludni.

Próbálok elsétálni, de megint elbotlok. Elkapod a csípőmet és hátulról megtámasztasz. Nem tudom megállni, ívben hozzád feszítem a testem, a fejem hátrahanyatlik a válladra, a karjaidat a mellkasom köré fonod, két ujjad becsúszik az ingem alá, és a kulcscsontomat simogatja. Halkan (és felettébb zavarbaejtően) felnyögök.

Gyengéden megcsókolod a homlokomat, és megint kiszakad belőlem az a nyöszörgés (csak most kicsit hangosabban, te jó ég).

– Kedves Will Graham az FBI-tól – mondod –, ma este tényleg fantasztikus voltál. Büszke vagyok rád; nem vártam volna, hogy ilyen gyorsan cselekszel. Megint túlteljesítetted az elvárásaimat.

Amikor ezt mondod, ügyetlenül megfordulok, és próbálok az arcodra koncentrálni, ami elég nehézkes, mert a szemem kezd keresztbe állni. 

– Mit jelentsen _ez_? – mondom. – Gondolom, neked ez is csak egy _játék_ , ugye? Egy kísérlet a sok közül?  – Veszem a fáradtságot, és mindkét kezemmel túlméretezett idézőjeleket rajzolok a levegőbe, bár a részegségem ellenére tudom, hogy úgy nézek ki közben, mint egy idóta.

– Nem, Will – mondod gyengéden –, egyáltalán nem. Legalábbis nem úgy, ahogy te gondolod. – Nagyon komolynak tűnsz, bár mire eljön a reggel, elgondolkodom, hogy ezt az utolsó részt nem csak álmondtam-e.

*****

Pokoli másnapossággal ébredek, mintha egyenesen a Sátán küldte volna rám. A tegnapi este eseményei össze nem illő töredékekként úszkálnak lüktető agyamban, majd fokozatosan összeolvadnak egy visszataszító, hitetlenkedésből és elszörnyedésből álló egésszé. Hogy mondhattam, hogy tehettem ilyet? ( _Mert szétittam az agyamat, azért,_ emlékeztetem magam segítőkészen). Óh, istenem, igazad volt, hogy leállítottál! Utálom beismerni, de igaz: még nem állok készen erre, még nem. Pedig akarom… Miért nem állok készen? Mi a faszért nem? A fejfájásnál is rosszabb a zavar és a bizonytalanság érzése, hogy ennyire mohón akarok valamit, de totálisan visszariaszt, hogy mit fog jelenteni számomra, ha megkapom.

Ha most felkelek és beszélek veled, a legmagasabb szinten tesztelhetem azt az elméletet, hogy lehetséges-e _belehalni_ a zavarba, de végül megkímélsz az erőfeszítéstől, és nem kell összekaparnom a bátorságomat, mert magadtól is megjelensz a hálószobában, egy pohár vízzel és néhány fehér tablettával a kezedben.

– Szörnyen nézel ki.

– Szörnyen is érzem magam. 

– Akkor elérted a tökéletes szimmetriát, és gratulációt érdemelsz.

 – Vicces. Jól jönne némi együttérzés, _doktor_. 

– Azt hittem, nem áll jól, ha orvosként viselkedem. Mellesleg, hoztam neked vizet és gyógyszert, nem? – Egy hajtásra kiiszom a pohár tartalmát, aztán pár pillanatra elgondolkodom rajta, hogy kihányjam vagy ne. 

Leülsz mellém az ágyra és elgondolkodva végigmérsz.

– Ismerd be, hogy igazam volt – mondod.

– Igazad volt.

– Bocsánat? Nem hallottam jól.

– Ha-ha.

– Nagyon méltányolnám, ha elismételnéd, amit mondtál. Felvehetném, és lehetne a telefonom csengőhangja.

– Lehánylak – nyöszörgöm erőtlenül. – Megvan hozzá az eszközöm, a motivációm, és a lehetőségem. – Átfordulok, a fejem a térdedre kerül, és gyengéden dörzsölgetni kezded a halántékomat.

– Mindig feszegeted a határaidat – mondod végül.

– Te is.

– Igen, de én nagyon is tisztában vagyok a sajátjaimmal; kevés van és távol is vannak. Te viszont még csak most kezded felfedezni a tieidet.

Nem igazán tudom, mit mondjak erre, így csendben maradok. A kezed bekúszik a pólóm alá, és a mellkasomat simogatja, mire élesen beszívom a levegőt.

– Ez nagyon alapvető dolog a számodra – mondod. – Még nem ismerted el magadnak, hogy mennyire, de el fogod. Muszáj lesz. – És én kimondatlanul is tudom, hogy a szexnél _sokkal többről_ beszélsz. Arra gondolsz, vajon kész vagyok-e csatlakozni hozzád – átlépni a te oldaladra és eggyé olvadni veled. Kész vagyok-e elismerni, hogy nem csak fizikailag akarlak téged, de akarok minden mást is, amit kínálsz; mindent, amit képviselsz… és arra a vágyakozó visszhangra, amit ez bennem kelt. _Ismerd el, hogy élvezted, amikor megölted! Ismerd el, hogy élvezted, hogy néztelek! Ismerd el, hogy meg akarod ismételni! Ismerd el, ismerd el, ismerd el!_

A kezed kicsit lejjebb vándorol, mire eláll a lélegzetem, és a szemem szélesre tágul.

 – És a szavamat adom, Will – mondod gyengéden –, hogy amikor megengeded magadnak, hogy így tegyél, _megállíthatatlanok_ leszünk.

Hosszú csend támad, te tovább simogatod a bőrömet, én lehunyt szemmel fekszem, belesimulva az érintésedbe, és hallgatom a lélegzetvételeid halk hangját. Végül azt mondom:

 – Te már most is megállíthatatlan vagy, születésedkor elvágták a fékcsöveidet. És kérlek, tudnál adni még egy kis vizet?

De amit valójában gondolok, _teljes_ dacára a józan eszemnek, az az, hogy: 

_Remélem, túlélsz engem, mert nem akarom még egyszer megtapasztalni, hogy milyen az élet nélküled._


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Szóval mondanom sem kell, hogy amikor végre történik valami (mert ezen a ponton már elkerülhetetlen, hogy ne történjen), az egyáltalán nem az, amire számítottam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bocsánat a késlekedésért, de nagyon nem kéne megbuknom az államvizsgámon, ezért kénytelen vagyok visszavenni a fordításra szánt időből. 
> 
> Figyelmeztetés: mostantól nem csak a hullák miatt lesz indokolt az explicit megjelölés - de gondolom, ezt nem bánja senki, aki eddig eljutott. :)

A következő pár napot azzal töltöm, hogy óvatosan keringek körülötted (amit úgy tűnik, te észre sem veszel), és minden egyes alkalommal összerezzenek, ha érintésközelbe kerülünk. Te persze meg sem próbálsz megérinteni: szükségtelen, hiszen pontosan tudod, hogy végül én fogok odamenni hozzád. Tudom, hogy kivársz – és te is tudod, hogy tudom – ami lehetne idegesítő és kellemetlen, de nem az. Ami idegesít (nagyon idegesít) az a saját kétségeim és félelmem szúró, fájó intenzitása. Igazából kurvára utálom. Azt hiszem, ez részben az én hibám: be kellett volna látnom, hogy veled soha semmi sem lesz egyszerű; még egy olyan relatív hétköznapi dolgot is, mint a szimultán orgazmus, muszáj Fibonacci egyenletté bonyolítanod. Csak akkor árulod el magad, amikor néha rajtakaplak, hogy halovány mosollyal az arcodon engem nézel. Ezt a hangulatomtól függően szoktam interpretálni: néha azt gondolom, hogy szeretetteljes, máskor pedig meg vagyok győződve róla, hogy fenyegető. De soha nem hozod szóba a történteket, és mivel ezek szerint egy gyáva kutya vagyok, én sem.

Szóval mondanom sem kell, hogy amikor végre történik valami (mert ezen a ponton már elkerülhetetlen, hogy ne történjen), az egyáltalán nem az, amire számítottam. Kora este van, és te a kanapén olvasol, a fejem az öledben pihen. Őszintén nem tudom, hogy kerültem oda – az egyik percben még felhúzott lábakkal ültem, az államat a térdemen pihentetve, aztán lassan elkezdtem feléd sodródni, mintha valami kibaszott mágnes lennél, és végül félig az öledben kötöttem ki. Nem furcsa érzés – talán annak kellene lennie. De nem az. Egész kényelmesen passzolunk egymáshoz, és ettől a felismeréstől nyugodtabbnak és elégedettebbnek érzem magam, mint napok óta bármikor. Az éjszaka ismét szokatlanul csendes, az ablakon doboló esőn és a lapok zizegésén kívül alig hallani mást. Egyik kezeddel szórakozottan belesimítasz a hajamba.

Egy idő múlva félreteszed a könyvet, és a fejedet a kanapé támlájára hajtod. A lélegzetedből tudom, hogy nem alszol. Talán az emlékpalotádban időzöl. A kezed újra megmozdul, ritmikusan simogatod a hajamat, alkalomadtán a tarkómat cirógatod, míg a másik kezeddel végigsimítasz a vállamon és a felkaromon. Kis, mormogó, dorombolásszerű hangot adok (nem szándékosan, de nem bírom visszatartani), miközben a kezed bejárja a csípőmet, a bordáimat, a kezemet és a csuklómat, rövid időre összefonod az ujjainkat, aztán újra visszatérsz a vállamhoz. Az érintésed még mindig inkább csak szeretetteljes, nem erotikus, de érzem, ahogy lassanként _elképzelhetetlenül_ kemény leszek. Jézusom. Bármelyik pillanatban észreveheted, sőt talán már észre is vetted. Úgy döntök, ha teszel valami zavarba ejtő megjegyzést ( _Nahát, mi van itt?),_ akkor azonnal felkelek, és itt hagylak ezen a rohadt kanapén, de persze nem mondasz semmit. Lágy, elégedett hangot hallatsz csupán, és a tenyeredet az ágyékomra szorítod, hogy nekifeszülhessek. Mélyen felnyögök, és felfelé lököm a csípőm. A fejem hátrahajlik a térdeden, és te a homlokomra teszed a kezed, hüvelykujjaddal könnyedén masszírozva az arccsontomat. Megalázva kéne éreznem magam, amiért ilyen éhesen és mohón dörgölődzöm hozzád, aminek szinte biztosan az lesz a vége, hogy mint egy tinédzser, a nadrágomba élvezek, de nem érzem, nem megalázó, csak annyira jó érzés, hogy már semmi sem érdekel.

Egy-két percig hagyod, hogy így menjen tovább, mígnem már mélyen, kétségbeesetten zihálva préselem magam a tenyeredhez, amikor hirtelen elengedsz (Jézusom… hiszen szadista vagy), feljebb mozdulsz kicsit, előre hajolsz és egy könnyű csókot lehelsz az ajkamra. A szám ösztönösen kinyílik, de te elhúzódsz, és magadhoz képest nagyon gyengéd hangon megkérdezed:

– Ennyi volt a játszadozás, Will? Készen állsz? Akarod, hogy ágyba vigyelek? – Erre kinyitom a szemem. Gyengéden mosolyogva pillantasz le rám. Mióta ismerlek, azt hiszem, összesen nem láttalak annyit mosolyogni, mint az elmúlt néhány napban.

Természetesen (az istenit neki), arra jutok, hogy továbbra sem tudok erre egyértelmű választ adni. Akarlak téged? (Igen, igen _igen_ … de mégsem). _Jaj, istenem_ – gondolom magamban tanácstalanul –, _félek, félek, félek, nem tehetem meg… de nem tudom nem megtenni_. Díjazom, hogy nem erőlteted, de őszintén szólva, azt kívánom, bár ne kérdezted volna meg; bár hagytad volna a dolgokat menni a maguk útján, és majd kiderült volna, mi történik (más szóval: úgy, mint a múltkor, csak most nem az alkoholra, hanem a pillanat hevére hivatkozhattam volna mentségként). A kérdéseddel megint döntéskényszerbe hoztál és kizökkentettél önfeledt állapotomból, vissza a racionalitás és a következmények hideg, kognitív valóságába. Pislogok egy párat, majd ülésbe tornázom magam, te a tenyeredet a vállamra helyezve felsegítesz. Rád nézek, beletúrok a hajamba, és idegesen rágni kezdem az alsó ajkam. Türelmesen nézel rám. Végül kibújok az egyenes válaszadás alól és azt mondom:

 – Igen. Valamennyire. Nem vagyok biztos benne. – (Baszki, ez meg mi volt?)

Figyelmesen tanulmányozod az arcom, és úgy tűnik, tetszik, amit látsz: mintha látnád a mentális agóniámat, és feltérképeznéd az összes lehetséges utat, ahova elvezethet. De csak annyit mondasz:

– Csináltál már ilyet korábban?

A váratlan hangnemváltás – és a tény, hogy olyasmit kérdezel tőlem, amit egy normális ember is megkérdezne – arra enged következtetni, hogy szándékosan helyezted át a fókuszt, hogy legyen pár másodpercem összeszedni magam.

– Ezt komolyan kérdezed? Hogyne csináltam volna! Majdnem három évig _nős voltam_ , és emlékezz… – Elmosolyodsz, a szemedet forgatod és gyengéden meghúzod a hajam. 

– Természetesen nem általában értettem – feleled –, hanem egy másik férfival. 

– Óh! Nem.

Csak bólintasz, mintha erre számítottál volna. Kicsit naivnak érzem magam, de tudom, hogy nem ezt akartad éreztetni.

 – Gondolom te igen?  – kérdezem enyhén vádló hangsúllyal (ami irracionális, a gondolat mégis bosszant valamiért.)

Vállat vonsz.

– Mindig, az élet minden területén kerestem és tanulmányoztam az érzéki élvezeteket. A szexben az az egyetlen kikötésem, hogy a másik fél felnőtt ember legyen, és beleegyezzen. Ettől eltekintve soha semmilyen új felfedezéstől nem zárkóztam el.

– Magasságos ég – forgatom a szemem. – Ez virágnyelven azt jelenti, hogy fűvel-fával lefekszel.

Játékosan megpöccinted az orrcimpámat.

– De szemtelen vagy – mondod. – Egy pillanatra sem bánom, hogy a végletekig kiélveztem a szexualitás gyönyöreit. Ebben is, mint minden másban, a teljességre törekedtem.

Elhallgatok (részben azért, mert az agyam rövidzárlatot kapott attól, ahogy a „szexualitás gyönyörei”-ről beszélsz azon a kimért, arisztokratikus hangodon), aztán felpillantok rád.

– Szóval…? – Megköszörülöm a torkom. – _Szóval._ Akkor tényleg megtesszük?  –  Istenem, ez szörnyű. Miért vagyok ilyen balfék? Hirtelen nagyon erős késztetést érzek arra, hogy az ingedbe temessem az arcom. Egyáltalán nem erre számítottam. A fantáziáimban mindig sokkal agresszívabb és dominánsabb voltál, én pedig sokkal bátrabban és higgadtabban mentem bele. Még arra sem foghatom, hogy ez valami látens szexuális identitás-krízis (majdnem azt kívánom, bár ráfoghatnám, talán könnyebb lenne. Könnyebb lenne? Biztosan). De nem tehetem, mert ennek semmi köze ahhoz, hogy férfi vagy; ennek ahhoz van köze, hogy te _te_ vagy. Aztán hirtelen eszembe jut még egy kellemetlen részlet, és undorodva veszem tudomásul, hogy elvörösödtem.

– Nézd, nem lehet. Nincs… öh, nincs itthon semmi. – Hogyhogy _erre_ nem gondoltam korábban?

– Az nem számít. – Úgy tűnik, erre kissé bepánikolok, mert felsóhajtasz és elgondolkodva nézel rám. – Will – mondod, – kérlek, ne nézz ilyen ijedten! Soha életemben nem kényszerítettem szexre senkit. Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy veled fogom elkezdni? És még ha lenne is itthon „minden” – majdhogynem hallom, ahogy gondolatban idézőjelbe teszed a _minden_ szót, tiszteletben tartva hirtelen jött abszurd szégyenkezésemet, hogy kimondjam a gumi és a síkosító szavakat –, a helyzetre való tekintettel, nem hiszem, hogy ma este jó ötlet lenne.

Istenem, ne gyere már megint ezzel! Még mindig úgy érzem, hogy babrálsz az agyammal, de nem tudok rájönni, hogyan. Aztán meglátom, hogy nézel rám, elgondolkodva, vizsgálódva, és az jut eszembe… hogy talán mégsem. Talán nem is erről van szó. Lehet, hogy ez a _stratégiád_ része. Tudod, hogy fennáll a lehetőség, hogy meghátrálok, ezért szép lassan fogsz belecsalogatni – lépésről-lépésre, apránként, végtelen türelemmel – olyan tempóban, amit érzésed szerint képes leszek tolerálni. Mert tudod, hogy ha túl sok minden történik túl gyorsan, besokallok, és elmenekülök.

Még mindig halovány mosollyal figyelsz. Tudod, mit gondolok, mindig tudod.

– Finom bánásmódra van szükséged, Will – mondod, mintegy megerősítésül.  – Annak ellenére, hogy te magad nem vagy képes ezt beismerni – teszed hozzá, amikor látod, hogy tiltakozásra nyílik a szám.

– Ezért – folytatod –, azt akarom, hogy több időd legyen elgondolkodni azon, hogy _pontosan_ mit fog ez jelenteni a számodra. – Vetsz rám egy sokatmondó pillantást, és én nem felelek semmit, csak bámulok rád némán. _Képtelen vagyok_ – siránkozom magamban, _képtelen vagyok, képtelen vagyok… Az istenit, hiszen azért rántottalak magammal arról a szikláról, mert képtelen voltam belegondolni! Túl sokat kérsz, mint mindig; mindig túl sokat vársz tőlem._

Biztosan nagyon nyomorultnak tűnök, mert hirtelen hozzám hajolsz és megcsókolod a homlokomat.

– Felejtsd el a múltat – mormolod halkan (Jézusom, miért vagyok mindig ilyen átlátszó?). – Amint mondják, a múlt egy idegen ország: az emberek ott másképp cselekszenek. Képes vagy elfelejteni, Will? Legalább ma éjszakára? Azt hiszem, igen, hiszen mindig is végtelenül találékony voltál. Nem sietünk sehová, és addig is azt javaslom, haladjunk _lassan_. – A „lassan” szót olyan buja hangsúllyal ejted ki, ami egyenesen az ágyékomba hatol.

– Nem fogok hozzád érni… most még nem. – Elhúzódsz tőlem, és egyenesen a szemembe nézel. – De te megérintheted magadat. Érintsd meg a tested, irányítsd a saját gyönyörödet. Annyira felizgultál. Tudom, hogy akarod, én pedig látni akarom. Szeretnélek figyelni közben. Megtennéd ezt nekem?

Óh! A kibaszott életbe. Örülök, hogy félhomály van, mert nem tudom megállni, hogy ne vörösödjek el. 

– Igen – felelem lassan –, igen, megtehetem. – Lassan úgy érzem, mintha az őrület szélén állnék: miket beszélek? Mióta vagyok ilyen gátlástalan?

Továbbra is csak mosolyogva nézel rám, nyugodtan, fondorlatosan, és van valami hipnotikus a tekintetedben, mert képtelen vagyok elfordulni. Minden szégyenérzet nélkül kigombolod az ingedet, és a földre ejted, miközben végig az arcomat figyeled. Az izmaid hihetetlenül tónusosak, és tudom, hogy ez részben azért van így, mert éveken keresztül hullákat rakosgattál ide-oda (és ez a felismerés, amely a világtörténelem leglohasztóbb dolga kellene, hogy legyen, semmi hatással nincs rám. Egyáltalán semmilyennel. Baszki). Több ruhadarabot nem veszel le. Enyhe csalódottságot érzek, de meg is könnyebbülök, mert tudom, hogy igazad van, és ennél több már túl sok lenne nekem. Annak is örülök, hogy te irányítasz; sokkal könnyebb passzívnak lenni, és hagyni, hogy vezess. Egyik kezeddel magadhoz vonsz, és lassan lehúzod rólam a pólót, ujjaiddal könnyedén végigsimítasz a bordáimon fel-le, aztán elindulsz lefelé, és érzem, hogy beleremegek. Amikor a kezed eléri a nadrágszíjamat, megállsz, és rám pillantasz megerősítésért.

– Igen? – kérdezed.

Kinyitom a szám, de hirtelen rájövök, hogy képtelen leszek megszólalni, így csak bólintok egyet. Istenem, istenem, ez olyan szürreális, nem tudom elhinni, hogy ezt teszem. Az egyik énem itt áll mellettem, és elszörnyedve figyeli, mi történik: szó szerint és átvitt értelemben is magamon kívül vagyok. Végtelenül sebezhetőnek érzem magam, ahogy meztelenül állok előtted, de ez csak arra világít rá, hogy veled szemben mindig teljesen védtelennek éreztem magam: a meztelenség csak a védtelenség egy másik formája. A bőr már csak az, ami: bőr. Nem mintha egyébként nem látnál; kiszolgáltatni a testemet semmiség ahhoz képest, milyen kiszolgáltatott az elmém – és milyen kiszolgáltatott vagyok _én_ magam – óvatosan, módszeresen fejtetted le rólam a védőpajzsom rétegeit az első naptól kezdve, ahogy találkoztunk. A szívem vadul ver, eszeveszett ritmusban dübörög, harmóniában a mellettem álló, másik énemmel, aki most pánikba esik és rémülten rám üvölt: _„Baszki, BASZKI, mi azt istent CSINÁLSZ? Kapd magadra a cuccaidat, és menekülj most azonnal!”_

Bizonyára valamennyire (biztosan) tisztában vagy vele, mi játszódik le bennem , mert gyengéden a tenyeredbe veszed az arcom, és még egy kutató pillantást vetsz rám.

– Ne légy ilyen ideges, Will – mondod. – Nincs mitől félned. Ma éjszaka semmi sem fog történni, amit nem te irányítasz. (Hogy lehetne ez igaz, hiszen, ha te itt vagy, soha nem én irányítok… soha nem én irányítottam). – Elmosolyodsz, aztán szándékolt lassúsággal végigsimítasz a mellkasomon, és az egyenetlen, göbös hegen a hasamon. Nem nézel le közben; nem kell odanézned, pontosan tudod, hol vágott belém a kés.

A légzésem felgyorsul, és a mosolyod kiszélesedik, ahogy a tekinteted átvándorol az arcomról a testemre.

– Milyen pompás palettája a tested a sebhelyeknek – mondod csodálattal. – A sebeink emlékeztetnek rá, hogy a múltunk valódi volt. Biztonságot adnak… Mindannyiunknak szüksége van a biztonságra, Will. Ami kivételes, hogy a te sebhelyeid nem a tökéletlenségedről árulkodnak, sokkal inkább ékességül szolgálnak. 

– Én nem… nem tudom.

– A legtöbb emberen bizonyára csúf, elszomorító látványt nyújtanának – teszed hozzá –, de rajtad szinte előkelőnek tűnnek. Mint a _craquelure_  egy különösen megragadó portrén. Tudod viselni őket. Vagy mint a patina a fémen: a kivételes rugalmasságod tanúi és bizonyítékai.

– A zöméért te vagy a felelős – mondom végül.

– Igen, így van. Amiért őszinte dicséretet érdemlek.

Nem mondok semmit, ami valószínűleg a lehető legrosszabb megoldás.

– Milyen hatalmasra tágult a szemed! – Úgy tűnik, le vagy nyűgözve, az általában közönyös hangodban valami feszült izgalom bujkál, aminek máskor nyoma sincs. – Reszketsz. Tényleg félsz, ugye?

A nyelvemmel megnedvesítem az ajkaimat.

 – Igen – felelem gyengén.

– Milyen érdekes. Tudod, hogy elmehetnél, ha akarnál; kisétálhatnál, elfuthatnál. Tudod, hogy nem próbálnálak visszatartani.

– Tudom.

– Mégis maradsz.

– Igen.

– Mondd meg nekem, Will, most ebben a pillanatban, kitől félsz jobban: tőlem, vagy önmagadtól?

– Tudod a választ – felelem halkan.

–  Persze, hogy tudom. CSak az a kérdés: te tudod-e?

Nem válaszolok, csak nézek rád már-már könyörgően, és te visszanézel – nyíltan, mosolyogva, aztán kínzó lassúsággal magadhoz húzol, és megcsókolsz. Gyengéden kezdődik, majdnem édesen ártatlanul: csak állok ott sután és mozdulatlanul, mint egy szobor, a szám nyitva; te az államat simogatod bátorítón, hogy lazítsak, és puhán végighúzod az ajkaidat az enyémeken, néha megérintve őket a nyelveddel. Aztán nagyon finoman belenyalsz a számba, és egy akaratlan nyöszörgés szakad fel belőlem, mire hirtelen elhúzódsz, és egyenesen a szemembe nézel. Egy pillanatra minden elcsendesedik, semmi sem mozdul, semmi zaj nem hallatszik, mintha az egész szoba visszatartaná a lélegzetét: mi pedig csak nézzük egymást. És óh – óh, baszki – még életemben soha nem nézett rám így senki. Vágyakozás, szenvedély és éhség, megfűszerezve valami meghatározhatatlanul sötét fenyegetéssel; abban a pillanatban elpattan bennem valami, és feléd mozdulok; ugyanabban a másodpercben, amikor te felém mozdulsz.

A fogunk összekoccan, morogva és zihálva marcangoljuk és szaggatjuk egymás száját, mintha fel akarnánk falni egymást. Azonnal megtaláljuk a tökéletes ritmust; a csípőd az enyémnek nyomódik, én belekapaszkodom a válladba, és neked feszülök: a körmeim addig tépik, hasogatják a bőrödet, amíg fel nem szisszensz. A hajamba markolva hátrarántod a fejem, és az alsó ajkamba harapsz, majd olyan mélyre hatolsz a nyelveddel a számba, hogy alig kapok levegőt. A vonzás _kibaszottul, hihetetlenül_ erős, mint az elektromos feszültség: a vágyunk intenzív és tagadhatatlan, olyan heves és féktelen, mint egy élőlény, mint egy harmadik személy a szobában. Istenem, hát ezt látta mindenki? Alana, Freddie, Bedelia, még Chilton is – hát ezért a feltételezések, a kíváncsi pillantások, a találgatások! Ebben a pillanatban a kételyem utolsó morzsái is elenyésznek, szó sem lesz meghátrálásról, hiszen _nem tudok eleget kapni belőled_ , nem hiszem, hogy valaha eleget kaphatnék. Szomjazom rád és fuldoklom benned; az őrjöngő, vad, tüzes forróságban (futótűz… kérlek, ne perzselj fel azonnal), az ádáz vágyadban, hogy megronts, és valami mást kovácsolj belőlem. Fondorlatos és _fenséges_ és gyönyörűséges és kegyetlen, óh, istenem, óh, _istenem_ , óh, átkozott pokol.

A kanapé felé hátrálsz, de nem engedsz el: durván magadra rántasz, aztán elfordulsz, és hosszában, kinyújtott lábakkal felülsz. Minden érezhető erőfeszítés nélkül fordítasz át, hogy a hátammal a mellkasodnak támaszkodjak, és megint felkiáltok a tehetetlen hitetlenkedéstől, hogy ilyen sóvárogva vágyom rád. Az álladat a fejem tetején nyugtatod, mindkét bokáddal átkulcsolod az enyémeket, hogy amikor szétnyitod a lábad, az enyém is szétnyíljon. Hagyom, engedelmesen behódolva, mint egy marionettbábu: elragadtatott vagyok, mámoros és olyan irdatlan erők ostromolnak, hogy képtelen vagyok logikusan gondolkodni. Megmondtad, hogy nem fogsz hozzám érni (és tudom, ha valamit kimondasz, azt be is tartod), mégis, úgy érzem, hogy soha életemben nem voltam még ennyire szenvedélyesen, veszettül felizgulva. Egy pár másodpercig csak fekszem ott, mint akit villám sújtott, bámulom a plafont és hallgatom a saját reszkető, érdes zihálásomat. 

– Istenem – nyögök fel. A hangom gyenge és döbbent. – Jaj, istenem. Én nem… Nem…

– Lélegezz, Will! – mondod simogató hangon. – Csak lélegezz! Van időnk: miénk az egész éjszaka és azt akarom, hogy élvezd. – A tenyeredet végighúzod a mellkasomon, aztán buján megsimítod a hasfalamat, ami nedves és síkos az előváladéktól. – Milyen nedves vagy már most – dorombolod a fülembe –, milyen bájos. Nagyon kellett már, ugye? Annyira akarod, hogy az már _fáj_.

Óh, bassza meg, ez igaz, így van. Újra felnyögök, és ívben neked feszítem a hátam, kétségbeesetten vágyva arra, hogy olyan nagy felületen érhessek hozzád, amennyire csak lehet, kiélvezve, milyen jó érezni a bőrödet a bőrömön; és amikor két ujjadat becsúsztatod a számba, irányíthatatlan, tehetetlen mohósággal kezdem szívni őket. Még mindig reszketek egy kicsit, de előre nyúlok, és a kezembe veszem a farkam, a hüvelykujjammal megdörzsölve a tetejét – a gyönyör első hulláma olyan intenzív, hogy az szinte döbbenetes; szinte _fájdalmas_ – és mindkettőnkből egyszerre szakad fel egy mély nyögés. Normális esetben fontolóra venném, hogy improvizálok, és a tenyerembe köpök, de annyi előváladék szivárog belőlem, hogy még ez sem szükséges, és olyan _hihetetlenül jó_ érzés, hogy szinte azonnal megtalálom a ritmust, előre lökök a tenyerembe, aztán nekifeszülök a mellkasod sima, kemény izmainak.

– Tökéletes – mondod.  – Tovább. Csak így tovább. – A bőröm most már csúszós és csillog az izzadtságtól, te pedig végigsimítasz a bordáimon, a csípőmön, és tantaluszi kínokat okozva fel-le a combomon; megérintesz mindenhol, csak ott nem, ahol a legjobban szeretném. Mostanra már teljesen elvesztem, őrjöngve verem a farkam, kétségbeesetten vágyva a kielégülésre. Szélesebbre tárod a lábaidat, mire az enyémek is kénytelenek velük együtt mozdulni, amitől végtelenül romlottnak és züllöttnek érzem magam, és ez kurvajó érzés.

Az arcomhoz dörzsölöd az arcod, és kisimítod a nedves hajat a homlokomból.

– Milyen félelmet nem ismerő és simulékony vagy – mondod –, látod, milyen jól alkalmazkodsz bármilyen helyzethez? A probléma természetesen a megszokásból ered; hiába a kezdeti stressz, az adott inger hatástalanná válik, és azt veszed észre, hogy még többet akarsz. Ezért kell tovább lépni, Will… Számunkra mi legyen a következő lépés? Legközelebb talán beléd nyúlok. Vajon élveznéd? Először csak egy ujjal, csak hogy érezd, milyen, és hogy én is érezhessem, milyen finom, szűk és tökéletes vagy. Csak annyira, hogy kínozhassalak, hogy szenvedj a gyönyörtől. Hogy mohón feszítsd a csípődet a kezemnek, még többért könyörögve. És könyörögnél nekem, ugye, Will? Olyan szívhez szólóan könyörögnél, hogy nem tudnék ellenállni neked.

 – Óh, igen! Óh, istenem! _Istenem_.

– Tudom, tudom, ugye milyen jó érzés? – mormolod a fülembe. – Bár látnád magad, lélegzetállító vagy így! El sem tudod képzelni, mennyire. 

– Óh, _óh!_ – most már szó szerint nyüszítek, a hangom magas és fiatalnak hangzik. Már nem fogom sokáig bírni, a hátam megfeszített íjként préselődik hozzád. – Istenem, olyan közel vagyok… El fogok… Istenem. – A fejemet hátraejtem a válladra, lázasan szorítva tovább a farkamat, a kezem felgyorsul, és hallom amint a forró, nedves bőrfelületek sikamlós, romlott hangokat adva csúszkálnak egymáson.

– Ez az, Will – mondod – hibátlan. Olyan jól csinálod. Briliáns. Ugye milyen engedelmes vagy? Pontosan azt teszed, amit mondtam. – Megcsókolod az arcomat, aztán beleharapsz a fülcimpámba. – Tökéletes élmény ilyennek látni téged. Olyan gyönyörű vagy. Sebezhető. Kétségbeesett. Ezek a pompás hangok, amiket kiadsz magadból; ugyanúgy eredhetnek vágyból, mint szenvedésből. És ahogy vonaglasz és reszketsz, mintha küzdenél; mintha egy törékeny és sérülékeny lény harcolna az életéért. Még a végső agóniád közepette is szorosan kellene tartanom téged, ugye? Szorosan a karjaimba zárni, míg végül elcsendesedsz és mozdulatlanná válsz. És mégis _, mennyi élet_ van benned.

Újra felkiáltok, és a kezembe harapok, hogy elfojtsam az őrjöngő, szenvedő hangokat, amelyeket nem tudok visszatartani, ám te határozottan megragadod a kezem, és szorosan tartod a sajátodban. 

– Ne, ne fogd vissza magad! Hallani akarlak. – Óh, a kurva életbe, ez annyira intenzív – az érzés annyira nyers – hogy majdnem hiperventillálok. Minden egyes idegszálam görcsbe rándul, minden izmom túlfeszült; amit átélek, közel van hozzá, hogy túl sok legyen, mégis, _sehol sincs az eléghez képest_. Istenem, hogy lehetséges ez? Nem lehet igaz; alig értél hozzám, mégis teljesen készen vagyok. És túl a szívem dübörgésén és a zokogásba fúló nyöszörgésen, ami kiszakad belőlem, meghallom a saját hangom, amint szenvedélyesen és kétségbeesetten zihálva kikínlódja, amit nem akarok beismerni, mégis tudom, hogy maga a reménytelen, kegyetlen igazság:

 –  Ez… az egész… annyira jó… Óh, baszki… _baszki_ , akarom ezt, akarom, _akarlak téged_!

Amint ezt kimondom, mély, birtokló morgás tör fel a torkodból, magadhoz rántasz, és megérzem a lélegezetedet ott, ahol a nyakam és a vállam találkozik. Finoman végigsimítasz a bőrömön a nyelveddel, kutatón, mintha a pulzusomat próbálnád kitapintani, aztán a fogaid mélyen a húsomba marnak – elég mélyen ahhoz, hogy a vér kicsorduljon. Fáj, fáj, óh, istenem ez tényleg fáj, és vadul felkiáltok, kétségbeesetten a testednek feszítve a testem, míg a csípőm eszeveszetten rándul egy utolsót, és elmegyek. Végig magadhoz ölelsz, egyik karoddal szorosan tartod a mellkasomat, a másik kezed az arcomat simogatja. Haloványan tudatában vagyok, hogy mondasz valamit, de hiába a hangod sürgető intenzitása, már képtelen vagyok kivenni a szavak értelmét. Ernyedten fekszem rajtad, kontrollálhatatlanul remegek, és alig bírom egyenesen tartani magamat. Mindent olyan soknak érzek.

Egy darabig csak a szaggatott, rekedt zihálásom töri meg a tökéletes csöndet. Azt hiszem, sokkos állapotban lehetek. Baszki, baszki, alig hiszem el, amit tettem.

Halkan felsóhajtasz, és még közelebb húzol magadhoz. 

– Rendkívüli – mondod végül, szinte áhítatosan.  – Az eksztázis és az önfeledtség is kivételesen jól áll neked. Látnod kéne magad: milyen tökéletes vagy, amikor hagyod, hogy az ösztönöd átvegye az irányítást, és megengeded magadnak, hogy egyszerűen csak _érezz_. Hogy szégyenkezés és visszafogottság nélkül elvedd, amire szükséged van. – Annak ellenére, hogy így szét vagyok esve, tudom, hogy (most sem) csak a szexről beszélsz. Arra az éjszakára gondolsz ott a sziklán, hogy milyen voltam vérrel és verejtékkel borítva, győzedelmesen (azzal szemben, ahogy most festhetek aléltan a mellkasodra rogyva, miután magamra ürítettem egy teljes tárat… és ami miatt mostanra már el kellett volna kezdenem szégyenkezni, de furcsa módon, nem teszem).  

Szorosan ölelsz, amíg abba nem hagyom a remegést, és már nem kapkodom úgy a levegőt, mint akinek épp infarktusa van, miközben gyengéden simogatsz mindenhol, ahol csak érsz, csókokat lehelsz a fejemre, és (egy másik) idegen nyelven mormolsz valamit. Meg akarok fordulni, hogy láthassalak, de úgy tűnik, ez több erőfeszítést igényelne, mint amire most fizikailag képes vagyok, így megelégszem annyival, hogy az egyik karomat a tiéd köré kulcsolom, a másikkal pedig átnyúlok a fejem felett, mert hirtelen furcsa késztetést érzek rá, hogy megérintsem az arcodat. A szádat a tenyeremhez szorítod, és érzem az arccsontod éles, kemény vonalát, aztán eltűnődve arra a hiábavaló és értelmetlen felismerésre jutok, hogy még soha nem érintettem meg a hajadat. Valahogy puhább, mint ahogy képzeltem, kevésbé durva szálú, mint az enyém. Tudom, hogy az egyikünk (te) előbb-utóbb meg fog szólalni – meg kell szólalnia – de szeretném addig halasztani, ameddig csak lehetséges, mert úgy érzem, amint a csend megtörik, csikorogva és nyikorogva a való világ is életre kel, és az egész kibaszott őrület újrakezdődik. Védelmezni akarom a csendet, meg akarom őrizni, mint valami drága és csodálatos ritkaságot, mert addig a pár másodpercig, ameddig tart, azt képzelhetem, hogy te nem vagy te, és én sem vagyok én – csak két normális ember vagyunk, akik egymást ölelik egy lerobbant, használt kanapén.

Végül egy lendülettel megfordulsz, felülsz, és engem is magaddal húzol; a mozdulat sima, erőlködéstől mentes, mintha semmi súlyom nem lenne. Felkészülök rá, hogy a földbe döngölsz a szavaiddal, de csak annyit mondasz: 

–  Magadra hagyhatlak egy pillanatra? – A szokásos felháborodás helyett – _hogyne hagyhatnál, ne légy nevetséges!_ – csak bólintok egyet, lassan és ostobán (bár egyáltalán nem akarom, hogy elmenj, és itt hagyj egyedül a tudattal, hogy mit tettem). Rövid időre eltűnsz a fürdőszobában, aztán egy fertőtlenítős törlőkendővel és egy nedves ruhával bukkansz fel újra, amivel megtisztogatod a harapásnyomot a nyakamon, illetve letörlöd a ragacsos cuccot a hasamról. Én csak ülök ott, és hagyom. Egy pohár vizet is hoztál, amit a számhoz tartasz, miközben az arcomat gyengéden a kezedbe fogva tartod egy helyben. Az egyetlen nem-kaotikus gondolat a fejemben, aminek tudatában vagyok, az, hogy _„hála az égnek, hogy ilyen batár nagy kanapét vettem”._ Az ezt szorosan követő második pedig az, hogy fel kellene ajánlanom, hogy én is a kedvedre teszek (jaj, istenem, miért nem gondoltam erre korábban? Olyan béna vagyok ebben… miért vagyok ilyen béna?) Sokkal lelkesebb lennék, ha nem lennék _ennyire_ elkábulva és lenyűgözve, de nagyon bunkó dolog lenne tőlem, ha meg sem próbálnám felhozni. Teszek egy tétova mozdulatot feléd, és megköszörülöm párszor a torkomat, hogy működésre bírjam a hangom.

 – Bocsánat, öh, nem akarod, hogy én is…?

– Ne aggódj a viszonzás miatt – mondod lágyan. – A mai este rólad szólt. Azt szeretném, ha most pihennél; kimerültnek és kissé levertnek tűnsz. – Felveszed a kanapé mellől a sokktakarót (azt a kék rohadékot, istenem… de tipikus) és a vállamra teríted. Letérdelsz elém, mire én megpróbálok mondani valamit, de nem sikerül; végül csak előredőlök, és a homlokomat a tiédnek támasztom, a kezemmel pedig gyerekesen a tiéd után nyúlok. Gyengéden megszorítod, viszonozva a szorításom, én pedig lebámulok rájuk, ahogy összefonódnak, és különös módon eltölt a békesség. Az ujjaink úgy egymásba gabalyodnak, hogy nehéz megmondani melyik melyikünké: hogy hol kezdődsz te, és hol végződöm én.

– Az Átváltozásod kezdete – mondod.  – Gratulálok, Will. – A hangodban mosoly bujkál, és tudom, hogy nem gondolod teljesen komolyan, de közben kétségem sincs afelől, hogy egy fontos vonalat léptünk át (istenem, egy _rohadt fontos_ vonalat); és hogy ez csak a kezdet, és hogy a mai este után már semmi, de _semmi_ nem lesz többé ugyanaz. Valószínűleg érdekelnie kéne, és annak is, hogy mit jelent mindez, azt _akarom_ , hogy érdekeljen. De most… egyszerűen nem érdekel. Csak ülök itt: ülök, és érzem, ahogy a lélegzeted az arcomat simogatja, látom a sötét szemeidet magam előtt, és érzem, ahogy a bőröd az enyémhez ér. Lenézek a kezeinkre; ahogy összekapcsolódnak és egymásba fonódnak: te és én. A pusztító ellentétek, a zéró összegű játszma, a megállíthatatlan erő és az elmozdíthatatlan tárgy. Az empata. A szociopata. De emögött, mindemögött, itt és most ebben a pillanatban – csak két ember: te és én. Csak mi.

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Most zuhant rám a kimondottak realitása: mit fog jelenteni, ha megszököm veled – ha ezúttal tényleg megteszem? Milyen életünk lenne? Ami még fontosabb: milyen emberré válnék? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sok idő telt el a legutóbbi friss óta és sok minden történt is - de ha minden jól megy, mostantól ismét lesz időm a fordítással foglalkozni.

 

Másnap reggel csipás szemekkel és egész jókedvűen ébredek. Álomittasan átfordulok az odalamra és feléd nyúlok, de – mint általában – most sem vagy itt. Ezúttal azonban hagytál üzenetet, elegáns, kék folyóírással az egyik (befizetetlen) telefonszámlám hátoldalán. A betűk az egyéniségedet tükrözve erőteljesen és parancsolóan futnak végig a lapon.

_Kedves Will, bocsásd meg, hogy nem vagyok itt veled, amikor felébredsz, de olyan békésen aludtál, hogy nem volt szívem felébreszteni. Elmentem elintézni pár dolgot. Ne aggódj, nagyon óvatos leszek!_

Semmi nem utal rá, mikor írtad, percekkel, vagy akár órákkal ezelőtt is elmehettél; lehet, hogy mindjárt visszajössz, de az is lehet, hogy… soha? Nem, természetesen vissza fogsz jönni, miért ne jönnél, mikor végre a te szempontodból is elkezdtek érdekessé válni a dolgok. Felülök és kinyújtóztatom a sajgó vállam. Igazad van, ez az ágy baromi kényelmetlen, nem csoda, hogy szinte soha nem alszol benne… mostantól vajon gyakrabban teszed majd? _Itt maradsz?_ Elfintorodok és beletúrok a hajamba. _Lehetetlen_ elképzelni egy ilyen egyszerű, hétköznapi életet veled: hogy azon veszekedjünk, ki vigye le a szemetet, használtad-e a borotvámat, mennyit loptam a drága arcszeszedből, és hogy valóban muszáj-e minden egyes bögrében penicillint tenyésztenem. És hogy végül minden este ugyanabban az ágyban térjünk nyugovóra, ahol én lelopom rólad a takarót, te pedig hajnali kettőig olvasol lámpafénynél, mire én morogni kezdek („túl hosszú a lábad, túl sok helyet foglalsz… vedd ki a könyöködet az arcomból, olyan veled aludni, mintha egy rakás csavarkulcson feküdnék”). Erre te szórakozottan fújsz egyet, végre lekapcsolod a lámpát, magadhoz húzol… és aztán mi történik? És még azután? Mit fogsz elvárni tőlem? Mit kell mondanom, mit kell tennem? Kinek kell lennem? Istenem, túl sok ez nekem: teljesen ismeretlen terepen mozgok, amit te uralsz. Olyan, mintha ledobnának egy idegen ország kellős közepén: meg kell ismernem a szokásaidat, megtanulnom a nyelvedet, otthonra kell lelnem: meg kell értenem, hogyan válhatok az állampolgároddá. Bár nem bánom. Bánom? Nem… Nem bánom. Még részben sem. A megbánás hiánya megdöbbentő, sőt, aggasztó. Olyan sok mindent érzek: feszélyezettséget, izgalmat, nyugtalanságot, kételyt, szexuális vágyat, enyhe zavart. De ha őszinte vagyok magamhoz (és miért ne lennék az), a megbánás nincs köztük. 

Pont ellenkezőleg: tudom, hogy szánalmasan viselkedem – bávatagon mosolygok magamban, finoman végigtapogatom az arcomat az ujjbegyeimmel, a semmibe révedek, felidézem, hogy néztél rám, mielőtt megcsókoltál. Aztán hirtelen eszembe jut Alana, akin többször is megfigyeltem egy hasonló, kába arckifejezést, és ez azonnal kijózanít. Istenem, ugye nem… ugye nem tennél ilyet? Visszagondolok a tegnap éjszakára, hogy milyen elragadtatottan öleltél magadhoz, az érintésedre, az arcodra, a hangodra, a hevességedre. Nem tudtad volna megjátszani, ugye? (Dehogynem.) De miért tetted volna? A homlokomat ráncolom, és rágni kezdem a bőrt a hüvelykujjamon. Csak ennyi lett volna: szórakoztál? L’art pour l’art manipuláltál, csak hogy bizonyítsd, képes vagy rá? Majdnem azt kívánom, bár itt lenne Alana, hogy összevethessük a jegyzeteinket (álljon meg a menet… dehogy is, hogy jut ilyesmi az eszembe?). Biztos vagyok benne, hogy csak azért kezdtél viszonyba vele, hogy elválassz tőle. Lefogadom, hogy amilyen önelégült, lusta egy rohadék vagy, soha nem vetted volna a fáradságot, ha nem tudod, hogy érdekel, te kaján szemétláda. Végiggondolom, hogy viselkedtél Alanával, és hogyan velem, de az egyetlen következtetés, amit le tudok vonni, az, hogy engem sokkal többször és bonyolultabb módokon próbáltál megölni és átvágni, mint őt, ami nálad egyaránt jelenthet ellenszenvet, szerelmi közeledést és/vagy jóindulatú baráti érdeklődést. Óh, leszarom, leszarom az egészet. Túl sok ez most nekem.

Újra rápillantok az üzenetedre, amit (nevetséges módon) még mindig a kezemben szorongatok. Nem írtad alá, de terhelő bizonyítéknak így is bőven elég lenne: tudom, hogy nem tarthatom meg, így miután még egyszer átfutom, apró darabokra tépem, aztán kimászok az ágyból, hogy a szemétbe dobjam. Tény, hogy az is felmerült bennem, hogy elrakom az íróasztalomba Price fotója mellé, mint valami szerelmes tinédzser, amibe még belegondolni is megalázó: a kockázaton kívül még egy ok, hogy kidobjam. Aztán kimegyek a vécére, és megpillantom magam a fürdőszobatükörben. Úgy nézek ki, mintha verekedtem volna: van egy harapásnyom a vállamon, a nyakamon kékes véraláfutások, amikre nem emlékszem, hogy kerültek oda. A hajam kuszább, mint valaha, ami sajnos esetemben nem szexi vagy erotikus, csak rendetlen és kicsit nevetséges, ezért vízzel és fésűvel lesimítom, és minden gyötrődésem ellenére azt veszem észre, hogy széles vigyor ül az arcomon, ami még szélesebbé válik, amikor elképzelem, mennyit fizetne Freddie Lounds néhány fotóért a tegnap éjszakáról.

Ebben a tekintetben… előbb-utóbb biztosan lesz köztünk _igazi_ szex is, ugye? Óh, istenem! Ami azt jelenti, hogy be kéne szereznem pár dolgot. Főiskolás korom óta nem voltam ilyen ideges ilyesmi miatt; talán előtte sem. _Tinédzserkorom_ óta. Jézusom. A gyógyszertárban biztos nem fognak beszólni. Nem szoktak, ugye? Ilyen csak vígjátékokban fordul elő, a való életben nem.  Eszembe jut a kínos jelenet, amint a gyógyszerész kaján mosollyal hangosan hátraszól a kollégájának: „Van még síkosító a raktárban? Ez az úr szeretne vásárolni.” Én pedig juszt is még hangosabban szólok vissza: „Igen, kedves asszonyom, kérnék egy tonna síkosítót! Szükségem lesz rá, mert _istentelen mennyiségű anális szexet_ akarok folytatni, azzal a fickóval, aki épp vezeti az FBI körözési listáját. MasterCardot elfogadnak?” Nem, fogd már be te idióta, minden rendben lesz! Természetesen nem fogja érdekelni őket, és nem szólnak semmit. Később úgy döntök, hogy gumira nem lesz szükségünk: rajtam minden vérvizsgálatot elvégeztek a kórházban, veled kapcsolatban pedig lehetetlennek tűnik az elképzelés, hogy bármilyen vulgáris és alantas nemi betegséget hordozol. Ráadásul már többször is volt alkalmunk összevérezni egymás nyílt sebeit, szóval ezzel egy kicsit elkéstünk. (Istenem, ez olyan kibaszottul visszataszító… Hogy lett ilyen az életem?) Közben rájövök, hogy nem fogok tudni kimenni a lakásból és megvenni a szükséges dolgokat, mert az egyetlen kulcsot magaddal vitted. Kíváncsi vagyok, mik lehetnek azok az elintéznivalók, amikre utaltál – a gondolat kissé zavarbaejtő és szürreálisan nevetséges. Végül tizenöt rendkívül bosszantó percet töltök azzal, hogy megkeressem a szemüvegemet, (a rohadéknak nyilván lába is van valahol, mert állandóan valószerűtlen helyeken bukkan fel), aztán visszafekszem az ágyba és mély, álomtalan álomba merülök. Amikor felébredek, ott fekszel mellettem a takarók tetején, és újságot olvasol.

– Helló – mormogom. Érzem, hogy elmosolyodok; arra számítottam, hogy kínosan érzem majd magam, ha meglátlak, és most kellemesen meglepődöm, amiért nem – egyáltalán nem. Ez biztosan jó jel. Gondolkodás nélkül átfordulok, a fejemet a mellkasodra hajtom, te pedig átöleled a vállamat és magadhoz húzol.  

– Helló – mondod. Felém intesz az újsággal (a vezércikk ismét egy kirohanás az FBI ellen, amiért képtelenek elkapni téged), és a szemedet forgatod. Horkantva felnevetek.

 – Mennyi az idő?

– Mindjárt kilenc óra.

– Basszus, tényleg?

– Nagyon mélyen aludtál. Rád fért, feltételezem, hogy az utóbb időben nem aludtál jól. 

– Soha nem alszom jól.

– Tegnap éjjel igen – mondod öntelten. – Gyanítom, hogy a jelenlétemnek lehetett némi köze hozzá.

– Nem, azt hiszem, inkább a fantasztikusan jó orgazmus tette – _amit magamnak okoztam,_ tehetném hozzá.  

 – Szóval az orgazmus megnyugtató hatással van rád? Jó tudni. Valaki tájékoztathatná Jack Crawfordot: és mivel én még saját magadnál is nagyobb élvezetet tudok okozni neked; amiért bátran a szavamon foghatsz; talán még alkalmazna is annak érdekében, hogy munkára alkalmas és egészséges maradj. 

– Óh te jó ég, fogd be! Teljesen elment az eszed. De nekem is.

– Így van. _Folie a deux._

– Valami olyasmi. – Újra átfordulok, és a plafont bámulom. Érzem, ahogy a mellkasod emelkedik és süllyed alattam: meglep, milyen megnyugtató érzés, és átnyúlok a fejem felett, hogy megfoghasd a kezemet, és hosszú ujjaiddal végigsimíthasd az enyémeket. – A… a tegnap éjszaka… – mondom végül (mert furcsa lenne, ha meg sem említeném). – Ami történt, öh… Tudod… Nem kéne beszélnünk róla? –  _Szép_ , gondolom magamban szarkasztikusan. Hogy lehetek ennyire szánalmas?   

– Egyáltalán nem – feleled –, ha túl komolyan beszélünk a szexről – bár el tudnám fojtani a késztetést, hogy minden alkalommal, amikor kimondod, hogy „szex”, idiótán vigyorogjak, mint Beavis és Butthead –, azzal intellektualizálunk és eljelentéktelenítünk valamit, amit jobb, ha a fizikalitás prizmáján át fedezünk fel: a test és az érzékek prizmáján át. Minden gyönyörteljes, érzéki élvezetet – baszki, most elvörösödtem –, jobb átélni és megtapasztalni, mint vitatkozni róla.

– Óh – nyögöm ki. Komolyan ennyi lenne?

Egyik kezeddel a hajamat kezded simogatni, a másikkal összehajtod az újságot, és rád sem kell néznem, hogy tudjam, mosolyogsz.

– Akkor jó. Rendben – teszem hozzá. – Ha így gondolod. – Annak ellenére, hogy ez a válasz kissé lelohasztott (bár mire is számítottam… valami udvariaskodó, béna beszélgetésre?), mégsem érzem úgy, hogy leráztál. Őszintén szólva, megkönnyebbültem, hiszen még a legjobb napjaimon is mindig szörnyen ügyetlen voltam az ilyesmihez. Nem mintha őszintén elhinném, hogy ilyen könnyen megúszom – egyszer majd szóba hozod, és tudom, hogy akkor _rengeteg_ mondanivalód lesz. Csak kivársz; akkor ejtjük meg ezt a beszélgetést, amikor neked megfelel, és akkor kifacsart lesz, absztrakt, Machiavellihez méltó, ami felzaklat, megborzongat, és teljesen szétcseszi az agyamat. Igazából már hozzá is kezdtél – azért hanyagolod a fizikai aspektust, mert nem olyan érdekes számodra, mint a pszichológiai. De bassza meg, kész vagyok belemenni a játékba. Hátrahajtom a fejemet, és lehunyom a szemem 

A fülem mögé simítasz egy hajtincset.

– Úgy tűnik, igencsak elgondolkodtál – mondod. – Felismerem ezt az arckifejezést: nagyon fiatalnak és ártatlannak tűnsz tőle. Felettébb megnyerő.

– Uhh, nem. Titokzatosnak és keménynek tűnök: úgy beszélsz rólam, mintha 12 éves lennék.

– Nem, dehogy. Inkább csak szórakoztatónak találom az ellentmondást: a szende külső alkotta kontrasztot azzal, ami tudomásom szerint idebent zajlik. – Megérinted a halántékomat.

Válasz helyett csak morgok egyet, és megint átfordulok. A munkaalkalmasságomra tett megjegyzésedről eszembe jutott, hogy a visszatérésed éjszakáján a sikátorban heverve nem az égieket hívtam segítségül, ahogy a legtöbb ember tette volna, istennel alkudozva, hanem Jack Crawfordot. Sajnos azonban a fantáziám elszabadult, és elképzeltem, mi lenne, ha minden kritikus és kellemetlen pillanatban (nem kizárólagosan, de beleértve a szexuális kielégülés pillanatait is) Jacket szólítanám isten helyett.

– Mit vigyorogsz? – kérdezed.

Kinyitom a számat, aztán bölcsen újra becsukom.

– Semmit.

– Hmm – közelről nézel rám. – Eszedbe jutott valami, ami szórakoztat.

Végül megosztom veled (beismerem, a fejemben sokkal kevésbé hangzott betegesnek), mire enyhe undort látok a szemedben.

– Ilyesmivel még csak ne is viccelj! – mondod. – Istené kivételével, akinek azt hiszem, muszáj megengednünk, hogy mint sok minden másba, ebbe is beleártsa magát, az ilyen pillanatokban csak a saját nevemet akarom hallani tőled.

– Megjegyeztem. – Utógondolatként, mert miért is ne, hozzáteszem – Várok a lehetőségre. 

– Nagyszerű.

Mindazonáltal nem bírom megállni, hogy kísérletképpen felnyögjek „Óh, Jack! _Jack!”_ mire úgy nézel rám, mint akinek minden életkedve elment.

– Ha tovább folytatod ezt a borzalmat – mondod megjátszott komolysággal –, felveszem, és névtelenül továbbítom az FBI-nak.

Megint felhorkantok.

– Oké, abbahagyom.

– Jó. Nagyon leköteleznél vele.

Elképzelem Jack arcát, miután letöltötte a fájlt, és majdnem megint nevetésben török ki, ezért odébb gördülök, hogy elrejtsem, és a hátamra fekszem. Hosszan, karcsún elnyújtózol mellettem, és az álladdal a tenyeredben az egyik könyöködre támaszkodsz.

– Hol voltál ma reggel?

– Elhoztam a poggyászomat a hotelből – feleled. Lustán végisimítasz a nyakamon lévő véraláfutásokon, én pedig beledőlök az érintésbe. – Nagyon kellemes újra magamnál tudni a könyveimet.  – Az éjjeliszekrényre pillantok, ahol valóban megjelent egy nagy kupac könyv. A legfelsőt porosnak tűnő zöld bőrbe kötötték, a gerincén középkori írás díszeleg: _Szász-Coburg és Gothai Wilhalm összegyűjtött írásai._

– Ez majdnem _elviselhetetlenül_ unalmasnak tűnik – mondom.

– Valóban nem túl izgalmas, bár van néhány érdekes elmélete az erkölcsről és az emberiségről. Egy antikváriusnál vásároltam, mialatt távolt voltam. – Hozzám hajolsz, és futó csókot nyomsz a homlokomra.  – Beismerem, hogy először azért keltette fel a figyelmemet, mert a neve a tiéd anagarammája: „Wil” és „Ham”.

– Igen? Én is találhatok neked anagrammát. Hívhatnálak Hectornak.

– Hívhatnál, csak ne várd el, hogy hallgassak is rá. 

– Pedig örülhetnél. Hector egy igazi vagány harcos volt. Sokkal menőbb, mint ez a Szex-Coburg és Gót Wilham.

– Szász-Coburg és Gothai, és bár valóban igazad van, semmivel sem tudsz rábírni, hogy hallgassak a Hector névre.

– Hát, örülök, hogy ismét egymásra találtatok Wilhammel – mondom –, bár még mindig azt szeretném, ha nem járkálnál el. Aggódom, hogy valaki felismer. 

– Senki sem ismert fel. Más akcentussal beszélek, és használtam azt az ügyes kis álcázókészletedet is. Ne felejtsd el, hogy kiterjedt tapasztalatom van ebben; nem ez az első alkalom, hogy szökésben vagyok.

– Akkor is… – sóhajtok fel bosszúsan. – Talán el kéne mennünk. El, valahova máshova.

– Ezt valóban megtehetjük. 

– Előtte el kellene intéznem pár dolgot… Nyilván nem léphetek le _csak úgy_ , az furcsa lenne. Feltűnne az embereknek. De talán… Egyszer. Talán.

– Ahogy akarod – feleled.

Újra elhallgatok, és a körmömet kezdem rágni. Most zuhant rám a kimondottak realitása: mit fog jelenteni, ha megszököm veled – ha ezúttal tényleg megteszem? Milyen életünk lenne? Ami még fontosabb: milyen emberré válnék? Tudom, hogy vannak terveid (épp elég rejtélyes utalást tettél már rájuk), hogyan passzolna ez közéjük? Tudom, hogy nevetséges vagyok, nem maradhatunk itt örökké. Előbb-utóbb döntést kell hoznom (és már tisztában vagyok vele, hogy valószínűleg mi lesz az). Csak még… nem vagyok rá felkészülve.

Figyelmesen nézel rám: természetesen azonnal kitaláltad, mire gondolok, és észrevetted a hirtelen támadt kételyt.

– Nem kell sietnünk sehová – mondod végül. 

– Nem… – pillantok rád csendes egyetértéssel. – De addig is légy óvatos!

– Mindig rendkívül óvatos vagyok.

– Úgy látszik, elfelejted, hogy Jack Crawford gyakorlatilag itt lakik a _szomszédban._ És most nem az a helyzet, mint a múltkor. Egyáltalán nem ugyanaz; most bűnrészes vagyok.  – Baszki, tényleg az vagyok, nem? – Óh, istenem – teszem hozzá, amikor végre leesik. – Nem akarok börtönbe kerülni.

– Nem fogsz börtönbe kerülni.

– Ezt nem tudhatod. Honnan tudhatnád? Mindig azt mondtad, hogy _te_ sem fogsz börtönbe kerülni, és nézd meg, mi lett a vége!

– Ha még emlékszel, és miért ne emlékeznél, hiszen ott voltál, én a saját akaratomból mentem. 

– Nem érdekel. Neked mindegy, tőled mindenki fél; téged nem azért tesznek magánzárkába, hogy megvédjenek, hanem azért, hogy a többieket megvédjék tőled. Mit gondolsz, _én_ meddig húznám odabent?

– Will…

– Rendőr vagyok, és épp most mondtad, hogy 12 évesnek tűnök…

–  Will…

– Istenem, az első héten kinyírnának! Hacsak valaki örökbe nem fogad… Valami bandavezér _feleségének_ kellene lennem, ha nem akarom megöletni magam… – Elhallgatok, és közelebbről is szemügyre veszlek.  – Te _nevetsz_?

– Nem.

– De! Kinevetsz!

– Will, nyugodj meg! – mondod. – Nem fogsz börtönbe kerülni. Nem engedem meg.

– Óh, el is felejtettem, mennyi befolyásod van a kerületi ügyészre! A pasas imád téged.

– Nem engedem meg – feleled. – Mert abban a felettébb valószínűtlen esetben, ha letartóztatnának, mindenkinek elmondom, aki meghallgat, hogy Will Grahamet mindenre én vettem rá, és kényszerítettem, hogy az akarata ellenére cselekedjen. Már ha szükség lesz rá, tekintve, hogy visszamenőleg nem lehet bebizonyítani, hogy itt tartózkodtam.

– Igen, de… mit csinálok, ha te kerülsz börtönbe?  _– Ha megint magamra hagysz._

Figyelmesen nézel rám. 

– Nincs szándékomban börtönbe kerülni. Sem hagyni azt, hogy bárki elvegyen tőlem. – A takarók alatt lejjebb csúsztatod a kezedet a mellkasomra.

– Hagyd abba! – mordulok fel durván. – Ne próbáld elterelni a figyelmemet.

– Tényleg azt akarod, hogy abbahagyjam?

Szerencsére nem kell kimondanom a kínos igazságot, hogy „nem, most, hogy így mondod, nem”, mert a telefonom csörögni kezd.

– Jack! – szólok bele, miközben te úgy teszel, mintha fejbe akarnál csapni. 

– Will, jól van? 

– Köszönöm, igen. Jól vagyok. – Ráébredek, hogy ez igaz, tényleg jól vagyok, és önkéntelenül is elmosolyodom. – Mit tehetek magáért? 

–  Járt mostanában a TattleCrime-on?

Amint ezt kimondja, már nem vagyok _jól_ : utálatos, szörnyű szorongást érzek a gyomromban, és nagy, ijedt szemekkel rád pillantok. 

– Nem – lehelem gyengén –, mi történt?

– Az a szemét Freddie Lounds megint jól elintézte magát.

– Uh, oké – felelem, majdnem vidáman (megint jól vagyok). Azt hittem, rólad akar mondani valamit, hogy megláttak, hogy híre ment, hogy itt vagy, hogy a nyomodban vannak. Freddie Lounds szokásos fröcsögése arról, hogy _„miért nincs még börtönben ez a pszichopata?”_ , relatív hátul van a prioritásaim listáján.

– Elég csúnya – mondja Jack ingerülten, mintha úgy gondolná, hogy nem veszem elég komolyan. Miért van így kiakadva? Freddie nem őróla ír olyanokat, hogy meg kéne kötözni és bedobni egy kútba, de csak az után, hogy felnyitották a koponyáját, hogy az orvostudomány tanulmányozhassa az elcseszett agyát. – Nézze, lehet, hogy jobb lenne, ha el sem olvasná; én csak azért hívtam, hogy tudja, nem veszem komolyan.  – Elhallgat, majd hozzáteszi. – Emiatt nem fog megváltozni a véleményem magáról.

– Köszönöm és nagyra értékelem. _Jack_.  – Nem bírom megállni, hogy ne vigyorogjak, mire te a szemedet forgatod.

– Csak vigyázzon magára! – feleli Jack. Nem fűz hozzá mást, és rövid hallgatás után leteszi. Lerakom a telefont az éjjeliszekrényre, és visszabújok a karjaidba. 

– Freddie Lounds állítólag megint „jól elintézett” – mondom.

– Valóban? Milyen szórakoztató. El kéne olvasnunk!

– Miért?

– Mert érdekes lenne megtudni, milyen közel jár a valósághoz.

Ezt többféleképpen is lehet értelmezni, és egyik verzió sem vonzó, így végül nem válaszolok semmit, csak kimászom az ágyból, magam köré tekerem a sokktakarót (a sokktakaró a módosult vírussal együtt, mostanra egy megkerülhetetlen, de elfogadható irritáló tényezővé vált az életemben… egyértelmű, hogy fokozott hajlamom van a Stockholm szindrómára), és odacsoszogok a laptophoz. Arra számítok, hogy követni fogsz, de nem teszed.

Jack fenyegetése egyértelműen hatásos volt, és Freddie nem merte megemlíteni a nevemet az ügynökök meggyilkolásával kapcsolatban, ám ezúttal nem fogta vissza magát. _Báránybőrbe bújt farkas?_ – harsogja a cím, mellette egy fotó rólam, amin a szokásosnál is őrültebbnek nézek ki. Már előre a szememet forgatom. A cikkben nagyrészt az eddigi kirohanásait ismételgeti, jóllehet néhány gonosz kiegészítéssel: például nagy feneket kerít annak a ténynek, hogy bár nem találtak meg, de legutoljára velem láttak együtt, aki „ismert bűntársad” vagyok. Nyilvánvaló, milyen következtetést szeretne az olvasók szájába rágni, de nem írt le semmit, amiért beperelhetném (szégyen-gyalázat… az első kiegészítés megcsókolhatja a seggem). Másrészt a sok idézetből, amelyeket „egy exkluzív FBI-on belüli forrásnak” tulajdonít, világosan ráismerek Sandersonra: azt fejtegeti, mennyire ijesztő és kiszámíthatatlan vagyok. Hirtelen rosszul érzem magam, amiért kinevettem Jacket. Nagyon rendes volt tőle, hogy felhívott és biztosított a szolidaritásáról: ezt senki más nem tette volna meg az ő pozíciójában.

Megszokásból végignézem a kommenteket. A kommentelők, ahogy mindig, most is alapvetően kétféle álláspontot képviselnek: van, aki ki akar tüntetni, mint zsenit, mások szerint pszichopata vagyok és vessenek kútba. Már éppen oda akarlak hívni, hogy bosszanthassalak a következő idézettel: „Graham, aki elismerten kulcsszerepet játszott a Chesapeake-i Hasfelmetsző letartóztatásában”, amikor hirtelen megakad a szemem egy ismerős nagybetűkkel írt kommenten az oldal alján. Érzem, ahogy végigfut rajtam a hideg, és meg sem kell néznem a felhasználói nevet, tudom, hogy Maniloa lesz az. 

„TIK-TAK-TIK-TAK MR. GRAHAM. KÖZELEG A LESZÁMOLÁS. CSAK MAGA ÉS ÉN. HAMAROSAN HALLANI FOG RÓLAM.”

Óh, bassza meg.

– Ezt nézd meg! – kiáltok fel.

– Mit? – kérdezed nyugodt hangon. Lassan átsétálsz a halószobából, az újság még mindigl a kezedben. Gyanítom, hogy összegyűjtötted és katalogizáltad a legcifrább idézeteket saját magadról, hogy eltárold őket az emlékezetpalotádban – nem kétlem, hogy új szárnyat építesz.

– Ő az! – döfök az ujjammal a monitorra. Közelebb hajolsz, hogy elolvasd, a kezed a vállamon, mire önkéntelenül is oldalra hajtom a fejemet, és a karodnak támaszkodom.

– Igen, valóban úgy tűnik – feleled. – Ismét egy drámai üzenet: milyen unalmas.

– Az. _Határozottan_ az.

– Egyetértek: határozottan.

– Téged nem _zavar_? 

– Nem, nem különösebben, és téged sem kellene, hogy zavarjon. – Előredőlsz, és még egyszer átolvasod. – Taszító a ragaszkodása a gyenge retorikához. Ennél kevesebbért is végeztem már emberekkel.

– Istenem, hihetetlen vagy!

Rendkívül fensőbbségesen beleborzolsz a hajamba.

– Kedves Willem, te is az vagy. Azt hittem, jobban örülsz majd; nem erre vártál?

– Igen, de… _– Most már más a helyzet. Most veled akarok heverészni a kanapén, ruha nélkül, és nem amiatt aggódni, hogy Matthew Brown megkéseli valamelyikünket egy sikátorban._ Vetek rád egy türelmetlennek szánt pillantást, de valószínűleg inkább gyászosra és szomorúra sikerül. Te csak nézel rám, és (ha lehet) még a szokásosnál is szfinx-szerűbbnek és megfejthetetlenebbnek tűnsz. 

– Ez a pókerarcod? – kérdezem ingerülten. – Emehetnél vele Vegasba. Elég pénzt nyerhetnél, hogy felvehessünk pár testőrt és egy rohadt jó ügyvédet. – Ahogy kimondom, rájövök, hogy ez nem is _egészen_ vicc… legalábbis lefogadom, hogy úgy tudod számolni a lapokat, mint egy profi.

– El tudod őt intézni – csak ennyit felelsz, majd teszel egy öntelt gesztust. – Én _annál is inkább_. 

– Óh, igen, mert a múltkor is milyen jól elintézted.

Erre a homlokodat ráncolod – mondanom sem kell, utálod, ha emlékeztetnek arra a néhány alkalomra, amikor valaki föléd kerekedett. 

– Ha még _emlékszel_ , akkor nála volt a meglepetés előnye, amit most elveszített. – Gúnyosan rám mosolyogsz. – Gondolkozz józanul! Még én sem sejthettem, hogy olyan buzgón flörtöltél vele a kórházban, hogy rá tudtad venni, hogy az érdekedben cselekedjen. 

– Nem _flörtöltem_ vele! – tiltakozom hevesen.

– Legalábbis bevetetted a félelmetes meggyőzőerődet. Fogalmazzunk inkább így? Ez még rosszabbul hangzik; mint valami szerencsétlen eufémizmus.

Kinyitom a számat, hogy ordítozni kezdjek veled, de te rám sem hederítve folytatod tovább.

– A legtöbben az igazságszolgáltatás segítségét kérték volna, és az FBI-hoz könyörögtek volna kegyelemért. De te nem. Igazán Will, milyen bátor fiú vagy te; be kell vallanom, sok szórakoztató pillanatot töltöttem el azzal, hogy elképzeltem, amint fáradhatatlanul és manipulatívan rebegteted a szempilláidat Matthew Brown felé, hogy bosszút állhass.

– Óh, hogy az a…

Felvonod a szemöldököd.

– Gondolom, maximálisan kihasználtad, hogy milyen jól állt rajtad az a bájos kék overál.

Komoly kísértést érzek, hogy hozzádvágjam a kávésbögrémet, de ellenállok, mert tudom, hogy elkapnád és visszadobnád: kétségtelenül a fejemre céloznál, és végül eszméletlenül terülnék el.

– Néha egyenesen _utállak_ – mondom –, ugye tudod?

Megajándékozol az egyik leggonoszabb grimaszoddal, és tetőtől talpig alaposan végigmérsz, mire elpirulok. 

– De amint azt láthatjuk – teszed hozzá –, hiába a vonzó ösztönzés, nem járt sikerrel, és a sors előzékenyen az én oldalamon avatkozott közbe.

– Igen, a _sors_. Azt aligha magadnak köszönheted.

– Pont ellenkezőleg: azért történt így, mert volt pár buzgó kis segítőm, akik helyetted inkább nekem hittek, és megható lelkesedéssel, futva siettek a megmentésemre. Amint látod, szinte lehetetlen túljárni az eszemen; teljesen még neked sem sikerült soha.

– Istenem, de hiú vagy! Klinikai és patológiás nárcisztikus. Kötöttél biztosítást az egódra? Szoktál utána extra poggyászdíjat fizetni, amikor repülőn menekülsz el az országból?  –  Ez igazából enyhe kifejezés: az egód olyan hatalmas és mindent felemésztő, mintha egy harmadik személy lenne a szobában; meg kéne kérnem, hogy szálljon be a lakbérbe.

– Nagyjából igazad van, mint szinte mindig – mondod önelégült hangon. – Az egóm arányosan viszonyul számos és kiterjedt képességeimhez, így természetes, hogy némileg nagyobb méretű. Tanulmányozd Nietzschét, és meglátod, hogy ez teljesen ésszerű.

– Jézusom, jobban járnak, ha nem tartóztatnak le megint, mert kettőtöket külön-külön kellene bekasztlizniuk. Adniuk kell neki egy _saját cellát_.

– Egek, Will, milyen _szörnyen_ durva vagy!

– Akkor… egyél meg!

Gonoszul rámmosolyogsz, és abban a szent pillanatban valaki hangosan és türelmetlenül bekopogtat az ajtón. Akkorát ugrok, hogy majdnem leesek a székről.

Úgy nézel, mint aki hihetetlenül jól szórakozik.

– _Nagyszerű_ lenne, ha Matthew Brown állna az ajtó előtt – mondod –, de attól félek, erre nincs túl sok remény.

– Nincs – felelem gyengén.

– Nyissam ki én? – vonod fel a szemöldököd.

– Mi? Nem! Jézusom. Majd én kinyitom. Senki nem tudhatja meg, hogy itt vagy, emlékszel? – Idegesen magamra rángatok egy farmert, és a sokktakarót lecserélem egy pólóra. A cuccok tegnap este óta a kanapé mellett hevernek – nem tehetek róla, de elpirulok, amikor meglátom őket; és a hangos, ellentmondást nem tűrő kopogás újra felhangzik. Te csak ülsz, és nyilvánvalóan jól szórakozol, miközben engem figyelsz.

– De ideges vagy – mondod széles mosollyal. – Ne aggódj, Will! Ha börtönben végzed, megígérem, hogy _mindenképp_ meglátogatlak.

– Ez nem vicces! Mi ebben a vicces? 

Kinyitom az ajtót. Magas, szikár ember áll odakint: szögletes és hústalan, fakó, enyhén kidülledő szemekkel, kopott overálban, mellzsebén a lakáskiadó ügynökség logójával. Tetőtől-talpig alaposan végigmér – mintha azok a dülledt szemek szó szerint végimásznának rajtam – mire ösztönösen beljebb húzódom az ajtó mögé.

– Mr. Graham?  – kérdezi. – Maga Will Graham? 

– Igen. – Felmerül bennem, hogy odavágom, hogy „ki akarja tudni?”, de végül úgy döntök, nem teszem: nincs értelme túl védekezőnek tűnni.

– A lakáskiadó cégtől küldtek, hogy nézzek a körmére. Bejelentés érkezett, hogy albérlőket tart.

– Mit? – kérdezem ostobán. – _Al_ bérlőket? Nem. Dehogyis. – Olyan hevesen bizonygatom az igazamat, hogy már csak az hiányzik, hogy szalutáljak, és hozzátegyem, hogy „Cserkész becsszó, uram! És isten áldja Amerikát!” _Jézusom, ne vidd túlzásba_ – gondolom magamban.

Utánanéz a nála lévő papírok között; látványosan nagy műgonddal megnyálazza az ujját, és fáradságosan átlapoz minden oldalt.

– Magas, sötét hajú férfit láttak a helyszínen – mondja végül, és érzem, hogy kifut a vér az arcomból. Baszki. Baszki! Bénultan bámulok rá. Hogy lehet ez?

– Igen? – kényszerítem magam, hogy olyan könnyedén beszéljek, amennyire csak lehetséges. – Az a nagybátyám volt. De ő a múlt héten elment, visszautazott Európába.

– Bánja, ha bejövök és megnézem?

– Tud mutatni igazolványt? – Beletúr a zsebébe és előveszi. A francba.

– Oké – mondom mogorván –, de azt tudja, hogy csak úgy jöhet be az ingatlanba, ha 24 órával előtte értesít? Szóval… (szóval _húzz innen_ ).

Szemügyre veszi a nyakamon a véraláfutásokat és elvigyorodik. 

– Mi a baj, öregem? Megzavartam valamit?

Majdhogynem hálásan kapaszkodom bele ebbe a lehetőségbe.

– Hát, igazából igen. A barátnőm nem ebben a városban lakik, és eljött meglátogatni, és… – Teszek egy kézmozdulatot, hogy kiváltsak némi ostoba mácsó bajtársiasságot, de túl ideges vagyok, hogy ez sikerüljön. Szinte biztos, hogy nagyon gáznak tűnök: talán azt gondolja, hogy a barátnőm abból a felfújható, letörölhető fajtából való, és kartondobozban szállították le egy másik városból.

– Oké, értem én öregem. – Szörnyű vigyorral néz rám, mire megpróbálok még jobban elrejtőzni az ajtófélfa mögött. – Akkor holnap. – Mást nem mond, csak bámul rám, amíg végül nem bírom tovább, és rácsapom az ajtót.

Visszamegyek a nappaliba, és idegesen beletúrok a hajamba. Homályosan látom a tükörképemet az ablakban: minden hajam szála égnek áll, úgy nézek ki, mint akit áramütés ért. Te még mindig a kanapén lebzselsz, és láthatóan semmi sem izgat. 

– Bassza meg! Bassza meg! Valaki tudja, hogy itt vagy!

– Pont ellenkezőleg, nem tudják – feleled nyugodtan. – Gyanítják, hogy van itt _valaki,_ de nem tudják, _ki_ az. Ha tudnák, már az egész épületben nyüzsögnének a kommandósok.

Ez tagadhatatlanul igaz, de akkor sem tetszik.

– Valami _baj_ van – mondom nyugtalanul.  – _Valami_ nincs rendben. Ennek nincs semmi értelme. Ki jelenthette, hogy látott téged?

– Talán a szomszédod?

– Mr. Haversham? Nem. Ő semmiképp.

– Igen, hajlok rá, hogy egyetértsek veled. Ő túlságosan kedvel téged, hogy ilyet tegyen. 

– Gondolod, hogy köze van ahhoz a netes üzenethez?

– Fogalmam sincs – mondod –, de nagyon érdekes lenne megtudni. 

– Honnan a francból tudhatták meg? Alig hagytad el a lakást. Alig hagytad el azt a _széket._  

– Ha már itt tartunk, ezt a kanapét – teszed hozzá ártatlanul.

– Nem vicces. – Szórakozottan megdörzsölöm a nyakamon lévő véraláfutásokat, most inkább rémülten, mint elégedetten. Baszki, szereznem kell valamit, amivel elfedhetem őket, mielőtt valaki meglátja. 

– Hideg borogatást kellett volna tenned rá ma reggel – mondod.  – Feloldotta volna a vérrögöket, és csökkentette volna a duzzanatot. De most már túl késő.  – Vérlázítóan önelégülnek tűnsz. 

– Nagyszerű, kösz szépen – felelem –, kösz a teljesen haszontalan jótanácsot! – Lerogyok melléd a kanapéra, te magadhoz húzol és átölelsz.

– Tényleg olyan haszontalan? – mormolod a fejem búbjának. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a közeljövőben nagyon jó hasznát veszed majd. 

Kezdek elpirulni, és a válladba temetem az arcom, hogy elrejtsem.

– El kell mennünk innen – mondom.  – Holnap, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Keresnünk kell egy szállodát… valahol a városon kívül.

– Persze, ha azt szeretnéd. 

– Te mész előre, én meg majd követlek. Nem akarom kockáztatni, hogy együtt lássanak. 

– Természetesen nem. Bár azt javasolnám, hogy kicsit később indulj; gyanús lesz, ha rögtön az ellenőrzés után elhagyod a lakásodat.

– Igen… oké. De neked holnap keresned kell valami helyet. Akkor nem leszel útban, ha a fickó visszajön. – Aggodalmasan és bosszúsan újra elkezdem rágni a körmöm, és csak később veszem észre, hogy a másik kezemmel az ingedet szorongatom. Tudom, hogy részedről az lenne a legokosabb megoldás, ha elmennél, én pedig itt maradnék (vagy ha egyszerűen csak _elmennél_ , és pont), de ez már fel sem merül: amint felötlik bennem a gondolat, el is vetem. Mert most is ugyanaz a helyzet, mint akkor éjjel a sziklán, és ami mindig is volt: együtt merülünk alá, vagy együtt ússzuk meg.

– Azt hiszem, a túlméretezett egód kelthette fel a figyelmet – mondom szomorúan. – Ironikus, főként, hogy még extra bérleti díjat sem kértem tőled érte.

– Nevetséges egy fiú vagy te. 

– Te meg egy nevetséges nárcisztikus. 

– Tacskó.

– Vénember.  

– Ha én vénember vagyok – mondod –, akkor te tulajdonképpen valamiféle örömfiú vagy, bár ismerjük el, annak elég koros. Talán hívhatnálak Ganümédésznek. Vagy jobban tetszene a latin megfelelője?

– Undorító. Ne merészeld!

Leereszkedően összeborzolod a hajamat.

– Ne légy ilyen csüggedt, Will, ez a gyötrődés éretlen dolog. Van tervünk; a jelenlegi helyzetünkben nincs semmi helyrehozhatatlan, és nincs semmi, ami miatt most különösebben idegeskednünk kéne.

– Talán.

– Szerinted talán, szerintem nem. Az én véleményem a tények alapos és elfogulatlan elemzésén alapszik.

Felsóhajtok, és csak meredek magam elé a falra. Van rajta egy nedves folt, ami úgy néz ki, mint Kalifornia. A kezed már nem borzolgatja a hajamat, de továbbra is a fejemen pihen, ami furcsa mód megnyugtató.

– Maradj velem – mondom hirtelen.

– Mikor? 

_Mindig._

– Ma éjjel.

– Természetesen. Azt hittem, ezt már megbeszéltük. – Kihámozod az ingedet az ujjaim közül, egyiket a másik után lazítod ki, aztán a kezedbe veszed a kezem, és úgy kezded el vizsgálgatni, mint valami, különös, idegen műalkotást.

– És ez után még számos éjszaka. Már tudhatnád, hogy előlem nem könnyű meglépni.  

 _Viszont könnyű elveszíteni a nyomodat_ – gondolom magamban. Óh, baszki, olyan sok veszítenivalóm van: az életem, a szabadságom, az eszem. Az önmagamról alkotott képem. Te. Mit csinálok, ha elveszítem az egyenletem másik felét? _Te_ mit tennél? A francba, túlreagálom, ugye? Hiszen nem is történt semmi. _Igazából_ nem. Valami álszent seggfej feljelentett a bérleti ügynökségnél, és Matthew Brown hagyott egy újabb idióta üzenetet. Te nem aggódsz (de te soha nem aggódsz). Minden oké. Ugye? Minden r _endben_ van. De nincs, igazából nincs. Mert valahol mélyen odabent tudom, hogy baj van.

– Értem, hogy nem örülsz ennek – mondod –, és tekintetbe véve, hogy mi minden történt veled az utóbbi hónapokban, nem meglepő, hogy az erőforrásaid kissé kimerültek. Vigasztaljon a tudat, hogy most van egy jelentős előnyöd, ami korábban nem volt.

– Mi az? 

– Nyilvánvalóan az, hogy most én is itt vagyok. Ahogy az elcsépelt frázis is mondja, egységben az erő – mert most ketten vagyunk. 

– Mindig ketten voltunk.

– Igen, de nem mindig élvezhettük ilyen szinten a szoros együttműködés gyümölcseit.

– Hmm – mondom elmélázva. A legszívesebben azt mondanám, hogy ez nem vigasztal, mert az zavar a legjobban, hogy a sajátomon kívül most már a te jólléted miatt is aggódnom kell. De nem tudom, hogy mondhatnám meg úgy, hogy ne tűnjek visszataszítóan szentimentálisnak (és valószínűleg sértésnek vennéd, ha kétségbevonnám a sebezhetetlenségedet). Ehelyett elhúzódom tőled, és felegyenesedek.

– Minden rendben lesz – mondod, mintha csak arról vitatkoznánk, hogy meghosszabbítsuk-e a jelzáloghitelünket. 

– Igen – felelem tétován. Meg akarlak érinteni, de nem tudok összeszedni annyi bátorságot, hogy kezdeményezzek, ami igazából rohadtul nevetséges, mert ha belegondolok, hogy mit műveltem előtted itt ezen a szent helyen, kevesebb mint 24 órával ezelőtt, most már igazán nem kéne ezen görcsölnöm. Zavartan megköszörülöm a torkom, és fészkelődni kezdek; a térdeimet felhúzom az állam alá, aztán a karommal átfogom a lábaimat, majd végül hagyom az egészet, és visszateszem a lábamat a padlóra. Folyamatosan az ajkaidat bámulom, és amikor végül felnézek, ráébredek, hogy te is ugyanúgy bámulsz engem. Aztán mindketten egszerre pillantunk fel, és a tekintetünk összekapcsolódik.

– Kérlek – hallom, amint kimondom.

– Gyere ide, Will – feleled halkan. – Tudod, hogy megteheted, nem kell kérned.

A tarkómra teszed a kezed, hogy magadhoz húzz, mire önkéntelen nyöszörgés szakad fel belőlem, mert annyira szükségem van erre, és még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy megkaphatom. Olyan természetesen és könnyedén fonódunk össze, mintha évek óta ezt csinálnánk, mintha mindig ezt csináltuk volna, mintha soha nem csináltunk volna mást, és bár a csókunk lassú és gyengéd – nyoma sincs a tegnap esti félőrült mohóságnak – a szenvedélyes bizonyosság ugyanaz. Hihetetlen érzés érezni a nyelvedet az enyémen, gyámoltalanul bújok hozzád, és minden alkalommal halkan felnyöszörgök, amikor elhúzódsz, hogy ajkaiddal végigsimíts az arccsontomon, a szemhéjamon, a homlokomon; az érintésed olyan gyengéd, mint a pilleszárny. Lassan, ritmikusan mormolod a nevemet _„Will… Will… Will…”,_ egyik kezed az arcomat simogatja, a másik a hátamat, és néha feljebb csúszik, hogy megérintse az érzékeny bőrt a fülem mögött vagy a gallérom alatt. Istenem, olyan jó így a karjaidban lenni: úgy érzem, a helyemen vagyok. Olyan, mint mindig minden, és mint soha semmi más. Hozzád préselem magam, éhezve a kontatkusra, eszveszetten vágyva a közelségedre, és úgy tűnik, ösztönösen megérzed, mire van szükségem, mert a karjaid szorosan körém fonódnak, olyan szorosan, hogy az már fáj, és mégsem elég. Olyan jó érzés az ajkad az ajkamon, a szád olyan meleg, a tested olyan forró, kemény és bátorító; úgy kapaszkodom beléd, mint az utolsó szál mentőkötélbe a mélység felett. Istenem, azt akarom, hogy megértsd! Kérlek, halld meg, kérlek, tudd! És kétségbeesve zúdítom bele minden mozdulatba, minden sóhajba, minden lélegzetvételbe azt, amit szemtől-szemben nem tudok neked elmondani.

_Szükségem van rád._

_Ne hagyj magamra._

_Megrémítesz._

_Megrémítem önmagamat._

_Meg akarom védeni magunkat, és félek, hogy nem leszek rá képes._

_Maradni akarok, de menni is._

_Meg akarlak ismerni, de nem tudom, hogyan._

_Biztosnak akarom érezni magam._

_Túl sokat akarok._

_Csak téged akarlak._

_Akarlak, akarlak, mindig akarni foglak. És tudom, hogy nem szabadna, mégis így van._

 


End file.
